I Must Confess
by poorxbrokexcollegexkid
Summary: Sequel to "All We Are" Charlie is spiraling out of control. Scott is struggling to save his friends and do the right thing. Isaac is fighting to protect the ones he loves. Peter is- well his usual creepy ass self.
1. Chapter 1: Pompeii

_**DISCLAIMER/AN: I OWN NOTHING. Okay so this is admittedly no where near as long as I wanted it to be but I didn't want to wait until Sunday. As you can tell, this story is going to have a music theme with the chapters. This is really more of a recap and to introduce a new character, and to also sort of let you know where everyone is at this point I might spend possibly one to two more chapters in the in between but no more than that, so by Chapter Four at the latest we should be at Season 3 Episode 1. THANK YOU to Rachellaurenm who designed the cover art for this and "All We Are". And thank you guys for joining me again on this crazy ride. Please review and I love you all!**_

CHAPTER ONE: POMPEII

"_I was left to my own devices, many days with nothing to show..."- "Pompeii" by Bastille_

I had been here a week. After Scott and Stiles had found me on the window ledge they'd felt the need to tell Uncle John who decided- along with Ms. Morrell and Dr. Hillard that I should be hospitalized for a little while. And it wasn't Beacon Hill's Memorial either, it was Twin Meadows Mental Health Center. No one believed me when I told them I hadn't been trying to kill myself... sometimes I didn't believe me either.

I spoke to Ms. Morrell twice a week now, I met with the psychiatrist on duty once a day, and I had to attend mandatory group therapy sessions for grief.

Stiles and Scott came every day but they didn't stay long, I was refusing to speak to them at the moment and I wasn't entirely sure when I would. Lydia finally got a break, I was the town whack job now.

Derek came by once on the second day, only long enough to tell me that if I pulled a stunt like that again he's rip my throat out with his teeth. The threat seemed pretty counter-productive if you asked me but then again I think that was Derek speak for. "I'm worried about you."

Coach Finstock stopped by to drop some paper work off he wanted me to organize, and then told me he expected a detailed analysis of last season's stats so we'd know where to start this year. That was Coach's way of saying "I care about you so here's busy work so you won't think about killing yourself again"... it also said "I'm too lazy to do my own paperwork" but there was always another side with the Coach.

Danny came, I liked his visits the most. We drank yoohoo's from crazy straws and talked about movies, and T.V... He never hesitated on a subject or looked at me like I might possibly crumble at any second. He saw me as the same Charlie that had bonded with him over our mutual love of Power Rangers and Digimon in third grade. In fifth grade he was my "Danny Phantom" and I was "Pepper Ann" because only Danny truly understood when I said "Gingers have no souls" what I really meant was "I really want to be a ginger." The one conversation we had that I actually felt uncomfortable in was when he told me about Jackson.

Jackson had been shipped off to London by his parents to live with some distant relatives for a while. After his "death hoax" at State and then vandalizing his father's Porsche his parents felt they had no other option. I felt guilty. I had trashed his Dad's car and Jackson had taken the blame.

That's why I was so surprised when Lydia waltzed in the day after I heard, telling me about the spa day she had scheduled for us the day I got released.

"Lydia you don't want to do that-" I tried to argue the guilt knotting up inside of me, I had taken her love away from her after she had finally got him back.

"Yes I do." Lydia said pointedly.

"But I-"

"I know. Jackson told me. He was going to come and see you before he left but he just couldn't face you yet." Lydia said softly. Jackson and I had always had a complicated relationship- not liking one another but knowing too much about the other and being forced to care about the others emotional well being, but after the whole Kanima ordeal it had gotten really bad.

I nodded glad she didn't elaborate, we both knew why. Jackson- while being controlled by the Kanima had been forced to kill my father and his girlfriend. Jackson blamed himself and I really didn't know who I blamed anymore, I still hadn't gone to the cemetery yet though.

"You know, I think this will be good for him. Give him a chance to clear his head, get some peace of mind." She told me. Lydia left shortly after with a promise of returning the next day, a promise she made good on.

Uncle John and Ms. Melissa even came and sat with me... not at the same time (although I wouldn't have minded that the more I saw of Ms. Melissa the more I was determined she _should_ be a Stilinski). I told them the same thing every visit: I didn't try to kill myself. And they replied with the same answer: I know but they were lying.

The only person I didn't see was Isaac. He didn't show up during visiting hours or at night to watch over me while I slept. When he said we should take a break what he was doing was making a good clean break. He hadn't even sent so much as a "I'm glad your alive" through Derek.

The nightmares still came at night, and while there was plenty of visitors and things to distract me during the daylight so did the voice.

_I was with Isaac. It was the last time we had been __**together**__. We had fallen asleep in one anothers arms and like every other night. I woke up confused and screaming only this time in my dream when I scratched and swung at Isaac I didn't leave little marks that quickly healed, they were long, jagged and burning. Isaac was screaming in pain._

_I tried to help him to heal him but suddenly I wasn't in control of my body. I watched as my body writhed and shook, my eyes turning white and glowing like headlights as they looked directly at me. "Sacrifices must be made."_

I screamed. I don't remember what happened after that I just remember waking up to a rough tan hand covering my mouth. I looked up at the face that owned it, curly blond hair, green eyes and devilish smirk- I glowered at them, Rollin!

"Sorry you wouldn't shut up and it was that, a kiss or the pillow" He said. "And considering two of those options would have got me jailed or slapped, I chose option C." I hated this guy! He was in the room beside mine and was in the same group therapy but he was the most narcissistic, obnoxious, egomaniac on the planet. "That's the third time this week Mary. Now either you have some very vivid, kinky fantasies I'd be more than happy to help you play out, or you've got some issues you should probably start opening up about in Group."

"Okay first of all my name is Charlie NOT Mary I don't know how many times I have to tell you that and second- that is the most disgusting thing I've heard all week." Rollin rolled his eyes.

"That, darling is why I call you Mary. So pure and innocent, you're positively cute-"

"I'm not CUTE!" I'd hated that word since Erica used it to describe me last school year when Isaac and I had first got together.

"Whatever you say, _Mary_" Rollin smirked. I glared at him and he laughed. I waited and he still wouldn't leave.

"Well I'm awake, not having a nightmare so mission accomplished you can go back to bed-"

"Only to have to wake you up again after you start round two? No thank you. I have another idea." He said, he reached for my hand and I flinched back- I did not like people touching me without my permission.

"Come on. It'll be fun I promise." He said. I bit my lip. I really could not stand the cocky bastard but I was afraid to fall asleep and I was afraid of being alone. I grabbed his hand reluctantly and he drug me into what looked like the on call room- like the one you saw all the doctors getting busy in, in "Grey's Anatomy" my eyes widened and I snatched my hand away from him.

"I am NOT about to sleep with you!" I hissed. Rollin rolled his eyes.

"Don't you worry your pretty little head _Mary _I wouldn't dream of taking your _virtue_."He told me sarcastically. I hated the way he said "virtue" like it was an accusation.

"I'm not a virgin." I told him falling right for the bait. Rollin raised his eyebrows in mild surprise.

"Noted. But like I was trying to tell you earlier. If you'd get your mind out of the gutter you would see that beds are not the only things in here." I glanced around and saw a laptop hooked up to the flat screen. "Now, a little birdy told me you're a Doctor Who fan, so why don't we see how many episodes we can knock out. Before I get you too tired to dream." I stared at him.

"You mean, you noticed I had a "Wibbly-Wobbly-Timey-Wimey" shirt I wear with my pajamas.

"You're forgetting about the "Spacey-Wacey" Rollin told me. I couldn't figure him out and it was driving me bonkers.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because you're room is next to mine and if you keep waking up screaming, I'll never get out of this place because I'll be too sleep deprived to pretend to be normal." I stared at him hard for a second before nodding.

He patted the space beside him on one bed but I sat at the one across from him.

"There's the Mary I know and love, perfect little saint-"

"I have a boyfriend it's not appropriate-" I argued. I lied. Isaac had dumped me, but he still felt like mine.

"But of course every Mary needs her little lamb. Have I seen him here? No don't tell me let me guess. Is it the twitchy squirrel- but no, you guys look too much alike-"

"His name is Stiles, he's my cousin." I clarified.

"What about the boy he comes with, the tan guy dark hair- but he's more of a puppy dog than a lamb isn't he."

"His name is Scott."

"I know it's the Yoo-Hoo boy. He screams "little lamb"

"That's Danny, and I'm not exactly his type."

"Good, I'd love to have the opportunity to corrupt him-"

"I thought-"

"Oh Mary, Mary, Mary, sweet, innocent, _virgin_ Mary. Everyone's my type," Rollin told me. I had better warn Danny to run for the hills, Rollin was like an evil Captain Jack Harkness- that or the love child of Captain Jack and Uncle Peter. I shivered at the thought.

"So where is your dear little lamb then?" He asked. That was a good question, one I didn't know the answer too. Even if Isaac and I weren't together anymore he was still my best friend, why the hell hadn't he shown up?

"Just put the Doctor on." I told him. I needed to change the subject.

I expected Rollin to argue with me about it but he merely gave me an over-dramatic bow. "Your wish is my command Queen Mary". I didn't know if I could survive three more weeks of this!


	2. Chapter 2: Little Talks

_**DISCLAIMER/AN: I own nothing. Another short chapter but after all the amazing reviews and follows and favorites I felt inspired (homework unfortunately ran interference on me writing more :() I don't know whether or not I've said this yet but this story is multiple perspective (not every chapter but still pretty often) and our view points are Charlie, Peter, Isaac and Scott. I'm so excited you guys like Rollin. I really enjoy writing him, I can't wait till you finally see him interact with the rest of the gang. Just out of curiosity what other character would you like to read his first non- Charlie interaction with- if you could have anybody?**_

CHAPTER TWO: LITTLE TALKS

"_There's an old voice in my head that's holding me back... Well tell her that I miss our little talks"- Of Monsters and Men_

By the end of the second week, I finally started opening up to Ms. Morrell somewhat about the night at the precinct. I talked to "Dave" (I can't remember what his real name was Dr. Something-or-other) about my "feelings" which typically ranged between slightly annoyed and pissed. None of my nightmares had been quite as bad as the one Rollin had woken me up from but they were still pretty awful.

Deaton showed up and I talked to him about everything which helped some- for whatever reason Deaton was the one person The Voice did not respond to- probably because Deaton was a Bad Ass Mother Fucker and even this disembodied entity knew not to screw with him. Rollin- who had taken to inviting himself over every time I had company (or at least when Danny or Lydia dropped by) even managed to steer clear of my room when Deaton was there.

"You're opening up?" Deaton asked me.

"As much as I can, I mean it's not exactly like I can tell everything that happened in Group right- not if I want out of here anyways."

"Perhaps you can't talk openly here but there are people you could talk to-"

"You?"

"Or your friends." I rolled my eyes, Uncle John and Melissa had been trying this tactic the past two weeks.

"What friends? Isaac's fallen off the face of the earth, Boyd and Erica ran off with another pack, Danny doesn't have a clue what's going on, and Lydia just managed to hop off her crazy train, I'm not about to make her jump on mine."

"What about Stiles and Scott?"

"You mean the so-called friends that put me here?"

"They were worried about you, you were literally standing on the ledge." Deaton argued.

"I WASN'T TRYING TO KILL MYSELF! Why doesn't anyone believe me?" I demanded angrily.

"Fair enough but if you weren't contemplating suicide, what were you doing out there?"

"Breathing." He stared at me.

"The Voice wouldn't stop that day, I just- I felt like I couldn't breathe." I said softly. Deaton touched my shoulder.

"I know this isn't easy. But the only way to make it get better is to break some of these walls you've built up. Scott and Stiles care about you. You should talk to them, tell them... tell them everything." Deaton said after a pause.

"Everything, everything?"

Deaton nodded. "Maybe not here, when your released when your alone, tell them. You might not be facing the same obstacles but all three of you are walking the same path. You're not as alone as you think."

Deaton didn't stay much longer after that, he said he had to meet a colleague of his. Rollin strolled into my room a few minutes afterwards as if it was his own.

"Can I help you?" I asked a little annoyed, this boy did not understand personal space.

"Yes. Call one of your pretty people over so I have something to do... you know, unless-"

I raised my eyebrows. "What?"

"Unless you'd prefer that honor." I couldn't even pretend to be horrified anymore, everything he said was an allusion to sex- the first time he invited himself in when Lydia and Danny were over I'm pretty sure neither knew exactly how to take him.

I rolled my eyes. "I think I'll pass." He flung himself on my empty bed.

"Suit yourself. I'm pretty sure I'm close to getting one of your friends to take me up on that offer." I snorted, Jackson hadn't been gone to London long enough for Lydia to be on the prowl and I think Danny was a bit frightened by his over all- Rollin-ness.

"Feeling jealous?"

"Hardly."

"Don't worry Mary your still my Queen of Hearts- there's not another soul on this planet I would willingly stay up every night with watching TV- and only TV. Little Lamb better appreciate you, if I have the opportunity I intend to steal you away- you can tell him I said so." Rollin declared, he was so over the top all the time I had a hard time figuring out when he was kidding and when he was serious.

"Duly noted" I told him. Rollin stiffened a second, before sighing and lazily sitting up.

"Well my dear Mary, if you won't call in the pretties, I'll just have to go entertain my self elsewhere." I rolled my eyes as he walked out the door. Rollin was another entity the Voice had no comment for- then again he left most people stunned and speechless.

ISAAC PERSPECTIVE

It was useless, no matter how hard he tried, Isaac always lost the scent in the same place, it was like Boyd and Erica had just disappeared off the face of the planet. He didn't know what to do or how to pick it up again.

Maybe Derek was right, maybe Isaac wasn't focusing hard enough but it was nearly impossible for him to tear his thoughts away from _her_. He thought back to the night with a shudder.

"_Where do you think you're going?" Derek had asked arms crossed standing in front of the door. Isaac had rolled his eyes._

"_She needs me." Isaac said attempting to push past the Alpha but Derek stood his ground._

"_What she needs is for us to stay away. Do I have to remind you of what we're up against?"_

"_What we're up against? We haven't even seen the alphas, for all you know Boyd and Erica managed to join a new pack-"_

"_Isaac enough."Derek warned._

"_No. What's the point of leaving to protect her from the alphas if she-" He broke off he couldn't say it, what if he'd caused it?__ "__If Scott and Stiles hadn't been there."_

"_But they were. Let them take care of her, we need to find the others." Derek said. Isaac hung his head in defeat._

"_I just want to make sure she's alright.."_

"_If you go back now you'll only make it harder later."_

"_I know, I know."_

"_I'll stop by tomorrow, see her for myself." Derek offered._

The sooner we solve the Alpha problem, the sooner he can get back to Charlie- assuming she doesn't hate him by now. He shakes his head and focuses, now to find his pack-mates.

SCOTT PERSPECTIVE

"You ready?" Stiles asked him as they clamored out of the jeep. Sometimes he wondered why they bothered. Charlie was pissed. It didn't matter that they did what they did to help her- to save her. The only thing she saw was that her two best friends went to her Uncle behind her back and had her committed. Charlie needed to know they were there for her so Stiles and Scott went everyday. It didn't matter that she wouldn't speak or even acknowledge them most days, she would eventually and they were willing to wait.

Waiting was the only thing Scott seemed to do anymore. Waiting on Charlie to forgive him, waiting on Allison to want to be with him again, and he had been patient. He and Stiles didn't try to force Charlie to speak to them and he had honored Allison's wishes and left her alone, but he was getting tired of waiting. Patience might be a virtue but Scott was beginning to run low on it, and apprehension was beginning to build up. A new kind of waiting was turning in his stomach- keeping him awake at night- waiting for the other shoe to drop.

As they hit the hallway the knot began to tighten as the now familiar scent washed over him. It was strong in Charlie's room he noticed- although it wasn't her- he'd checked her already- twice. Something smelled like wolf- wolf tinged with something else, something he couldn't quite make out and that worried him.

"Hey." The voice jarred him from his thoughts. He hadn't heard it in so long. He jumped a little in surprise. Stiles seemed to be moving quicker than him today though because before he could think to reach out Stiles had already wrapped the owner in a bear hug. Scott hung back and waited his turn, though for a second he wasn't sure he would let his cousin go.

"You spoke!" He exclaimed pulling away long enough to examine her expression before pulling her back into another bone-crushing hug. Scott took a seat on the bed. The scent got stronger.

"I did" She confirmed. She gave Stiles one last squeeze before pulling away. "And how are you Scotty-boy?" She asked ruffling his hair, he rolled his eyes at the gesture but enjoyed it none the less, she finally sounded like Charlie again.

"stupendous"

"Ooh five dollar word there." She teased nudging him in the shoulder as she sat beside him. Stiles looked at her cautiously before taking the other side. He knew what Stiles was thinking. "Play it by ear" wait for Charlie to bring up _the incident_ if she chose to ignore it then they would. Right now they were just thrilled she was actually speaking.

"Had a lot of visitors since we came yesterday?" It wasn't exactly tactful but the scent wouldn't leave Scott alone, and the fact that who (or what) ever it was had been in her room, on her bed disturbed him to say the least.

"Just the usual, Lydia, Danny, your Mom and Uncle John- oh and Deaton dropped by earlier, he said he had a colleague or something that worked here that he had planned to meet for lunch... why?"

"No reason, just curious." Scott said quickly. So far Charlie was unharmed and he didn't want to alarm her without concrete proof- she had enough on her plate as it was. He and Stiles would do some digging, they'd go to Deaton, figure out what was happening first then- and only if there was something to concern them would they tell Charlie.

"You guys haven't... never mind" Charlie trailed off. Scott started to ask what but that was about as smart as asking him who he was thinking about. Scott and Allison hadn't been the only couple to break up this summer.

"He's had the good sense not to show up anywhere near us." Stiles and his father had not taken the break up well- granted Stiles hadn't exactly taken the going out very well either. It didn't matter that the only relation Isaac's break-up had had with _the incident _was extremely bad timing. John and Stiles blamed Isaac, mainly because June Stilinski (at least he thought it was still Stilinski he wasn't sure whether she'd changed it or not) wasn't even completely out of rehab yet and was several thousand miles away anyways. And despite the fact that Charlie was the one who had climbed out of her window on the ledge they couldn't bring themselves to be upset with her so they projected the emotions onto a scapegoat- or wolf, Isaac.

"I didn't- that had- it wasn't his fault." Charlie said. Scott shot daggers at his friend. After that two hour pep talk about "playing it by ear if she says something" and "let her lead the conversation" Stiles had given him before they came, with Stiles even stressing the point of refraining from making any judgment calls or comments slip about Isaac until they knew where she stood, Stiles had stepped in it.

"I'm sorry" Stiles said quickly. "It was a lame attempt at humor" It was a lame attempt at an excuse, Scott thought. Charlie stared at her cousin for a second. Before launching into some nothing bit of gossip Lydia had told her about- clearly choosing to ignore it like everything else. Scott wished she'd actually talk to them, tell them what was going on but for now he'd take it. At least she was talking again.


	3. Chapter 3: Mission Bells

_**DISCLAIMER/AN: I OWN NOTHING... So I've been reviewing the episodes and I've decided to add an event (a dance) in between Motel California and Currents. There's a few back to back to back episodes that are just incredibly intense and I wanted to break them up and give us at least a little bit of a breather... Plus I love Boyd and if I put it between those two we get him for a little bit longer anyways. It's going to be a throw-back dance, it'll either have a 20's speak-easy them, 40's USO (military), or 50's sock-hop. Voting will end the last chapter of "Motel California." Just tell me through reviews or PM's what you prefer. Thank you all so much for the reviews and follows and favorites. This chapter has a sort of big ending and I would really love some feedback so pretty please review. Other than that, enjoy! **_

CHAPTER THREE: MISSION BELLS

"_I had a dream you died, and I just wanna be with you tonight. Mission bells were ringing somewhere higher, I let you get away, I let you get away..." Matt Nathanson, Mission Bells._

It was a little unsettling how normal life at Twin Meadows was becoming. I had fallen into the routine. Wake up, yell at Rollin for stealing the good cereal off of my breakfast tray, meet with Dave-who-did-not-like-to-be-called-Dave. Enjoy a smuggled fast-food breakfast or lunch (depending on when he could get there) with Uncle John away from the prying eyes of Stiles. Make-up work- although that ended after the second week, it was amazing what you could accomplish when you were stuck in a mental institution (it might have also helped that I conned Rollin into doing my Chemistry and Math work since he was apparently a grade ahead of me). In the afternoon I saw Danny or Lydia or both- which also meant Rollin made a reappearance. Then on Wendesdays and Fridays I spoke with Ms. Morrell, and on Friday nights I met for Group. Ms. Melissa usually stopped by before or after her shift at work.

Then there were my boys- not all- but I guess they really were all of my boys now. Scott and Stiles... thankfully my boys were not "pretty" enough for Rollin to invite himself over so I got them to myself. We didn't talk about what happened, or about anything supernatural, sometimes when I was with them I forgot about the fact that the last year had happened at all. It felt like we were freshmen again, wishing something exciting would finally happen... we were idiots.

When summer came, make-up work was replaced with team update briefs from the Coach. It started when he came in looking for Isaac and told me to "Tell Lahey if he doesn't get his ass to practice he's going to make me angry... and he won't like me when I'm angry." Then I had give him the uncomfortable truth that he'd have to tell "Lahey" himself because he hadn't been by and obviously Coach was too oblivious to drop it so I finally just had to blurt it out.

"Well this is awkward" Thank you captain obvious. He looked over at me. "You're better off without him anyways. Honestly, the kid's almost as bad as _Greenberg_." Coach told me.

"Thanks coach" I'll admit there may have been some sarcasm in that statement, luckily that was a language Bobby Finstock was not quite fluent in.

"I'll send McCall and Bilinski over when we get out." He promised. Rollin didn't wait two minutes after Coach left before he bounced into my room.

"Mary, Mary, Mary, why didn't you tell me that you lost your Little Lamb. It's for the best, you don't need a lamb anyways, you deserve the Big, Bad, Wolf" I scoffed, if only he knew...

"I think I'm good." I told him. He looked down at me an expression I wasn't use to seeing crossing his face, seriousness. He sat down beside me and held out his hand and waited (he had learned the hard way what happens when you touch me without my permission- and I'm afraid he might have overheard some of my more vivid nightmares). I took his hand and he looked me in the eyes.

"Anyone who could willingly part with you _Charlie_ doesn't deserve you." I was a little taken aback by him using my real name, I was a little uncomfortable too. I slipped my hand out of his.

"Thanks Rollin, that was surprisingly sweet of you." I told him.

"Of Course." He said that slightly mischievous glint coming back to his eyes "Besides I know exactly how to show Little Lamb what a colossal mistake it was to let you go."

I raised my eyebrows. "Oh?"

"Revenge Sex"

"And we're back to the not surprising at all Rollin."

"You know you love me."

"I tolerate you. Big difference."

"You used to hate me so I'd say that's a major improvement!"

PETER PERSPECTIVE

Peter was really starting to think mass murder might be acceptable if it would rid the world of annoying hormone driven teenagers. At first he thought it might be fun to screw around with the emotions of one Isaac Lahey- he hadn't really had anyone to toy with besides Derek in so long- unless you count "the golden boy" and the twitchy one... and Lydia of course but that had been more out of necessity and Derek had made it his mission to keep little red riding hood away from the big, bad wolf (not that little red wanted to be anywhere near him to begin with), but none of them were permanent fixtures like Derek's pup.

It was entertaining at first, Charlotte's little attempt at a swan dive really made things interesting, but now Peter was contemplating his own swan dive (or Isaac's) he was literally watching Derek fighting with his teenage self- the after Paige one, which frankly, was insufferable.

One day the beta would mope around and tell himself it was for the best, the next he and Derek were going at it, arguing over what was best for the girl. Now that was laughable. They might have different ideas when it came to protecting her but they were both convinced the girl was another pathetic, defenseless little human. If only they knew, Charlotte might be broken but the girl was more powerful than anyone realized, so much untapped potential there if only... Perhaps Peter should pay a visit to the little invalid. Besides seeing Derek and his little Beta's face when they found out would be more than worth the broken bones that would be sure to follow.

SCOTT PERSPECTIVE

Scott had waited until they were safely inside of the animal clinic before he filled Stiles in on the situation.

"Wait, you're telling me there's been a werewolf in Charlie's room? Why the hell didn't we grab her and get the hell out of there!" Stiles demanded. Scott didn't blame him, his wolf had been screaming the same thing, Charlie was human but Charlie was pack just like Stiles and Allison and his Mom.

"Because I'm trying not to over react. Besides, I'm not entirely sure it is a werewolf." Scott said, that fact alone had been eating away at him. Another werewolf he could handle, but if it was something else, something like the Kanima- or worse, he wasn't sure what to do. Right now it was like Charlie was dangling from an invisible rope and the wrong step could cause it to snap. He wished Allison was here, there was a part of him that wanted to reach out and call her, ask her for help. Allison had always been the logical one, surely she'd know what to do next. But Allison was gone and in all likelihood she wasn't coming back and Scott was just going to have to accept that.

His hands absently drew symbols on the examination table while he thought of the best way to explain to Stiles why he was willingly letting Charlie stay somewhere some unidentified creature was.

"It hasn't hurt her yet-"

"_yet_ Scott, operative word there." Stiles interrupted.

"I told you I don't know what it is exactly which means I don't know what we're up against! If we run in there and snatch Charlie away what if we cause it _to_ act and get Charlie in a much more serious situation?"

Stiles hung his head. "That's why we're at the Vet's." Scott nodded. He wasn't sure where Deaton had went off too but he wished he'd hurry back. As if to answer his request Scott heard the back door open.

"Boys" Deaton greeted as if Stiles and Scott sitting in the empty clinic wasn't at all out of the ordinary... actually, it really wasn't. "How can I help you?"

Scott glanced at Stiles before launching into his story, about noticing the smell at first only on the wing with Charlie but as the weeks past it had become a constant scent in her room.

"And you said it smelt like a wolf and what?"

"I don't know exactly, I'm not really sure how to describe it, it just felt... different, do you know what it could be?"

"Unfortunately no. Not without more information to go on anyways."

"So we need to get her out of there." Stiles said his hand already hovering over the pocket with his phone in it.

"I don't believe that would be the best course of action-"

"But you-"

"I said I didn't know what it was based on the information Scott has given me. So far apart from being in Charlie's room this _thing _hasn't made any sort of threat against Charlie-"

"No but-"

"But I'm afraid- for the moment anyways it's best to leave her where she is. She's set to be released in the next week anyways correct?"

"Yes" Scott answered this time.

"Until then, the best you can do is to visit and keep an eye out for odd behavior." Deaton told them, Stiles didn't seem to like the advice too much, but nodded his head- not that Scott was that keen to just sit and wait either...

The two began to head out the door.

"Boys" They paused looking back at Deaton. "I wouldn't mention this to Charlie until she's home, there's no need to worry her when there's nothing to be done and besides, if we're dealing with the supernatural, we can't trust that the facility would be a private enough place for a conversation like that."

ISAAC PERSPECTIVE

He was having trouble sleeping again. The nightmares had come back only the freezer wasn't the only thing that made a guest appearance...

_He had been in his room, in his bed. Charlie was asleep on his chest, her face was completely at peace. He found himself reaching out to touch her cheek. She sighed readjusting herself snuggling deeper into his chest. Her arms wrapping around him as if to keep him there. _

_Without warning, Charlie was snatched away and the next thing he knew he was trapped in the freezer, forced to hear Charlie scream in pain and terror. He tried to wolf out, to break out to get to her. But the freezer was becoming steadily smaller and his breathing grew more and more shallow with every passing second. A metallic smell hit him and he realized in horror it was blood._

"_Too late."_

"Is little Ike having nightmares again?" Isaac seriously hated this man. He glared as he jumped off of the couch ignoring Peter's comments.

"Where's Derek?"

"Scouting. Let me guess was it a "Daddy issues" night or did you make Charlotte try to kill herself again?" Peter smirked. Isaac felt himself losing control.

"I'm going to look for the others, tell Derek when he gets back-" Isaac said clenching his fists as he began to walk out the door.

"Sure you don't have any messages for Charlotte you'd like me to give-" Isaac had rounded on him shoving him against the wall.

"If you go anywhere near her I swear to god I'll-" Peter had managed to get his hand around Isaac's throat, both stood their ground unwilling to admit defeat.

"You'll what? Face it you might have all of this new power that might have helped you up against your old man but to me your nothing but an inexperienced _pup_. Your threats are about as impressive as a toddler." Isaac glared at him and Peter glared back. Both men let go at the same time. Isaac stalked out the door.

"I'll give Charlotte your regards." Peter taunted, Isaac took off in a sprint if he didn't get out of there now he'd either kill or be killed.

When he was a safe enough distance from Peter he reached into his pocket and pulled out the phone Derek had bought him at the beginning of the summer, his fingers had dialed the number before he even realized what he was doing.

"Hello?" His heart stopped a second when he heard her. He knew this was breaking the rules but he couldn't make himself hang up yet. "Hello? Is anyone there?" His wolf whined wanting to go to her but he couldn't she needed to be safe.

"Isaac?" She knew. His heart broke at the sound of his name. So much emotion seemed to mix in that one word. "Isaac is that you?" He forced himself to end the call. He needed to find Boyd and Erica, the sooner he found them, the sooner he could go back to Charlie, but before he started the search there was one more person he needed to call.

"You've got some nerve calling me you know that ass-wipe?" He ignored the insult.

"Stiles, look I need you to do me a favor-"

"How about NO."

"It's for Charlie-" Isaac waited, Stiles said nothing. He would have thought he'd been hung up on if he hadn't heard Stiles breathing on the other end.

"What?" The human said finally.

"Just keep an eye on her, Peter's acting creepy-" Stiles snorted.

"Look he may have just said it to screw with me, but I think he might try and visit her- just- don't leave her alone with him okay?"

"You don't have to worry about that, see I actually _care_ about my cousin-"

"Stiles don't start with me, I love Charlie!"

"You've got a funny way of showing it." Isaac was going to argue but Stiles had already dropped the call. At least he and Scott would keep her safe from Peter.

CHARLIE PERSPECTIVE

I woke up crying, which was ironic considering for the first time in I'm not sure how long I actually had a good dream, a really good dream... the best dream ever. It wasn't anything spectacular it was just a memory, I was 13 it was the first time my Dad and I had tried out his little aluminum fishing boat we had gone to one of the lakes to test it. Dad had tried to teach me fishing but I didn't exactly enjoy it, it was messy and took much more patience than I possessed. After an argument on the joys (or lack there of) of fishing we came to a compromise, Dad fished and I read aloud to entertain us. We took two weeks out of the summer off every year for our "fishing" trip after that, no cell phones allowed, nothing but me, dad, and nature.

For a minute I forgot that there wouldn't be a fishing trip this year, for a minute I thought I was asleep in my room and that my Dad would be coming home from work any minute. Then I woke up.

"You know, if I had to guess which human would have wound up committed after everything was said and done... I really would have guessed Allison. Good think I'm not much of a gambler." I rubbed my eyes. I didn't think I was seeing things clearly.

The figure examined their nails absently, their hair was tangled and dirty and their skin had a sort of sallow unhealthy look to it. I squinted again. "Erica? Is that you?"

She rolled her eyes "No it's Stiles in drag.", yep that was definitely Erica alright.

"You look like shit." I told her. She scoffed. Sitting down next to me. It was then that I noticed that it wasn't dirt matting her hair but blood.

"Yeah well dying will do that to you."

_**AN: Sorry for the cliffhanger, what do you guys think though?**_


	4. Chapter 4: Let Her Go

_**Disclaimer/an: I own nothing. So I'm going to stop giving estimations about when we're going to be at different points in the series because they always turn out wrong (on the plus side it means the story may very well last until Season 3B so more Teen Wolf. This chapters a bit angsty... next Chapter will be a lot funnier... (the chapter title is "Inner Ninja" if that tells you anything. Thank you all so much for the follows, favorites and reviews. I can't believe we're already at over 50 follows... Wow! Don't forget to review or PM me your choice for the throwback dance ( 20's speak easy, 40's USO or 50's sock hop). Reviews are greatly appreciated... love you guys!**_

CHAPTER FOUR: LET HER GO

_But you only need the light when it's burning low, Only miss the sun when it starts to snow Only know you love her when you let her go_

"I'm sorry did you just say-" I think I was having another psychotic breakdown, maybe I should have them page Dave-who-did-not-like-to-be-called-Dave.

"dying, as in deceased, no longer breathing-" Erica said in a slightly annoyed tone.

"But your-" It didn't make sense!

"Sitting beside you, yes-" She finished.

"But your-" I looked over at her, she looked like she had zombie make-up on or something.

"Dead." She said finally. We sat there in silence. I didn't know what to say. I was upset she was dead but I mean it was kind of hard to grieve for someone when they were sitting right next to you. "You okay?"

"Yeah. I just feel like the little kid from the "Sixth Sense" We sat a little longer before I got the courage. "Boyd, is he-"

"He's still alive. They won't kill him yet they were planning on using us for something only I went and ran my mouth off at the Toenail Bitch and well... here we are."

"Toenail bitch? Who has Boyd?"

"They didn't tell you?" Erica looked at me surprised.

"Tell me what? When I asked Isaac he said you guys found another pack-"

"That's one way to put it." Erica scoffed. "Look if you don't already know then I'm not allowed to tell you, those are the rules-"

"Rules?"

"For me hanging around."

"I thought you were here because it was some creepy new power thing-"

"Not everything's about you Charlie- it could be because I'm just that amazing" I stared at her.

"So can the others-"

"No, just you and you can't tell them about me either." She told me. I rolled my eyes.

"You might want to explain these rules to me." I told her.

"Okay so I'm not exactly sure how but since your a Pallbearer-"

"Caulbearer-"

"Whatever same difference, one see's dead people one carry's them." I smirked at her.

"So it is about my freaky new powers-"

"Only slightly! Since you're a- whatever you are and you owe me a favor, I get to call it in now, only no one can know I'm here and I can't meddle and try to change how things will play out."

"So what am I supposed to do?"

"Nothing for now, you're just my ticket to get to hang around a little longer."

"Erica, no offense, because I'm really not trying to kick you into the afterlife or anything but why do you want to hang around, I mean don't all dogs go to heaven or something-"

"I'm going to ignore that last comment." Erica said glaring at me. "I can't leave yet, I'm waiting on someone-"

"Who? Is one of us going to die?"

Erica rolled her eyes. "We all die eventually Charlie, time is relative, I'm your not-so-living proof right here."

I bit my lip. I didn't know exactly what to say. I started to ask her who she was waiting on but when I turned to look at her she was gone.

"Oh good you're awake." I looked towards the window where Creepy-ass himself was just crawling through.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" I demanded.

"Now Charlotte didn't anyone teach you how to address your elders?"

"Well- when one crawls through my hospital window at this ungodly hour I believe the proper protocol is screaming." I quipped.

"Your _cousin_" He said the word like someone might say "Cockroach" "Was kind enough to give my description to the front desk so unfortunately, your window was the only way in."

"Remind me to thank Stiles" I said earning a glare from Peter. "Why the hell are you here?"

"Can't I just visit an old family friend to check on her well-being?"

"Considering you possessed the last teenage girl you went to "check on"? Nope. I don't think so."

PETER PERSPECTIVE

Peter rolled his eyes annoyed, on nights like this he could definitely see the family resemblance to Stiles... If only in the sarcasm.

"You know I did save your life a few months ago." He told her- well, he had used her as a bargaining chip but she didn't need to know that part. Charlotte froze.

"What?"

"I saved you, I brought you to Deaton." Charlotte opened and closed her mouth a few times clearly at a loss for what to say.

"Is it so hard to believe I can be capable of altruistic actions?" Peter asked slightly perturbed. Charlotte looked at him.

"In a word, yes." She told him bluntly. He had to give the girl credit, she was slightly terrified of the man- granted since she'd been awake after the incident at the Precinct he'd noticed that smell around men in general, but she never backed down. She would have made an excellent wolf.

"So how is Charlotte? No suicidal tendencies lately?" She looked like she wanted to claw his eyes out.

"Get out." She said angrily.

"I don't think I will-" He needed more time to study her, sense whether or not a shift had occurred. She hadn't drowned which meant she had taken up the mantle but he couldn't get a good read on her. Sometimes he thought he could sense the power but it was deeply repressed buried far below the surface.

"GET OUT!" She screamed. He smelt something- it was similar to one of the scents in the room, only stronger, and getting closer with every second.

"Mary?" He looked at the man standing in the entrance and his entire body tensed.

"I'm fine Rollin go away." Charlotte told him, slight fear in her voice. It took Peter a moment to register it. She wasn't afraid of this Rollin, or even of the two wolves fighting, she was terrified of what Peter might do to the man because she still thought that he was pathetically human. Well why not placate her. Peter held his hands up in surrender.

"I apologize for the disturbance, I just came to check on you for Isaac." He noticed how her eyes widened at the name. "Clearly your doing just fine with your new _friend_... I'm sure Isaac will be pleased." He couldn't wait to tell the little wolf all about this meeting- well, perhaps not everything. If he let Isaac and Derek know about Charlotte's new friend being a wolf it was sure to bring an end to his fun. He headed out the door. Giving Rollin a knowing look as he left.

SCOTT PERSPECTIVE

For the first time in a long time, Scott was struggling to push the blood-lust down and Stiles really wasn't helping matters. He kept his fists clenched in a tight ball, ignoring the holes his claws were creating in his palms. The filthy son of a bitch that caused this whole supernatural mess in the first place had been in her room.

Charlie had called him at 2 in the morning terrified. She had called Stiles first but his ringer had been on silent... that wasn't entirely true he found out when he went through her Phone while she slept. There was another call before Stiles number came up, there was no name on this one but the number was in his contacts as well under Isaac.

Scott had run to Stiles' house and within minutes the two were sitting in the jeep on their way to Twin Meadows.

As soon as he entered her room the scent overwhelmed him. It wasn't Peter, he could smell Peter, this was the same smell he'd noticed all month, wolf and something else. Only this time, it was stronger, much stronger, as though who ever it belonged to had only just left.

He wanted to ask about it but now wasn't the time. Stiles had an arm around Charlie.

"You okay?" He asked her. She wasn't crying or anything but she was clearly unnerved. It bothered Scott how different his best friends had become in the last few months. Before the precinct, before Stiles getting kidnapped, he thought of the cousins as indestructible- even Charlie with her arm in a cast. They were always game for whatever came up and it wasn't that they weren't still willing to help but Scott's perception had changed, seeing Stiles paralyzed, seeing Charlie held captive it had finally hit Scott how truly human, truly breakable the two really were.

"Sure I mean, creepy zombie werewolves climb into my window on a nightly basis." She said sarcastically. Scott couldn't help but smile, if she was using sarcasm she was going to be fine.

The boys sat there awhile waiting for her to drift off again.

"I hate to ask you guys but would you mind-"

"We'll stay." Stiles told her looking to Scott who nodded. Stiles got comfortable in the reclining chair. Scott sat on the edge of the bed taking the first watch. His wolf was whining to scent the two humans, to scent the entire room. As if his scent would somehow repel the other two. He scrolled through her phone absently while she a few minutes later, tempted to hack her facebook like she had done to his a lifetime ago... That's when he had noticed Isaac's number on the recent call list.

They had to think of something, Peter taking an interest in Charlie worried him. As much as Peter enjoyed toying with people, Scott was sure this visit wasn't just an attempt to fuck with everybody. There was something else at play here, and the sooner they got the girl out where they could watch her closer, the better.

He looked over at Stiles who was dosing slightly.

"Stiles" He placed a hand on his friends shoulder. Stiles jerked awake.

"I'm going to step outside and make a call." Scott whispered. Stiles nodded, straightening up in his chair and focusing on his sleeping cousin.

When he was out in the hallway he noticed the scent again, he put his phone in his pocket and followed it. It didn't exactly take long the door next to Charlie's room reeked of it. He hesitated holding the handle before deciding to open it anyways, he had to know.

When he opened the door though, the room was empty. Scott sighed frustrated before closing the door. He pulled out his phone fingers hovering between two numbers.

It wasn't that he was pissed with Isaac like Stiles was, he understood the Betas reasons for breaking up with his friend and he understood his friend well enough to know the break up wasn't the reason she was currently residing in a mental health facility, he just didn't believe Isaac was handling his concerns for Charlie in the right way. He knew Isaac still loved Charlie because, despite the fact that it had nearly been a month since he had been around the girl she still smelled like him, his wolf still claimed her. It had always driven Scott's wolf crazy- not because he wanted Charlie in that way but because Charlie was pack, Isaac belonged to Derek and his scent hinted at that, and Charlie wasn't suppose to smell like another pack.

The wolf in Scott understood Isaac's need to distance himself from Charlie, the human side felt not picking up a 2 A.M phone call from your ex-girlfriend knowing she hadn't called all summer and wasn't the kind of girl that cried and begged for you to hang around seemed like a dick move. That was another thing that bothered him. Neither he nor Stiles had given her Isaac's number, they had even went as far as stressing the importance of not even mentioning Isaac around her to Lydia and Danny which meant if she had the number it was because he had called her. Now that did piss Scott off.

He dialed the first number without a second more of hesitation. Derek picked up on the first ring.

"What?" The Alpha demanded.

"You need to keep your Betas on a leash." Scott said.

"What the fuck are you talking about we've been looking-"

"I'm not talking about Boyd and Erica. Someone paid a visit to Charlie tonight-"

"Isaac" He heard Derek growl.

"Not Isaac, Peter" Scott decided not to mention the phone call to Derek. He wanted to have that conversation with the boy. He heard Derek suck in a breath.

"What?"

"He was here, crawled through her window, apparently he just wanted to chat." Scott said sarcastically.

"Is she-"

"She's fine, a little creeped out which is understandable. You need to warn him though if he comes by again I-"

"You won't have to do anything, I'll kill him." Derek said. Scott nodded even though Derek couldn't see him.

"Listen I know we're not exactly close, but I could help you guys look for the others-"

"No."

"Derek, you and Isaac are going to kill yourselves if you keep up this pace." Scott tried to argue.

"You're not pack. What we do does not concern you." Came the strained reply, Derek still hadn't forgiven him. "I'll keep Peter away from her." He promised. Scott almost told him about the strange scent but decided against it, if Derek wasn't willing to tell Scott what was really going on, then why should Scott tell Derek anything?

ISAAC PERSPECTIVE

Isaac woke up to the sound of breaking glass and grunts of pain. Thinking the Alphas had already found them he rushed out of his room only to see Derek throw Peter against the wall.

"I thought you'd be happy. Both of you've been moping about her for weeks I thought you'd be glad to have an update." Peter sputtered.

Isaac felt himself losing control, Derek glanced back at him. "Stay out of it Isaac, I've got this under control-"

"I shouldn't have listened to you. I should have never let you talk me into-"

"Oh quit with the soliloquy" Peter snapped brushing the glass off of him though being careful to remain where he was lest he invoke one of the others wrath. "She's fine. She even made a new friend. A male friend, seemed like there was a bit of chemistry there too."

"Your lying" Charlie still loved him he knew it.

"Now why would I lie when the truth is so much more fun?" Peter laughed. Isaac lunged at him but Derek threw him back.

Derek glowered down at Peter. "Go. Get out of here now and if you go near her again-"

"I know, I know you'll rip my throat out... with your teeth. That threats getting a little stale Derek." Peter said exiting the apartment as quick as he could.

"Maybe it's for the best." Derek said after a beat. Isaac looked at him how could he say that.

"You promised me once we took care of the Alpha situation that I could go back to her- how am I supposed to do that if she's moved on?" Isaac demanded. It wasn't fair of him, but he just assumed that Charlie would be waiting for him when he got done, that she would be angry at first but he would explain everything to her and then she'd call him a dumbass for keeping it from her and they'd go back to what they were before.

"I did and I won't stop you. But just think about it for a second, think about her. In our world she's always going to be in danger if she could find someone else, someone human, someone normal-"

"He's in a mental institution how normal can he be?" Isaac scoffed. Derek glared.

"All I'm saying is maybe you should let her go. Think about what's best for Charlie, what she deserves." Isaac glared at his Alpha before stalking to his room.

What the fuck was that supposed to mean, what's best for Charlie? Him. Isaac, that's what was best for her. He put his head in his hands as he sat on the bed.

No that wasn't true. He loved her, but he couldn't be what she needed, no matter how hard he tried. He hadn't been there to protect her from Matt, or Gerard, he wasn't even able to tell her when her father died. She deserved better.

Isaac felt something snap inside of him. His pull to Charlie, the invisible tether that had allowed him to feel her even when he wasn't with her was gone. He hadn't felt so dark and alone in ages, it was suffocating. He knew he'd loved Charlie, he just hadn't realized how much until she was suddenly gone from him, until he let her go.


	5. Chapter 5: A Drop in the Ocean

_**DISCLAIMER/AN: I OWN NOTHING. So... this is not "Inner Ninja" I swear I had intended on doing that one for five and having something a little more light-hearted but I felt like we needed Charlie's side of the story on the whole "bond-snapping" thing so... Hopefully this will be the last of the severely angsty... for a while anyways. I don't know, I officially give up on trying to give this story a timeline, it has a mind of it's own. So far I've got 2 votes for 50's, 2 for 40's and a PM vote for 20's (we have plenty of time so don't freak out but vote if you want a say). There's at least one question answered in this chapter so... You may not here from me until the weekend, I have a rough-draft, a poetry critique and three photography projects due... and work. Please review and thank you all so much for the support.**_

CHAPTER FIVE: A DROP IN THE OCEAN

"_It's just a drop in the ocean, a change in the weather. I was praying that you and me might end up together. It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert, but I'm holding you closer than most... 'Cause you are my heaven." -Ron Pope, "A Drop in the Ocean"_

When I woke up something felt different, missing, I couldn't put my finger on it though. I looked around to see my boys asleep, Stiles had somehow managed to wind up laying upside down and poor Scott's head was drooping forward. I tapped him on the shoulder and he jumped.

"Sorry." I whispered. He blinked at me blearily before his eyes seemed to focus.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine." I told him. He stared at me. Damn those werewolf senses! "I'm not hurt or scared or anything like that, something just feels... _off_." He pulled me into an awkward hug, at first I thought he it was supposed to be comforting until he started sniffing my hair.

"Scott what the hell?"

"Sorry, you said something was off I was trying to help!" He said defensively.

"By sniffing me?" I asked. Stiles woke up during this exchange his head hitting the ground with a painful thud. We both looked over.

"What's going on?" Stiles asked jumping up, hand rubbing his sore head. He stared at the two of us suspiciously.

"Your bro here is sniffing me-"

"What? Who said you could sniff my cousin- wait why were you sniffing my cousin- Charlie you haven't become a werewolf have you?"

"Yes Stiles, I am a werewolf." I said rolling my eyes.

"You said something was off I was trying to see if I could smell it? You know I can do that." Scott said defensively.

"And?" I crossed my arms expectantly. Scott paused.

"Nothing." He admitted sheepishly.

"Well now that we have that established, would you mind letting me go? I could really use a shower" I asked raising my eyebrows. Scott turned red as he realized he still had his arms wrapped around my shoulders.

"Oh, yeah." Scott said sheepishly. I got up and grabbed the first thing I came to in my drawer- that was one upside to the quacker house, at least you got to wear your own clothes.

"Why don't you guys take a nap or something, or go home-"

"We're not leaving." Scott interrupted.

"I'll be fine, besides I doubt-"

"We're not leaving" Stiles said as if that was the end of the conversation. I sighed.

"Scotty you can have my bed." I told him before walking out the door. When I was on the other sighed I heard Stiles.

"Dude really?"

"So that was Derek's uncle." I jumped about a mile in my skin when I heard her. "No wonder Derek slashed the dude's throat, that man is creepy as fuck!"

"Is that why you disappeared?" I asked slightly annoyed. Erica laughed at me, she looked even worse in the daylight.

"No. What's he going to do kill me?" Glad someone had a sense of humor. "I just didn't want to give you too much on your plate. No one else can see me, it's kind of hard to grasp and the last thing I need is you stuck in the loony bin because your talking to yourself... well stuck permanently anyways."

"So where do you go when I don't see you?" I asked her I had rounded the corner and was heading into the community showers... thankfully they were not co-ed.

"No where, everywhere, I try to check in on everyone but I can't travel too far away from you which makes looking out for the pack kind of hard-"

"Well I hate to disappoint you there Erica, but Stiles and Scott are the only "pack" I have anymore."

"Don't give up on them yet, you know Derek and Isaac are pretty much brain-dead when it comes to logic and reason." Erica said.

"I think it was real this time. It feels _different_ than before." I argued, hopping into one of the shower stalls. Erica knew me well enough to wait outside.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

I paused trying to find the words. _He knows what you are now, that's what's different._ I panicked for a second it had been so long since I'd heard the voice awake. Was that what was off or just a result of it.

"I don't know, I haven't seen him in almost a month." I paused trying to wrap my head around everything that had happened since then. "It feels like something is broke- I don't mean my hearts broke-" Although it was. "There's something _missing_ like an extra body part I didn't know was there until it wasn't. Does that make sense?"

I had finished my shower and stepped out in a towel. Erica looked at me sadly.

"I can't smell anymore but I think he took the mark off of you." I felt my heart cramp up.

"Why?"

_You know why._

"I don't know Charlie, if he and Derek are out looking for us maybe it was to protect you."

_Or he's trying to get away from you._

"SHUT UP!" I screamed Erica stared at me.

"Sorry, not you." I told her, ignoring her confused looked as I quickly changed into some clean clothes. "I need to get a hold of him." I wasn't sure if I was talking to her or myself now.

_Maybe it's for the best_

"Charlie if he's broke the mark-"

"I don't care about this supernatural shit anymore. All it's done is ruin my life! He's my best friend- I love him okay! Even if he isn't marking me or whatever, I need to see him." I argued, my mind focused on one thing, I had to get to Isaac.

"Think about him for a second-"

"I AM!"

"Are you really?" Erica asked me seriously I ignored her and turned the blow dryer on high to try to tune her out, she just talked louder. "I understand your upset, but if he severed that bond he had a reason, he's trying to protect you-"

"I don't need protecting."

"No" Erica admitted. "But he does, you haven't told him about any of this Caulbearer stuff, you don't even know what it means to be one yet. I'm not trying to be ugly but think about Isaac, really think about him and his well-being. He might heal easily but he's not indestructible." I bit my lip putting the hair dryer down.

"You're right, it's for the best-"

"It doesn't have to be forever Charlie, but you both have things you need to figure out about yourselves." Erica advised. I heard a knock and Erica disappeared.

"Just a minute." I studied myself in the mirror, I hadn't really done that since- since right after my Dad died.

This time my face wasn't covered in bruises and scratches, my arm was cast free, and the only scar that remained was a tiny white line above my eyebrow from when the hunter had scratched me when we broke Isaac out of jail. My hair I had noticed was back to it's normal mix of waves, curls, and frizz, Lydia's Brazilian Blowout had finally wore off. I was glad, I looked more like my father with my curls... I looked more like myself.

I sighed a little and opened the door to see Rollin waiting. Did he even have a life outside of driving me insane?

"What?" I didn't even bother asking what he wanted in the ladies shower room- I had learned the hard way that was just asking for an innuendo.

"I like the hair, it suits you, wild and untamed. Am I finally seeing the real Mary?" He asked leaning in to twirl a lock of my hair. I slapped his hand away annoyed.

"What do you want?" I asked again.

"Many, many things" He said raising his eyebrows suggestively, I rolled my eyes. "For now though I'd settle for you meeting my family."

"What?"

"Today's my last day here and since you shared your pretties with me, I figured I'd share my family with you." How the hell was he getting released before me- I bet it's because Dave-who-did-not-like-to-be-called-Dave liked him better... stupid Dave.

"I- my cousin and Scott are in my room." I didn't know if I could handle a room full of Rollins.

"It'll be real quick I promise. I just want to introduce them to the girl I'm _madly _in love with-"

"WHAT?"

"Take a joke Mary." He teased. "Come on, their harmless I promise- well mostly." I gulped as the Mad Hatter led the way to the tea party.

The two people he introduced as his Aunt and Uncle and didn't look remotely like him. The guy was massive- like scary big and bulky with a bald head and a smile that looked more like a sneer. The woman... she was even scarier, she was exotic looking caramel skin, long dark hair and had a way of looking at you that- well honestly made me want to cower behind Rollin... scary as fuck didn't begin to describe her. I was starting to see how Rollin had wound up here in the first place.

"Mary dear, this is my Uncle Ennis and Kali" Rollin said he seemed completely at ease with this people, which seemed to make sense (I mean they were family right?) but they both just seemed... evil.

"Mary?" Ennis raised his eyebrows.

"Uh- it's-um- Charlie, actually." I mumbled. Rollin had slung an arm around my shoulder and I didn't slap it away for a change because... well, because I was scared alright.

"But she'll always be Mary to me." Ennis ignored his nephew studying me closely and Kali smirked which really terrified me.

"Is your family from this area?" He asked me finally. I nodded.

"I thought you looked familiar." He smiled over at Kali. The two didn't say anything else they just kept staring. No wonder Rollin had been institutionalized, this past year I'd seen creepy stalkers, mind-controlled teenage mutant ninja turtle, geriatric psycho, _and_ a sassy creepy-ass zombie werewolf and these two humans were still more terrifying to me.

"Well uh- it was- um- _nice_ meeting you but um, I have to go now." I managed to get out finally. "Congratulations on getting out of here Rollin" I told him.

"Hope to see you again _soon_" Kali said that same smirk on her face, the next time I willing go near that woman again will be when hell freezes over!

SCOTT PERSPECTIVE

"Dude Really?" Stiles asked eyebrows slightly raised.

"I was trying to figure out what was wrong. She doesn't smell like Isaac anymore- he broke the bond-"

"Yeah that happened like a month ago." Stiles said annoyed. Scott shook his head.

"No you don't get it. Werewolves mark their mates-"

"Dude that's disgusting!" Stiles exclaimed.

"No it's not- it's not necessarily permanent either it's just- it's like an engagement or a promise ring, only with scent. Charlie used to smell like Isaac but today she doesn't" Stiles was quiet mulling over what his friend had told him.

"So why were you still hugging her- why did you hug me last night- you're not trying to mark me are you because I mean, I love you- but you know, like a brother-"

"Trust me Stiles you are absolutely one of the last people I'd _mark_" Scott laughed. Stiles looked offended.

"What's wrong with me? You know some people find me very attractive and besides you're not Mr. Hot-Stuff either with that crooked jaw-line-"

"Stiles, it's like you said you're my brother." Scott clarified his friend amazed him sometime.

"Oh yeah right, incest is bad. So what's going on, wolf on the fritz again?"

"Maybe I don't know." The cousins hadn't been the only ones he'd been trying to scent. His mom had basically had to shove him away the other day, and he was pretty sure Danny and Lydia both thought he was crushing on them, it's a good thing he hadn't really been around the sheriff that was an awkward conversation waiting to happen!

When Charlie came back it was all he could do to keep his wolf in check. Now not only did she smell like whoever had been in her room, there were more wolves on her- how many he couldn't tell the scents were blending together.

"What took you so long?" He asked trying not to sound short.

"Just saying good-bye to my hall neighbor. His family came to pick him up today" Charlie shrugged. Scott was torn between wanting to follow and track these strange wolves and feeling relieved that they would be gone for good... At least he hoped.


	6. Chapter 6: Porcelain

_**Disclaimer/an: I own nothing. Okay so this chapter is short, very, very short. I'm sorry I've had a lot of things on my plate lately and I didn't want to leave you guys hanging for another few days so here you go. Forties is still winning. Thank you all for sticking with my story. Hopefully I'll get back in a good rhythm for writing but right now school is kicking my ass. Anywho, here you guys go... oh and just in case you'd like a mental image, Rollin favors Jeremy Sumpter the guy who played Peter Pan back in 2003 or 2004...**_

CHAPTER SIX: PORCELAIN

"_It's alright if you don't know what you need." - Mariana's Trench "Porcelain"_

"How do you feel about leaving?" Ms. Morrell asked as we walked around the "serenity garden".

"I thought Dave conducted the exit interviews?" I asked. Ms. Morrell looked at me, it was meant to be a stern look but I detected a hint of a smile in it... I think she liked Dave-who-did-not-like-to-be-called-Dave about as much as I did.

"Dr. Reynolds, felt I might be able to get you to actually open up."

"You mean me and Dave don't get along and he told you to do it because he's this close" I held my index finger and thumb about an inch apart "from strangling me... yeah, you can tell him the feelings mutual."

I thought about me and Dave-who-did-not-like-to-be-called-Dave's last encounter with a slight smile.

"_Charlotte would you please cooperate with me today?" Dave had said pinching the bridge of his nose._

"_Charlotte would you please cooperate with me today?" I mimicked._

"_Your not really helping your case." Erica observed picking at her dirty fingernails. I glared at her, we had been training me to get used to her being around permanently... leave it to Erica to decide therapy sessions were the best time to train. Dave followed my glare before returning to glare at me._

"_Charlotte I can't help you if you're not willing to help me."_

"_Isn't that a little counter-productive Dave? I mean, how are you supposed to help me if you need me to help you?" Dave made a motion that I'm pretty sure was meant to be a strangling one but he caught himself instead._

"Excited I guess, I mean I'm not exactly sure what you want me to say, nobody really wants to live in a quack- in a mental facility do they?"

"Your Uncle told me your mother was released a few weeks ago from rehab, have you thought about reaching out?" Morrell had a way of really knocking the breath out of you with some of her questions.

"I don't know. I mean I wanted to _before.._." I trailed off. I hadn't realized how my life had become nothing but a confusing mess of "befores" and "afters". Before Isaac was a werewolf, After the pictures, Before my Mom left, After my Dad died, Before I tried- no, before Scott and Stiles found me on the roof. I had not tried to kill myself.

_Keep telling yourself that._

I ignored the Voice. "No one seemed to think that was the best idea" I finished.

"And what do you think?"

"Honestly?" I looked over at her. She gave me "the look" the one that made me think she and Deaton must have studied at the same school of expression. "The woman hates my guts. She never wanted me to begin with, and now she thinks I'm responsible for my Dad's death... I shouldn't want anything to do with her-"

"Shouldn't is a far cry from "don't" Morrell reminded me. She was right. I knew that my mother would probably never want anything to do with me, but I was still the 12 year old girl that kept hoping maybe if I could say the right things she wouldn't leave.

"Speaking of your father, do you think your mother's right- don't give me the answer you think I want to hear either" Morrell said.

"Maybe. I know in my head that it was Matt, but I can't help but think maybe if I had done something differently, he'd still be here." We were silent for a little while. "I guess I need to unpack my bags right?"

"No. This is good. Having these feelings aren't wrong Charlie but you have to start opening up, letting them sit inside of you only makes things fester- that's when they become dangerous."

ISAAC PERSPECTIVE

Isaac poured himself into training and searching for the others. If he stayed busy he didn't have to think or wonder about her. Sleep was the biggest enemy now.

_It always started out the same. He was with Charlie, she was laying against his chest, but when he went to look down at her she was suddenly gone. Then the scene would change. He would watch from the Tree-House while Charlie made out with someone else, the face would morph from Scott to Matt to no face at all and finally back at him. When the shape-shifter favored him he would look up and smile out the Window at Isaac and the Tree-House would morph into the freezer right as his dopple-ganger plunged a knife into Charlie's chest._

He woke up in a cold-sweat, he'd never seen her die before. He pulled out his phone anxiously and started to call her before he stopped himself. She wasn't his anymore, he had agreed to let her go... he _had_ let her go, which meant calling her at 2 in the morning wasn't an option anymore, calling her at all wasn't an option. It was hard though, he still missed her, he still loved her but he no longer felt connected like they had been before. Without the bond he had no idea of how she was doing, he couldn't sense her anymore and that frightened him.

His fingers scrolled through the contact list- which didn't take long at all (he didn't exactly have a ton of friends), when he found Scott.

The omega answered on the third ring.

"Isaac what's wrong?" Scott still sounded half asleep.

"Is Charlie okay?" He heard the other boy sigh into the phone, not an annoyed one more of like a resigned sigh.

"She's fine, they're releasing her tomorrow." Scott said.

"Good. That's really good." Isaac let out the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. It really was just a dream. "You guys-"

"She's been asking about you." Scott interrupted. "She's called you a few times too, which is pretty interesting considering no one has given her your number."

Isaac sighed. "I'm sorry. Peter said he'd pay her a visit I was worried I just- I shouldn't have called it was a mistake."

"She misses you Isaac and you clearly miss her. Why'd you break the bond when you're clearly still in love with her?"

"Why did you?" Isaac shot back. It was a little ironic to receive relationship advice from Scott given his current circumstances.

"That's different. Allison _asked _me to let her go. You didn't give Charlie a choice in the matter-"

"I'm trying to protect her! Tell me you wouldn't do the same. What if the only way to really protect Allison was for you to keep your distance?"

"If it was the only way, yes" Scott admitted slowly. "But I don't think that's the case here. Look, I don't know exactly what's going on at the moment but I don't think staying away from Charlie is the best idea to protect her- in fact I'm pretty sure it's the opposite..."

Isaac rubbed his face in his hands exhausted. It was easy for Scott to say, he didn't have the whole story like Isaac. There was a part of him that wanted to tell Scott all about what was going on with the Alpha's but that would involve betraying his Alpha and he couldn't do that to Derek.

"I got to get some sleep." Isaac mumbled trying to find a way to end the conversation.

"Yeah, okay" Scott agreed. Isaac's hand was hovering over the "end-call" but he couldn't not just yet anyways.

"Hey Scott?"

"What?"

"Take good care of my girl would you?" Isaac asked. He could let her go to be happy but she would always be "his girl" just like he and Scott and Stiles were "her boys".

"Definitely"

SCOTT PERSPECTIVE

Scott watched as Charlie paced the examination room at the Vet's. It had been three days since she had been home. The first two days the three had made up for lost time vegging out in the living room watching every cult classic they could get their hands on- that's what Charlie had decided she wanted for her birthday (It had actually been last month but considering she had just been hospitalized they had put it off until her release). Today, however she told them she had something important she had to fill them in on and asked that they head to Deaton's. Scott couldn't help but wonder if it had anything to do with the strange wolves.

She looked over at Deaton almost helplessly. "Can't you just tell them? I mean you know more about it anyways?"

"No Charlie. They deserve to hear it from you. I'm right here if you need help explaining- but you need to be the one to tell them." Deaton told her. Charlie took a calming breath.

"Okay so... Scott's not the only supernatural creature in Beacon Hills-"

"We know." Stiles said sarcastically. Charlie glared at him.

"I mean werewolves aren't the only things." She clarified. The boys looked to one another.

"What are you saying?" Scott asked cautiously.

"Uh-um- well, long story short? Yeah so my parents apparently unknowingly participated in some kind of fertility ritual and apparently that gave me a little extra something but I guess it kind of operates like "Once Upon A Time" you know the whole- "Magic always has a price" spill because some sort of disembodied voice terrorized my mom to the point that she started drinking among other things and apparently June wasn't enough fun for it because now I hear it too so yeah..." She rambled. "Oh yeah and apparently when Gerard tried to drown me he woke up some sort of "power" thing on accident "

"W-what are you exactly?" Scott found himself asking.

"A Caulbearer. I'm not really sure what that means because apart from hearing that creepy-ass Voice, I'm about as useful as Aquaman in the Sahara Desert." Charlie admitted.

"Don't worry cuz, we'll help you get this power stuff figured out in no time. I mean, I've already trained a werewolf, how hard can this Pallbearer stuff be?"


	7. Chapter 7: Inner Ninja

_**DISCLAIMER/AN: I OWN NOTHING. So I've had a craptastic week, I forgot about a quiz being due and wound up with a zero, I had to sit with my Dad in the E.R (it was just kidney stones), my grandma had minor surgery, my car broke down and wound up costing me all of my financial aid disbursement to fix and yeah I'm gonna stop complaining now. Long story short, I hate begging for reviews but I am and I really mean it when I say that your reviews make my day so would you mind throwing a dog a bone? Oh this is the last inbetweener the next chapter is going to be the "Tattoo" episode (YAY). Also I am not a Supernatural fan (I'm easing my way into it now) so my information comes from my room-mate who is die-hard (she's going to Vegas-Con). 40s is still winning but there's plenty of time to vote. Thank you all for the follows, favorites, reviews, and putting up with my occasional venting and rants I love you guys, enjoy.**_

CHAPTER SEVEN: INNER NINJA

"_Too many bad decisions, half assed attempts. No sweat, no fear, no blood, no tears. I go hard and I ain't making up no excuse. I'm overdue, I don't do what I'm supposed to do. Cause you can think about it man, we're supposed to lose"- Classified "Inner Ninja_

It felt weird. For the first time in the history of- well, ever, me, Stiles and Scott had no secrets between us... Okay that's not exactly true- Stiles still didn't know about the kiss-dare and he DEFINITELY didn't know about my virgin citizenship being revoked and then there was the whole Erica the occasionally friendly ghost that had attached herself to me but besides that, all of our dirty laundry was on the table.

Deaton had had to re-explain the whole Caulbearer stuff to the boys because I had managed to jumble everything up. When he finished the boys had asked a few questions- none of which we had the answers to. When we got to the house later that evening Scott filled me in on our newest problem.

"I think your hall-mate was a wolf"

"WHAT?"

"I kept smelling a wolf- well mostly a wolf at the facility and later in your room and the night Peter came I went into the room next to yours and the scent was all over the place." Scott told me.

"That doesn't mean it was Rollin-"

"Are you serious right now Charlie? Did you not listen to Scott at all?" Stiles was frustrated, I'm pretty sure if he had his way I'd be living in a plastic bubble.

"Trust me Stiles if you'd met this kid you'd understand, there's no way he's a wolf. Maybe the wolf just used his room to throw you off his trail." I suggested. Scott nodded but he didn't seem too terribly convinced.

"Yeah, maybe."

"Besides Peter saw him and he didn't wolf out or anything and I mean yeah, the dude is creepy as fuck but he would have told Derek if there was a wolf in town I mean Derek's his Alpha right?" I tried to reason. Stiles rolled his eyes.

"No offense Charlie but I'd trust Peter's morality about as much as I would a pit-viper."

"Look it doesn't matter, maybe the wolf is harmless maybe not, regardless I want the two of you to start training."

"What?" Stiles and I both looked at Scott. I know we joked a lot about him being our Alpha but that sounded like something Derek would tell us.

"Me and Deaton worked it out. He's going to start walking you guys through some of the basics on wolfsbane and mountain ash and stuff and I'm going to teach you guys self-defense. It'll be a piece of cake."

SCOTT PERSPECTIVE

He had lost his mind. How had he thought trying to teach these two _anything_ would be easy. Half the time they bickered with each other. Stiles drove him crazy with hypothetical questions, Charlie didn't pay attention to his instructions most of the time and had to ask him to repeat them at least five times. At this rate the greatest threat to their lives was him!

"You know what? Just forget about defensive strategy if something comes at you run and scream." Scott told the two exasperated.

"Just show me the move one more time." Charlie pleaded trying to get the stance right, she wasn't even close. Scott huffed.

"You're doing it wrong." He told her going behind her to get her in the right position. When he touched her she froze, he could smell the fear, he dropped his hands away from her instantly. Her breathing was shallow. He knew what was happening- the doctors had warned them it might still happen on occasion.

Stiles and he stood in front of her, careful not to touch her on accident or to invade her personal space.

"Charlie" Stiles asked hesitantly. She looked up at him her eyes wide in terror, Scott noticed some tear-stains, he felt like shit.

"I'm sorry I- I wasn't expecting you to grab me and-" She started, she had her arms wrapped around her waist.

"You felt like you were back at the precinct" Scott guessed. Charlie nodded.

"Why don't we call it a day." Scott suggested.

PETER PERSPECTIVE

All it would take was a little creativity, ingenuity, and patience. Patience, he hadn't had it last time and that's why he'd found himself with his throat slashed. Peter had learned patience at the cost of his life- his first life anyways. He'd really hit the jackpot when he bit Lydia. He would be patient this time. Little Charlotte was his key to that, he just had to figure out how to use her and he had a feeling the wolf in her room had the answer. The only problem now was getting lover-boy out the way. He thought when he made the boy break the bond he had succeeded in ending the teen angst reign of terror but it only seemed to add fuel to the fire and Peter was no longer amused. Isaac would have to go.

It wasn't too hard to track the new wolf, there was something more- something different about his scent that made it easier for Peter to detect. The boy was in the middle of a crowded diner, flirting with a waitress, but sitting alone- that was good. Very good.

Peter walked over and took a seat, smiling casually at the waitress. If the man was surprised he didn't show it.

"So glad you could make it" He said turning his attention to Peter now. "I was beginning to wonder if you were going to show. Gladys, would you bring my friend here a nice hot cup of coffee please?" Gladys smiled and nodded and went on her way.

"The name's Rollin" the man offered holding his hand out, Peter shook it. "I already know you though, Peter Hale."

"Expecting me?" Peter asked raising his eyebrows slightly.

"For the past two weeks. Dear Mary's still speaking to me and I haven't seen her little lamb- what did you call him?"

"Isaac"

"Isaac lock her away from the big bad wolf so I'm assuming you didn't alert your Alpha to my identity."

"He's not my Alpha" Peter sneered. Rollin raised his eyebrows and Peter swallowed his anger down, Patience. "I thought we might have a mutual exchange of information."

Rollin stared at him waiting.

"Why are you interested in Charlotte Stilinksi?" Peter started. Rollin crossed his arms a smirk forming.

"I'm afraid that's classified information Mr. Hale. Generally speaking though, I'm interested in the girl for the same reasons you are." Peter may have met his match.

"Then I have a proposition for you, something that will benefit us both in relation to Charlotte. The betas you're keeping-"

"I can't tell you where they are, Derek's little pack isn't my concern-"

"No but it is Charlotte's. You don't have to tell me where they are, you just have to let a certain _little lamb_ find them, and then help the big bad wolves find him." Peter told him. Rollin's eyes narrowed.

"If we kill Mary's lamb she'll be crushed-"

"And vulnerable enough for two opportunistic people like ourselves to move in." Rollin looked down for a moment. Peter wondered if perhaps he'd approached the wrong pack member when Rollin looked up a smile playing at the corners of his mouth.

"I do believe the two of us are going to get along just fine Hale." Rollin told him.

ISAAC PERSPECTIVE

He had been sparring with Derek, neither one had really been doing well at remembering technique it was mainly to let off tension. The summer was nearing a close Boyd and Erica were still missing and the Alphas hadn't made a move yet. Isaac was getting tired of waiting.

He had talked to Scott occasionally on the phone. That had been helpful, the Omega knew exactly what Isaac was going through and Isaac was starting to see why Charlie had put so much faith in Scott, he was one of the few people who genuinely wanted the best for others. Scott was good about casually mentioning Charlie- something Isaac was immensely grateful for, he didn't know how Scott managed it with Allison months with no contact or word on how the girl he loved was doing. It drove Isaac crazy not to be able to see Charlie- he still hadn't figured out what he was going to do when school started back, but at least he knew how she was doing.

"This is ridiculous!" Derek exclaimed punching a wall in anger. "It's like they just evaporated into thin air or something!"

"We'll find them." Isaac promised though he was beginning to wonder the same thing. "They have to make a mistake at some point. I'm gonna head out again-"

"You need to sleep."

"I'll be fine, besides it's not like I'll be able to sleep anyways." Isaac told him before heading out the door.

CHARLIE PERSPECTIVE

I felt like such a weakling, Scott had called off the defensive training after my episode. When Scott had first mentioned training I got excited. Right now I was a danger to Isaac but if I could figure out this Caulbearer stuff and learn to control it then maybe I could have him back- assuming he still wanted me that is. That dream of course went down in flames when I had another mental break-down. How was I suppose to control my powers when I couldn't even control my memories?

"I've got to figure something out." I was pacing my bedroom, Erica sat on the bed bored.

"Scott might have a point, I mean if your having meltdowns like that your as good as dead in a real fight." I glared over at her.

"Your not helping."

"I'm not trying to. Scott's right you don't need to learn combat yet-"

"I need to train!"

"You are, I taught you how to lie to werewolves and trust me that's definitely going to come in handy and Deaton's teaching you guys all that mumbo jumbo stuff. Besides, Stiles hasn't even managed to narrow down the Caulbearer myths to figure out what you can do-"

"Too bad I can't tell him about the blond poltergeist that won't leave me alone that may narrow it down." I muttered.

"I'm going to ignore that because I know your frustrated at the moment." Erica said.

I wished my Dad was here, he'd probably know what to do in this situation- granted I probably wouldn't be having psychotic breaks in the first place if he was.

I heard a knock before Stiles burst into my room. It shocked me a little at first. I hadn't been paying very close attention to how long Stiles hair had gotten (he'd done the buzz cut since Aunt Meredith had gotten chemo), for a second he looked like my Dad.

"Your hair's long?" He looked down at the ground.

"Yeah I-uh I thought maybe I'd grow it out like Uncle Steve used to if- I can-"

"No. Keep it, it suits you. I think Dad and Aunt Meredith would like it." I told him. He grinned at me. "What did you need?"

"Oh yeah- so I still haven't figured out the whole Caulbearer thing though I have to say do not image search "en-caul" that shit is disturbing..." I stared at him. "Yeah, right, back to my point. So when I was researching I went back through all of the Supernatural episodes- didn't find any Caulbearer myths but I think I found a solution for us getting trained without Scott committing murder."

"I'm listening."

Three weeks later I was suffering from a Supernatural overload. Stiles had suggested we watch the Winchesters and take notes, so we did.

"This was a terrible idea you know that right? We have maybe a week before school starts and you guys did nothing but watch a TV show" Scott was annoyed. He was sitting between the two of us on the couch- he was having some serious personal space issues (meaning he was always getting in ours).

"Not fair sir, we trained with Deaton." Stiles countered.

"And Danny drug me out for running" Apparently it was my way of paying him back for the crappy diet he had developed when I was at Twin Meadows- who knew Yoohoo's weren't apart of a well balanced meal? Danny had also forced me into swing dance lessons with him- it was suppose to be a belated birthday present but it felt more like a torture device. When I brought that fact up to Danny he said to think of it as a public service instead (he wasn't a fan of my appliance dancing). We both agreed on one thing though, no one outside of us would ever know.

"Besides, our TV show was a hell of a lot better than "Ghost Shark" You've been friends with us since kindergarten where did you get such a lousy taste in movies?" Stiles asked. We had both shuddered at the memory of the shark movie that made the monster movie about Zombie Sheep Scott made us watch last year look like an Oscar nominee.

"You guys don't know what you're talking about, Ghost Shark is awesome!"

Lydia had stopped by the next day to go school clothes shopping and do another makeover but I declined, I liked looking like the old me for a change. She had pouted and complained but ultimately gave up.

ISAAC PERSPECTIVE

Isaac had stopped inside of the restaurant for a quick bite to eat but he was quickly regretting that when he saw the five foot three strawberry-blond ball of fury heading his way, the girl was truly terrifying.

"Lyd-"

"Don't start with me!" She cut him off. "You broke her, you're going to fix her."

"What are you talking about, what's wrong with Charlie?" He felt himself begin to panic.

"She's wearing _plaid_. All of that hard work last school year to get her to dress to her potential and you have to ruin it. She looks like freshman year all over again" Lydia moaned. Isaac got the urge to strangle her.

"I'm sorry Charlie's refusing to be your Barbie-doll Lydia" He managed to force out, Charlie for whatever misguided reason liked the harpy so he forced himself to be nice. "I guess you'll have to find yourself a new dress up doll."

The strawberry-blond gave him the once over a devious smile playing on his lips. "You'll do." Isaac gulped. Lydia walked off, Isaac started to follow her to ask her exactly what she meant by that line but something overwhelmed his senses, Erica. He'd finally found their scent. He thought about calling Derek but decided against it. The Alpha was so exhausted besides how amazing would it be if Derek woke up to his entire pack sitting in the loft acting like a family again... the fact that he might be able to have Charlie back was just icing on the cake!


	8. Chapter 8: STILL HERE

CHAPTER EIGHT: STILL HERE

"_I'd die to be where you are... I tried to be where you are. Every night I dream you're still here. The ghost by my side so perfect so clear. When I awake you'll disappear back to the shadows with all I hold dear." -Digital Daggers, "Still Here"_

ISAAC PERSPECTIVE

He should have known better. Derek had trained them, had warned them if something seemed too easy it's because it was and now Isaac was going to die. He'd tracked Erica's scent to the abandoned bank, but he didn't find her with Boyd.

Boyd was in the vault with a different girl, another wolf. Isaac had only been able to catch a glimpse of his pack-mate before he'd been forced to hide. One of the wolves- an alpha he assumed, had started to talk to Boyd and the girl. He warned them they had until the next full moon but Isaac couldn't figure out what they were supposed to do.

He'd been sitting in the storage closet focusing all of his energy on listening to the man and trying to ignore the small space he was in that it took him a moment to register the scent that permeated through the room, Erica. He forced himself to look for the source but it didn't take more than a second, there in the corner lay Erica dead.

Isaac inhaled sharply, this couldn't be real. She couldn't be dead she was 16, no one died at 16. He was supposed to rescue her and Boyd. He was supposed to bring them home. He made himself check her pulse even though he knew what he would find, he couldn't hear her heartbeat and her scent was tinged with decay, Erica Reyes was gone.

He had been so overwhelmed with his thoughts of Erica he'd completely missed the footsteps coming closer to the door.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" He heard a female voice ask. Before he could turn around everything went black.

CHARLIE PERSPECTIVE

Stiles was glaring at us. It was grocery shopping day and Uncle John had insisted on the three of us going as a family. Stiles (predictably) had loaded the cart with rabbit food and Uncle John and I being the wonderful caring family members that we were took full advantage of Stiles ADHD to switch out a few (okay most) of Stiles' healthy food with- well, not healthy food.

"Seriously?" He asked annoyed as he picked the package of bacon out of the cart. Me and Uncle John had the decency to look ashamed.

"Oh come on Stiles, me and Dad practically lived on pizza and ice cream and I'm the perfect picture of health" Well physical health anyways I was sort of failing in the mental department at the moment.

"The fact that you haven't had a heart attack yet astounds me." He said before putting the Bacon on one of the shelves and digging back into the shopping cart.

He picked up the tub of butter next. "No." The Fruitty Pebbles followed shortly behind it and I had to put my hand to my mouth not to protest.

"You guys go check out, I'll put everything away." I told them grabbing the junk food and heading off. Erica had reappeared shortly after that.

"What's that all about?"

"Stiles is very sensitive about his Dad's health-"

"Clearly, I didn't realize how uptight Batman got about food-"

"He's always been like that since Grandpa Joe passed." Erica looked at me so I went on. "Stiles was staying with them for the weekend, he was 8 Grandpa had a heart attack in front of him."

"Wow."

"Yeah. He got worse about it when Aunt Meredith died." I told her, I had just finished putting up the last of the returns.

"Who are you talking to Mary dear?" I jumped. I wasn't used to hearing that voice outside of Group.

"What are you doing here?"

"Grocery shopping. Dr. Reynolds suggested spending more time as a family my help ease my separation anxiety." Two things popped into my head at that, one, Rollin shares way too much information about himself (I didn't even want to mention I was seeing a shrink to the shrink) and two with a family like Rollin's Aunt and Uncle I'm pretty sure I'd rather stick with the Separation anxiety.

"Oh."

"What are you doing here?"

"Shopping with my Uncle and Stiles." I crossed my arms a little uncomfortable. Rollin looked different outside of Twin Meadows.

"I see. Excited about school starting Monday?"

"No." I didn't have much of a reason to I mean, I cared nothing for learning, I didn't view the first day as a runway for fashion, and it wasn't like I had a new ride to show off to everyone. Uncle John and Ms. Morrell and _Dave_ had decided I should wait another year at least before I got my license.

"There's the optimistic, go-get-'em Mary I know and love" Rollin laughed. I noticed Stiles and Uncle John had just finished checking out and were staring over at the two of us eyebrows raised.

"My uncle's ready I better go. It was nice seeing you Rollin." I told him. He grabbed my hand and kissed it doing an overly dramatic bow for good measure, I rolled my eyes, there was the Rollin I knew.

I walked up to the two hurriedly.

"Who was that?"

"He was my hall-mate at Twin Meadows and he's in Group with me." I said shrugging as we walked to the car.

"Sure there's not something else going on?" Stiles asked suspiciously.

"Actually we're secret lovers." I dead panned. Stiles made a gagging noise and Uncle John rolled his eyes.

"Well, as long as his last name isn't Lahey, I like him." Uncle John was still not happy about the break up- in his defense he didn't know the whole story.

ISAAC PERSPECTIVE

_Isaac smirked at the girl sitting on the bed. She seemed completely oblivious to the fact that anyone had entered the room at all. Her hair had been thrown up in a messy bun a few loose curls falling here and there. She was wearing his old sweatshirt and lacrosse shorts (they looked better on her anyways) and was leaning over a mess of text books, notes, and notebook, chewing on her pen absently while she tried to figure out the problem._

"_Fuck it. No one uses Math in real life anyways" She huffed. Isaac decided he'd had watched long enough. He was behind her in an instant wrapping his arms around her waist and trailing kisses down her neck. He heard her sigh in content. _

"_Having trouble?" He asked innocently she glared before pulling him into a kiss both falling onto her homework pile._

"_I'm thoroughly convinced whoever invented Algebra was tripping on some really hard shit." She told him breaking the kiss, he started to trail kisses down her neck again, his hand slipping under the hemline of their sweatshirt. She rolled her eyes and swatted his hand away._

"_What happened to "fuck it"?" He asked playfully, she sat back up and went to straightening out her notes._

"_I have midterms tomorrow, if I just "fuck it" then I'll have to suffer through this class again." She sighed. Isaac placed a kiss on her temple._

"_How about just me then?" He whispered in her ear. She shivered and he felt her heart rate increase. She looked over at him her hazel eyes boring into his blue ones._

"_You're going to be the death of me Lahey" She said before pulling them back on the pile._

"Now see that one is my favorite- so _Mary, _it's funny that's the one that's not even real." Isaac struggled against the restraints. He wasn't sure how long he'd been there, minutes, hours, days? He faded in and out of consciousness as different members of the pack came to torture him.

The woman had slashed his side pretty good, and the big guy had just about cracked his skull. The blind man hadn't touched him, only warned the others not to be too rough because that was the only chew toy they'd have for a while. There were three more members, one had come in once with the woman, one hadn't been in at all, and then there was the guy standing in front of him now calling Charlie Mary.

He hadn't beat Isaac senseless like the others had, he had done something to the back of Isaac's neck and now Isaac had been reliving all of his memories of Charlie. The last one had actually been a dream. One that he kept wishing was real.

"Do you mind if I borrow that one? I mean that fantasy has the makings of a masterpiece. Mary's sailor-mouth has always intrigued me, I've always wondered how _dirty_ that pretty little mouth really is." Isaac lost it, he tried to break the restraints but they wouldn't budge. The man put his hands down on top of Isaac's shoulders. Isaac still had yet to see his face.

"Don't worry pretty boy. It'll all be over soon, I just need a little more information. I'm afraid this little exchange does have side-effects though. You see, I'd rather not let my pack know exactly how interested I am in Mary so I'm afraid you might be waking up with some short term memory loss- if you wake up at all." Isaac felt claws digging into the back of his neck and in the next second he was watching himself again, this time telling Charlie good-bye.

CHARLIE PERSPECTIVE

"_Isaac where are you taking me?" I asked. It had been two weeks since State's. _

"_You'll find out." Was all he would say. It wasn't like I was going in blind. He had wanted to blindfold me but I had freaked out so we were taking a roundabout way to wherever the hell we were headed. We walked in silence a little longer. Isaac squeezing my hand occasionally to remind me that he was there. When we got in front of the bus depot I stared at him._

"_Seriously?" What was he up to? He and Derek moved out a week ago- if he drug me through all of that to help him pack I was going to kill him!_

"_Just trust me Stilinksi" Isaac said dragging me into the entrance. We headed straight for his old car._

_I wanted to strangle him. For years I had managed to repress those weird "girl-quirks" and here I was tearing up like Heather, and Jen and all of those damn idiots in Freshman English when Ms. Carrigan had made us watch "The Notebook" (Finstock teaches Economics, nothing the teachers at this school do shocks me anymore) and all because there were candles and pizza and cherry coke._

"_Wha-"_

"_I wanted us to have some time to ourselves, there's something I wanted to give you." He told me, helping me sit down on the pallet he had made. He reached into his pocket and I panicked._

_He pulled out a piece of paper. "I wanted to give you a contract."_

"_Thank you?"_

"_So both of us are kind of screwed up-"_

"_Kind of?"_

"_Okay extremely screwed up, but after everything's that's happened I just- I want you to know that I'm here for you- that I'm not going anywhere."_

"_Isaac I know-"_

"_Well I wanted to give you something in writing, something binding." I started to argue that a relationship contract written on notebook paper and signed by him and Scott as the witness was hardly binding, but looking between him and the contract I couldn't help but fall for him all over again._

_I crashed my lips against his. "I love you"_

_Well that lasted long_ I heard the voice as I woke up from my nap. I had just come back from dance lessons with Danny earlier and with it being the night before school Scott, Stiles and I had planned on sneaking out and getting Scott a tattoo (with the help of Craigs List we'd found a fairly decent tattoo artist with slightly questionable morals who didn't ID). Considering this was Scott and Stiles and trouble followed them even before Scott got bit, I thought an in between nap might be helpful. Now I was starting to regret that decision.

I pulled the worn notebook paper out of my desk drawer and re-read it

_I Isaac Lahey do hereby relinquish all rights and claims I have on my heart and bequeath it- wholly and completely, to Charlotte Stilinski to do with what she will. I promise as a condition of this gift to cherish and love only her. To never leave her and to ALWAYS fight for her._

At the bottom of the page was Isaac and Scott's signature. Lydia denied it but considering some of the wording seemed way outside of either of my boys' vocabulary, I was pretty sure she'd assisted with the writing- that or they just looked up fancy words in the dictionary. He gave me the contract 2 weeks before he broke up with me.

Part of me wanted to torch it. But the other part- the part that won, gently folded it back, touching it to my lips like a prayer before hiding it in my drawer again.

"Charlie you up? We leave in ten minutes!" Stiles called from the other room. Maybe I should get a tattoo?

ISAAC PERSPECTIVE

_Isaac was in the kitchen area of the Bus Depot but it seemed dark, empty. There was only one figure there besides him._

"_Took you long enough dumb ass, I think I died again waiting for you to get here."_

"_Erica?"_

"_No, the bogey man. Yes, me who else do you know that's dead?" She asked sarcastically. Isaac quirked an eyebrow. Erica rolled her eyes._

"_You know what I mean. Jeez Ike, this was dumb even for you, don't you remember what Derek taught all of us about "Stranger Danger"?"_

"_What am I doing here am I dead?"_

"_Close enough to it. But don't worry you won't be sticking around here long." She said._

"_What am I doing here?"_

"_Waiting, same as me. We don't have much time. Listen whatever you do, don't forget about "Endgame" _

"_What? Erica you're not making sense."_

"_You'll know when the time's right. Look out for Boyd and Derek for me-" He felt a jolt._

"_ERICA" Another jolt._

"_Bye Ike!" _

Isaac blinked his eyes confused as a girl stared down at him, what looked like jumper cables in her hands.

"We need to go"


	9. Chapter 9: A Little Less Sixteen Candles

_**DISCLAIMER/AN: I OWN NOTHING. So this is off topic but I have to say it, I honestly believe Finstock and Val from Awkward. are soul-mates... MTV is missing a golden opportunity with them. Anywho, 40's still winning but voting doesn't cut off until the last chapter of Motel California. On to the story, I don't know how you guys are going to react I just hope you will bare with me, it won't be like this for long.**_

CHAPTER NINE: A LITTLE LESS SIXTEEN CANDLES, A LITTLE MORE TOUCH ME

"_I don't blame you for being you, but you can't blame me for hating it."- Fallout Boy "A little less sixteen candles, a little more touch me."_

ISAAC PERSPECTIVE

Isaac groaned in pain, the girl with the jumper cables stared down at him.

"Quiet" She hissed. Isaac was confused, Why was he hurt the last thing he remembered was looking for Erica and Boyd and then- had he found them was that why he was so beat up? And why wasn't he healing? The girl helped him up slinging his arm around her shoulder to help take some of the weight off of him.

"Stay with me, we're almost there" She said as she led him.

"I don't understand-" Nothing made sense, where was he?

"It's from their claws, it's how they share memories."

"But I don't remember anything." Isaac protested surely he'd remember somebody poking their claws into him and watching his memories.

"Also how they steal them." The girl explained. "Now listen to me, no matter what happens you hold on." She told him. Isaac was struggling to concentrate, he felt light-headed. "Okay?"

Isaac nodded. She helped him onto the motorcycle Isaac wrapped his arms around the girls waist.

"You hold on tight" She told him. He complied strengthening his grasp as she drove off.

Isaac tried to find something to concentrate on outside of his pain, something to help keep him from falling into the abyss of darkness waiting. He listened to the motorcycle's engine, the night creatures in the area, the distant sound of traffic, but then he caught something that sounded off.

"I hear something." He told the girl. "Something's coming."

He squinted behind him when he saw it a wolf running, but not just any werewolf, this one was a giant. "Faster!" He cried. The girl complied swerving just a bit, Isaac tightened his grip when he turned back the giant was gone replaced by two regular werewolves. "Who are they?"

The wolves had caught up with the motorcycle now, making mad swipes, the girl swerved again trying to lose them. She almost hit a semi in her quest to lose them.

They were about to hit a wall. "NO" Isaac screamed. At the last second the girl turned the bike around. The two wolves were advancing on them, they looked like twins.

"Remember what I said earlier?" The girl asked.

"Hold on?"

"Hold on" She repeated, revving the engine as one of the wolves advanced. He stopped crouching on the ground, the other took off leaping off of the first and flying straight towards the bike. The girl turned sharply again this time heading straight for a large window but she didn't stop.

"Woah!" Isaac said as they crashed through the window, he could feel the glass cutting into him, his strength seemed to be fading him, the wolves were following but Isaac was having a hard time remembering why he cared.

"Isaac stay with me" the girl pleaded. "ISAAC!" He was falling, they were falling.

Isaac sat up. They had crashed, the girl wasn't getting up. The twin wolves were advancing. He saw them take their shirts off which made no sense at all to him and then the really fucked up shit happened, they were merging into one giant werewolf.

Isaac felt himself panic, he was about to die. He was about to die and he hadn't found the others, managed to get the girl that had come to his rescue killed as well, and Charlie would never know how he still felt about her.

Fight or flight kicked in and Isaac began to crawl away from the monster. He couldn't die like this!

"Isaac!" He looked over and saw the girl, relief washed over his face, she wasn't dead yet! She shot an electric bolt at the two and the twins seperated. The twins disappeared.

Isaac looked back at the girl, she was attractive chocolate skin, dark hair, warm brown eyes. The fact that she had just defeated the wolves that took the whole conjoined twin thing to a whole other level was incredible in his eyes. Isaac wasn't use to this. It wasn't that he didn't love Charlie- he did, he felt he always would. But this girl was a bad ass. With Charlie Isaac had to protect her, this girl could take care of herself, this girl had taken care of him. He'd be lying if he said he didn't enjoy the change.

"I thought I told you to hold on" she chastised. Isaac felt himself slipping back to unconsciousness.

CHARLIE PERSPECTIVE

I had to admit, for a place we found on craigs-list I was pleasantly surprised by how clean it was. I mean sure I'm pretty sure the tattoo artist was the lost brother of the Duck Dynasty family, but hey to each their own right?

I glanced at the artwork on the wall, Scott had sat down in the chair and handed his drawing of the bands he wanted over to the artist.

"Boy good thing you drew me a picture." The guy deadpanned. I snorted walking over to the chair, I wanted to see how this whole process worked. Stiles walked over holding a picture of what looked like Peppi-Le-pu with the caption "Lone Wolf".

"Hey what about this, kind of describes your current situation right?" Me and Scott both glared at him. "Too soon?"

Stiles came and stood beside us. "I don't know man are you sure about this, I mean these things are pretty permanent."

"That's the point dumbass." Stiles glared at me and I glared back. I wasn't sure why but something kept bothering me and I couldn't seem to place my finger on what it was so my sarcasm was coming out full force tonight. Stiles stuck his tongue out.

"Okay but why two bands?" Stiles asked. He sort of had a point I mean, the bands didn't exactly scream badass.

"I just like it."

"Well there you go Stiles." Honestly I was just glad it wasn't _Allison_. Then again if he did that everyone could hack his facebook.

"Don't you think a tattoo should have some sort of meaning though?" Stiles pressed.

"Getting a tattoo means something." Scott countered. Exactly like someone getting _Classy_ tattooed above their ass was clearly going for irony.

"He's right. Tattooing goes back thousands of years, the Tahitian word for Tattoo means to leave a mark, like a rite of passage." Okay so maybe this guy was more of "Biker Gandalf" than "Duck Dynasty"

"Yeah see he gets it." Scott countered.

"He's covered in tattoo's Scott, literally."

"Yeah and I hate playing Devil's advocate- okay I love it, but the guy makes money _tattooing_ people. No offense dude."

"None taken." He told me before turning his attention to Scott. "You ready?"

Scott nodded.

"You don't got any problems with needles do you kid?" Scott shook his head and the man got in position. I leaned over. I was fascinated, it was like I was a three year old being introduced to magic markers all over again.

"Well I tend to get a little squeamish though but-" I turned around to look at Stiles but he was passed out cold on the floor. I turned back to Scott and the Artist.

"I think I want one".

PETER PERSPECTIVE

Peter sat waiting in the diner, Rollin was late. Isaac should have been disposed of by this point and he needed the details so he'd be capable of twisting the news when Charlotte found out in such a way that she'd trust him.

The plan was to make it seem like a failed rescue attempt- he'd tried to save Isaac but he just wasn't quick enough. Rollin had been gathering memories of the two so he'd have something to share to make the lie believable- not that the rest would believe it but they weren't his concern. Rollin would be revealed to be his helper later- or so Rollin thought. Charlotte was too much of an asset for him to share.

Peter tapped the table with his fingers lightly, perhaps the Alpha had come to the same conclusion about Charlotte as he had and had decided to move forward without him. Peter couldn't let that happen. He was too close to having everything he wanted, and he needed Charlotte to obtain it and right now his window to take control of her was closing. She was still new and had likely not even experienced any display of power yet which made her vulnerable and if he could take away her confidants then she'd be easily manipulative.

Rollin strolled in finally looking severely anxious. He ordered a coffee and as soon as Gladys left turned his full attention to Peter.

"We have a situation." Peter quirked an eyebrow.

"Some girl- an emissary helped him escape. The twins are after him at the moment-"

"You let-"

"Luckily for you, I've taken care of his memories. Even if he manages to allude the twins- which is doubtful. Aiden has a bit of a temper issue."

"Keep me posted, if the little beta manages to survive we'll have to make some adjustments to our plan. Did you manage to extract anything we can use?"

"Nothing of interest." Rollin said, his heartbeat was steady but Peter knew better than to trust him. The boy was too much like himself.

SCOTT PERSPECTIVE

"Man, Dad is so gonna kill me!" Stiles whined as the three climbed into the jeep. Scott rubbed his tattoo it was burning still.

"Oh shut it! It was my decision, not yours." Charlie said. Both wrists were covered in white gauze.

"Yeah like that's gonna make a difference- not to mention we _snuck _out as in, how the fuck are you going to explain your wrists to Dad when he sees them?"

"Sharpie?" Stiles rolled his eyes at her. Scott groaned, this didn't feel like it was supposed to.

"Woah! Hey man you okay?" Stiles asked looking back at him. The two had ceased fire against one another.

"It burns" Scott admitted. Stiles scoffed.

"Well yeah, that's because you just had your skin stabbed with needles like a thousand times."

Charlie let out one of her weird laughs that always freaked the boys out.

"Wait you're not telling me I've got a higher pain tolerance than mister Werewolf" Scott glared back at her, though he had to admit it was nice to hear the sarcastic Charlie he knew and loved again.

"Yeah but I don't think this is how it's supposed to feel, yours isn't hurting at all?" He asked her. She shook her head.

"It's sore but it's not-" Scott felt like his arm was on fire. Charlie leaned forward concerned.

"Scott?"

"Ouch! Oh, it's definitely not supposed to feel like that, I've got to take this thing off." Scott groaned.

"No, no, no, no! Wait Scott NO!" Stiles pleaded.

"Oh don't be a baby, Stiles" Charlie told Stiles.

"I'm not being a baby!" Stiles argued back.

"Yes you are, I mean really-" Scott ignored the two and rip the gauze off.

"Oh get off your tattooed-" He couldn't believe it.

"Uh guys" The two turned to look at him. The stared at the clear skin.

"It's gone" Stiles said confused.

Stiles started the car and the three began to head to drop Scott back off at home.

"So uh- you heard from Allison lately?" Stiles asked casually.

"No, we agreed to give each other the summer, no texts, no calls." He told them. 4 months and he still felt like he was slowly dying. Allison was gone, and he didn't know if he'd ever see her again.

"So how do you know she won't be back in school then?" Stiles asked. Charlie smacked him.

"Do you not know how to drop it?" She asked him annoyed.

"After everything that happened last year. I'm not sure she's coming back at all." He admitted. Charlie squeezed his shoulder. He wasn't sure between the two who had it worse when it came to break-ups was it harder knowing he'd likely never see the girl he loved again or being in a situation like Charlie was about to be and have to face them every day at school and not be able to be with them.

"I think she is." Stiles said nonchalantly the two stared over at him, they were at a red-light. "I'd say definitely, 100 percent." Stiles looked past Scott and Scott followed his gave. Sitting in the car beside them was Lydia and Allison.

Scott forgot how to breathe. She was back, she looked good. But did she want him? She looked up and saw him. Her eyes narrowed slightly before she seemed to start to panic.

"Oh God" He cowered in his seat. "Can you just drive, please Stiles" he pleaded.

"Scott it's a red light. I think we should talk to them just say something."

"No!"

"Stiles drive-" Charlie commanded

"It's a red light-"

"It's not like there's a camera there!" Charlie countered.

"Well excuse me if I believe in upholding the law."

Charlie glared at him. "Really? You're picking right now when your best friend is in crisis mode to be an upstanding citizen" He hated when they got like this it was like he wasn't even there!

"Look he's got to face her eventually, better get it over now. I think we should say hey." He started rolling down the window. "Hey" Lydia floored it.

Charlie and Scott stared at Stiles.

"You know they probably didn't see us." When the light turned green Stiles took off.

"What are you doing?" Scott demanded.

"Driving."

"We're right behind them!" Scott was freaking out, the last thing he needed was Allison thinking he was stalking her.

"Well do you see any turns?" Stiles asked exasperated.

"I don't want it to look like we're following them."

"I don't know, anything!"

"Hey they stopped. Maybe there coming to talk to us." Charlie said pointing to the road ahead of them. Scott turned just in time to see a blur of fur charging for their vehicle. He jumped out of the jeep but he wasn't fast enough to stop it from crashing head-first into the windshield. Charlie and Stiles were close behind him. The girls were freaking out.

"What happened?" Stiles asked a shaking Lydia. Charlie patted her shoulder trying to comfort her.

Scott looked Allison over checking her for injury.

"I'm okay" She promised.

"Well I'm not okay!" Lydia shrieked. "I am totally freaking out! How the hell does that just run into us!" She demanded. Scott moved closer to the vehicle inspecting the animal, it was a deer.

"I saw it's eyes right before it hit us! It was like it was crazy." Lydia was trembling. Stiles wrapped an arm around her and she didn't protest.

Scott sniffed the air, he caught a lingering scent of the dying animal. "No. It was scared."

_**AN: To quote Erica don't forget "Endgame" and please don't kill me. I may not have handled it right but the whole Allison/Isaac pairing confuses me- I don't care if it is canon. So I'm trying to lay the ground work as to why Isaac might have fallen for her, and why she might have gone after him. It may be lame and out of character, I'm sorry.**_


	10. Chapter 10: Yesterday

_**DISCLAIMER/AN: I OWN NOTHING! Can I just stop to say how freaking amazing all of you are because you are, you really, really are. Sorry this took so long. School's still kicking my ass and I decided to be a genius and audition for a play on top of school and work. Rehearsals start tomorrow but I should have another chapter up. So just to clarify I'm not putting Isaac with "the girl". I am following the plot of 3A as close as I can make myself (did I mention how much I hate Allisaac?) and I'm trying to lay groundwork for that beyond random googly eyes (sorry Jeff Davis). I promise things are going to get better, and worse, and confusing, and there may or may not be a few "what the fuck" moments but yeah... Oh 40's is winning (got to love a man in uniform). And there's a few bombs- okay I think just 2, dropped in this chapter. Feel free to PM if you have any questions or comments you don't want to leave in a review and good bad or indifferent please review... Oh and thank you all so much for the favorites and follows on to Yesterday.**_

CHAPTER TEN: YESTERDAY

"_Yesterday all my troubles seemed so far away, now it looks as though they're here to stay. Oh I believe in yesterday." - The Beatles, "Yesterday"_

PETER PERSPECTIVE

Something would have to be done if he expected his plan to work. Rollin couldn't be trusted, he'd double-cross him the first chance he got and Peter highly doubted the alphas would catch Isaac in time- the Lahey boy seemed to have annoyingly good luck.

What he needed was Charlotte's trust, something he didn't have the slightest chance of gaining on his own. For the moment he had Rollin but Rollin was just as likely to turn the girl on him as he was to help- assuming Rollin had her trust to begin with. No, Peter needed someone he could manipulate, someone who could play puppet. The question was who, the girl had a very short list of people she cared about and none of them seemed likely to play a puppet well. He needed someone already broken, weak-minded, easily corrupted...

He smiled to himself as the name dropped into his lap. The perfect person to manipulate Charlotte, someone she would willingly fall into the trap with even if she knew exactly what was going on. He would need to plan a trip to Atlanta soon because before he could get to Charlotte, he needed June.

CHARLIE PERSPECTIVE

I didn't sleep well at all last night. The deer that committed suicide with Lydia's car had freaked me out, but I couldn't shake this sense of dread. I kept asking Erica if everyone was alright, if anyone was about to die, but she kept throwing the rules in my face. Stiles was in his room doing research- I don't think he went to bed either.

At 5 in the morning I got a text from Danny asking if I was up.

_Yep _I typed back. A minute later I got another one.

_Wanna get one last run in before school?_ I thought about it. Once I got into it I really didn't mind the exercise, sometimes I even enjoyed it- sometimes. But at 5 in the morning?

"You're awake anyways, you might as well do something productive." Erica argued.

_Why not? _I finally sent back.

_Be there in ten._ I sighed and got dressed, we'd have to come back in enough time for me to get ready for school however tempting it might be to watch Lydia's horrified face if I showed up in sweaty work-out clothes.

I wrote a note and pinned it on my door, Uncle John wasn't up yet and Stiles bedroom was shut so I didn't want to disturb him if he had managed to get to sleep. I went outside and waited for Danny to pull up.

"You gonna pull that gauze off yet, so we can get a look at your act of rebellion?" Erica asked. I rolled my eyes.

"It wasn't an act of rebellion and I probably should keep them on while I'm working out." I told her.

"Suit yourself but you look like you need to spend a few more weeks in a mental institution with them." See what I mean? Occasionally friendly and always bitchy!

Danny had just pulled up.

"That's my cue." Erica said before disappearing. I hopped off of the concrete and got into the car.

"You better know I love you Danny Boy" I told him sliding into the car. He chuckled until he noticed my wrists.

"Charlie, why?"

"Huh?"

"I thought you were doing better" He motioned to the gauze.

"Oh god, no! No I'm not-"

"Charlie-"

"It's a tattoo. I got a tattoo last night- I guess two technically." He let out a breath, I see what Erica meant now...

"Who knew you were such a badass." He teased trying to bring us back to normal conversation- that was the closest Danny had ever been to talking to me about the _other_.

"I know right?" I laughed, we were headed to the preserve.

"The boys of Beacon Hills won't know what hit them with you and Lydia on the prowl."

"Nope just Lydia, I've decided from now on you're the only man in my life." We were getting out of the car now and beginning to stretch.

"Not that I'm not flattered but you know I'm gay right?" Danny said as he went into a lunge.

"I know, which makes you the perfect man." He just rolled his eyes.

We finished stretching in silence before heading down the trail.

"I just figured since we were both single we could be each others beards again."

"And how is that supposed to work, I'm already out and don't tell me you've decided to be a lesbian all of a sudden." He quirked an eyebrow.

"No, I wish. Boobs freak me out." I said. I just didn't get why a large lump of fat was attractive. Danny laughed.

"We have that in common. Come on, we better get a move on." He said before taking off.

It was nice, ten minutes in we were both going so hard neither of us could concentrate on carrying on a conversation (well Danny probably could, I was having trouble remembering to breathe).

The run was cut short when Lydia called.

"Yes Mom?" Danny stopped running.

"I'm going to ignore that" Lydia said agitated. "In your room in the back of your closet is your first day of school outfit-"

"Lydia I-"

"I also had some eyeshadow and make-up in a bag that's hanging around it. I'm not really sure what to do with your hair so I'll have to figure it out when you get to school-"

"Lydia-"

"If you are not dressed there will be repercussions" She warned, I gulped. I think it had something to do with wanting to fix people and not knowing how to help, but whatever the reason apparently a makeover with Lydia was like joining a gang, blood-in, blood-out.

"Yes Ma'am" I said. Danny looked at me.

"Lydia is out for blood and if I don't look like a girl I'm dead meat."

"We better head to the car." Danny said.

"So you gonna show me your tats now or what?" Danny asked as we pulled back up to the house. I pulled the gauze off and held my wrists together so he could read them, on the left one was _But I have promises to keep_ and the right had _And miles to go before I sleep_ written in cursive. It was the last two lines from my grandpa Acton's favorite poem, it just seemed to fit.

"Frost, I like it. I was worried you did some lame tribal thing like your cousin-"

"Huh?"

"You know, you and Stiles' cousin, I met him last year, Miguel I think his name was? Hot guy, lame tattoo." I burst out laughing, and I wasn't the only one.

"Please find a way to record that" Erica begged, she seemed to be struggling to breathe- if she breathed at all, from laughing so hard.

"I'll see you at school Danny." I managed to get out. He rolled his eyes.

On my way to my room I noticed Stiles door was open. I peaked in and saw him still poring over his laptop.

"Did you sleep at all?"

"Not exactly." Stiles said not tearing his eyes away from the screen.

"Stiles, we have school in-"

"Something was weird about that deer last night and I'm going to figure it out."

"A deer hit Lydia's car, people hit deers all the time-"

"Yeah, people, not deer in a crazy suicide trance or whatever." Stiles countered. Why did he have to do this? We were doing great, I was doing great

_No you weren't_

"Stiles millions of people get in car accidents because of deers-"

"Actually it's about 247,000 annually-"

"Oh my god! Please, can we just not borrow trouble for once?"

"I'm staying ahead of the game, I'm being a Winchester-"

"Yeah well I'm a Stilinski and I say you're jinxing us so stop it." It wasn't fair, I had been uneasy since yesterday and now I was taking it out on Stiles. "Sorry."

"I just don't want to be behind on this anymore, I don't-" He cut himself off. I found myself in his room in the next second wrapping him in a hug, both of us crying.

"I know" He didn't have to say it, I knew exactly how that sentence ended "I don't want to lose anybody else".

"Sorry" He said gruffly, wiping his eyes a bit, I wiped mine too.

"I'm gonna go get ready, if you're not ready to go when I am I'm high-jacking the jeep." I warned trying to lighten the mood. Stiles rolled his eyes.

"Yeah okay" He said. I headed out the door. "Charlie?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"Love you too cuz" I said before heading to my room to see what torture device Lydia had prepared for me. It was worse than I thought.

"There's no fucking way!" I said as soon as she picked up the phone. Erica had reappeared and was sitting on my bed.

"Charlie, it's the first day of school, your outfit has to reflect that, it needs to make a statement, leave an impression on anyone lucky enough to behold you-"

Erica was sniggering and I shot her a glare.

"And what exactly is that impression Lydia? That I work in the red-light district."

"Did you forget I bought those clothes?"

"From where the little girls section?"

"Just put it on." And that was that. I growled in frustration.

"You've been hanging out with werewolves too much, you're starting to sound like one" Erica said as I headed to the bathroom to hop in the shower.

"yeah, yeah, yeah" I told her.

I was about halfway through my shower routine when I heard her again.

"Figured out your powers yet?"

"Besides seeing dead people? No. Maybe if I could just mention to Stiles that I could see- not you necessarily but you know, other dead people he could narrow it down."

"Are you cheating on me with other corpses?" She teased.

"Never."

"Then no. I know it's weird and I know I'm getting to hang around because your a pallbearer-"

"Caulbearer" I corrected.

"Whatever." She said. "I don't think that's an actual power though, I think maybe it has more to do with the fact that you owed me a favor."

I stepped out of the shower wrapping a towel around me.

"What are you saying Erica that I'm like a genie or something?"

"Not necessarily, you could be the godfather."

I stared at her.

"I don't know! I've just been thinking about it a lot and I think if this really was a power of yours, you would have seen your Dad by now." I bit my lip. Erica was right, she was my friend, I cared about her but she wasn't on my top three of dead loved ones I'd bring back.

"Yeah, I've been thinking that too." I admitted. This was frustrating, Even though we hadn't exactly worked on it, taking that off as a possible power felt like having to start back at square one. "So how am I supposed to figure it out?"

"How the hell should I know, do I look like a call-girl" I stared at her, I don't think she wanted me to answer that question. "I don't know, listen to your instincts maybe they'll just show up."

ISAAC PERSPECTIVE

Isaac had been slipping in and out of consciousness for a while now. He remembered somethings, being taken to the ER Scott's Mom getting Derek's number for him. Charlie's uncle referred to him as "the amnesiac" despite the fact that he'd arrested Isaac the previous year. Not that he blamed the guy, he'd broke up with Charlie and she'd tried to- he'd broken up with Charlie and things got bad and now he was laying in a hospital bed with injuries he couldn't explain and a girl he didn't know and he could only imagine how it looked to the Sheriff. So yeah, Isaac was pretty sure he was number one on John Stilinski's shit-list at the moment.

They had been discussing surgery and Isaac was beginning to panic, he was too weak to really move but if they opened him up he was pretty sure he'd be taken to Area 51 or somewhere. When Ms. Melissa came in he'd begged her not to let them take him but she wasn't able to help. She'd been trying Derek but his Alpha hadn't answered.

"You don't have any other werewolf friends?"

He felt guilty, they'd kept Scott out of the loop all summer but he had no choice.

"Scott." Ms. Melissa for her part nodded and started to leave the room. "Ms. McCall"

She turned to him.

"Please tell him not to tell Charlie, I don't-"

"I understand." She said simply. He let his head rest against the pillows. There was no way he was going near Charlie again if he could help it. If those alphas could do this much damage to him, they'd destroy her. He'd been selfish trying to keep her in his life before and it had cost her her father and Whitney, that wouldn't happen again. From now on she was staying out of everything supernatural and if he had to go against Derek to tell Scott so the Omega wouldn't accidentally drag her into it then so be it.

"Hi Isaac." He was pulled away from his thoughts by the voice, that was funny he usually had a knack for hearing shoes. It was a different nurse, probably one to take him back to surgery, he had to think fast.

"Hey, yeah- um. I think I'm gonna be good, so you guys don't need to do surgery on me or anything because I'm feeling much, _much_ better." The nurse ignored him injecting something into his IV, he was starting to get sleepy. He blinked trying to focus but he felt himself slipping. She smirked down at him, she looked familiar. "What was that?"

"Just an anesthetic." She said "Can't have you getting in the way again now can we?" Panic gripped him, she was one of them! He tried to fight the effects of the medicine but it was too powerful he was already slipping.


	11. Chapter 11: Painting Flowers Part One

**So this chapter was supposed to complete Tattoo but... I have midterms tomorrow at 10 and need to go to sleep. On the plus side I have my hulu back so the episodes should be closer to spot on now. Thank you all for the reviews and follows and favorites. Sorry this is late I should have part 2 up on Sunday- I loved the song so much it's being used twice. I don't think anyone's voted in a while so maybe everyone has already had their say or you just don't care which but the voting is still open for the "Throw back" dance the choices are 20's, 40's or 50's just say it in a review or send me a PM. Love you guys. **

CHAPTER ELEVEN: PAINTING FLOWERS PART ONE

_Showed my cards, gave you my heart, Wish we could start all over. Nothing's makin' sense at all. Tried to open up my eyes, I'm hopin' for a chance to make it alright. When I wake up, the dream isn't done. I wanna see your face, and know I made it home. If nothing is true, What more can I do? I am still painting flowers for you... - All Time Low "Painting Flowers"_

I called Lydia again as I re-examined the outfit, there was no way in hell.

"What?" She asked clearly peeved.

"These shorts look like underwear-"

"They're high waisted-"

"They look like high waisted underwear."

"Did you look in the bag hanging on the hanger?"

"No."

"Well there are tights in the bag-"

"Why do I need tights?"

"To wear under the shorts" Lydia said it like she thought it should have been common sense.

"If I'm wearing tights under shorts why don't I just wear pants and be done with it-"

"Just put the damn things on!" She hung up. Well, then!

It took a while to get ready- tights she really come with an instruction manual. I stared at myself in the mirror, my hair had been thrown in a pony-tail because I didn't know what else to do with it and I was sure Lydia would change it anyways, I think my make-up was okay, I mean she had made a detailed list of directions for me and Erica helped. As always I was a little shocked with how well the out-fit turned out. I had a solid white ¾ sleeve button down oxford tucked in- as per Lydia's instructions, to a pair of high-waisted dark denim button up shorts with a skinny red belt ("to accentuate your waist-line") with black tights underneath and black ballet flats (because thank-fully Lydia understood even the pursuit of fashion must be stopped when the pull of gravity is stronger). With the tights covering my legs, nothing was showing and I was finally satisfied that I didn't actually look like an employee from the red-light district.

"I have to admit it, the bitch has style" Erica said circling me appraisingly. "I mean she's got you in a get up your not going to be pulling up or down on all day and still managed to show off your curves. You actually look hot for a change."

"Thank you?" I went to the kitchen Stiles was ready and waiting.

"Hey- where's Uncle John?"

"Got called in early- what- what are you- where are your clothes?" I looked down and folded my arms subconsciously.

"I'm wearing them!"

"No, clothes are suppose to cover you up, what you've got on- I can see your shape- I shouldn't be able to see your shape!"

"Oh grow up Stiles, Nothing's showing and girls at school dress a lot more revealing than this and I don't see you getting outraged."

"Their not my cousin."

"Queen Lydia demanded it" I told him finally. His jaw tightened and I could tell he was having some sort of internal crisis.

"Let's get to school" He said finally slinging his backpack over his shoulder.

Erica looked at me, "Wow, really?"

"He'd sell me down the river in a heartbeat if Lydia asked."

"What?"

Shit! I said that last one out loud. Erica smirked, she was enjoying this!

"Nothing, talking to myself."

"Okay, just don't answer yourself."

It was weird heading straight to school without getting Scott, it was also weird passing by my house- my real house and seeing the for sale sign in the front yard. Maybe it was a good thing I had my appointment with Morrell first thing this morning.

SCOTT PERSPECTIVE

Scott couldn't help but feel hopeful. Maybe this year was going to be normal- well as normal as it got for a teenage werewolf anyways. His tattoo had healed and vanished but Allison was back in town and he couldn't help but think that maybe it was a sign. Tattoo meant "open wound" but with Allison back maybe the wound on his heart could heal, maybe they could heal.

This was his year he thought. Nothing could go bad- nothing could get worse anyways. He pulled up to school on his bike- his bike with an engine, it had to be the coolest ride on campus now that Jackson's Porsche was somewhere in London. He looked over and saw matching Ducati's … maybe third best.

Stiles caught up with him in the hallway, Charlie had her first school appointment with Morrell, he was sort of glad to be honest. He thought he had come up with a way to get his tattoo after all but that involved Derek and given that Charlie was banned after totaling the Camaro and the fact that Derek was Isaac's Alpha he wasn't sure if he wanted to involve his other best friend in the proceedings. Besides, after explaining his plan to Stiles he was regretting letting him in on it.

"You wanna ask Derek for help? Why, _why_?" Stiles whined. Scott was beginning to think maybe Charlie was onto something with the whole "secret crush" theory.

"He's got the triskelion tattooed on his back so there has to be a way to do it without healing right?" Scott said.

"Yeah but still doesn't he have his hands a little full?" Stiles said motioning to the bulletin board that had a missing persons poster for Erica and Boyd. Scott wished Derek would just swallow his pride and let them help.

They heard the principal complaining about the state of the school upon his arrival, Both leaned around to get a peak through the open door just in time to see him pull out one of Gerard's swords.

"And what the hell is this?" He demanded.

Scott and Stiles turned to one another.

"Go, go" Stiles urged ducking his head as the two hurried past the office.

CHARLIE PERSPECTIVE

I was early. I was beginning to wish I had went with Stiles to find Scott instead. I felt... I don't know. I watched the people walking down the halls meeting their friends and I found myself dreading the possibility of seeing _him_ and yet there I sat, scanning the crowds to catch a glimpse of him, stupid bastard.

"Stop it" Erica hissed. I glared at her, it wasn't like it was her fault but considering it was her that pointed out it was for the best I felt she deserved at least a little bit of the cold-shoulder.

"Stop what?" I asked. My heart sped up when I saw a tall curly haired boy but then he turned his head and I could see it wasn't Isaac. That was funny, I used to could tell instinctively if he was nearby and now- but I guess that's what happens when fucking self-righteous werewolves break their bond with you for your own good.

"Looking for him, he's going to be fine-"

"_Going to be? _Erica what the hell is that supposed to mean?" I demanded. Erica looked flustered.

"I- it was I got my words twisted-"

"Bull shit! What's wrong with Isaac?" I hissed. I think the secretary had noticed I was talking to myself but I didn't care.

"I can't- the rules, but I promise, he's going to be fine. He is" She added the last two like they were supposed to make me feel better.

"Screw the rules, where is he, I'll find him-"

"Scott's going to get him when the times-"

"Fuck that shit. Where the hell is he Erica or so help me god I'll find a priest or something and exorcise your ass to the other side whether you want me-"

"Charlie are you alright?" Morrell was standing there looking a little startled. The secretary was outright gawking at me, I fought back the urge to shoot her a bird. I turned back to where Erica had been but she had disappeared, Shit!

I followed Morrell wordlessly into her office, when she shut the door I launched my defense initiative.

"I'm not crazy!" Well that was helpful. Morrell sighed.

"How many times are we going to start sessions that way? I don't think you're crazy." I stared at her. She had just watched me cuss out my seemingly imaginary friend in the office... maybe she was crazy too.

"I have class in like five minutes maybe we should-"

"You have gym first period, we went through this when we went over your schedule. Finstock has you excused Monday's and Wednesdays for your sessions with me. Nice try though. Wanna tell me what that was back there?" Morrell always had my number, she was like my own personal Dumbledore only young, and female and hot.

I took a deep breath and slumped into the chair.

"I'm worried about a friend."

"Is it Erica, I heard her name mentioned. Do you know where she and Boyd are?"

"No. I wish, and it's not either of them it's-" I broke off.

"Isaac" She finished it wasn't a question.

"Why are you worried about Isaac?" Morrell asked. You mean besides the fact that I haven't seen him for four months, he up and breaks our bond, dumps me, and Erica messes up and tells me he's hurt.

"Something feels off"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know" I said frustrated. I tried not to think about where he was and how bad he might be off at the moment.

"You know, you haven't really talked about him before-"

"What's there to talk about, he was my boyfriend, now he's not. Considering everything else that's happened that's hardly news worthy." I scoffed Morrell gave me one of her looks- the one that said "your bullshit doesn't work on me".

"But he was also your friend, is he still your friend?"

"I don't know." I admitted. Everything felt so topsy-turvy anymore I didn't know up from down.

"Are you angry with him?" I looked up at her.

"He- I- I just told you I was worried about him- how can I be angry with him?"

"It's possible to be upset with someone and worried about them at the same time. Me and my brother have it down to a science." She smiled. I knew she was baiting me. She had used that tactic many, many times before and it worked every time. She told me a little something about herself and I spilled my guts. This time was no different.

"Sometimes I am. When I think about the fact that we've been best-friends for five years and how much we went through. When I think about what happened at the end of the school year and the fact that he wasn't there- he broke his promise." He broke my heart. Morrell handed me a tissue I hadn't realized I was crying, god! I had turned into one of those girls. I took it and wiped my eyes quickly balling the kleenex in my hand. "When I think about that, I'm pissed" I said gruffly. "But mostly, mostly, I just want him to come back."

"You still love him." She said.

I nodded. "Not that it matters, he made his choice."

SCOTT PERSPECTIVE

This had to work. It was second period and Stiles had heard it from Lydia that Allison was in English with them. Stiles was sitting beside him on look out. Charlie came in first, she smiled but he could tell she'd been crying- he'd ask about that later. She headed for the seat in front of him but Stiles got up and guided her into the desk behind his. She glared at Stiles.

"Sorry you were about to be a cock-block" Stiles whispered. Scott fought the urge to slap him. She looked between the two confused for a second but her eyes lit up suddenly.

"Oh." She took her seat and busied herself with her phone. Scott tried to get Stiles attention to get him to ask her what was going on but then he smelt her, lavender and pine, Allison. He ducked his head trying to act unconcerned while secretly freaking out. He had to win her back there was no other option. He noticed Lydia took a seat beside Stiles, she had turned to face Charlie critiquing the shorter girl's outfit, Scott didn't really have time to hear her grade though, Allison was there and he couldn't focus on anything else. She was looking for a seat. He twiddled his thumbs feeling like an idiot and glanced around behind him, was fate finally giving him a break?

"Is-is anyone-"

"No! No, no, no. It's all you- all yours- uh it's totally vacant." He could of hit himself but she had been biting her lip and his other brain was in over-drive and- something hit the back of his head. He turned back to see Stiles and Charlie staring at him.

"Seriously dude? Man up and ask her back out" Charlie whispered loud enough only he could hear her. He glared. Stiles looked way too amused for his liking. He shot him a sarcastic thumbs up.

Scott's phone started to vibrate... and so did everybody else's. He picked it up. It was a text from a number he didn't recognize. As he read it he heard a voice begin to speak.

"The offing was barred by a black bank of clouds and the tranquil water way, leading to the uttermost ends of the earth flowed somber over an overcast sky, seemed to lead into the heart of an immense darkness" The young woman who must have been their new English teacher read. "This is the last line to the first book we're going to read. It is also the last text you will receive in this class." She held up her phone to emphasize the point.

"Phones off everyone."

Miss Blake was in the middle of the lecture when Scott caught Allison's arm in his peripheral vision. It was a note. He almost snatched it in his eagerness, he thought he was okay, that he could wait but seeing her again just reminded him of how much he had missed her, how much he needed her.

There was only three words on the paper _Can we talk?_

This could be potentially wonderful or devastating, but Scott was never one to back away because of possible heartache- at least not when it came to the huntress in front of him. He began to write back _Yes_. But before he could give the paper back, another teacher had come in.

"Mr. McCall?" Scott looked up, it was the first day, he couldn't really have gotten in trouble that fast... he hadn't even had Harris' class yet. Miss Blake motioned with his finger and he followed her out of the room.

"Uh- I'm sure it's an emergency if your mother needs you to leave school but I'm going to give you a warning in the nicest possible way, I am well aware of your attendance record. I don't want to see you slip back into old habits"

"I won't" He promised. He had worked too hard this summer. "It's going to be different this year."

"Resolutions are only good if you stick with them Scott" Miss Blake warned.

"I will, I promise I won't be ephemeral." YES! He had used one of his SAT words in a sentence! Now to find out what was going on with his Mom.

**AN: On a side note, my room-mate's Senior Sports Seminar professor is apparently a 90 year old version of Finstock... how awesome is that- luckily she is not Greenberg but apparently he has one, he calls her "Cross-fit Girl"**


	12. Chapter 12: Painting Flowers Part 2

CHAPTER TWELVE: PAINTING FLOWERS PART TWO

_Strange maze, what is this place? I hear voices over my shoulder, Nothing's making sense at all. Wonder, why do we race? When everyday we're runnin' in circles, Such a funny way to fall. Tried to open up my eyes, I'm hopin' for a chance to make it alright. When I wake up, the dream isn't done. I wanna see your face, and know I made it home. If nothing is true, What more can I do? I am still painting flowers for you... - All Time Low "Painting Flowers"_

ISAAC PERSPECTIVE

_Isaac watched her in fascination as her finger dabbed the neosporin onto his busted lip. He'd never noticed how pretty Charlie was before. To be honest, he'd never really noticed her at all- not like that anyways, but now that he had he couldn't stop._

"_What?" She asked confused he noticed her cheeks had turned a light shade of red. "Is there something on my face?"_

_He shook his head still watching her closely as she cleaned his latest wounds. He reached his hand out to cup her cheek without thinking. She stared at him confused so he brushed some hair behind her ear._

"_It was bothering me" He lied. She rolled her eyes and continued doctoring him. "Charlie"_

_She stared at him expectantly he leaned in and brought his lips to hers. She hesitated at first not completely expecting it but venturing in enthusiastically. He should have done that in real life he thought as he continued to kiss the dream Charlie, the only Charlie he'd ever have again._

CHARLIE PERSPECTIVE

I couldn't concentrate on Miss Blake's lesson. Scott had left and Erica hadn't reappeared (maybe threatening an exorcism was a bit harsh) so I couldn't be sure but I was almost positive that it had something to do with Isaac and I had no way to get out of there. I tried to catch Stiles attention but he was too busy trying to catch Lydia's- story of my life.

"Hey Lydia" I seriously needed to teach my cousin the difference between a whisper and a stage whisper- I'm surprised the whole school didn't know about Scott and Isaac's hairy little secret at this rate. "What- what is that, is that from the accident?"

I looked to where Stiles was looking and saw that Lydia's heel had nude colored bandaid on it. What the hell? Why hadn't she said anything?

"No" She looked a little guilty "Prada bit me" That explains it. I was usually a dog person but I had renamed the little terror Malfoy after about the third trip to Lydia's- I'm nearly positive it was possessed.

"Your dog?" Stiles asked I smacked my forehead, really Stiles?

"No my designer handbag" Lydia deadpanned. Stiles glared. I felt no sympathy for him, he was asking for it. "Yes my dog" she said slowly.

"Has it ever bitten you before?" What was Stiles getting at. Lydia shook her head and he continued. "Okay, what if it's like the same thing as the deer?" I fought the urge to lean in closer, Stiles' ADHD reputation proceeded him and most teachers were used to his being fidgety in class but I had no free pass. "You know like how an animal starts acting weird before an earthquake or something?"

"Meaning what?" Lydia asked skeptically. "There's going to be an earthquake?"

"Or something! I just- maybe it means somethings coming. Something bad." Stiles sounded desperate.

"It was a deer and a dog." Lydia said, she looked thoughtful. "What's that thing you say about threes? Once, twice-" Before she could finish A black bird rammed against the window. I let out a gasp before I could stop myself there was blood all over it. Stiles squeezed my hand.

Ms. Blake walked over to the window.

"What the fucking hell is with all of these coma quasi animals?" I tried to joke, but Stiles and Lydia weren't laughing and neither was eye. I had a feeling something really big was happening and apparently it had sent mother nature into bat shit crazy mode.

I looked out the window, there were hundreds, maybe thousands of birds- it was like that Hitchcock movie. They all began ramming into the window and it wasn't long before one broke through. The class was in chaos.

"GET DOWN! GET DOWN EVERYONE!" Ms. Blake screamed.

People were ducking everywhere for cover. Lydia was closer to the window so Stiles snatched her to him covering her with his body. I crouched on the floor frozen. What the hell was going on? One of the crazy birds had managed to peck at me before someone knocked it away, pulling me into their chest. For a minute I thought it was Isaac and I felt safe, but whoever this person was they didn't feel familiar and because I just can't seem to catch a break. I felt myself beginning to fall into another episode.

"Sorry, sorry." The person whispered pulling away a little. "I just- it looked like it nicked you pretty good I was trying to keep you safe. Hold your breath for me." I was confused but my heart was beating rapidly and the birds were still attacking. I held my breath and waited until I couldn't anymore. When I finally let it out, I felt myself calming.

"Better?"

The birds had stopped. I felt something dripping down into my eye, I wiped it and saw blood- seriously was that little scar a target now or something. The mystery superhero grabbed some paper.

"Not ideal, but here." He held it out and I took it wadding it up and holding it to my forehead. I looked at him for a second- He was in Junior English so obviously we were in the same grade but I had never seen this kid before, he had brown floppy hair and brown eyes and at least for the moment seemed human so there was that.

"Thanks, and uh sorry about earlier I'm- I-" How do I explain it, I was nearly murdered and manhandled by a psychopath who was apparently using me as his test dummy until he could get to the real object of his obsession and now my automatic reflex is to assume everyone's out to kill me. "I'm not a very- I'm not good with touch." I said finally.

He smiled. "No need to apologize, birds were literally attacking us, given the circumstances I'm lucky you didn't take a swing at me." He laughed. "Nice ink"

"Huh?" He motioned to my wrists. "Oh thanks."

"I prefer Matthew Arnold, but Frost is good."

Stiles came walking up a look somewhere between curious and concerned crossing his face.

"You okay, Charlie?" He looked over at the guy.

"Yeah, I think so damn bird got the scar on my eyebrow." I told him. "Uh this is-" I paused, I didn't know who that was.

The guy held out his hand "Henry Logan."

"Yeah-uh- Henry sort of acted like a human shield for me." Lydia and Allison had come up at that point.

"Your Dad's on the way Stiles" Lydia said before looking over to Henry. He seemed a little shy.

"Henry Logan resident super-hero" Stiles supplied. Henry rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Not exactly." He mumbled.

"Well thanks for saving my cousin if you don't mind though we need to have a family meeting." Stiles said half dragging me away. Lydia and Allison exchanged glances. "Are you girls coming or what?" He huffed and the two sighed before shooting apologetic glances at poor Henry Logan.

SCOTT PERSPECTIVE

"Why didn't you tell me before?" Scott asked his mother as they walked through the hospital. Isaac was hurt, they had to sneak him out before he went in for surgery and Scott.

"Honestly, I was hoping I didn't have to" Melissa admitted. Scott stared at her confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, everything that you've been doing, the extra reading, the summer school, the saving up for the bike even though it scares me half to death. Honey I just didn't want to interrupt a good rhythm-"

Scott grabbed her hand turning to face her.

"It's not going to stop. I-I'm going to be better this year. A better student, a better son, a better friend a better everything. I promise"

Melissa smiled at him. "Okay. He's in room 215 if he isn't already in surgery."

"Okay. Thank you." He kissed her cheek before hurrying off to find Isaac.

He had made it to the elevator about to head down toward Isaac's room but a pole stopped the doors from shutting and a blind man stepped in.

"Could you hit the button for the second floor please?" Scott obliged.

When the doors opened on the second floor and Scott was just about to leave again when the man stopped him once more.

"You wouldn't mind helping out for a second would you?" Scott could not believe his luck.

"Um-" Before he could get more than that out the man had already placed his hand on Scott's shoulder. Sure why not?

"Sure" Scott said beginning to step out of the elevator. Scott hung his head in defeat.

ISAAC PERSPECTIVE

_His dreams kept changing. Sometimes they were altered memories of what he wished had happened other time they were nothing but memories, a lot of times they were nightmares- the same one he'd had over and over this summer. This one though, this one felt different._

_He was lying in a bedroom that he didn't recognize, a woman laying against his chest, her dark hair hung like a curtain hiding her face for the moment but he knew her, it didn't matter that her body was a little larger than the last time he held her he would always know her. He stroked her back and felt her tighten her grip on him, he could almost imagine her smile and he smiled. _

_A baby was crying. Wait what?_

_Charlie released her grip, yawning a little. "Your turn" she said falling against the unused pillow on her side of the bed._

"_My turn?"_

"_Yes your turn- I got up last time."_

"_Who-who's baby is that?" He was confused, he knew he hadn't been around for four months but surely he hadn't missed that much- it took longer than that to make a baby didn't it?_

_Charlie glared at him. He studied her face closely. She still looked young, but not as young as she was supposed to be. _

"_If this is your way of trying to get out of getting up, it's not funny and it's not working. Your his father." His what? To say that Isaac was panicking was an understatement._

"_I don't know what I'm doing!" Isaac protested. Charlie sighed before getting up and holding her hand out to him. _

"_Come on." He took it and followed her to the bassinet in the room where a small human was wailing like nobodies business._

"_Wh-what do I do?"_

"_Check and see if he needs his diaper changed." Charlie instructed. He looked at her helplessly and she rolled her eyes before doing it herself. He watched fascinated, he'd never seen Charlie around a baby before it was a little surreal. When it appeared the diaper was good. Charlie carried the baby to the bed before maneuvering him to breast-feed. _

_It was strange watching her with the child she was so- motherly, it just seemed like a second nature to her. Isaac was in awe. When snack time was over she handed the baby over to Isaac._

"_Why don't you hold him a while-"_

"_I don't-"_

"_Isaac stop being so paranoid, your amazing with him." She commanded. He obeyed taking the small bundle in his arms. He stared down at the baby half in awe, half in terror. "See, I told you, you're a natural." She kissed his cheek leaning her head against his shoulder and watching her little family. This was nice, this was wonderful, this wasn't real._

"_Isaac what's wrong?" she asked concerned._

"_This isn't real."_

"_What do you mean this isn't real."_

"_I mean this, you, him, none of it is real. This is a dream, or maybe heaven- this never happens because I don't live long enough to fix things-"_

"_Isaac-"_

"_I'm dead Charlie- the alpha's got me, they killed me!" _

"_No they didn't" She held his face in his hands forcing him to look at her. He dropped her gaze and she let go of him taking the baby and placing him back in the bassinet._

"_Isaac, they didn't kill you... they killed me." And Isaac looked up just in time to see Charlie rip her own throat open with claws._

SCOTT PERSPECTIVE

Scott hadn't found Isaac yet and he was beginning to fill worried. He was heading down the surgery hall and still no sign when he suddenly noticed the orderly pushing a someone in a wheel-chair. When he maneuvered the chair into the elevator Scott saw exactly who he was looking for, Isaac which meant- The man turned around sensing the other wolf. The man pressed the button and Scott barely made it through the doors before they closed.

Scott was getting beat repeatedly thrown into the ceiling and kicked around the floor. This man wasn't just another wolf his eyes glowed red and he seemed stronger than any other Alpha Scott had faced (not that he exactly had a lot of Alphas to compare him to).

"Don't you realize what you're dealing with?" The older wolf asked holding Scott up by the throat. "I'm the alpha" The door dinged open and in true Hale fashion Derek stepped in just in time stabbing the guy in the back and forcing him to release Scott.

"So am I" Derek said flinging the other Alpha out of the elevator before turning to Scott. "Aren't you supposed to be in school?" Seriously?

CHARLIE PERSPECTIVE

"What the hell Stiles?" I asked a little annoyed.

"I don't trust that guy-" All three of us girls rolled our eyes.

"He protected Charlie-"

"I think he's a psycho-"

"Because naturally someone protect-"

"Oh shut up!" I glared at him. "What? Look you guys think creepy birds attack all of a sudden after this dude suddenly shows up is just a coincidence?

"In a word?" Lydia asked sarcastically. "Yes, Stiles. People move to new places all the time-"

"People don't move here without some sort of creepy connection to the supernatural."

"I moved here" Allison said slightly offended.

"Thank you Allison case and point, last new person turned out to be a Hunter." Okay he had me there.

"So what you think the dude's some sort of Animal whisperer?"

"I don't know." Stiles admitted. "I just know my evil vibe is going off on him so you should stay away. Remember I called Matt."

"You also said Isaac was secretly evil."

"And I stand by that."Stiles said. Isaac.

"Stiles we need to get to Scott." Allison looked at me funny. Was she? No. That couldn't be right, everyone knew Scott was my brother from another mother.

"Already on it."

Fifteen minutes later, Stiles was still texting Scott, Allison had drug Lydia over for some sort of girl thing and I was wandering around aimlessly trying to ignore birdman so Stiles didn't have a coronary. I went to grab my things from my desk and noticed the bird beside it was struggling to breathe. I knelt down.

_Put your hand on it_ I froze. That wasn't the same voice I was used to hearing. I'm not sure why I trusted it but I did. Hesitantly I reached out to touch it and then-

"Holy Shit! Stiles" I called trying to remain calm. Stiles came over in a second.

"Wha-what's wrong?" I nodded to the bird that was stirring now and beginning to move. "Charlie it was probably stunned-"

"No it was dying and now it's not" I whispered as soft as I could. Stiles moved closer.

"What do you mean?" He whispered. Just then we saw Uncle John step in.

"Later." I told him. He nodded.

The first thing Uncle John did was force me to get seen by the paramedicsc to get my cut looked at. Luckily for me no stitches were required this go round. Uncle John had signed us out Stiles gave some bull shit excuse about me being in shock- okay so maybe it wasn't complete bull shit. So as soon as the EMTs doctored me up. Stiles and me headed to the jeep.

SCOTT PERSPECTIVE

"We've got a serious problem in school, in Ms. Blake's class-" Stiles told him through the phone. Derek had carried Isaac into the other room.

"Can you tell me about it later?"

"Uh- well- no pretty sure this qualifies for immediate discussion." Stiles said.

"Alright then meet me at Dereks."

"Derek's house? What the hell- what, what-"

"Just meet us okay?" Scott said he didn't have time for arguing at the moment. Scott looked over at the unconscious boy on the table. "Stiles?"

"Yeah buddy?"

"Whatever you do, don't bring Charlie." Stiles hung up suddenly. He was hoping maybe it was a connection issue and not a "Charlie's in the car with me" because he was pretty sure that would not end very well.

Derek was digging through some rubble. "You don't still live here do you?"

"No. The county took it over but there's something here that I need." Derek said still searching. "It'll help heal a wound from an alpha."

"Yeah but it did heal." Scott said glancing back at the unconscious boy.

"Not on the inside."

Scott looked down. "Hey are you going to tell me who that was back there?" He said suddenly. The alpha's scent had smelled familiar. "That alpha"

"A rival pack" Derek answered finally. "It's my problem. I know you want to help and you did, I owe you one." Scott thought about mentioning the wolf he'd smelt in Charlie's room to Derek. "Now go home. Go back to being a teenager."

Derek set to mixing the herbs up for Isaac. Scott turned to leave, his arm went subconsciously to the non-existent tattoo.

"Uh- Hey Derek" Derek looked up. "If you want to repay that favor back now, there is something you can do for me."

CHARLIE PERSPECTIVE

"So you're telling me something told you to touch the dying killer bird so you did and it magically healed?" Stiles asked skeptically.

"Our best friend is a werewolf is it really that far fetched?" I asked annoyed.

"Charlie, I'm not saying that didn't happen it's just it was crazy back there. You told me yourself you almost went into an episode, maybe you just imagined it." I glared at him.

"I'll prove it." I said grabbing the pocket knife from his console and slashing my left palm open. He almost slammed on the break.

"What the hell Charlie?"

"Just watch." I told him, I touched my palm just like I did the bird and... nothing. "But it- I saw- the bird was dying I swear!"

"It' been a long day maybe I should take you home." He said handing me a kleenex to wipe my palm with.

"No I'm going with you-"

"Charlie it's Derek's-"

"So?"

"Your banned."

"So?"

"Scott said-"

"I'm going." And that was that. When we pulled up to the house both wolves were outside.

"No, No, No!" Derek said, I rolled my eyes.

"Where is he?"

They all stared at me. I scoffed.

"Oh come on I know he's here. Isaac?" I had gotten through the door before they could think to stop me. "Isaac?" I looked around until I saw him lying on the table completely motionless, I felt my knees buckle and Derek caught me.

"He's fine. He'll be awake in a little while. You can-"

"Fuck you this is your fault!" It wasn't fair of me but I didn't care. Derek didn't flinch.

"You maybe right. Stiles I think you should-"

"I'm staying until he wakes up."

"No-"

"Four months! Four fucking months I haven't seen or heard from him and when I finally find him he's like this? I'm staying. You can kick me out when he wakes up." Derek sighed.

"Fine. You leave when he wakes up. Scott, Stiles." Derek said leading them into another room for god knows what. I made my way over to Isaac. Sitting on the table and carefully lifting his head to lay in my lap.

My hands ran through his curls and I felt myself beginning to unravel.

"Please, be okay. I've forgiven a lot of things Isaac but I swear if you don't wake up I will never forgive you. Please I can't- I need you okay."

"He's going to wake-up" Erica was standing behind me her hand resting on  
my shoulder it wasn't cold like I expected warm, comforting.

"The people who did this- their the ones-" Erica nodded.

"We have to get Boyd." I said, she didn't say anything only nodded.

SCOTT PERSPECTIVE

Derek was inspecting the invisible tattoo with his Alpha eyes. "Yeah I see it. Two bands right?" Scott nodded. Stiles stood there glaring daggers at the Alpha.

"What's it mean?" He asked Scott.

"I don't know- uh- it's just something I trace with my fingers."

"Why is this so important to you?"

"Do you know what the word tattoo means?"

"To mark something." Stiles said smugly.

"Well that's in Tahitian. In Samoan it means "open wound" Stiles had his "colored me impressed" expression on. "I knew I wanted to get a tattoo when I turned 18, I always wanted one. I just decided to get it now to make it kind of a reward."

"For what?" Derek asked.

"For not calling or texting Allison all summer, even when I really wanted to, even when it was so hard not to sometimes. I was just trying to give her the space she wants. Four months later and it still hurts- it still feels like a-um-"

"Like an open wound" Stiles finished.

"Yeah"

Derek picked up the blow torch. "Pain's going to be worse than anything you've ever felt." He warned.

"Ah- that's great." Stiles muttered.

"Do it." Scott said. Derek let the flame turn on Stiles and Scott both jumped a bit.

"Oh wow thats- uh- thats a lot for me so... I'm gonna take that as my cue. Yeah, I'm just gonna wait outside"

Derek grabbed him by the chest and stopped him. "No. You can help hold him down."

Stiles reluctantly went over to stand behind Scott glaring at Derek the entire time. Scott was trying not to freak out but it was hard with Stiles losing it behind him.

"Oh my god." Well at least he didn't pass out this go round.

ISAAC PERSPECTIVE

"_Those are some trippy dreams you got there little brother" Isaac looked around everything was white._

"_Cam?"_

"_No, I'm the tooth-fairy. Who else?"_

"_Am I dead?"_

"_Nah, you're not cool enough yet- get it" Yep it was Cam alright complete with the lame jokes only Charlie seemed to ever like._

"_What's going on with you kid?"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Well for starters your a werewolf, but probably the biggest thing that tops the list is that you finally managed to dig your head out of your ass and get the girl and then you just-"_

"_I didn't have a choice. Derek's right, it's too dangerous, you saw what they did to me. Charlie can't handle the bite- she'll die-"_

"_Don't get me wrong, I see where your coming from, and you know I love our girl but seriously dude, the kid established when she was eleven how capable she is of finding life-threatening scrapes by herself-"_

"_It doesn't mean I have to add to them"._

"_You're being a real jackass right now baby brother."_

"_There is no scenario where us being together means she lives-"_

"_Spoiler alert Ike- everybody dies. Do you really want to spend that time away from your best friend-"_

"_I'm afraid."_

"_What?"_

"_When Derek made me break up with her she- she tried- she almost killed herself-"_

"_Never pegged you for a narcissist Ike."_

"_I'M NOT!"_

"_Then you're just a dumbass. You should know Charlie better then that-"_

"_She's not the same little girl she was when you left Cam."_

"_Fine. Ask her why she did it if you really believe that but be prepared to have your ass beat." They both laughed at that and the more he thought about it the more Cam seemed right but still- something had made her step out on the ledge._

"_Cam you're not really here are you?" _

"_'Fraid not baby brother."_

"_I miss you."_

The scene had shifted. He blinked a little trying to adjust to it He was staring up at Charlie, she was crying, there was a tiny cut on her eyebrow like when she had fought off the hunter to protect him- well him and Stiles. He reached a hand up to stroke her cheek.

She looked at him startled for a second before leaning down and planting kisses all over his face. He smiled. They didn't say anything it was like they both knew what the other meant, how the other felt. He sighed contentedly. This was the best dream yet. Except... he could hear it, heartbeat- this wasn't a dream this was real, and this couldn't happen because the Alphas were still out there and Boyd and Erica were still missing.

He sat up suddenly. Charlie looked worried. "Isaac?" She placed a hand on his shoulder but he shrugged it off. She looked so hurt and it killed him.

"You shouldn't be here."

SCOTT PERSPECTIVE

"Looks pretty damn permanent now" Stiles said as Scott inspected the tattoo.

"Yeah. Kinda need something permanent with everything that's happened to us. Everything just changes so fast. Everything's just so uh- ephemeral."

"Studying for the PSATs?"

"Yep."

"Nice. Think we should go get Charlie?"

Scott paused. "Let's let her have a little longer." He couldn't imagine what he'd do if it were Allison. He reached for the door. The paint was new, that was weird.

"You painted the door? Why'd you paint the door?" He looked back at Derek who looked like he'd been caught and Scott knew he had found something.

"Go home Scott." Derek warned, but Scott was sick of that phrase today.

"Why only one side?" He extended his claws and began to peel the paint.

"Scott" Derek warned. There staring back was some sort of triangle tribal symbol thing he looked over at Derek.

"The birds at school and the deer last night, just like the night I got trampled by the deer I got bit by the alpha. How many are there?" Scott asked.

Derek sighed. "A pack of them. An Alpha pack."

"All of them? How does that even work?" Stiles asked.

"I hear there's some kind of a leader. He's called Deucalion"

"We know they have Boyd and Erica, Peter, Isaac and I have been looking for them for the last 4 months." Derek admitted. Scott's head was reeling. A realization had hit him, that's why the Alpha's scent had smelt familiar it had been on Charlie the day her hall-mate left- which meant one of them had been with her.

"So you find them? How do you deal with the Alpha pack?"

"With all the help I can get."

"Where is she?" They turned to see Isaac in the doorway.

"Charlie was there with you-" Stiles started Isaac shook his head.

"Charlie left. Where's the girl."

"What girl?" Derek asked confused.

"I've gotta find my cousin- Thank you for whatever you did I have to undo now by the way!" Stiles said angrily storming out.

"Stiles you can't mention the Alphas to her." Derek warned.

"Why?" Scott asked. "She needs to know she needs to be able-"

"She'll want to help and she's the last person who should."

"Is this about the Camaro still, dude get over it, it was a lame car anyways!" Stiles said. Derek rolled his eyes.

"Remember "you turn or you die" Scott and Stiles both nodded.

"Charlie will die."

CHARLIE PERSPECTIVE

I had to get out of there, not before I slapped Isaac first. Maybe it was unfair, I really don't care at this point. I'm not a very _fair _person anymore, just a usually pissed off one. I stalked into the woods, My head felt like I was on fire. I didn't understand what was going on.

_Are we having a meltdown_

"SHUT UP" I couldn't deal with that right now.

_You know you were right earlier, that was you. If you'd let me help you I could show you how to use your powers, maybe even get your little pup back-_

"Go to hell" I fell to my knees my head felt like it was about to split in two, Erica was right beside me.

"What's happening?"I asked her. She seemed terrified.

"I-I don't know."

I was seeing stars in my eyes and everything was black. When I woke up I was back in the old house, the boys and Derek were all gathered around but I also noticed Erica and another girl she had blood coming down her throat and I knew what she was before Erica managed to get it out.

"So remember what I said about not thinking this was one of your powers? I may have been slightly mistaken... meet Braeden." I felt myself slipping again.


	13. Chapter 13: Fallout

CHAPTER THIRTEEN: FALL OUT

"_I'm on the ledge why your so god damn polite and composed, and I know you see me, you're making it look so easy. What comes and goes I'd go without..." -Marianas Trench "Fall Out"_

CHARLIE PERSPECTIVE

When I woke up again the dead people in the room were waiting in a corner out of the way. Derek and Isaac were gone- glad to know they were staying true to form. My real boys were watching me.

"Easy does it." Stiles said helping me to sit up. I stared around the room- that's why Derek and Isaac weren't here, we were in my bedroom- not that they would have stuck around if we weren't or at least Isaac anyways, he really doesn't want anything to do with me anymore.

_Told you._

"What happened?" I asked looking over their shoulders to Ghost 1 and 2. Scott and Stiles looked at one another.

"We were hoping you could tell us." Scott said.

"You can tell them about me." Braeden told me. I nodded and looked back at my boys.

"Uh- well- I found my power- a power. I'm pretty sure I found another one today but Stiles isn't sure so we probably need to make a field trip to Deaton's but uh- yeah not to quote "The Sixth Sense" or anything but- I see dead people." The boys just stared at me.

"Or rather dead people see me? I don't know, it's a little weird..." I trailed off.

"See why I told you no?" Erica asked me. The other girl glared at her.

"You did fine, Charlie. You need to warn Scott about-" Suddenly Braeden doubled over in pain. Erica was holding her I jumped up and the boys looked confused.

"Are you okay?" I asked her. The boys stared at me but I ignored them.

"I thought you were some sort of kick ass emissary didn't you pay attention to the rules?" Erica asked the girl as she righted.

"I didn't think they really mattered." The girl admitted.

"Should I tell them I'm having a psychotic break?" I asked Braeden, she shook her head. Stiles mouthed "what the hell" to Scott.

"They can know I'm here, that's not a rule" I turned to Erica.

"Okay so maybe it's a personal preference... Please Charlie don't tell them about me."

Braeden stared at us. "She's right. In her case it would probably just create a much more complex situation than it already has."

"Charlie are you talking to Casper now?" Stiles asked in a voice somewhere between concerned and annoyed.

"Her name is Braeden" I said turning back to the ghost.

"Oh... Braeden, nice. Glad that clears that up" Stiles muttered under his breath. I rolled my eyes.

"So they can know about you, what's the rule you broke?" I was confused.

"I'm not supposed to directly interfere"

"Directly interfere? what do you mean?"

"It's like a loophole you have to learn to maneuver." Erica put in. "I can train you to lie, suggest you be trained, slip up and say "he's going to be fine" but I can't give you a direct warning"

"So when you said to warn Scott-"

"Warn me about what?"

"Exactly" Braeden said.

The boys were looking confused. "No offense but would you mind pulling a disappearing act for a little while. I've got to fill them in and it's a little confusing with _mixed_ company in the room." Braeden nodded and she and Erica disappeared. I turned my attention back to the boys.

"What the hell is going on?" Stiles demanded. "What are you suppose to warn Scott about?"

"She couldn't say."

"She couldn't say? Well that's helpful. Scott you better be on the look out for anything."

"She's trying to help. It's one of their rules for hanging around, they can't directly interfere. We'll figure it out. She just needs some time to figure out how to exploit some of the loopholes." I promised them. I don't know why but I felt protective over this girl. "So what the hell happened to Lahey?"

"It was-" Scott started to say but Stiles cut him off.

"A rival pack, something about a territory dispute or whatever." Stiles said I looked at the two boys. Scott looked guilty and I knew they were lying.

"A rival pack?" They both nodded. I started to call them on it but decided against it, I had confidence that Erica and Braeden would find a loophole to tell me what was really going on. "Lahey must have really pissed them off." I mused.

"Well he does have one of those faces." Stiles countered.

"We need to go to Deaton" Scott put in.

"We will, tomorrow. Tonight, the three of us will be on the prowl." Stiles said wagging his eyebrows suggestively. "Heather's birthday party is tonight and I know three distractions who won't be there."

"Heather hates me, she's not going to let me go." You cause a girl to have to get a buzz cut one time in 1st grade and suddenly she hates you for life.

"She will when you give her this." He said pulling out one of the left-over back up presents from Lydia's party last year- Macy's wouldn't let Stiles return some of it.

SCOTT PERSPECTIVE

This felt like a bad idea. The three of them were walking to Heather's, Charlie was trailing a little behind and Scott kept looking back to check on her. They should have skipped the part and went to Deaton, but Stiles was trying to get over Lydia and neither he nor Charlie could take that from him... It still didn't mean he had to like it.

"What?" Stiles asked annoyed.

"What? What do you mean what?" Scott asked.

"I mean what? And you know what" Stiles accused.

"What, what?"

"That look you were giving." Stiles explained. Charlie had increased her pace so she was standing between the boys again.

"I didn't give a look" Scott defended.

"You kind of gave a look" He stared at her, traitor!

"There was a distinct look Scott." Stiles told him.

"What look?" He was growing frustrated.

"The look that says the last thing you feel like doing right now is going to a party!"

"It's not that" It kind of was "It just seems a little weird going to a different high schools party."

"Then there's the whole thing about the birthday girl hating my guts" Charlie threw in apparently back on Scott's side.

"Would you two- oh my god! One drink, alright you'll be fine. It's Heather we went to Nursery school with this girl okay? She promised to introduce us to all of her friends" He looked at Charlie. "She also promised not to kick you out so... tonight, No Allison" He looked at Scott pointedly. "No Lydia, and NO Isaac" He looked at Charlie finally who was glaring daggers at him. Scott looked down his phone was vibrating, Allison. "Tonight, we're moving on!"

He ignored the call.

"You're right."

"That's right, I'm right- Charlie?"

"Scott already said it, I'm not repeating it."

"We're moving on."

"Onward and upward."

"Let's do this" Scott said getting pumped.

"That's what I'm talking about!"

"Oh god stop with the bromance stuff, let's go!" Charlie said.

"Hows my breath smell?"

"Dude I'm not smelling your breath" Stiles said walking away.

"Do you have any gum?"

"No gum you're fine." Stiles said annoyed.

"I just don't know what kind of party this is." Scott complained. Charlie put something in his hand. Mint Mojito.

"Take it slow alright Don Juan?" She warned before they followed Stiles into the house.

CHARLIE PERSPECTIVE

"Stop fidgeting" I told Scott as we shut the door.

"I'm not really sure- I don't know how to talk to-"

"Dude really. You dated Allison, how did you talk to her?"

"I don't know!"

"God you're impossible. Scott it's not that hard just ask her about herself- what she likes- if I remember Heather right she enjoys talking about herself so assuming her friends are the same, you should be golden. Don't worry. I'll be your wing-woman okay?"

"Stiles hi!" The blond demon came over and planted a wet one on Stiles before any of us knew what to do. Me and Scott both stared at the two in shock. What the fuck was going on?

"I'm glad you made it." She told him, completely ignoring me and Scott, it was second grade all over again.

"Me too."

"Come down stairs with me and help me pick out a bottle of wine."

"Yes" And that was that.

"Did that just?"

"Yep." Scott said walking over to Heather's friend apparently he thought Stiles luck might have worn off on him. "Hey" he said to the girl.

She gave him the once over and walked off.

"Well that went well" I told him sarcastically.

"Shut up" He said walking off to sulk. So Stiles was most likely having sex and Scott was sulking and now I was alone at a party with a pile of people I didn't know, lovely! Could this night get any worse.

"Hey baby" I had to ask. I tried to slip through the crowd but the guy was too quick.

"It's a party" He said as if that was enough of an explanation. "Dance with me?"

"Uh- no. I'm good." I couldn't deal with drunken idiots right now.

"Come on don't be a prude." He pleaded. Leaning in. "It'll be fun-"

"Charlie there you are." I turned around to see Henry.

"H-hi?"

"Sorry, I- Jackie's looking for you something about too much tequila and poor decisions." He said, before throwing his hand out to to the guy. What the fuck was going on?

"Sorry to interrupt, but if you don't get over there now it's going to be World War 3 in the bathroom." I looked at him quizzically but he only grinned. I turned to the guy

"I better go." I said before following Henry down the hall. When we were far enough away he turned to me.

"Sorry you just looked a little uncomfortable so I thought I'd help you out."

"You like playing Superman I take it?"

"Sometimes, The cape really clashes though." He joked. "I like your outfit, it looks more like you." He said motioning to the blue plaid button up, old blue jeans, and converses.

"Yeah, it's the Dean Winchester for her line"

"Nice. So what's going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"You just seem a little, down. Feel like talking about it?"

"Just a bad break up."

"Ouch. Yeah those hurt like a mother. What happened?"

"He dumped me out of the blue a few months ago and doesn't want anything to do with me."

"That's harsh"

"That's not the worst of it. We used to be best friends and we still sort of run in the same circle so..." I didn't know why I was telling him all of this, something just seemed so familiar about him and I didn't know why.

Henry let out a whistle.

"Yeah."

SCOTT PERSPECTIVE

"Hey, this isn't the talk we were going to have is it?" Scott asked when he saw Lydia waiting by the car. Allison shook her head.

"I need to show you something." Scott looked at the bruise, he could feel his blood begin to boil thinking about the fact that somebody had laid a hand on Allison but beyond the fact that someone had harmed her he didn't see the significance in it.

ISAAC PERSPECTIVE

He was pacing. Charlie, he was almost positive hated him. The girl who saved him was dead- they had found her body in the locker room Derek had heard from the APB. The only good thing that seemed to come out of yesterday was the fact that he was pretty sure that Charlie wouldn't come within a hundred feet of him and Derek which meant she was safe for the moment. Now they had to find Boyd and Erica, Derek thought Isaac had already found them and that's why the Alphas had stole his memory.

"You know I'm starting not to like this idea." He told Derek. "It sounds kind of dangerous" And Peter of all people would be performing it. "You know what, I definitely don't like this idea, and I definitely don't like him!"

"You'll be fine" Derek promised. Isaac looked out the window.

"Does it have to be him?" Isaac asked turning back to face Derek.

"He knows how to do it, I don't" Derek said finally. "It'd be more dangerous if I tried doing it myself."

"You know Scott doesn't trust him right? Now personally I, well, I trust Scott." Derek looked up at him.

"Do you trust me?" What kind of question was that, he had taken the bite because he trusted Derek, he had nearly killed Lydia because he trusted Derek, and he had now turned the one person who had always been there for him completely against him because he trusted Derek.

"Yeah" Isaac said finally. "I just still don't like him!"

"Nobody likes him" Derek said.

PETER PERSPECTIVE

Peter had heard about enough of the pups complaining. He swung open the door.

"Boys, FYI, yes coming back from the dead has left my abilities somewhat impaired- but, the hearing still works so... I hope that you're comfortable saying, whatever it is that you're feeling straight to my face." Peter told them.

"We don't like you" Derek told his uncle in his typical sulking fashion. Peter hated that he had missed the little excitement yesterday, especially considering his nephew and the beta had managed to completely alienate themselves from Charlotte making his work that much more easier.

"Now shut up and help us"

"Fair enough." He extended his claws.

Isaac and Derek were seated watching Peter pace. Derek had already warned Peter what would happen if he messed up- it involved his throat and Derek's teeth.

"Relax" He instructed the boy. "I'll get more out of you if you're calm."

"How do you know how to do this again?" Isaac asked nervously. Peter fought the urge to make some biting joke about Charlotte being his first as well, especially considering his nephew already seemed tense.

"It's an ancient ritual used mostly by Alphas sense it's a skill that requires quite a bit of practice. One slip and you can paralyze someone or kill them."

"But y-y-you've had a lot of practice though right?"

"Well I've never paralyzed anyone" Peter assured him. Dereks eyebrows knitted together and Isaac turned his head.

"Wait does that mean that you?" The claws dug in before Isaac could fight him off. Peter was tempted to search for some useful memories of Charlotte himself but that would alert the pup to his interests and he couldn't have that. The images that did flash before him were useless, he had to give Rollin credit, the man was skilled with his hands. Isaac was still fighting. Derek stood up.

"Wait I see them."

He pulled away suddenly the pup put his hand on his neck, Peter felt drained, Rollin was an expert with memory manipulation.

"What'd you see?" Derek asked concerned.

"Uh- it was confusing um-it- eh- images- um- vague shapes-"

"But you saw something?"

"Isaac found them."

"Erica and Boyd?"

"I barely saw them, glimpses, but-"

"But you did see them?" Derek demanded.

"And worse."

"Deucalion" Derek guessed. With Deucalion around, his plans for Charlotte might need to take a back seat, he couldn't afford for the demon wolf to find out about her and something told him Rollin hadn't been very forthcoming with his pack about the girl.

"He was talking to them, something about time running out."

"What does it mean?" Isaac asked suddenly, it was the first thing he'd heard from the pup.

"He's going to kill them."

"N-n-no he didn't say that. He did make them a promise that by the full moon that they'd both be dead."

"The next full moon?"

"Tomorrow night." Peter confirmed.

CHARLIE PERSPECTIVE

I was a little frustrated- no, that wasn't exactly true. I was beyond frustrated. It wasn't that I didn't think there was truth to what Allison and Lydia were saying it was just- true Scott McCall. I tell him and Stiles I can see dead people and we have to go to Heather's lame ass party- which ended with me sneaking away from Henry because Stiles came upstairs in a crabby mood (guess who didn't get laid) and I didn't want poor Henry to get caught in the middle. The kid had been nothing but nice. But yeah, I see dead people and we still have yet to go talk to Deaton- dead people by the way who apparently have a warning for Scott and who saved Isaac- not that I shared that information. Allison has a weird shaped bruise and suddenly Derek's showing up at school for super secret meetings.

The girls were holding there arms out.

"I don't see anything." Derek said gruffly. I didn't either. Erica and Braeden were who knows where trying to figure out loopholes. Apparently since Braeden couldn't finish her mission, I had inherited it and my training was suppose to commence- whenever they could figure out how to side-step the rules.

"Look again" Scott pleaded.

"How is a bruise gonna tell me where Boyd and Erica are?" Derek demanded. I agreed with him- not that I was going to tell him that. Derek was Number three on my shit-list right behind people who hate dessert and Isaac.

"It's the same on both sides, exactly the same" Scott told him.

"It's nothing." Derek said. Lydia looked like she agreed. Allison was shooting daggers at him.

"Paradolia" Lydia quipped "seeing patterns that aren't there." We all stared at her. "It's a subset of Apephenia." Oh well that explained it.

Derek was glaring at Scott. "They're trying to help."

"These two?" Derek demanded. "This one, who used me to resurrect my psychotic uncle, thank you. And this one who shot about thirty arrows into me and my pack."

"That's a bit harsh don't you think I mean Lydia didn't exactly have much of a choice and in Allison's defense at least 15 of those were in self-defense." I cut in.

"Do you really want to go there Stilinski, you totaled my car." Derek shot back

"I'm pretty sure if we made a list you've screwed me over plenty more times than I've done you." I snapped, like when he decided to bite my best friend. For a little while it looked like Derek and I were actually getting close and now, we hated each other even worse than before.

"Okay, alright, now come on. No one died alright. Okay look there may have been a little maiming okay, destruction of property, a little mangling okay but no death. That's what I call an important distinction." Stiles interjected.

"I've got class. Fill me in when the Asshole leaves" I said walking out before anyone could stop me.


	14. Chapter 14: Say Something

CHAPTER FOURTEEN: SAY SOMETHING

"_Say something, I'm giving up on you. I'll be the one if you want me to. Anywhere, I would have followed you. Say something, I'm giving up on you."- A Great Big World "Say Something"_

SCOTT PERSPECTIVE

The meeting between Derek and the girls did not go well to put it lightly. After Charlie stormed out things only got worse. Scott wished he could tell Charlie what was going on with the Alphas but doing that meant not only going against Derek and Isaac it meant going against Stiles and as much as he loved and cared for Charlie, as much as she felt like a sister to him, she wasn't his family she was Stiles which meant Stiles made the decision and that meant keeping her in the dark.

"Okay what would a pack of Alphas want with Erica and Boyd?" Stiles asked as they headed towards Economics, Scott was hoping Charlie might have calmed down by then but he wasn't banking on it. He was pretty sure she knew they were keeping something from her because he'd noticed she had suddenly clammed up when he asked about the ghost girl and when he suggested letting Isaac and Derek know about this new power she went ballistic on him going on about Derek and Isaac didn't even want her around why in the hell would she want them to know anything about her.

"I'm not sure it's them they want." Scott admitted. He felt something as they walked by- no not felt, sensed, their was a wolf- two wolves somewhere nearby.

"Okay like Derek? Like they're recruiting?" Scott wasn't paying attention though he was looking for the wolves.

"SCOTT" He turned back to Stiles. "You coming?"

CHARLIE PERSPECTIVE

"Cut them some slack they're doing the best they can." Erica pleaded I ignored her.

"At least work with Allison and Lydia on their mark-"

"That was you?" I asked Braeden nodded. Of course it was.

"Okay so what do I do?"

"You need to get to Deaton, tell him I said you need to be trained-"

"Was Deaton your teacher?"

"No the person who trained me is" She paused. "A precarious situation at the moment. Deaton is the next best option."

"Deaton's already been training me-"

"Deaton has taught you and Stiles basic survival skills for living in the world of the supernatural. What you need is something more advanced." Braeden countered.

"Fine, I have work after school with him anyways." I said.

"Charlie" Erica called. I stopped.

"Cut the guys some slack they don't know what's going on and they're trying to protect the few people they have left."

I considered her for a second. "I'll think about it." I promised before heading in to Economics.

"CHARLIE-HORSE" What the fuck? Coach had wrapped me in a hug before I could figure out what was going on. He pulled away quickly as if he just realized he'd hugged a student.

"Uh- Glad to see you in class finally" He coughed. He looked down. "What the hell is that on your wrists?"

"Uh- sharpie?"

"As long as it's not permanent now get your ass inside before I write you up for being tardy." Some things never changed. I took a seat beside Danny before the boys showed up. I knew they were keeping something from me and Braeden and Erica hadn't figured out how to share it so for the moment I was shit out of luck.

"The stock market is based on two principles. What are they?" Finstock asked smacking gum the whole time. "Yes McCall you can go to the bathroom, anybody else" Finstock said I turned to see Scott's hand in the air.

"N-no Coach I know the answer." Scott said seriously Finstock burst out in laughter. Anyone who didn't see Scott's final exam grade last year might think Finstock was being an asshole- okay so Finstock sort of was an asshole but that was all apart of the charm.

"Oh you're serious" He said suddenly when he noticed Scott wasn't laughing.

"Y-yes, risk and reward" Damn Scott, studying for the PSAT's had paid off- great now that means I was getting the "dumb-friend" label.

"WOW! Who are you and what have you done to McCall?" Coach demanded getting on level with Scott. "Don't answer that. I like you better. I like you better"

"Does anybody have a quarter?" He asked the class. I dug through my bag and looked up just in time to see a double-XL condom soaring out of my cousin's hand. Seriously why was that size always associated with Stilinski's and why the hell did I always have to be there to find it?

"I'm gonna be sick." I whispered to Danny who just rolled his eyes.

"Stilinski I think you dropped this" Coach said handing the condom back to Stiles. "And congratulations" Oh god.

"Risk and Reward!" Coach said resuming his lesson. "Put the quarter in the mug, win the reward." He said raising the coffee cup in the air. "Okay watch Coach" He instructed before attempting the game of "Quaters"

It bounced in. We all applauded, leave it to Coach to find a drinking game to help us relate economics to real life.

"THATS HOW YOU DO IT!" He tossed the coin to Danny. "Okay Danny, risk, reward?"

"What's the reward?" Danny asked turning the coin over.

"You don't have to take the pop-quiz tomorrow."

"Coach it's not a pop-quiz if you tell us about it." Danny pointed out.

"Danny you know I really expect more from you at this point." Coach said taking the quarter back. "Really."

He put the coin on Scott's desk.

"McCall, Risk? Reward? The risk, if you don't put that quarter in the mug you have to take the pop- the quiz, and, and you have to write an essay. Risk, more work. Reward" He blew on his hand "no work at all. Or, choose not to play."

"But isn't this just chance?"

"No. You know your abilities, your coordination, your focus, past experience, all factors affecting the outcome. So whats it gonna be McCall? More work, no work, or choose not to play?"

Scott studied the quarter. He set the quarter down.

"No play. Okay, who's next? Who wants the quarter?" Finstock asked. Stiles drummed his desk and I rolled my eyes. What an idiot.

"There you go, there's a gambling man. Come on step up, step up, alright Stilinski!" Stiles got in position. We heard the door open and I turned to see Uncle John.

"Stiles"

"Yeah Coach I got it."

"Stiles, I'm gonna need you to come with me" Uncle John said leading Stiles outside. I fought the urge to try and follow. I kept trying to catch Scott's attention but he was probably too focused on listening in.

Danny went up and got exempted from the pop-quiz. "YES REWARD! Okay who's next?" Coach asked in his manic voice.

"Greenberg put your hand down you don't have a chance" Yep Coach was definitely in his element.

"Stilinski 2 what about you?"

"No thanks Coach I'm not good at quarters." I said watching the door.

"Quarters is a drinking game. This is a real life demonstration of risk and rewards" He huffed.

"What ever you say, either way I suck."

Stiles didn't come back before the end of class so I followed Danny to the library, which lasted about thirty seconds when he found himself a hot twin. I walked over to where Allison was sitting Lydia was apparently helping herself to a slice of twin as well.

"What if it's not a symbol? What if it's actually a logo?"

"What if what's a logo?" I asked taking a seat. Allison looked startled looking from me to the group of twin groupies.

"Nothing, the thing on our arm-"

"The one the girl looking for Scott gave you?"

"Yeah." She typed something in the search engine and went silent.

"Glad to see Allison's her usual charming self" Erica said sarcastically. I couldn't help but agree.

"She'll figure it out, You need to go to Deaton." Braeden said pointedly.

"Well great talk we'll have to do it again sometime" I said sarcastically. Great now to find transportation.

SCOTT PERSPECTIVE

"So you think they kidnapped Heather to turn her?" Scott asked confused.

"Derek said it's easier to turn teenagers."

"Yeah but what would Alphas need with a beta?"

"Scott I don't know but I don't care. This is Heather, our mom's were best friends before mine died alright I mean we used to take freaking bubble-baths together when we were 3. I've got to find her." Stiles pleaded.

"Okay, then we need Isaac to remember." Scott reasoned.

"How?" Stiles demanded.

"Peter and Derek couldn't do it, do you know any other werewolves with a better trick?"

"Maybe not a werewolf." Scott admitted the idea suddenly hitting him. "But someone who knows a lot about them."

CHARLIE PERSPECTIVE

"Charlie aren't you supposed to be in school?" Dr. Deaton asked as I walked through the door.

"I'm one of the few students who lucked out and got a free period fir last period. We really need to talk..." That grabbed his attention and he led me into his office. It took a little while but I finally filled him in on what I knew. He sat there thoughtful.

"Braeden is she here now?" I nodded.

"But she's not the only person your seeing is she?" Damn he was good.

"The other person wants to remain anonymous but they're good, trust me."

"I've never doubted you for a moment Charlie. This other power you mentioned what happened exactly?"

"I'm not sure, I was just watching the bird and something- someone told me to reach out and touch it."

"Someone?"

"I don't know, it was a voice in my head but it sounded familiar- it wasn't the usual one."

"Follow me." We went into the kennels and he brought out Willie- a slightly pretentious, definitely over weight black pug.

"What's wrong with him?"

"arthritis, going blind, partially deaf- to put it short, old age." He placed Willie on the examining table. I want you to try to heal him-"

"I told you already Doctor Deaton, when I tried it again in the jeep it didn't work."

"I think I know why, just trust me alright."

"Okay" I closed my eyes and reached out my hand. I felt Willie's fur and- I opened one eye a crack. "How can you tell if he's better or not?"

"Let's find out." Deaton placed the pug on the floor.

"Willie would you like to go for a ride?" The dog spun around and sat wagging his tail excitedly.

"Okay. So what, I can only heal animals?" Erica and Braeden were watching with interest.

"Let's try one more thing." Deaton sliced his hand open. I watched in shock. "Try again."

I closed my hand around his. When I pulled my hands away the scratch was gone.

"How did I-"

"I think the only limitation you have is being able to heal yourself." Deaton said.

"This is amazing."

"Perhaps."

"What do you mean?"

"There are two kinds of Caulbearers Charlie, the natural ones and the manufactured ones. I have a feeling your the latter. An ability to see into the beyond is common among the Natural human caulbearer's, healing- I haven't ever seen manifested before which means it comes from a different power source."

"Like what?"

"It depends on what your conception take place. It could be a manifestation of some power from a festival or from sacred ground- I would have to know more before I could even hazard a guess." Deaton admitted.

"Yeah and sadly asking the when, where, and how of my conception never crossed my mind." I said sarcastically. He placed a hand on my shoulder.

"We'll figure this out, training starts first thing Monday, after school."

ISAAC PERSPECTIVE

Isaac was optimistic when Scott and Stiles first called with their plan of enlisting Deaton's help. Isaac trusted the Vet- well more than he did Peter anyways and if it would help them find Boyd and Erica he was all for it. Not to mention there was a fuzzy memory that had come back of someone talking about a girl named Mary. Isaac couldn't remember much but he knew he didn't like the man that was talking, and he really hated when he mentioned the girl. Maybe he could figure that out too.

When they pulled up to the Vet's office things started to go down hill. For one Charlie was there, Her hair was pulled up in a bun and her sleeves were rolled up.

"What is she doing here?" Derek had demanded. Isaac couldn't get past the glare Charlie was sending him. He had hurt her yesterday and he felt like shit. It's for the best he tried to tell himself.

"She works here" Charlie shot back.

"She needs to go!" Derek demanded.

"What are you going to do banish me from here too?"

"She's my assistant just as much as Scott. I'm not sending her away."

"We're not doing it with her here!" Derek roared. Deaton looked like he was about to argue but Charlie cut him off.

"It's fine I have homework I have to get to anyways. I'll stay in the office so you guys can have your super secret wolf meeting in peace." She said sarcastically.

"Charlie." He had reached out and grabbed her arm to stop her before he knew what he was doing. She looked down at his hand.

"What do you want Isaac?" She asked him softly her eyes were pleading with him to open up, be honest. He wanted to stop her, to pull her to him and tell her he was sorry and not let her out of his sight ever again but one look from Derek told him that was a bad idea.

"I-uh-" He let her go.

"That's what I thought." She walked out the door without another word to him.

SCOTT PERSPECTIVE

They were asking a lot out of Isaac. Scott knew that when Deaton had mentioned the ice bath. He knew it when Deaton had said Isaac's heart rate had to be so slow he was nearly dead. He definitely knew it when Derek even told him that he didn't have to do it. And he found himself extremely grateful Charlie had agreed to stay in the office away from everything when even Stiles expressed concern for his cousin's ex. They were asking a lot from Isaac, but he was the only chance they had.

He hated having to hold the taller boy down but it was necessary. When Isaac's heart rate was slow enough, he let the boy up, being careful not to talk, Deaton had warned too many voices would confuse the boy.

"Isaac, can you hear me?" Dr. Deaton asked.

"Y-yes. I can hear you"

"This is Doctor Deaton, I'd like to ask you a few questions is that alright?"

"yes"

"I want to ask you about the night you found Erica and Boyd..."

CHARLIE PERSPECTIVE

I thought staying in the office meant I'd get to listen in but unless they started yelling or something it was useless. I heard the thunder and felt myself shiver slightly. I didn't use to hate thunderstorms but they were terrifying now. I looked at the two sitting at the desk.

"They're about to find out" I hadn't noticed before but Erica looked about in tears. Braeden had wrapped an arm around her, it was strange the two weren't usually so- touchy-feely.

"Find out what?" I asked then the thought dawned on me. "Isaac's going to remember."

The two nodded. I leaned my head against the door trying to listen in. The power flickered and I put my fist in my mouth fighting a scream.

"Charlie, you okay?" Braeden asked.

"I'm- what's happening out there?" The lights were flickering again.

"Isaac's remembering."

"How?"

"THERE HERE!" Isaac was screaming in terror. My heart dropped.

"Charlie don't-" Both girls started but I was already out the door, it didn't matter what was going on whether we were together or not, whether we were friends or not, he needed me. I ran down the hall. I could hear Derek yelling, Scott, Deaton everybody.

"I CAN'T SEE"

"ISAAC WHERE ARE YOU!" Derek  
demanded.

They were still fighting over Isaac when I made it into the room. No one had noticed me. But I saw the tall boy splashing around in an ice bath.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO HIM?" I demanded running over, Stiles grabbed me.

"It's a bank vault!" He said, we froze. "I saw it, I saw the name." Scott helped him out of the tub and Stiles let me go. I went over to where he stood. "It's uh- Beacon Hills first National Bank it's an abandoned bank a-and they're keeping them locked inside- inside the vault." Deaton and I had wrapped a towel around Isaac. I reached out and grabbed Isaac's hand out of reflex it was ice cold but I didn't flinch a way and for a change neither did he. I noticed both Scott and Stiles had troubled expressions.

"What?" Isaac asked confused.

"You don't remember what you said right before you came out of it do you?" I noticed Erica was standing between her former pack mates tears in her eyes.

"No." Isaac shook his head. I squeezed his hand. I knew what was coming.

"You said that when they captured you that they found you in a room, and that there was a body in it."

"What body?" Isaac asked, he had let go of my hand.

"Erica"


	15. Chapter 15: Gravity

_**AN: So just a heads up, since I am not doing a 3B story anymore, I'm just going to write and let Charlie and Isaac do whatever they're going to do(they're not being very cooperative anyways)... this story is going to end after the events of the 3A finale though so I guess it will be mostly compliant until then and then it'll be AU. Love it? Hate it? Let me know!**_

CHAPTER FIFTEEN: GRAVITY

"_You hold me without touch, you keep me without chains, I never wanted anything so much than to drown in your love and not feel your pain" - Sara Bareiles, "Gravity"_

CHARLIE PERSPECTIVE

"She's not dead!" Derek insisted, pacing around the room. Isaac was sitting on the counter I stood helplessly watching the scene play out. I couldn't out right ask Erica- not that it mattered, she knew and she kept shaking her head.

"They have to keep searching" She repeated over and over like a mantra. I sat cross-legged on the floor. I felt exhausted and if I was sitting down then Isaac was out of my line of vision and I could pretend he wasn't there.

"Derek, he said "there's a dead body, it's Erica" it doesn't exactly leave us much room for interpretation." Stiles said, I could kick him for that- not that I wasn't still pissed with Derek but I completely understood where he was coming from- I had been there a few months ago.

"Then who was in the vault with Boyd?" Derek demanded.

"Someone else obviously" I put my head in my hands, why was my head hurting. I tried not to make a sound, maybe being quiet and out of their line of vision would help me stay and actually hear what was going on.

"Maybe it was the girl on the motorcycle. The one who saved you." Scott put in, that's right I still hadn't told them who Braeden was.

"No. The girl died- they uh- they found her in the woods- I would have thought Stiles would have heard it." Isaac said. Scott looked at me realization sinking in. He started to open his mouth but I shook my head silently pleading with him. "Besides, she wasn't like us and the one in the vault with Boyd was."

"What if that's like how Erica died? They pit them against each other during the full moon to see which one survives? It's like werewolf thunder dome!" Stiles said. Derek rolled his eyes and- unfortunately then glanced over at me.

"I'm not leaving" I said before he could even open his mouth.

"Of course you are" He said grabbing me above the elbow and leading me out the door before I could even think to fight against him- just like he used to do when I fought Paige about bed-time. He slammed the door in my face. I tried to open it but the bastard had already locked it. I slammed my fists against it in frustration- Deaton's rooms were all pretty sound proof, you had to literally scream to be heard... especially when the heavy oak doors were closed.

"I HATE YOU!" I screamed in frustration, taking my anger out on the door- the door won.

SCOTT PERSPECTIVE

I stared at Derek in disbelief. Charlie was still banging on the door, hurling some pretty nasty insults, Stiles looked slightly guilty, Isaac had his head in his hands, Deaton looked slightly pissed about the whole thing, only Derek seemed completely unfazed.

"Was that really necessary?" Deaton asked annoyed. Derek ignored him and continued where they had left off.

"We get them out tonight."

"Be smart about this Derek. You can't just go storming in." That was always Derek's problem. Yes he was an alpha, yes he generally did the right thing, but he was so anxious to get it done that rushed in and people got hurt.

"If Isaac got in then so can we"

"But he didn't get through a vault door, did he?" Deaton countered.

"We need a plan" Scott put in.

"How are we going to come up with a plan to break into a BANK vault in less than 24 hours?" Derek asked.

"Uh- I think someone already did." Stiles said reading from his phone. "Beacon Hills First National closes it's doors three months after vault robbery. Doesn't say here how it was robbed but it probably won't take long to find out."

"How long?" Scott stared at the Alpha.

"It's the internet Derek" Stiles chuckled, Derek kept glaring. "Okay, minutes."

Scott was really beginning to think Derek might have been a hermit in a past life or something.

"Great, so we'll meet at your place tomorrow after school and come up with a plan." Scott said.

"Don't bring the human this time" Derek said, Stiles looked offended and he rolled his eyes. "The other human"

"I'd take the back door if I were you, knowing Charlie she's probably already got another wolfsbane spray-bottle with your name on it." Scott advised. Isaac seemed to smile a bit at that. Derek only rolled his eyes.

"It's not the first time she's directed a temper-tantrum at me" Was all he said before heading out the back door, Isaac on his heels resembling a kicked puppy.

"Can we take the back door too?" Stiles asked. Scott rolled his eyes.

"You're the one that wants to keep her out of the loop, you can face the consequences."

"Fair enough but I'm using you as my human shield buddy!" Stiles warned.

He was prepared for yelling and threats of dismemberment, but finding Charlie leaning against the door fast asleep had not even been on his radar. He looked over at Stiles who shrugged.

"She's had a long week." Scott couldn't help but agree. Very carefully he lifted his sleeping friend and carried her to the jeep before getting on his bike. Maybe Stiles was right, maybe Charlie was better off not knowing. Still, this felt like it was Lydia from last year all over again and look what happened there.

ISAAC PERSPECTIVE

Isaac wasn't sure if he could take more of this. Derek had effectively kicked Charlie out twice while all Isaac did was stand by and watch. At this rate he'd be lucky if she didn't despise him. _It's for the best_. He repeated to himself, but it didn't feel that way. They were keeping Charlie safe but at what cost? Couldn't they just explain things to her, couldn't they protect her?

"You didn't have to do it like that" Isaac said as they drove to the apartment. Derek sighed.

"You know what's at stake Isaac."

"You heard her, she hates us!"

"Then she'll stay away-"

"No. She'll just sneak around us and get herself in a worse situation." Isaac said. Charlie wasn't hurt anymore she was pissed and unless they made it right fast, there was no telling what was going to happen.

Derek looked over at him. "Lets focus on getting Erica and Boyd out first- then we'll talk about whether or not to-"

"No. We get them out and then we tell her." Isaac said. He'd had enough, he had listened to Derek all summer and he was through with it. He should know better than anyone by now that pushing people away only made things worse, not that it mattered. He and Charlie both had a knack for doing it when they thought the other was in danger, he only hoped he hadn't pushed the girl too far this time.

"Fine. But not a minute before, the last thing we need is her becoming a liability" Isaac ignored Derek's harsh comment. He knew his alpha cared about his girl, the beating he gave Peter a few months ago was proof enough.

"Deal."

CHARLIE PERSPECTIVE

"_So you figured out one of your many hidden talents" The voice asked they looked like my mom tonight. _

"_Shut up"_

"_I wonder why your so tired though?" She had went to move some hair out of my face but I slapped her hand away._

"_Maybe you over exerted yourself- wouldn't want to take that too far now would we- then again you could always offer someone else's" there was a pause "energy in place of your own."_

"_What are you saying?"_

"_Do I have to spell it out for you girl, you have an incredible talent and it doesn't come free- what you use you must give back, in some form or another. What does that show you like always say? Magic always comes with a price, and you're no different"_

SCOTT PERSPECTIVE

"Boys" Why did Allison suddenly sound like the Sheriff? That was definitely killing the mood. "Hey time to wake up" Allison demanded again, why couldn't she just sound like herself and go back to them making out?

"Boys" Allison was getting more insistent and he thought he heard Charlie laughing in the background- why was Charlie there? When he and Allison had company it was Kate Beckinsale- okay there was that one time Flo from the Progressive ads showed up but she was so nice...

"BOYS!" Scott fell out of his chair and saw not Allison but the actual Sheriff, Charlie behind him pointing her phone at him and Stiles, he was pretty sure he'd have a picture text from her soon.

"I've got to get to work, you three get to school." John said turning to leave. Charlie headed down the hall- probably to finish getting ready, Lydia had chewed her out about dressing like a slob the day before.

"DAD" Stiles hollered. The Sheriff paused. "Heather?"

The Sheriff looked down, that wasn't a good sign. "No, nothing yet." He said before walking out.

"Ten hours and nothing!" Stiles said disgusted.

"We're going to find something." Scott reassured him.

"Something doesn't make Erica any less dead or Boyd any less about to be dead."

"We still have time" Scott promised him.

"Is this whole remain optimistic in the face of complete and utter disaster a part of the be a better Scott McCall program?" Stiles asked.

"Nah, not if it doesn't work." Scott said honestly. Stiles let out a sigh.

"No it works." Stiles admitted. Stiles looked down at one of the many pages. "Oh- DAD!" He screamed. Charlie came rushing out of the bathroom toothbrush still in her mouth worried. Even Scott was at a loss to what was going on. He handed Scott the paper and took off after his father. "DAD, DAD"

Scott looked down at the picture and saw the sheriff arresting one of the robbers.

The ride to school was silent. Charlie definitely knew they were hiding something but she seemed distracted.

"So, Deaton said you can heal people, that's pretty awesome" Scott said trying to make conversation.

"Huh? Oh yeah, yeah" Charlie said going back to stare out the window. Scott looked at Stiles, he was worried too.

"And Braeden I take it is the girl that saved Isaac?" Stiles pressed.

"Mmhmm"

"And you're giving us the cold shoulder because" Stiles said. Charlie said nothing. Stiles huffed but Scott patted his arm motioning to the rear view mirror, Charlie wasn't purposely ignoring them, she wasn't even paying attention.

"You okay?" Stiles asked glancing back at his cousin.

"What?" She seemed dazed.

"You okay?"

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. You can still drop me off and pick me up from Group tonight right?" Maybe that's what was wrong, Scott knew it was suppose to help her but he didn't want her going, not when there was a chance one of the members was an Alpha.

"Dad's gonna have to drop you off, I can't I've got" Stiles paused. "A group project-"

"You mean you have a pack meeting at Derek's that I'm not invited to." She countered.

"Why don't you just skip this one, you seem exhausted." Scott tried. Both cousins gave him a weird look.

"I can't skip, going to Group is one of the conditions for me not going to the nut house." Charlie said before turning her attention back to Stiles. "Can you at least pick me up? Uncle John has his plate full."

"Yeah, yeah, just call me when you're ready." Stiles promised. When they got to school they waited until Charlie had headed towards the gym before they started talking again.

"Somethings off with her." Scott said.

"We'll figure it out later, right now we need to focus on finding Boyd."

"Alright so we'll meet at Derek's at 5 to go over the plan then we don't get started until dark."

"Okay, what do we do until then?" Stiles asked.

"Wha- right now? Go to school"

CHARLIE PERSPECTIVE

I was thankful when second period came, Coach was having us do laps this morning and sprints but he refused to call a suicide run and suicide run and kept glancing in my direction which meant everyone else did too.

English didn't go much better though, I had been so focused on trying to figure out what the voice meant exactly- I mean I got the basics but the specifics sort of scared me, really scared me. And then there was the whole super secret rescue mission I was banned from and the fact that Group was tonight and somehow that just seemed to remind me of the fact that I was alone. Long story short, I wasn't paying attention to the lesson and when Miss Blake called on me, everyone knew it.

I couldn't wait to get out of there and when the bell rang I was halfway out the door before she called me back.

"Charlotte could I have a word?" I nodded and turned back, she closed the door.

"Do you go by Charlotte?"

"No, Charlie." Miss Blake nodded.

"I hope this doesn't upset you but, I'm aware of what happened last year, with your father and everything." I bit my lip, here it comes the "I'm sorry for your loss, you poor dear" spill. "And I realize that you're already speaking to someone about this but I just wanted you to know that if you ever need to just vent I'm here."

"Thanks Miss Blake" I said politely, she smiled.

"I know you think it's an empty offer but I want to help you, I've been in your shoes before Charlie, I know how you're feeling."

"You've lost someone too?"

"My whole family."

"How?"

She froze for a moment. "The how isn't important, what is, is that I understand you and I'm here for you whenever you need me." I felt bad for asking, I hated when people asked me, it was callous of me.

"Thank you Miss Blake" I said sincerely this time.

"Anytime, although I am going to have to ask you to try to focus a little harder in my class, I let it slide once, I can't do that again"

"Understood." I promised before heading to leave.


	16. Chapter 16: Hallelujah

CHAPTER SIXTEEN: HALLELUJAH

"_It's not a cry that you hear at night, it's not somebody who's seen the light, it's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah"- Jeff Buckley, "Hallelujah"_

ISAAC PERSPECTIVE.

He was pretty sure this was a mistake... okay, he was positive. If Derek knew where he was he'd be dead, and although the Sheriff seemed fairly reasonable, Isaac was pretty positive he'd shoot first and ask questions later if he found him. He noticed the jeep drive off and heard the click of a lock downstairs- this room wasn't as easy to get into as her old one was- well before her Dad had put electric wiring around the window anyways. Charlie had luckily kept her windows unlocked- he'd have to remind her not to do that anymore- assuming she didn't throw him out of one.

He could hear her bare feet padding up the stairs, she must have ditched her shoes at the door. His resolve was shaking, he was half way out the window when he saw the door handle turn.

"Seriously?" He stared at Lydia one foot over the side of the window like a deer caught in the headlight. Oh god! Why was she here and how could he get her to shut up?

He held a finger to his lips and she rolled her eyes hands on her hips.

"Hey, Charlotte would you mind making some pop-corn or something I'm getting a little hungry." Lydia called out.

"No problem- Wait, you want carbs?"

"I'm on my period give me a break!" Lydia shouted back. Isaac turned red. She shut the door and locked it behind her. "What the hell are you doing here Lahey?" she hissed.

"I- I wanted to check on her-"

"How by creeping into her room and watching her sleep or something? This isn't fucking twilight dumbass-"

"It was a mistake I get it-"

"No your mistake was starting this whole back and forth thing in the first place." Isaac hung his head. He didn't need Lydia to tell him that. It wasn't like he was trying to screw around with Charlie's feelings- that was the last thing he wanted, he didn't know what to do. He broke the bond but it didn't make him stop loving her it only took away the sense of home he seemed to have in her presence. He couldn't explain it other than Charlie was his person and he needed her.

"Do you still care about her?"

"Absolutely"

"Do you love her?"

"Yes."

"Than get your head out of your ass already and do something about it-"

"I'm trying to protect her Lydia!"

"Then protect her! God you werewolves have got to be the densest people on the planet! You think the solution for everything is just to push everybody away "to protect them" when all you're really doing is running from your problems." She had a faraway look on her face and if he had to guess he was pretty sure her mind was somewhere in London at the moment.

"We're not talking about me and Charlie anymore are we?" Isaac asked her, she glared at him.

"Look what I'm trying to say is figure out what you're doing Lahey because Charlotte deserves better than whatever the hell this is." She said motioning to his mid-exit stance.

"I've got to go, she's heading to the stairs" Isaac said trying to get away from Lydia's lecture.

"Lahey one more thing." He looked back at her.

"Stop by my house around six, there's something I need to give you." Isaac couldn't read her expression and that was more than slightly terrifying.

"Okay."

CHARLIE PERSPECTIVE

So the tutoring session with Lydia (because having Rollin do all of my Algebra make-up work had the drawback of not know what the hell was going on in class) was actually a front for her to get into my room and raid my closet... surprise, surprise. That sneaky bitch even had me locked out of my room at one point!

In the battle of the closet all but three plaid shirts were lost, two converses, a few band shirts and most of Isaac's stolen clothes. She offered to let me keep them when she found out but I threw them in the bag myself. There was no point in holding on anymore, he had made it very clear the past few days that regardless of how I felt- regardless of how he might even feel, that he didn't want me so what was the point in holding on.

I kept the "trophy" shirt however (I managed to sneak it away a few weeks after I'd been forced to hand it back over so Derek didn't kill him). I'm not sure why I wanted it, it was right in the middle of the pictures, right before the precinct, but it was the last time I think I remember feeling truly safe. I wore it so much the shirt didn't even smell like Isaac anymore, I think that's why I felt I could keep it.

Anything that belonged to my father wasn't even touched- which was basically half of the closet. It almost looked like he lived there too, or like I was expecting him to come back any second. I never wore his shirts or anything, just his aviator jacket, I was afraid if I wore them they would lose his scent and I'd forget the way he smelled. Sometimes I worried I'd forget the way he looked or sounded. Uncle John's voice was so similar and Stiles favored him so much and I loved that they did because it was a great reminder but I was so worried that one day I wouldn't remember that Dad's "Kid" was a little higher than Uncle John's and stressed the "i" more than the "d". Or that one day I would look at Stiles and forget that that was Aunt Meredith's hairline and not my Dad's.

I didn't have anything of Whitney's, her parents had packed up her belongings and were back in Washington before I'd even been released. Tara promised she was going to try and write and ask if there was any small thing I could have but I don't think they wanted too, I think they agreed with my mother and sometimes- if I was honest, I agreed with them too.

I wanted to go to the cemetery and say good-bye to her but I couldn't. Dad was there too and I didn't want him to be and I guess I just felt like refusing to go was like refusing to read the last Harry Potter book, as long as I don't go it wasn't real, he could just be away on business- even if he's not, but the minute I set foot on that ground, the second I looked and saw his headstone, there'd be no going back, no pretending otherwise. I just needed more time.

Uncle John drove Lydia home before taking me to Group, Lydia wouldn't get out of the car until I promised to go by "appropriate" clothes with her Sunday. When she got out I moved to the front seat.

"Doing alright Kid?"Uncle John asked as he headed towards the small Catholic church where they held the meetings, part of me wondered if it was the same one my mother tried to have me exorcised at.

"Yeah."

"Listen, I know today hasn't been easy what with his birthday-" I hated myself, it hadn't even been a year and I'd forgotten his birthday already. I turned my head away to stare out the window, I had to keep it together. He was Uncle John's brother, I had already put him through enough, I couldn't lose it in front of him.

I felt Uncle John reach out and take my hand. "Anyways, I was thinking it might be nice if maybe we went to the cemetery tomorrow, you know just the three of us."

"You and Stiles go. Cemetery's aren't really my scene." I tried to say lightly but I could hear my voice shaking. Uncle John sighed.

"Fair enough. You need me to pick you up?" He asked pulling up to the Church parking lot.

"No. Stiles said he could get me. I'll see you at home okay?" I asked before jumping out of the car quickly, I couldn't handle a hug or an "I love you" right now.

ISAAC PERSPECTIVE.

It was worse than I thought. Lydia had found her replacement Barbie and it was me. She blackmailed me with the threat of telling Derek where I'd been if I didn't meet her demands so there I stood, in some sort of stuffy jacket and a scarf- who the fuck wears scarves?

"I have to say Lahey, you clean up good." Lydia said circling me like a vulture. "I had to do a bit of bargain hunting what with having a limited budget but- I think you'll make acceptable arm candy at school for a change."

I rolled my eyes. "What are you talking about?"

"You didn't think this was a one time thing did you sweetie? Oh no, I own you and if you want to save yourself from the "big bad alpha" you're going to wear exactly what I tell you too!"

Isaac was convinced true love wasn't what cured the Kanima- Jackass got cured because Lydia told him too, the red head was more than slightly terrifying. He liked the girl alright, she was blunt and real in a way most people weren't and if nothing else she had been really good to Charlie, but he was beginning to think he may have dodged a bullet back in Freshman year. It would take a special kind of man to date that hell-raiser and Isaac was not that man.

SCOTT PERSPECTIVE.

"Okay" Stiles said unfolding the layout of the bank on the table. "You see this? This is how they got in. This is a rooftop air conditioning vent, it leads down inside into the wall of the vault which is here, kay?" he circled where the vault was on the blue-print.

"One of the robbers, was lowered into this shaft." Stiles said, Scott could almost see his mind working double time. "Now, that space is so small it took them about 12 hours to drill into that wall which is stone by the way. Then throughout the rest of the night they siphoned the cash back up to the guys on the roof through that one little shaft in the wall. Boom!"

Scott studied the circles a little skeptically. "Can we fit in there?"

"Yes we can but very, very, barely. And they also patched the wall obviously so we're going to need a drill of some kind I'm thinking maybe a diamond bit-"

"Look forget the drill." Derek said leaning over the desk studying the map. Stiles stared at him.

"Sorry?"

"If I go in first how much space do I have?" Derek asked. Stiles looked back at Scott a sarcastic grin on his face. Here we go again, Scott thought.

"Wh-what do you think you're going to do Derek? You going to punch through the wall?" Stiles asked turning to face the Alpha- those Stilinksi's really didn't seem to comprehend the dangers of being a smartass to a werewolf, Scott blamed himself.

Derek folded his arms returning the same sarcastic grin. "Yes Stiles, I'm going to punch through the wall."

"Okay big guy let's see it, let's see that fist. Big old fist, make it, come on. Get it out there don't be scared." Derek held up his fist an exasperated look on his face. Scott had a feeling things were about to get ugly, part of him thought maybe filming it and sending it to Charlie might make a great peace offering. He noticed even Peter had perked up. "Big bad wolf? Yeah look at that! Okay, yeah see this" He grabbed Derek's fist and put his other hand palm forward in front of it. "That's maybe three inches of room to gather enough force to punch through solid-Uhh" Stiles groaned cradling the hand Derek had just punched with the force of someone swatting away an annoying fly. "Ah- OWWW!"

Scott looked at Derek as if to say "was that really necessary?" Derek didn't respond.

"He can do it" Stiles said still walking off his injury.

"I'll get through the wall" Derek said.

"Ehh" Stiles moaned.

"Who's following me down?" Derek asked. Scott had just noticed Isaac wasn't around, it was probably for the best, the boy hadn't fully recovered and he had already been there once.

"Don't look at me, I'm not up to fighting speed yet and honestly? With Isaac out of commission you're not looking to very good odds for yourself." Peter said. God Scott hated that man!

"So I'm supposed to just let them die?" Derek demanded.

"One of them is already dead" Peter pointed out.

"We don't know that!" Derek countered, Peter rolled his eyes.

"Do I have to remind you what we're up against here? A pack of alphas! All of them killers, and if that's not enough to scare your testicles back into your stomach, try to remember that two of them combine bodies to form one giant alpha." Scott looked down, he wondered if one of them had been in Twin Meadows with Charlie. He started to bring that up but tonight wasn't the right night, tonight they needed to focus on finding Boyd, tomorrow he'd mention it to Derek. "I'm sure Boyd and Erica were sweet kids, that are going to be missed."

"Can someone kill him again please" Stiles said what the other two were thinking.

"Derek, seriously? Not worth the risk" Peter said finally crossing his arms.

"What about you?" Derek asked looking over at Scott.

"Yeah if you want me to come-" Stiles said not paying the slightest bit of attention.

"NOT YOU" Derek cut in.

"Scott?" Stiles asked pointing his finger over at his friend. Derek stared at Scott hard.

"I don't know about Erica, but if Boyd is still alive we have to do something." He looked back over at Peter who glared at him. "We have to try."

"But?" Derek pressed.

"Who's the other girl?" Scott asked more to himself than to the rest, she had to be important he just wasn't sure how she fit into this. "The one locked in there with Boyd?"

PETER PERSPECTIVE.

Peter was calculating how much killing the twitchy one would cost him. Stiles was staring out the window biting his nails. For a moment Peter entertained the thought of shoving him out of the window but then that would severely hamper his plans for Charlie- not to mention he was more than certain his nephew and Saint Scott would probably rip his throat out with their teeth. Dying was an unpleasant experience he sincerely hoped to not endure ever again so Stiles was safe- for the time being at least.

"I can't take waiting around like this. You know, it's nerve-racking." Stiles rambled. "My nerves are racked, they're severely racked!"

"I could beat you unconscious and wake you when it's over" Peter offered.

"You think Erica's really dead?" Peter had almost forgotten how horribly skewed teenagers viewed their own pathetic mortality.

"You think I really care?"

"It's just I don't understand the bank though, Okay, I mean, why wouldn't they chain them up in some underground lair or something?" Apparently the boy had mistaken him for someone who cared. "They're an Alpha pack right so shouldn't they have a lair?"

"They're werewolves not bond villains" Peter said without bothering to open his eyes. He had a flight to catch tomorrow afternoon.

"Wait a sec, wait a SEC" Stiles said excitedly. "Maybe they're living there, you know? Like maybe the bank vault reminds them of their little wolf den!" Was this kid serious?

"Wolf dens?"

"Yeah wolf dens, where do you live?"

"In an underground network of caves deep in the woods." Peter deadpanned.

"Woah, really?"

"No you idiot! I rent an apartment downtown."

"Okay fine, still, that just proves there's something up at the bank." Stiles asserted. "And why wait around for the full moon huh? Why not just kill them whenever they want to?"

"Maybe they think it's poetic" Peter offered, he really could care less.

"They've already had three full moons to be poetic" Stiles said.

"And you've only had one full hour to be so annoying-" Peter opened his eyes realization beginning to set in.

"No go ahead finish what you were saying I'm annoying- what were you gonna say then?"

"What are the walls made of?"

"What? I dunno like wood and brick-"

"No. the vault, the vault, the walls what are they made out of?" Peter went over to the table examining the blue-prints. "Where would it say that?"

"It doesn't say it" Peter was beginning to panic, with an unstable variable like the alphas, he needed Derek and Scott alive. "Where would it say the materials? The type of stone?"

"Ah- OH hang on" Stiles said rummaging through his bag. "Yeah here, see it's got to be in there."

The two searched through the books. "There that's it" Stiles called.

"Atantaline" Peter said more to himself than anything.

"Is that awful that sounds awful."

"Get them on the phone, call him, NOW!"

"okay!" Stiles said fumbling for his phone. "Why?"

"Cause Boyd and that girl aren't going to kill each other, they're going to kill Derek and Scott."


	17. Chapter 17: Alone Together

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN: ALONE TOGETHER

"_I don't know where you're going but do you got room for one more troubled soul? I don't know where I'm going but I don't think I'm coming home. And I said I'll check in tomorrow if I don't wake up dead. This is the road to ruin and we're starting at the end" -Fallout Boy "Alone Together"_

CHARLIE PERSPECTIVE

I glared at the person sitting at the center of the semi circle. "Where's Morrell?" I asked. I needed to talk to her, I had forgot my father's birthday and the last person I needed to deal with was fucking Dave.

"Marin has a life outside of waiting to cater to your every whim and fancy Charlotte." Dave said looking down at me through his glasses.

"Fuck you! You're the worst fucking therapist in the history of- therapy" Damn I was losing my touch with insults.

"Charlotte how many times do I have to remind you that this is a hostile free environment, if you can't control your tongue then you'll have to go."

"Well Dave looks like-"

"Mary darling, would you mind helping me make coffee?" Rollin said practically dragging me over to the kitchenette area- luckily the meeting didn't start for another ten minutes.

"What the hell Rollin?" I asked yanking his arm away.

"Sorry Love, I'm only a tad confused here. Are you trying to get another stint in Twin Meadows?"

"No. I was just going to tell Dave to get his fucking head out of his ass and go fuck himself like the fucking dickwad he is!"

"Got fucking on the brain dear? Because I could help you with that if you want, Jerry's a little too old and a little to dull for you I think."

"Who the fuck is Jerry?" I asked not even bothering to address the rest of that statement, I mean it was Rollin it kind of came with the territory.

Rollin stared at me. "Jerry, you know the guy you were about to cuss to kingdom come, our therapist Dr. Jerry Lee Reynolds" Now I was staring.

"You know your therapists full name? That's creepy Rollin."

"You've been meeting with him for four months and have called him the wrong name the whole time."

"You don't even call me by my real name-"

"Mary is a term of endearment." He protested.

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. We stood watching the rest of the group start to take their seats.

"So what has my Mary all up in arms." Rollin asked after a minute. I sighed, all jokes aside Rollin was easy to talk to.

"I'm worried I'm going to forget my Dad." I admitted. Rollin looked down at me.

"And why would you think that?"

"I already forgot his birthday and he hasn't even been gone a whole year, what if I wake up one day and I- what if- what if I wake up and I don't remember what he looks like, or how he sounded, what if I can't remember him? He's- he was more than a Dad, he was my best friend, he was my everything and I don't- I cant- I need him." I was shaking, Rollin wrapped his arms around me and I felt myself melting into him before I could stop myself. I pulled away, wiping my eyes. Rollin sighed.

"Sounds like you might need to share in Group Mary."

"And give _Jerry _the satisfaction of watching me break? No thanks" I said walking towards the semi-circle.

"Right, because sulking in the corner _really _shows him." Rollin muttered to himself following behind me.

SCOTT PERSPECTIVE

Scott felt like they were going into this blind- not that that mattered, Derek meant they were getting Boyd out then and there and no amount of reasoning seemed to make any difference. It's not like Scott didn't want to save Boyd I mean he was there despite the fact that he knew this was probably a very bad idea. He just couldn't shake the feeling that this seemed too easy, I mean Isaac was barely alive when they found him.

They found the vault without too much difficulty- or rather Derek put his anger issues to good use for a change.

"Boyd" Derek called hesitantly, Scott kept his ears perked for any sign of danger. He heard growling which was close enough. Boyd slowly walked out of the shadows.

"Boyd" Derek tried again he sounded like he was trying to reason with Boyd.

"It's me, it's Derek" Scott's phone was going off. He put it to his ear.

"Stiles now's not the best time." Scott said watching the beta warily he was pretty sure Boyd had never found an anchor- unless he had learned during captivity.

"SCOTT" Stiles screamed into the phone. "Scott no listen to me okay? You gotta get out of there, look, the walls of the vault are made with a mineral called acatalite- it scatters the moonlight."

"What does that mean?" Scott said not taking his eyes off of Boyd.

"We're here to get you out okay." Derek promised.

"Look it keeps the moonlight out okay, they haven't felt the full moon in months" Stiles explained.

"Think about it like the gladiators in the Roman Coliseum, they used to starve the lions for three days make them more vicious, more out of control. Deucalion has kept them from shifting for 3 full moons diminishing there tolerance to it-" Peter cut in.

"Scott they're going to be stronger-" Stiles started.

"More savage, more blood thirsty." Peter added, "Scott they're the lions they're the starved lions and you and Derek stepped into the coliseum."

Scott watched as the moonlight slowly filtered through the whole they had made.

"Derek, we've got a problem, a really big problem." Scott said. Suddenly a girl walked out of the shadows but she wasn't Erica or Heather, she didn't look like anyone Scott knew.

"Cora?" Apparently Derek knew her.

"Who?" Scott asked looking between the two.

"Cora?" Derek repeated again his voice heavy with emotion.

"Derek" The girl said her voice strained as she tried to control her wolf. "Get out, get out now!"

"SCOTT" Stiles yelled through the phone. "SCOTT!" But Scott couldn't answer a new problem had caught his attention, mountain ash was lining the walls of the vault. Suddenly the vault door opened and Miss Morrell was standing there, what the hell was going on?

She knelt down letting the ash fall from her hands to complete the circle "NO! NO WAIT!"

Boyd and the girl, Cora were already shifting.

"Scott? Scott are you hearing this? SCOTT!"

It was impossible fighting with those two, mainly because Derek and Scott were trying their best to keep Boyd and Cora alive and Boyd and Cora were hell bent on butchering the other two.

Scott had just taken the girl down and ran over to Derek both of their backs against the wall- figuratively as well as literally.

"You know her?"

"She's my sister my younger sister." Derek explained.

"What the hell is she doing here?"

"Like I have a clue, I thought she was dead!" Derek explained.

Out of no where Scott caught a scent of jasmine and pine and then "LOOK OUT" Allison was standing in the doorway. Scott stood frozen as Boyd advanced tossing him like a rag doll. Boyd stuck his claws into Scott's gut lifting the boy in the air. Scott couldn't breathe, couldn't think, he was going to die, he was going to die a painful death that Allison would have to watch.

"NO DON'T BREAK THE SEAL" Derek screamed. Scott noticed Allison crouching down over the barrier.

"BOYD" The taller wolf dropped Scott and charged out of the exit followed quickly by the girl.

Derek grabbed Allison by the arm somewhat like how he had grabbed Charlie the night before but the difference was Derek cared about Charlie, there was no love- no tolerance between the Alpha and the Hunter. "DON'T TOUCH HER" Scott yelled holding his gut after he chased after the two- he still hadn't completely healed yet.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING" Derek demanded letting go of the girl.

"That I had to do something!"

"She saved our lives" Scott reminded him.

"Yeah? And what do you think they're going to do out there?" Derek asked Scott before turning his attention back to Allison. "Do you have any idea what we just set free!"

"YOU WANNA BLAME ME!" Allison shrieked. "Well I am not the one turning teenagers into killers"

"No, no that's just the rest of your family." Derek shot back.

"I made mistakes, Gerard is not my fault" Allison said.

"And what about your mother?" Scott wished he could strangle Derek however true his words might be, he had never wanted Allison to find out what Victoria Argent had tried to do and the way Derek was headed there would be no way out of it.

"What do you mean?" Allison asked. Scott couldn't look at her. She deserved to have good memories of her Mom, not this.

"Tell her Scott" Derek said. Scott sighed.

"What does he mean Scott?" Allison pleaded. "What does he mean?"

ISAAC PERSPECTIVE.

Isaac had left Lydia's as soon as he could get away and with three bags full of clothes all of which had been ceremoniously dumped in Derek's "soccer mom" vehicle. Something Isaac was proud he had borrowed now that Lydia had given him a small clothing store to take home.

He could have done without the makeover but all in all he'd been glad to talk to Lydia. Having her perspective on the whole mess had been extremely helpful and as she had pointed out maybe if Scott and the gang had been more forthcoming with her, the bastard currently known as Peter would have still been six feet under. Whether Derek liked it or not he was definitely going to tell Charlie what was going on.

The real question was what happened next. When he mentioned Charlie possibly trying to kill himself because of him Lydia literally beat him over the head with a purse- it hadn't been a pleasant experience and when she realized the flashbacks it had brought up she quickly apologized before calling him a dumbass... again. Apparently Charlie's mother was convinced Charlie had been responsible for her father and that- along with everything else had pushed her over the edge- though Charlie still asserted she hadn't tried to hurt herself. Isaac felt like shit, he hadn't known but he hadn't been there after he had promised her.

Lydia had also mentioned that her former hall-mate seemed pretty interested in Charlie- though to be fair he also seemed interested in anything that moved, and that- although she still seemed stuck on himself, Charlie had slowly begun to warm up to the boy.

"This Rollin guy doesn't sound like Charlie's type at all!" Isaac had scoffed. Lydia raised her eyebrows.

"And what would her type be exactly, you?"

"That's not what I she- she's too good for him" Isaac said finally.

"Well what are you planning on doing about it Lahey? Charlotte's a pretty girl and with out you there to scare them off, guys are taking notice, Rollin's not the only one. She's got her own resident Superman in English" Isaac didn't like that, Charlie's last English partner had turned out to be a homicidal psychopath.

"What if it's too late?" He asked looking at the strawberry-blond finally.

"Look, I haven't really been friends with Charlotte for an extremely long time but if I know one thing it's that you, Scott and Stiles have an infinite number of chances when it comes to her. I'm not saying she's not going to be pissed with you- I'm pretty sure she's ready to light you on fire at this point, but that doesn't mean she'll never forgive you. She didn't speak to Scott and Stiles for two weeks after they told her Uncle what happened, but they're thick as thieves again. She threw out most of your clothes but she kept one." Isaac was a little surprised he had seen the bag of various sweats, hoodies, shorts, and tees when he came through the door. "I also know for a fact that there's a crumpled up note in your handwriting that's either in her chest of drawers or under her pillow at all times. She's still waiting for you Lahey, don't screw it up."

That's how Isaac had found himself sitting inside of her room despite the fact that none of the Stilinksi's were home reading the corny "Deed" he had given to her for his heart. His phone went off and he looked down, Derek.

"Hello?"

"We've got a situation."

CHARLIE PERSPECTIVE.

The meeting seemed to take forever. I sat with my arms folded, Rollin would nudge me every so often and tell me to pay attention but I just rolled my eyes. When it was out I dialed Stiles but it went right to voice mail.

"Dude seriously, you told me to call you. Meetings over and I really don't want to be here longer than I have to, could you please come get me."

Five minutes later and there was still no call or sign he'd heard anything.

"Really Stiles? I know you guys are playing superheroes and that's great and all but I could really use a ride home so would you please get your crime fighting ass over here!"

"Need a ride?" I looked over my shoulder to see Rollin.

"No, Stiles is coming his phone just died, he'll be here soon." I said, I wasn't sure if being alone with Rollin was the best idea. The place was beginning to dwindle as people began to leave. Dave-who-was-apparently-Jerry was tapping his foot impatiently, he couldn't leave until we did, at least this stranded ordeal had some silver lining.

"Charlie it's just a ride, it's not a marriage- it's not even a one night stand- though I'm not opposed." I ignored the comment and looked down at the phone it had been nearly thirty minutes and still no Stiles- no wonder Jerry was pissed.

"What the hell, where are you parked?" I asked. Rollin's eyes lit up.

"Right this way milady." He said offering his arm to me- I was going to murder Stiles when I saw him again.

"I hate flashy over the top vehicles, they're so- overstated" He told me as we walked out the doors. "My step-brothers have matching Ducati's- pretentious little bastards-"

"Wait are they the twins Danny and Lydia have been stalking?"

"It'd make sense, Pretty likes pretty, it's why we go so well together." I slipped my hand away from his, pretending to point to one of the cars.

"That's a gorgeous Shelby" I said as we caught sight of the car, it was a late 60's early 70's model and was a candy apple red color, it was my Dad's dream car.

"She get's around good for an old girl" Rollin said proudly, I turned back to look at him.

"No way she's yours?"

"Like I said, nice and understated" This car was a bout as understated as Bozo the clown at a mime convention. He opened the door and I hopped in eagerly.

I was just about to give him directions when he tore out of the parking lot. "My house is back the other way" I told him. He turned to me a devious grin on his face.

"You're not going home not yet- after the day you've had, you really need to have fun and cut lose- whether you want to or not." He told me. I gulped. I wasn't worried about Rollin hurting me but- I wasn't sure if I trusted his idea of fun wouldn't end in my premature death either.

_**AN: NEXT FEW CHAPTERS WILL BRING THE RETURN (AND ORIGINS) OF DRUNK CHARLIE**_


	18. Chapter 18: Drunk

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN: DRUNK

"_I wanna be drunk when I wake up on the right side of the wrong bed and never an excuse I made up, tell you the truth I hate what didn't kill me, it never made me stronger at all. Love will scar your make-up, lip sticks to me so now I maybe lean back there I'm sat here wishing I was sober I know I'll never hold you like I used to" Ed Sheeran "Drunk"_

CHARLIE PERSPECTIVE.

I stared at the building we were parked in front of.

"Rollin this is a bar"

"Ten points to Hufflepuff for Mary's particularly good finding" I glared at him.

"I'm not a Hufflepuff if anything I'm Gryffindor- "where dwell the Bad-ass" I said, Rollin scoffed.

"More like the dumb-ass- Little Lamb would do well there-"

"You know Isaac?" I asked, for a minute I though I saw a worried look on Rollin's face but before I could do a double-take he was back to his usual self.

"Never had the pleasure, I was referring to his obvious idiotic move of parting with you- though I suppose I should be thanking him" This conversation was headed to dangerous territory.

"So why exactly am I Hufflepuff? Apart from my "finding" abilities?" I asked trying to steer us far, far away from the other conversation.

"Among other things, you're extremely loyal... to a fault" There was a double meaning in that but I wasn't about to go digging.

"And exactly why are we at a bar, we're in high school, we don't have fake ID's how are we getting in?"

"Open the middle console" He instructed, I did and in it was a paper bag full of ID's, I looked up at him.

"Please tell me this isn't the part where you confess to being some crazy serial killer-"

"No that comes later"

"Rollin"

"I'm joking Mary, I have a lot of friends, a lot of dates, I like to be prepared so nothing is off the table."

"There's still the small slightly significant problem that I don't drink." I told him.

"Oh for the love of Pete, Mary, live a little. Have a drink, have 3 it's not gonna kill you."

"My Mother is- was an addict!"

"So my mother was bipolar- doesn't mean I am" I stared at him? Seriously.

"One out of two kids-"

"How many children did your parents have?"

"Me-"

"Then your good."

"Rollin-"

"Mary, one drink. If you don't like it I'll take you home."

"Fine, who am I tonight?"

"I was hoping you'd ask me that, to night you are Kiki Mathers of Providence, Rhode Island" Rollin said fishing an ID out of the bag.

"Lovely"

SCOTT PERSPECTIVE.

"You lost him?" Derek voice came through the phone.

"Yeah, I kinda had to" Scott said, that had been way too close for comfort.

"Wasn't exactly the plan" Derek said, it sounded more like something Stiles would say. Scott wondered if the Alpha had been taking lessons.

"I know." Scott looked down at the two children he'd managed to get out of Boyd's path just before the out of control wolf murdered them. "Which is why I think that we should stick together trust me, he's too strong, too fast, and way too angry for one person to handle. We've got to do this together."

"Look I'm at the trail to the entrance by the preserve could you meet me here?"

"Yeah just gotta drop something off first" Scott said looking at the little girl as he ended the call. "Okay guys where's home?"

CHARLE PERSPECTIVE.

"Alright Kiki, here's your first taste of paradise." Rollin said walking over to the table furthest from the train wreck known as Karaoke. I stared at the Blue Moon he handed me.

"Nope"

"We had a deal"

"I'm aware of our deal, Rollin but if I'm really going to gamble I might as well go all out." This was stupid, I was pretty sure Erica and Braeden would both be lighting into me if they were here- where were they now that I thought about it I hadn't seen them most of the afternoon, maybe it had something to do with the rescue mission. I could hear all three of my boys yelling at me- Isaac was the most annoying of the three. What really did me in was imagining what my Dad might say- but here I was capable of seeing dead people and he had yet to show up. I thought he would have at least said good-bye before he went into the light or whatever the hell it was- maybe he blamed me too. "I want liquor and I don't care what kind it is"

"There's my girl" Rollin said before heading back up to the bar. He came back with two shots of Vodka. "Bottoms up." That shit was disgusting!

SCOTT PERSPECTIVE.

Scott wasn't sure how long they had been running through the preserve before they finally found some sign- or at least possible sign of Boyd and Cora.

"Is it them?"

"We're not the only ones that decided to stick together" Derek said. Scott hung his head this was going to be much harder than he thought.

"Is that going to make it easier or harder to catch them?"

"I don't know" Derek admitted.

"Derek" Scott said standing up and walking towards the other man. "I saw Boyd try to rip two little kids apart. Are they going to do that to everyone they find?"

"Everyone and Anyone" Derek said before walking off.

CHARLIE PERSPECTIVE.

"I should probably call Uncle John so they don't worry." I had had two shots at this point and I was worried I wouldn't be coherent enough to speak later.

"Charlie I'm in the middle of something- Stiles didn't forget to pick you up did he?" Uncle John sounded tired.

"No- uh nothing like that, I was just letting you know I'm staying with" I blanked for a second, he'd already dropped Lydia off and I didn't have any girlfriends, "Allison Argent tonight so don't worry about me, I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Alright, love you. Do you need me to drop off clothes or anything."

"Nope, I'm good. Love you too. Good night." I ended the call and turned to Rollin. "In the clear."

"Well this is a cause for celebrations- are you good with Vodka or would you like-"

"Lets stick to one liquor tonight, I want to forget everything." Rollin grinned at me.

"I can arrange that"

ISAAC PERSPECTIVE.

So apparently Derek's "situation" involved Isaac, Derek, and Scott tracking an out of control Boyd and apparently Derek's long lost sister. The part of Isaac that had spent way too much time around Charlie wanted to ask exactly how many Hale's were in the fire- luckily for Isaac and his throat, that thought hadn't reached his lips.

He had caught Cora once- right before she went after some camper. He had assumed since she was so much smaller than him that she would be weaker- he was wrong. He got one good punch in before she threw him like a rag doll. Lucky for him Derek and Scott had showed up shortly afterwards. Of course Cora took off so they were forced to follow- well, Derek and Isaac were, Scott was busy playing superhero.

"Nice Scarf" Derek said as they ran through the woods- God, he really hated Lydia right then!

SCOTT PERSPECTIVE.

"Are you sure?" Scott couldn't believe it they had been doing their best to make sure no one got hurt and here Stiles was on the phone because Lydia'd found a dead body.

"Yep. Throat ripped, blood everywhere" Stiles confirmed. "Its like the freaking shining over here! If two little twin girls start asking me to play with them forever and ever I'm not gonna be surprised."

"Can you get a little closer to make sure it was them?" Scott asked.

"Make sure it was them? Scott who else is going round ripping throats out?"

"Please just do it."

"This doesn't make any sense" Derek said after Scott had hung up with Stiles. "The public pool is all the way on the other side of the woods, we haven't tracked them anywhere near there"

"Derek, they killed someone" Scott said.

"How are they moving so fast?" Derek said.

"Derek"

"They can't be that fast on foot"

"They KILLED someone, some totally INNOCENT kid is dead and it's our fault." Scott said.

"It's my fault." Derek said quietly.

"We need help."

"We have Isaac now."

"I mean real help" Isaac made a face and Scott rolled his eyes. "Talk to me when you take the scarf off" The boy subconsciously grabbed at it muttering something about Lydia under his breath.

"They're too fast for us, for all of us. They're too strong, to rabid."

"We'll catch them." Derek asserted

"What happens when we do are we just going to hold them down until the sun comes up?"

"Maybe it would be easier just to kill them" Derek admitted.

"Killing them isn't the right thing to do." Scott said. Isaac looked at him.

"What if it's the only thing to do?" Scott and Derek looked at him. "Well, if we can't even catch them what else do we do?"

"Find someone who knows what they're doing."

"Who?" Derek was already glaring. Scott couldn't believe he hated the Argents so much he'd rather kill his beta and his sister than get their help.

"Someone who knows how to hunt werewolves"

CHARLIE PERSPECTIVE.

"Alright Mary dear, now that you are sufficiently tipsy, I'd say it's time to introduce you to the time honored tradition of Karaoke-"

"No"

"Come on it'll be fun-"

"I can't sing" I protested, it wasn't that I had lost my ability to think but suddenly it took more effort to think, everything felt fuzzy.

"No one can love, that's why its fun!" Rollin persisted before grabbing my hand and tugging me over to the stage. Twenty minutes and another shot later the two of us had sufficiently butchered Journey, Foreigner, Styx, and the Eagles- we didn't touch Queen even drunk I knew better than to mess with perfection.

"Want to play a game?"

"I don't like games-"

"Fair enough, let's just ask questions." Rollin amended. "I'll start, why is it you don't like me mentioning us as more than friends?"

"Because I still love Isaac" My face went red I hadn't meant to be that blunt. What the hell was I doing? "Why do you keep talking about us as more than friends?"

"Because I like you-"

"Why?"

"It's my turn not yours Charlie" Rollin laughed. "Are you attracted to me?"

"Sometimes, Damn it!" Oh shit that one was out loud too! I needed more alcohol. I waved one of the waitress people down and got us two more shots.

"Sometimes, I take that's when you remember you still love Isaac and you feel guilty?"

"It's not your turn" I told him. Everything was fuzzy. "Why do you like me?"

"We're kindred spirits, I'm drawn to you. My turn, if I were to try to kiss you right now would you let me?"

"I don't know" I was freaking out. I couldn't think, this was a nerve-racking experience on it's on but I didn't have the cognitive ability to focus like I would have sober so I was seriously having a conniption here! My stomach felt like it was committing mutiny against me, my heart was pounding, my head was pounding, was this what it was like the first time I had kissed Isaac?

Rollin leaned in watching my face, gauging my reaction. It wasn't long before he pressed his lips to mine. I held my breath and waited. His technique was good but this felt off my stomach really hated me, so did the universe.

"I'm going to be sick." I said breaking away from him.

"Not the usually the reaction I get, but I'm a tad rusty-"

"No I'm going to be sick" I took off to the bathroom before he could stop me. I managed to make it into the stall and over the toilet just as the first torrents of vomit came out. I felt someone hold my hair back. For a minute I thought it was Rollin but the hands felt decidedly feminine.

As soon as I regained use of my mouth I turned to face my anonymous helper, it was Rollin's aunt.

"Uh- thanks I-"

"I don't think your old enough to be in here Charlotte, Why don't you let Ennis and I help you home."

ISAAC PERSPECTIVE

Isaac and Derek watched from the Soccer Mom vehicle while Scott tried to reason with Allison's father, so far he'd managed to have a gun pointed at his head.

"Do you think this is gonna work?"

"Nope" Derek said watching the scene play out before him. If it weren't for the fact that there were two homicidal werewolves on the loose Isaac might have suggested getting pop corn to enjoy the show.

"Me neither" Isaac agreed. "So your- uh- your sister" Isaac said making conversation- he hadn't realized until after it came out of his mouth and Derek was giving him his trade mark "Are you fucking serious" look how it sounded. "Sorry" Isaac cleared his throat. "That's uh- that's bad timing. I'll ask later" Derek stared again. "Or never, yeah, I'm good with never" He didn't mean it how it sounded, he was just trying to be polite, make conversation talk to Derek about the (hopefully) non-psycho member of his family but at this point he just wanted to drop it and never bring it up... EVER

They sat in silence until Scott got in the vehicle and drove them over to the pool with the dead kid. Isaac let out a whistle.

"Got to give it to him, Scott's a genius when it comes to plans" Isaac commented, though seeing the flashing lights had reminded him of something else.

"Did Stiles say where Charlie was?"

"I think she had some Group therapy thing- Isaac she's fine, Boyd and Cora are what we need to focus on right now." Derek reminded him. Isaac nodded. Derek was right, he was being paranoid, tomorrow he would fix things, tonight he had to help save Beacon Hills... again.

CHARLIE PERSPECTIVE

"You're hurting me." I told Rollin's Aunt I couldn't remember her name but she had a vice grip on my arm- it almost felt like claws were digging into me, but that wasn't possible.

"Rollin dear, would you mind stepping outside with us." His Aunt called. Rollin caught sight of me and her and seemed panic stricken. When we were out the doors she flung me over to the big guy, his Uncle.

"Kali what are you doing- Deucalion said we weren't supposed to touch the humans-"

"Deucalion thinks you're getting a little too invested in your assignment- after all you wiped the beta's memories-"

"So he couldn't find us! Which is a good thing considering-"

"Considering what? He meant for the beta to get free so he could lay the trap for Derek! Scott wasn't supposed to be brought in until later- they weren't working together and thanks to your memory trick now they are. Not only did the two betas get lose tonight, Derek and Scott are both still alive!" I tried to pay attention so I could pass the information along- if I survived. But I was having trouble focusing, everything was spinning, I felt dizzy.

"If you kill the girl Derek and Scott will be out for blood- there's no way they'd join"

"We're not planning on killing her. We're here to remind you of your place, you're with us. Deucalion wants a _friendly_ reminder sent to those two so how are you going to send it?"

I looked at Rollin who was now staring down at me, not jokingly anymore but calculating, it reminded me of Matt and I shivered. "Rollin, please" I begged.

"It has to be subtle, something that won't be obvious when they find her, something... something that when they do find it, it hits them on a more personal level. Turn her back to me"

Ennis turned me around and I felt Rollin moving my shirt down to expose my shoulder, I felt claws digging into my skin as he etched some unknown message into me. "Don't worry Mary dear, you won't remember a thing, I promise."


	19. Chapter 19: Waiting for Superman

CHAPTER NINETEEN: WAITING FOR SUPERMAN

"_She's dancing with Strangers, falling apart, waiting for Superman to pick her up in his arms" Daughtry "Waiting for Superman"_

SCOTT PERSPECTIVE

"Tracking by print?" Chris asked as he through his bag on the ground and studied the muddy foot prints.

"Trying." Scott admitted, it was hopeless.

"Well then you're wasting your time." Chris said. "There's only one creature on earth that can visually track footprints, and that's man. And, if you're not trained like me then you have no idea that this print is Boyd's, these-"

"Are Cora's" Isaac finished, Chris stared at him, Scott knew that stare well.

"Nope. They're yours, nice scarf by the way" Isaac looked down and Chris continued. "You trampled Cora's as soon as you walked over here." Isaac looked guilty- or maybe he was just really regretting his outfit. "Listen I know the three of you are focusing half your energy on resisting your own urges under the full moon. But that puts you at a severe disadvantage to Boyd and Cora who have fully given in. They've put the pedal to the floor while you three are barely hitting the speed limit."

"So what do we do?" Derek asked. Scott could tell he hated the situation but at least he was there still.

"Focus on your sense of smell, actual wolves are known to track their prey by up to a hundred miles a day by scent. A trained hunter can use scent to track them. If the wind is with them, wolves can track a scent by a distance of two miles. Which means it will draw them to us or into a trap." He tossed a net to Scot.

"The full moon does give us one advantage, they'll have a higher heat signature. Which makes them easier to spot with infrared." Chris tossed the infrared glasses to the three of them, Derek handed his back.

"Thanks but I've got my own" He said flashing his eyes red, show off.

"Just remember we're not hunting wild animals, underneath those impulses are two intelligent human beings. Don't think they can't rely on that human side, it's suppressed, but it's there. Reminding them how to mask their scent, how to cover their tracks, how to survive."

ISAAC PERSPECTIVE

They walked towards the edge of one of the cliffs to get a better look at the city.

"When's the last time you saw your sister?" Chris asked.

"Not in years, I thought she died in the fire." Derek admitted.

"You feel like you have a lock on her scent?" Derek shook his head. "Scott? How confident are you in your skills?"

"Honestly, most of the time I'm trying not to think about all the things I can smell" Isaac had the same problem.

"Alright" Chris sighed. "Are problem is when they breach the woods and reach the residential area. Once they're past the high school they're right in the middle of Beacon Hills."

The Stilinski house was near the high school. Isaac had a terrifying thought. "They're not gonna kill every living thing they see are they?"

"No. But there is an important difference to recognize, wolves hunt for food at a certain point they get full. Boyd and Cora are hunting for the pleasure of the kill. For some primal apex predatory satisfaction of ripping warm bodies to bloody shreds and who knows when that need gets satiated."

"We can't kill them" Scott said.

"What if we can't catch them?" Derek asked. Isaac was torn, Boyd was his pack-mate, his friend, he didn't want to kill him or anyone else for that matter- maybe the alphas but they were different. On the other hand though, Boyd and Derek's sister, Cora, they were a threat and what if someone else died because of them? What if Charlie died?

"Then maybe we just need to contain them" Chris mused. "There's no one in the school at night is there?"

"What are you thinking trap them inside?" Derek asked.

"If there's somewhere with a strong enough door, no windows or access to the outside." Isaac was thinking, there was one place that was perfect, one place he had run to- the time Charlie hadn't been there, it was hell for Isaac, he felt trapped the whole time but it was still a better alternative to his father's home. He had been there only one time since and that hadn't been a very pleasant experience either.

"What about the boiler room?" He offered. "It's just one big steal door."

"You sure the schools empty?" Chris asked.

"It has to be." Scott asserted. "There can't be anyone there this late, besides it's a Friday, who stays late on a Friday?"

CHARLIE PERSPECTIVE.

"What happened?" I asked looking around me confused we were standing outside of the bar, why were we outside of the bar?

"You needed some air you don't remember? Man Mary, you must be wasted." Rollin said he had his arm wrapped around my shoulder it was sore, my head was throbbing. I looked at Rollin confused.

"I don't feel wasted-"

"Why don't we fix that then?" He asked leading me back inside before I could object. There was a part of me that felt like that was a really bad idea but I couldn't focus long enough to remember why. I took the shot he handed me and downed it, I felt numb. No pain, no feelings at all, it was nice.

SCOTT PERSPECTIVE.

"These are ultra sonic emitters" Chris said driving the stick thing into the ground. "It's one of the tools we use to corral werewolves, pushing them into the direction we want them to run." He pushed a button down and Scott thought his head was about to explode from the sound. "It gives off a high frequency pitch that only they can hear." Chris smiled before looking back at the three werewolves currently holding there heads in pain.

"NO KIDDING" Isaac said sarcastically.

Chris began handing the stakes out to them.

"These are gonna help drive them to the school?" Derek asked.

"Then it's up to you to get them in the basement." Chris added. Isaac was still touching his ears gingerly.

"Does anyone else want to rethink the plan where we just-uh- kill them?" Scott glared at him. Isaac had grown on him but sometimes when he said things like that Scott had the urge to smack the other beta.

"It's going to work." Scott told him pointedly. Derek looked at him. "It'll work."

CHARLIE PERSPECTIVE.

"I think I'm suf-suc-I'm wasted!" I said giggling throwing my hands in the air but I stopped doing that because it made my shoulder hurt. I couldn't make my mouth listen to my brain- I couldn't make my brain listen to anything. Rollin laughed at me, he was holding my shoes, why didn't I have my shoes- that's right. You can't swing with shoes. I looked around at the empty playground. Th Bar people made us go home so they could, so Rollin took me to play- that was nice. I like swinging.

"I'd say so. Want to dance?"

"Na-ah, the only person I dance with is my Danny-boy- I should call him!" I said

"Mary I don't-"

But I had already hit the call button. It rang a few times and then.

"Hello?"

"You sound sleepy Danny-boy."

"Charlie it's after three why are you calling me?" Danny sounded like a party-pooper.

"Rollin asked me to dance but I can't dance with him because I only dance with you- I'm monotonous!" I heard Danny sigh.

"Are you drunk?"

"Absotively Posolutely! I'm wasted- that's a funny word don't you think?"

"Where are you?"

"With Rollin, we're at the park swinging! He's not a very good pusher!"

"Put him on the phone." I handed the phone to the blond behind me.

"Somebody's in trouble" I said patting his cheek. Rollin took the phone.

"Danny dear how's my favorite-" Rollin paled. "Yes, I know. But I didn't-" He hung his head. "She was having a bad day." He glanced over at me. "I understand that it was a mistake-" another pause and a horrified expression. "I'M NOT GOING TO TAKE ADVANTAGE OF HER!" Actual fear. "I'll have her home shortly". He handed me the phone back. "Okay Queen Mary, play-time's over. Now I need you to tell me where home is."

ISAAC PERSPECTIVE.

Isaac ran like his life depended on it (because someone's might), sticking the dog whistles into the ground. His head was still ringing from earlier and he couldn't seem to shake the feeling that something was wrong. His phone had vibrated a few times but he ignored it. Whoever was calling wasn't a part of the Werewolf corral so they would have to wait.

PETER PERSPECTIVE.

"And the hunted becomes the Hunter. You really think a few high-tech dog whistles are going to help?" Peter asked coming out of the shadows.

"I don't see you offering a hand." Derek countered. He was too easy to rile up, it almost wasn't fun anymore- almost.

"Personally I'm trying to cut down on family members" Derek looked ready to kill.

"Cora's alive."

"I heard. Let's throw the reunion party when she's not an unstoppable killing machine."

"I can stop her."

"Sure you can." Peter said. "By killing her. Which happens to be the point of this little exercise. Deucalion wants you to kill them. He wants you to get rid of his baggage making it easier for you to join his pack. The fact that it was suppose to happen in the vault and not out here in the open doesn't change his plan. It just means that Boyd and Cora are going to kill a few innocent people first."

"And I should just let them? I should be okay with innocent people dying?"

"Unless your okay killing your own" He had to make sure Derek didn't fall into Deucalion's clutches- if he did then Peter would most certainly be well on his way to 6 feet under again.

"I can catch them."

"Oh come on! How much damage can they do? So they off a few homeless people, a drunk stumbling out of a bar too late so what? Let Scott deal with it, let him be the hero of his morally black and white world. The real survivors, you and I, we live in shades of gray... Then again, even if you did kill them, you're still an alpha" He leaned down and pressed the button. "You could always make more werewolves."

SCOTT PERSPECTIVE.

Isaac and Scott had managed to break the doors open fairly easy, and now Isaac was sweeping the perimeter while Scott walked over to Chris. Who was looking off in the distance.

"Do you see that?" Chris asked.

"Yeah it's a firefly." Scott didn't see what the big deal was.

"No, no, I know. It's-"

"What?" Scott asked.

"It's uh- it's very unusual, the uh- California fireflies aren't bi-luminary- they don't glow." Scott and Chris both looked up at the bug.

"Does that mean something?"

Chris was about to answer when they heard the howl of one of the wolves.

ISAAC PERSPECTIVE.

Isaac was supposed to be watching but his phone had buzzed again. 17 missed calls from Charlie, what the hell? "Just give me till tomorrow" he said to himself then he heard the growling- of course!

"Oh Great" he said turning to face the two rabid werewolves. Scott owed him big time. He got ready, Chris was coming with the car to push them to the entrance where Derek was waiting, but suddenly they jumped up- something none of them had counted on.

"They're not going through the school, they're going over it."

"The rear doors someone has to get them open" Derek said before running off inside of the school.

"Someone has to drive them inside." Scott said.

"I'll drive them inside." Chris said pulling out what looked like a huge taser stick or something.

"No. I'm faster" Isaac said taking off. He felt guilty for suggesting that they had killed the two after all, Scott's plan- though not without flaws, seemed to be working and if Charlie was calling him 17 times she was alive at least- most likely still pissed with him, but alive.

He got there just in time to see Allison on top of a school bust shoot the sparkler arrows at Boyd and Cora. He shielded his eyes and as soon as they were inside relocked the door. He was going to say thanks- not that he was fully sure she deserved it (she did stab him like a hundred times last year so she sort of owed him) but she ran off. For the second time in a few weeks Isaac found himself wondering what it would be like to be in a relationship where he didn't have to protect the other person. His phone buzzed again- for now, he;d take being in one that where the other person didn't hate his guts, "It'll be better tomorrow" he promised but he wasn't entirely sure who he was trying to convince.

SCOTT PERSPECTIVE.

Once Boyd and Cora were safely inside, Derek, Scott, and Chris were ready and waiting. Scott and Derek managed to get the two to chase them into the boiler room and with the help of a fire extinguisher lock them inside. Scott couldn't believe it actually worked.

"Did that actually just work?"

Derek looked at him, a little surprised himself.

"It worked" Derek said.

Scott leaned in to listen, but what he heard was the other shoe dropping.

"What do you hear?"

"Heartbeats."

"Both of them?"

"Actually, three of them." He turned to face Derek what sort of death had they sentenced who ever was in there to?

Derek walked over to the door.

"What are you doing?" Scott asked reaching out to grab him.

"Close the door behind me, keep it shut." Derek instructed.

"If you go in there alone, you're either going to kill them, or they'll kill you." Scott warned.

"That's why I'm going in alone." Derek said turning to look at him. Scott didn't like the plan but Derek was going to do it anyways so he did as asked. Shutting the door behind him.

CHARLIE PERSPECTIVE.

"Mary are you sure this is you?" Rollin asked as he came to a stop. There was a "for sale" sign in front of the house.

"Yep."

"Want me to walk you to your door?"

"I'm good." Dad wouldn't take to Rollin too good, I didn't think- especially since I was out past curfew.

"Maybe I should take that-" Rollin said motioning to the brown paper bag.

"Nope get your own."

"I'm sorry about this this was a mistake-"

"I had fun" I told him placing a kiss on his cheek. He caught my cheek in his hand and turned me to face him, leaning in- that was a mistake. I turned away from him. "So- uh, I'll see you later yeah?" I asked getting out of the car.

"Yeah sure. Night Mary."

"Night Rollin" I staggered towards the door as he drove off still clutching the bottle he had got for us to split, I hid the bottle in the bushes- couldn't have Dad confiscating it. I tried my key but it didn't fit. Damn it! I was so grounded. I banged on the door.

"DAD, it's me! Open up please" Then I remembered. Dad wasn't here. Dad was dead. I grabbed the bottle and ran to the tree house, I'm not exactly sure how I made it up there but I did. There was still pillows and blankets from Isaac's last stay in there- granted they had a mildew smell to them but who was I to complain. I wrapped the blanket around me and took a swig. I tried to flash the flashlight so Isaac would know to come outside but he didn't come- then I remembered he didn't live here, I did- well, I used to. I pulled my phone out and scanned the contact list till I came to the "S"- Stiles and Scott weren't the only ones who knew how to be sneaky. I found "Steve Rogers" and hit the send button. It rang a few times and went to voicemail.

"It's Isaac, you know what to do."

"He's dead and you weren't there." I blurted out. "You broke your promise and that's not fair!" I hung up and took a sip of my bottle. A few minutes later I called back.

"You suck Lahey!" I told the phone "I was with someone, someone nice and I couldn't do anything about it because you suck! You always have to be the fucking martyr and you didn't give me a choice in the matter and now I'm like Peggy, because your in Antartica and I can't move on cause I know your there, and nobody could match up to Steve Rogers and-" I hung the phone up and took another swig.

I tried him again, and again, and again. Somewhere something told me I was sharing way too much, but they were idiots. I was tired of being treated like a child by people my own age. I might call Derek in a minute and give his voicemail a piece of my mind too but right now I still had a lot to say to Isaac's.

ISAAC PERSPECTIVE.

Isaac listened to the voicemails while he waited, each one got progressively worse. Charlie's voice was slurred, this was bad. He called Stiles.

"What do you want, aren't you supposed to be werewolf hunting?" Stiles asked annoyed. Isaac ignored it.

"Where's Charlie-"

"You know I've got a much bigger issue at hand than your Twilight romance-" Stiles broke off.

"Stiles this is serious."

"I forgot to pick her up so she's sulking at Allison's." Stiles said finally. Isaac felt the color drain from him.

"She's not at Allison's-"

"Well that's what she told Dad-"

"Look I just got a pile of drunk calls from her-"

"WHAT?"

"Yeah."

"Jesus! Alright go back to catching werewolves, I'll see if I can find her." Stiles said before hanging up.

Isaac could hear the growling and howls below. He hit his head against the wall, "Things will get better in-" He looked out the window and saw the most beautiful sight in his life.

"SCOTT!" He yelled. "THE SUNS COMING UP!"

SCOTT PERSPECTIVE.

Scott wrenched open the door as fast as he could before flying into the boiler room. When they found Boyd, Cora and Derek he thought they might have been dead, but Derek looked up at him.

"Th-there's a teacher. I'll take care of her, Get them out of here." He told the two. Scott helped Isaac load the two into Derek's vehicle.

"You need to find Stiles." Isaac said looking down at his phone.

"Why?"

"Because apparently Charlie's drunk and Stiles has no idea where she is."

"WHAT?" Scott said. He couldn't deal with this right now. Isaac looked down at his phone.

"Scratch that, she just told me where she is." He held the phone up to Scott to read.

_If yu decidet to get your heead ouut of ytour ass Im at thr treehouse._

"You're not-"

"No, I'll get Cora and Boyd home, she's not happy with me right now. I'll come check on her a little later, there's something I need to explain to her." Scott understood what he was talking about. Maybe Isaac wasn't so bad after all.

He called Stiles, who was freaking out already.

"Why does she have to pull this shit now? I should have known something was up when Dad told me she was staying with Allison- they hate each other!"

"They don't hate each other" Scott said. He didn't think they did anyways, girls were confusing.

"I mean, Heather's dead and apparently there's some homicidal maniac on the loose- not to mention crazy werewolves and that's not even adding Dereks creepy uncle into the mix. And Charlie decides now of all times to go on a drinking binge."

"Heather's dead?" Scott asked.

"Yeah, they found her just like the kid at the pool-"

"So it wasn't Boyd and Cora."

"No- if it was a werewolf it was someone in control. I'm on the way to get you, we've gotta figure out something there's no way we can take her home- maybe your house?"

"No way! Look Mom's helping with the werewolf stuff but I think she'd still rat us out about underage drinking-"

"Which means, Charlie most likely gets sent back to Twin Meadows and Dad murders me for forgetting about her-"

"How did you forget?"

"I don't know there was a lot of shit going on, give me a break. We have to take her somewhere, somewhere my dad won't find out."

PETER PERSPECTIVE.

Peter was exhausted, screwing with your nephew's mind really took a lot out of a person not to mention he still had an afternoon flight out later that evening for Atlanta. He was just about to head to bed when he heard it.

"Why are we coming here?"

"Because your drunk off your ass, and if we take you home or to Scott's your going back to the crazy house and me and Scott will probably be six-feet under!" The twitchy one, Stiles exclaimed. This might be worth staying up for, he headed out of the spare room and down the stairs.

"Me? I'm not the one that forgot her!" Scott shot back- nothing was ever Scott's fault.

"Why are we at sour-pup no sour- do- sour- Grumpy Cat's house though? I thought I was banned?"

"Oh my god Derek does kind of look like grumpy cat!"

"Stiles, focus! We're desperate Charlie that's why!" Scott told the girl, those three hadn't hit the door yet and it was like they were screaming. Peter saw Derek give Isaac orders to stay with the injured Cora and Boyd while he stomped out to the door way. Glad to see he was toning down the theatrics.

"Yoo, hoo, Grumpy Cat! Oh my god Stiles I want a YooHoo!"

"Tell me how you wound up like this and I'll get you a 12 pack" Stiles had offered.

"I can't, it's a secret, shh! Oh Grumpy Cat open-" Derek flung the door open and glared at the three teenagers, both boys looked ready to wet themselves. Charlotte was giggling like an idiot. This was definitely going to be entertaining.

She patted Derek on the shoulder, "Don't worry I'd be grumpy to if I looked like a sardine." Peter had to hide his laughing with a cough.

Derek looked at the two boys standing in the doorway frozen- presumably in fear. "What the FU-"

"Look! Stiles, Scott it's Sassy-Creepy-Ass Uncle Peter!"

"What?" Peter demanded coming to stand beside his Sardine faced nephew.

Charlotte hung her head stumbling a little as she walked further in the room, the boys seemed to regain there senses and followed her around waiting for her to fall.

"I'm sorry that was inappropriate" She told him penitently, "I meant to say "Creepy Ass Uncle Peter" she clarified, he rolled his eyes. "I'm the only one that thinks your sassy, everyone thinks your creepy though- Stiles thinks you're scary too!"

"I do not!"

Derek glared at Scott. "You couldn't take her anywhere else?" Charlotte had now kicked off her shoes and was jumping on the couch. "Anywhere?"

"We didn't have anywhere else to go"

"Really? I had no idea the two of you were homeless-"

"See you are Sassy, Sassy Uncle Peter-"

"Don't call me that!" Peter waved her off. "You couldn't think of anywhere else to take her, your girlfriend's maybe-"

"ex-girlfriend" Charlie clarified Scott shot her a glare.

"her friend, Lydia's-"

"That's why everyone thinks your creepy Uncle Peter- you know way too many high schoolers- Geez, you and Derek should be on that to catch a predator show- they could call it to catch a werewolf predator! RAWR! That's werewolf for predator" the four men looked at one another.

"How did she even get like _this_?" Derek demanded.

"At a bar." Charlotte told him. "I rode a bull- not a real one, not a metaphorical one either- maybe a metaphorical one. I sang too, it was AWESOME!"

"You're not old enough to get in a bar!" Derek pointed out. The drunk girl giggled pulling an I.D out of her pocket.

"No, but Kiki is." She told him Derek shredded the card. "Aww! Every party needs a pooper that's why we invited you." She told him in a sing-song voice poking him in the cheek, Scott moved her out of the danger zone.

"Look is there any way you can make her "un-drunk"" Stiles asked. He and Scott had Charlotte between the two trying their best to keep her from having her throat ripped out by an angry Derek. Peter was really starting to enjoy this- comments about his creepy sassiness aside. He examined his nails, the other three men glared.

"What, don't look at me, I was born a werewolf- I've never been drunk."

"How does that even work? That's weird!" Charlotte said Scott and Stiles had managed to coax her into sitting down. "Are you all wolfed out in the womb? Rawr" She made a clawing motion. And drunk Charlotte was getting old again.

"Me and Stiles are the only ones who didn't- haven't been bitten, I feel left out!" She complained suddenly. "I guess it's okay though because Stiles is the Batman!" She said dramatically before breaking off into giggles. "Only he's the cartoon batman not the Nolan Batman because he's not serious enough- that's Mr. Grumpy Cat over there!"

"Who took you to a bar?" Derek demanded suddenly, Peter rolled his eyes.

"I can't tell it's a secret, shh!" She said again. Well, if she was going to act like a fool he might as well have fun with it.

"Who's Scott? If Stiles and Derek are Batman?" Peter asked her. All three men glared at him.

"Scott's Superman because he has all of these powers and stuff but he doesn't use them for evil or personal gain and shit because he's BORING. I mean seriously Scott live a little!"Charlotte said she had curled up and was laying down on the couch now.

"What about the rest of the pack?" Peter asked.

The girl yawned. "Boyd is the Hulk 'cause he's really smart and really strong, Erica's sort of Cat Woman or the Black Widow because she's kind of a bitch and all over the place but you love her anyways." He noticed the others in the room had tensed, that's right they hadn't told Charlotte that Erica was definitely dead- it had only been speculation. "You're Loki! Cause he's a sassy creepy-ass too! Which I guess means Derek's Thor- but Derek's butt isn't nice enough to be Thor." Derek walked into the other room, sending Isaac in his place the better to get away before Charlotte said something seriously embarrassing.

"Isaac's Aquaman." Charlotte continued she hadn't noticed the boy walking in which seemed too perfect an opportunity for Peter to pass up.

"And why is Isaac Aquaman?"

"Well he used to be Captain America, but I like Captain America, and Aquaman is just kind of there- he doesn't do anything. So Isaac's him. That's why I like Marvel better, they have GOOD superheroes!"

"Why did you bring her here!" Aquaman accused cartoon Batman and Superman. "I told you she was-" Derek had stomped back in, Peter sat back and enjoyed the show about to play out.

"You _knew_?" He accused. "You knew she was like _this_."

"I called him. I went to the tree-house and I flashed the flashlight but he wouldn't show up, so I called him, but he still didn't come- Aquaman" The girl said as if that emphasized her point.

"I didn't think it would be _appropriate_ given the- uh situation." Isaac said glaring hard at Derek. The little Beta still hadn't forgiven his Alpha for making him break up with the girl.

"It's okay I'm used to it." Charlotte said suddenly going to stand up but sitting back down as a dizzy spell hit her. Peter was a little surprised by the sudden bitterness in her voice- he might be able to work with that.

She seemed to regain her balance and walked over to Peter and patted his shoulder as she sat down. No one seemed to like that.

"Psst. Uncle Peter."

"Stop calling me that." Peter snapped.

"Sassy Uncle Peter." She amended. Peter sighed in defeat.

"What?"

"I don't think Aquaman likes me very much." Peter smirked over at Isaac who was gaping like a fish.

"I don't think Aquaman likes himself very much." He patted her arm sympathetically earning three growls and a strangled cat noise from Stiles.

"Welcome to Night Vale." Stiles muttered sarcastically, what was that again? Oh right the podcast Stiles had been listening to while they waited for Derek and Scott- well at least until Peter smashed the ipod against the wall- it was annoying. Charlotte's head snapped up and she ran over to her cousin hugging him suddenly.

"Oh my God Stiles why didn't you tell me?"

"What?"

"You love Derek-"

"WHAT?"

"You love Derek. You want to be Cecil and Cecil loves Carlos and you named Derek _Miguel_ and Derek has perfect hair like Carlos... you love Derek!"

"Charlie I don't-"

"You shouldn't love Derek Stiles, he's too grouchy for you and you guys would make ugly babies- You should love Danny, I like Danny, everyone likes Danny- or Scott-" Peter snorted.

"You shouldn't have babies if you do love Derek though because that shit is hard- like really hard-especially for men- I know, I've read the fanfiction and besides you don't have the hips for it. Derek you should have the babies you definitely have the hips for it-" Derek had had enough he threw the girl over his shoulder and headed up the stairs carrying her up to one of the empty bedrooms.

"Your butt's not too bad up close, not as nice as Scott, Danny, or Jackass- and lets face it Isaac may be Aquaman but his body is slightly magnificent, but you're not too shabby either." They heard her say as Derek presumably laid her on a bed and shut the door behind her. When he had come back down the steps he had grabbed the two boys by their shirt collars.

"If she ever winds up like _that_ again, I'm going to rip your throats out with my teeth, and if you ever bring her over like _that_ again I'm going to-"

"Rip our throats out with your teeth" Stiles finished.

"No. castrate you." all of the men in the room flinched at that.

"Well I don't know why you're being so touchy _Miguel_" Peter chided a wicked grin crossing his face. He heard a muffled grunt and turned to see Scott almost had his entire fist in his mouth. The boy wonder coughed.

"Sorry it's- uh, it's not funny not- not at all, I just wish I had a camera." Miguel, Cecil and Aquaman glared.

"Cut it out Scott she's probably going to feel like crap as it is-"

"Oh shut up Aquaman no one asked your opinion." Peter snapped.

"Who was she out with?" Derek demanded.

"I-uh I don't know." Isaac admitted. "I just had 17 missed calls and when I checked my voicemail I called Stiles. Did she tell you two anything?"

"No. But I'm pretty sure it was somebody from her group meetings." Stiles said.

"Why?" Derek asked.

"Uh- because I may have accidentally forgotten to pick her up-"

"WHAT?"

"There was a lot going on!" Stiles said defensively, "First breaking Boyd and your sister out, then you guys having to trap them, and then Lydia called me about the dead body I sort of-" He trailed off. "Look I feel like crap about it as it is." Stiles said. Peter observed the situation silently.

"Any reason we should be concerned?" Derek asked. Peter scoffed.

Scott shook his head. "I'm not sure. I mean she smelt funny but if they were at a bar it's probably just a lot of scents mixing right? But I smelt a wolf in her room when she was at Twin Meadows and I think they might be connected to the Alphas-"

"WHAT?" Derek and Isaac demanded,

"There was a wolf in her room and you didn't tell us?"

"Why was I supposed to, I monitored the situation, I let her know when it proved not to be a threat, the three of us handled it-"

"You should have told us!" Derek admonished.

"Why? Like you said Derek I'm not pack, and besides it's not exactly like you were giving me any information about the Alphas-"

"I should have never listened to you!" Isaac said going back to his usual melodramatic self. Peter rolled his eyes, things might start crumbling fast if he didn't do something, June wasn't a done deal yet and until she was he couldn't risk losing Rollin as an ally.

"Oh come on are you telling me that you actually believe the Alphas are wasting their time corrupting the little human?" Charlotte wasn't exactly human- not that he was planning on sharing that information with the rest of them. "It was probably some horny teenage boy hoping to get lucky." He noticed Derek's Beta's eyes glow gold, oh he was as fun to taunt as Derek.

"Seriously, I've got twenty dollars in my wallet to whoever slashes his throat again." Stiles said. Peter rolled his eyes, better the boy hadn't accepted his offer, if the boy was that hyped up as a human there would be no dealing with him as a werewolf.

"I've got to get back to Boyd and Cora." Derek said suddenly, he turned to Peter.

"I think you should leave-"

"Why?"

"Because there's a drunk girl upstairs that's most likely passed out and you seem to have a twisted fascination with teenage girls" Derek deadpanned.

"At least it's better than your fascination with teenage boys" Peter shot back nodding his head over to where Scott and Stiles and Isaac stood.

"One of us should probably go sit with her." Scott said.

"I'll go, she's probably passed out anywaysr- besides I should have gone in the first place." Isaac said wearily. Peter rolled his eyes as he walked out the door contemplating whether or not the Alphas indeed had an interest in the girl and how that might effect the playing board.


	20. Chapter 20: Proof

CHAPTER TWENTY:PROOF

"_So I waited for you, what wouldn't I do? And I'm covered, it's true, I'm covered in you." Coldplay "Proof"_

ISAAC PERSPECTIVE.

He had been right, Charlie was passed out, but she was also covered in throw-up. How much had she had? Isaac walked over to the bed lifting her off of it and trying to strip the covers off of the mattress at the same time- it wasn't exactly easy and the only good thing was that some of Charlie's sick had gotten on the scarf which meant he had a legitimate reason to throw it out.

The vomit had gotten all over her shirt and pants and even in her hair- he'd have to clean her up there was no way around it- for once he was thankful he'd had to clean his father up countless times, at least the smell wouldn't over power him. He carried her out and to the bathroom.

"Scott" He called the omega was there in an instant followed shortly behind by Stiles-

"Oh that's disgusting-" Stiles said.

"Go to the second room on the right, it's mine there should be a bag full of sweats and stuff bring them back in here for me." Scott didn't ask any questions. Isaac went to lift Charlie's shirt up-

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Stiles demanded.

"She needs to change and she's not exactly in any shape to change herself" Isaac said slightly exasperated. It wasn't like he was enjoying this either. His girl- his ex-girlfriend was currently sitting in his lap and vomit was apparently not much of a deterrent for... attraction and at the moment he was having to focus on Finstock in a little nurse's costume to keep his cool.

"So, that doesn't mean you get to see her in her birthday suit!"

"I'm just taking her shirt and pants off, I'm not touching her underwear." Isaac promised."Besides it's not like I haven't seen her naked before-"

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Stiles lunged at him and Isaac managed to sidestep him just before Stiles fist made contact. He almost dropped Charlie, he'd barely caught her back when she yelped. All three boys froze, Derek came running in.

Isaac sat back on the commode, careful not to hold her too tight. "Charlie?"

"It hurts" She was still sort of out of it.

"What hurts?" He asked softly but she was already dozing off again. "Stiles someone has to get her cleaned up. We need to know what's going on." Stiles bit his lip obviously torn between wanting to help Charlie and murder himself. He nodded.

"Okay everybody that hasn't seen my cousin naked out" Derek rolled his eyes as he and Scott walked out the door, Stiles close behind. "Oh and Isaac when this is all over, sleep with one eye open because I will come for you and when I'm finished your balls will be hanging on my rear-view mirror." Isaac's eyes widened a little bit in terror- Stiles threats might be on the theatrical side but they were rarely idle.

"Okay Charlie- girl lets try and get you cleaned up." He said maneuvering her so that he had only her head leaning against the sink faucet. This was harder than he thought, her hair was so long he had to settle for rinsing it out and using the hand-washing soap and then the water got everywhere- he was glad he had decided not to change her clothes until later.

He went to move her hair to one side and accidentally brushed against her neck. She groaned. He moved her hair completely out of the way and saw four crescent shaped cuts on her neck- similar to the ones Peter had left on him after he had tried to recover his memories. "What the hell? Charlie, Charlie I really need you to wake up for me-" Isaac said. The girl blinked.

"Why am I wet?" she wasn't doing a good job focusing her eyes- how long did it take alcohol to wear off? How much had she had?

"You got sick, I had to wash your hair. I need to get you out of your clothes okay? I'm gonna give you some of mine to wear." Charlie was nodding off again.

"Hey, no, no, you need to stay awake." He pleaded with her. She nodded. He helped her stand up and managed to get her jeans off of her with her only tripping once. His shorts were a bit loose on her- more so than they had been the last time she'd been in a pair anyways. He noticed her legs were more sculpted and her waist was toned where it used to be soft. He took a breath, Finstock as a cheerleader. He reached for the hem of her shirt, she raised her hands up but dropped them quickly, grimacing.

"What's wrong?"

"It hurts."

"What hurts?"

"Shoulder." She said motioning to her right shoulder. Isaac sighed.

"I've got to get this off you so I can see it, do you trust me?" She nodded, her eyes were already drooping closed again. Very carefully Isaac helped her out of the left side he noticed there were small holes on the bicep of the sleeve and dried blood. When he got her out of it he saw more crescent marks on her arm. He held back his anger and helped her out of the neck opening so that all he had to do was slide the remaining sleeve down her arm.

Isaac had the new shirt waiting but he froze when he saw what was on her shoulder blade. There scratched into her skin like a brand was the same symbol that was on the door of the Hale house. "DEREK!"

His alpha and the other two came storming in. Isaac had Charlie maneuvered so that her chest was pressed into him, at least she was somewhat covered.

"What?" They all froze when they saw the symbol.

"That's not all, she's got claw marks on her arm and neck like-"

"Someone did this and wiped her memory."Scott finished not taking his eyes off of the spot.

"Why? What would they want with her, she's human she's-" Isaac couldn't believe it, he had spent four months away from her to protect her and she'd been in danger the whole time. He wasn't letting her out of his sight again.

"They're reminding us who's controlling the board" Derek answered he had a hard look in his eyes.

"Maybe not." Stiles said he had a faraway look on his face.

"What are you talking about."

"Charlie isn't exactly human." Scott said running a hand through his hair. Derek and Isaac looked at one another.

"What do you mean she's not exactly human?"

SCOTT PERSPECTIVE.

Scott let Stiles do the talking, since they had found out about the whole Caulbearer thing Stiles had become a living encyclopedia on the subject, any thing that was on the internet Stiles already knew. Scott was willing to bet he knew more about it than Charlie herself. Derek sat absorbing the information, Scott had already got up once to check on Boyd and Cora for them. The alpha needed information and Isaac absolutely refused to leave Charie for a minute, he sat on the couch with her head in his lap stroking her hair every so often like he was reassuring himself she was still there.

"...So that's about it." Stiles finished running a hand through his hair.

"I don't get it, if she can heal people why hasn't she healed herself- do you think it's because she didn't know, didn't remember?" Isaac asked. Scott had to dress her shoulder, neck, and arm, it was awkward at best- seeing Charlie without a shirt was like seeing his Mom- and trying to pretend it was a bikini didn't make it any easier, he'd be blind for life.

"I don't know, it's weird, she can't heal herself." Stiles said. "I think- I don't know, I've been wondering if it's like a catch to the whole power thing, a way to keep nature in check sort of. She see's Braeden-" Both men looked confused.

"The girl that saved you" Scott explained.

"Not that she's extremely helpful, anytime we've got Charlie to ask something she can't answer because of "the rules" Stiles complained. "Like I was saying though, she hasn't seen her Dad, Whitney, or her aunt which makes me think it's all part of keeping nature in balance or whatever."

"Has she seen Erica?" Derek asked quietly.

"I know there's another person she talks to but won't tell us who. If it is Erica, I don't think she wants us to know." Stiles admitted, he and Scott had been wondering that as soon as Isaac had remembered.

Stiles phone went off.

"Hello?"

"Where are you son?" Scott could hear the Sheriff on the other end.

"Hanging out with Scott- what-whats going on?" Stiles looked worried.

"Nothing, nothing, I just thought maybe you'd like to come with me I-um I'm gonna head over to get some flowers for your Mom and Steve- you don't-" The Sheriff's voice was breaking a little.

"No Dad, I'll be at the house in a few minutes" Stiles promised before ending the call. "I've got to go, I can't believe I forgot, no wonder she wound up drunk-" He was grabbing his keys and muttering to himself the whole time. That wasn't good.

"What are you talking about?" Derek asked.

"Her dad, yesterday was his birthday. Look, I've got to go- my Dad can't be alone today, please watch her"

"We will" Derek promised but Stiles was already heading out the door. Scott followed him.

"Are you okay man?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. I need to get over to my Dad but I don't want to leave her alone either-"

"Stiles, you know it's okay to miss him too-"

"I can't! Look, he was Dad's brother, Charlie's dad-"

"He was your uncle."

"Someone has to keep it together." He started to walk out and then came back like he had forgotten something. "What am I supposed to do? I was never good at this, Uncle Steve was, he knew how to cheer them both up- he knew how to cheer me up. I can't. I've gone back and checked the kitchen I don't know how many times to make sure there wasn't any alcohol he could get his hands on. I hid a baby monitor in Charlie's room so I'd know what was going on, I've been doing my best to make sure neither one of them loses it- or if they do, that I'm there and I forgot because Boyd and Erica were missing, and Heather was missing and we were trying to figure out what the hell Charlie's doing and I forgot. I forgot his birthday was yesterday and I forgot to pick her up and something got her and now if I don't go-" He had his head in his hands and his heart was beating like crazy. Scott put a hand on his shoulder to comfort him.

"Hey man, it's okay-"

"NO IT'S NOT HE'S DEAD AND THERE'S NOT A DAMN THING I CAN DO TO FIX IT." Stiles bellowed. He looked at Scott tears welling in his eyes. "Oh god Scott, he's dead, Erica, Heather, my mom, they're all dead- I can't do this, I can't lose anybody else- You, Dad and Charlie, you're all I have, I can't"

Scott had wrapped him in a hug. "You won't man, you won't." Stiles stayed there a second before coughing awkwardly the two broke apart quickly, Scott rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah cool dude, so uh- let me know when she's ready to come home kay?" Stiles said scratching his nose.

"Yeah sure." Stiles held his fist out and Scott rolled his eyes before pounding it, Charlie was right, they really did act like JD and Turk.

ISAAC PERSPECTIVE.

"Should we wake her up? She's been out for a while- what if she has a concussion?"

"She's fine" Derek rolled his eyes.

"Shouldn't she have sobered up by now?"

"Isaac she's fine-"

"She had someone carve a fucking symbol on her shoulder Derek how the hell is that fine?" Isaac was pissed. Derek had said she'd be safer- had promised she'd be safer.

"We've both been up to long, why don't you go to bed, you need to sleep."

"I'm not letting her out of my sight" Isaac said staring down at the girl. Derek sighed.

"Fine take her with you, but if you don't get some kind of rest soon you're not gonna be much help to anybody." Derek said getting up to make sure Scott was okay watching the other two and offering him the couch if he needed to crash before heading to bed himself.

Very carefully Isaac lifted Charlie up bridal style and carried her to his room. He laid her down before following suit, wrapping an arm around her waist protectively.

"_She hates me" Isaac groaned as he paced the train car. Boyd rolled his eyes and Erica scoffed._

"_Seriously? We just lost the psychotic lizard thing, you got your ass handed to you by Scott and that bitch hunter paralyzed me and you're worried Charlie got her little feelings hurt and won't be your friend anymore?"_

"_She was right about Lydia, she told me she wasn't the Kanima and we almost killed her- she's never gonna forgive me and then I had to tell her Derek was the only person who gave a damn about me? How could I say that? She almost died trying to sa-" Erica had slapped him hard across the face._

"_Would you get a hold of yourself already Lahey? You sound like one of those pathetic little freshman. If you're that worried about it go over and talk to her-"_

"_She-"_

"_She's pissed, that doesn't mean anything. Do you not sense the way she feels about you because we do-"_

"_It's borderline nauseating really" Boyd had chimed in._

"_She won't forgive me" _

"_Maybe not tonight but she will eventually. You guys are endgame- she may not hear you out now but you'll win her over eventually."_

"_Thanks Erica"_

"_Anytime now get your ass over there before me and Boyd start contemplating murder." Erica commanded._

"_You mean so you and Boyd can make-out in peace?" Erica glared at him._

"_Okay, okay, I'm going" He said holding his hands up in surrender._

Isaac felt fists beating against him, they were stronger and more focused than the last time but they were still just as small as ever. Isaac grabbed a hold of them and moved them above the owners head opening his eyes, Charlie was still thrashing beneath him.

"Hey, baby, you're alright. Calm down, it's me, it's Isaac." Isaac whispered. Charlie glared up at him fully awake he realized about half a second too late when her knee connected with his groin- that was definitely a lot more focused.

Isaac let go of her immediately his hands holding the injured area- it was a good thing werewolves could heal themselves- he was pretty sure that might have ended any dreams of fatherhood.

"I know who you are asshole! What the fuck am I doing in bed with you?"

_**AN: So it's a little short but I wanted to give you guys something. For all of the Daniel Sharman fans out there, there's a tv movie out with him in it as a Canadian Mountie if you're interested I think it's called "When Calls the Heart" it's one of the Hallmark Channel movies. Anyways, enjoy.**_


	21. Chapter 21: All You Never Say

CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE: ALL YOU NEVER SAY

"_Are you uncertain? Or just scared to drop your guard? Have you been broken? Are you afraid to show your heart?" - Birdy "All you Never Say"_

My head felt like a jack-hammer was running through it, why was it hurting- oh yeah I decided to go out drinking with Rollin, that was a genius move. I groaned and went to get up out of bed but there was an arm draped across me. Why the fuck was there and arm draped across me- wait who the fuck had their arm draped a, round me? I squinted my eyes open, slightly terrified of who- or what I might see. I had clothes on that was a good sign, right? I looked down at the arm, it was definitely male so there hadn't been any attempt at getting over my fear of boobs (hopefully there hadn't been an attempt at anything).

The arm pulled me closer. Who was the last person I had been with? Rollin- shit! But no, no, it couldn't be him because he dropped me off at my house- my old house, and I went in the tree house and called- oh dear god no!

I glanced over my shoulder, Isaac was fast asleep, his mouth slightly open. He looked so peaceful, happy, I was about 90 percent sure he didn't have a shirt on which was-No! I'm not doing this, that mother fucking bastard has the nerve to- I shoved his hand away. It didn't exactly move, I started punching, trying everything I could do to get out of his grasp, this was not happening!

Before I could blink he had my hands maneuvered over my head, my shoulder stung like a bitch- what the hell happened there?

"Hey, baby, you're alright. Calm down, it's me, it's Isaac." Isaac whispered. I glared up at him the nerve of that-baby? Like he didn't just dump me 4 months ago, like he hasn't acted like my touch was acid the past few days, like I wouldn't kick his ass for calling me "baby" in the first place! I kneed him in the groin and that seemed to send the message loud and clear. He went to hold his crown jewels and I jumped up- a little too fast. My ears were ringing,

hangovers were definitely a bitch!

"I know who you are asshole! What the fuck am I doing in bed with you?" I demanded.

"You were drunk, I was helping you" Isaac said clearly struggling to make coherent thoughts- maybe the running, swing dance and Supernatural was paying off.

"Really?" I squatted down in front of him, the change in height had me dizzy, Isaac reached out a hand to steady me. "So spooning is you're idea of helping?"

"Who were you with?"

"None of your damn business Lahey!"

"It is too my business!" He shot back. "We've been friends for 5 years, I think I have a right to know why the girl who chewed me out for smoking Freshman year winds up drunk off her ass, I think I have a right to know who put my girlfriend in such a reckless situation!"

"You. Are. Not. My. Boyfriend. Anymore." I enunciated every word. He looked hurt.

"I'm still your friend" I don't know why but that set me off worse than anything else.

"SINCE WHEN?" I bellowed, I was surprised whoever else was here wasn't tearing into the room. "Friends are there for one another Isaac. Where were you? I didn't hear a god damn word from you all summer! I needed you and you weren't there, and then this week I was still stupid enough to think that you- I was still stupid enough to try to reach out to you and you pushed me away. You weren't there when I needed you but you can be there when I'm drunk and unconscious is that what it is-"

"Fuck, Charlie it's not like that! I left to protect you-"

"You left because it was easy, because you're a fucking coward-"

"You tried to run away from me too, remember?"

"You're right we're both fucking cowards. All I know is right now I want to run as far away as I can from _you_" I spat.

"Charlie please, don' do this look. I screwed up, I know I screwed up but I was trying to keep you safe, there's a pack of alphas in town-"

"A what?"

"A pack of alphas- look they're the ones that took Boyd and Erica, I wanted to keep you safe-"

"By lying to me? Keeping things from me? Treating me like some bad child?" My voice was shrill, apparently it was acting like a dog whistle because Scott and Derek were standing in the door way in the next second. "You all knew?" I looked over at Scott.

"Not until this week-"

"That's great, just fucking peachy! Anything else I should know? Did Stiles suddenly become a werewolf too?"

"Who- whoever you were with- they're one of them." Scott said. I felt cold, that was impossible. Rollin wasn't a werewolf- I'd know it.

"And why is that because I got drunk?" I asked.

"No. Because whoever it was carved their symbol into your shoulder and wiped your memory of it." Derek said as a matter of fact.

"That's ridiculous- I- I think I'd remember if I had my memory tampered with!" The guys stared at me. "Damn it that's not what I meant! And anyways so what if that did happen like you said-"

"It did" Isaac said. I ignored him.

"It doesn't mean it was the person I was with, I mean- if they wiped my memory and I was drunk anyways who's to say they didn't get me off to myself and do it?" I demanded.

"It was whoever you were with it has to be!" I glared daggers at Isaac.

"Why does it have to be? Because the idea that someone wanting to spend time with me because of me is so preposterous?"

"Well no offense Charlie but you do tend to attract psychopaths" Isaac said.

"Clearly, I dated you!" I spat.

"Enough of this we don't have time for the two of you's teenage drama bullshit." Isaac and I both glared at Derek.

"FUCK YOU" We both said.

"Who took you to the bar Charlie?"

"Why? What are you going to do to them?"

"I'm going to rip their throat out with my teeth" Derek said, I rolled my eyes.

"You don't even know if it was them!" I argued.

"Oh I know-"

"Like you knew Lydia was the Kanima?"

"I'll prove it before I act-"

"Why should I trust you, you've been keeping things from me all summer?"

"Kind of the pot calling the kettle black don't you think?" Derek demanded.

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the fact that you didn't bother to let Isaac and me know that you can suddenly see dead people and heal people-"

"YOU TOLD THEM!" I rounded on Scott.

"We didn't have a choice, somebody branded you like cattle- we were worried, what were we supposed to do?" Scott said defensively. I hated every last one of them.

"You were supposed to keep your word but clearly that's too much to ask from any of you! That was my secret to tell- mine not yours, I can't believe you Scott!"

"Oh so it's okay for you to keep things from us but we can't do the same to you?" Derek said. I glared at him.

"You're right Derek I didn't. How incredibly selfish of me to keep that from two people who ignored me for four months and then preceded to treat me like a leper, how could I have been such an underhanded bitch?" I said sarcastically.

"WE WERE PROTECTING YOU" Derek growled.

"Really? How's that working out for you?" I asked they all went silent. "Scott, you're the only one in this room I can stomach to be around at the moment- not that that's saying an awful lot for you, I want to go home." I told him walking out the room, ignoring the other two.

I paused by the room that had Boyd and some girl and walked in.

"What are you doing?" Isaac asked, he had apparently followed me- figures.

"Just because I'm done with Derek's pack, doesn't mean I'm done with my friends. Who's the girl?"

"Cora, she's Derek's sister- it, it's a long story." I was beginning to wonder if anyone had actually died in the Hale fire. I took a hold of Boyd's hand, I didn't keep it long- he could heal himself I just wanted to try to give him a boost, I'm not exactly sure I did. I did the same to the girl. I felt myself get woozy- the weakness was kicking in earlier than usual or maybe I just used too much to fast. Isaac caught me.

"Are you okay what's wrong did you-" I jumped away from him.

"Would you just stop it!" My voice was shaking, I couldn't take anymore. Not today.

"Stop what? Helping you?" Isaac asked confused.

"No- Yes. Stop everything, stop- stop being nice to me, stop helping me, stop pretending to care when you don't!"

"Charlie I do-"

I turned away from him towards, Scott. "Can we please go now?" Scott glanced over at Isaac before nodding. When we were outside and about to get on his bike, he felt the need to be Jeminy Cricket.

"He does care about you Char-"

"Scott I know what you're trying to do but I don't want to talk about it. I just want to go home, get in a shower and forget this damn day ever happened." I said putting the spare helmet on to end the conversation.

PETER PERSPECTIVE.

It took him a little while to track June down, she hadn't stayed with her mother long, and she jumped from motel to motel. When he finally found her she was in a shady motel room. He didn't detect any scent of drugs or alcohol on the woman but she was clearly hanging on to sobriety by a thread.

Her looks were almost heartbreaking- assuming one had a heart to break. Her body was the ruined remains of what had once been beautiful. She had an overall hollow look to her, nails and teeth had yellowed from years of abuse. Her hair was wild and broken, her pale blue eyes that used to make every boy in Beacon Hills knees go week now resembled a caged animal. Peter certainly had his work cut out for him.

"June Acton?" He asked. She jumped slightly.

"I haven't used I promise, you can test me if you don't believe me-"

"That won't be necessary, I'm here on business-"

"I don't do that anymore." She said quickly he could smell the fear and desperation on her. She was perfect for what he had planned.

"As enchanting, as an evening with you might have been" He said choosing his words carefully. "I'm actually here to discuss your daughter-"

"I don't won't anything to do with that little bitch- I told my mother and John they can keep her, drown her, whatever the hell they won't. She's not my daughter she's a demon. I wish she was dead-"

"Well my dear, it's going to require some very heavy acting on your part but I believe we can arrange that." Peter smiled. Everything was falling into place.

ISAAC PERSPECTIVE.

Isaac didn't know what to do. He could have handled her not loving him anymore- at least he thought, but he couldn't believe she thought he didn't care about her. How could she think otherwise though after the last four months? God he'd been an idiot, the trouble was how could he fix it- if he could fix it. He heard a phone go off but it wasn't his ringtone.

He found it and looked at the caller ID: Danny-Boy, it was Charlie's. An idea suddenly struck him.

"Hello?"

"Lahey? What are you doing answering Charlie's phone are you guys back together?"

"No- not exactly she kind of passed out over here- well Stiles and Scott brought her over so she wouldn't get in trouble and I guess she left it." Isaac explained trying to be vague, the less Danny knew the better.

"So they took her from her house to yours to sober up?" Danny sounded skeptical.

"No, they found her in the tree-house at her old place-"

"I'm going to kill Rollin-"

"Rollin, her room-mate Rollin?"

"Shit. Don't do anything Isaac, she's getting better- I'll deal with him." Danny ordered. Like that was going to happen.

"Sure thing Danny, just, keep her safe?"

"I will and if you decide to date her again just remember I've helped her through one break-up, next time it'll be your funeral." Man he must have fucked up big time, Danny didn't threaten people.

"I'm not gonna hurt her again" He promised.

"Yeah well tell her to give me a call when she get's her phone back... just not at 3 in the morning."

"Sure thing." As soon as the call was ended, Isaac started scrolling through the contacts. It took a little while but eventually he found the Rollin kid's number.

The guy answered on the second ring.

"Mary are you okay?" Isaac wasn't able to focus for a second, he felt his blood boiling. He remembered there was an Alpha that had tortured him, while he sifted through memories of him and Charlie, the alpha always called her Mary. "Mary are you there? Look I'm sorry about the kiss it was out of line, I misread the sig-"

"Stay the Fuck away from her or so help me I'll tear you-"

"Oh, it's the little lamb, I take it you remember our visits then, and got my message."

"What did you do to her? Did you wipe her memory? Make her think I didn't care about her?"

"Now why would I go and do something so counter-productive as that? You see I thought about doing that, but after viewing your memories and hers, I realized you're such a perfect fuck-up as it is, you really do all the hard work yourself." Rollin taunted. "Face it Isaac, she might still love you now- but you're your own worst enemy, it won't be long before you say or do something that finally cuts whatever hope she has for you and when that happens I'll be waiting in the wings-"

"If you fucking lay a hand on her again I'll kill you."

"I'm afraid I have to go, send Mary dear my love."


	22. Chapter 22: Without a Word

CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO: WITHOUT A WORD

"_And you can tell the world That you're tired But your excuses, they won't work' Cause I'll know that you're lying Every time that I see your face I notice all the suffering Just turn to my embrace I won't let you come to nothing Stand there and look into my eyes And tell me that all we had were lies Show me that to you don't care And I'll stay here if you prefer Yes I'll leave you without a word" -Birdy "Without a word" _

CHARLIE PERSPECTIVE

When we got home Stiles and Uncle John were still gone.

"I'll wait with you-"

"I'd rather you didn't they'll be home soon and I'm just going to go upstairs and crash anyways-"

"I'm not leaving Charlie."

"I don't want you to stay Scott! Look I don't know what I have to do with you guys- kick you all in the balls, cuss you out? Tell me what I have to do to show you that I'm not some sort of pathetic little girl that's going to break down at the drop of a hat-"

"I don't think you're pathetic, I just want to protect you." Scott said.

"From what Scott, if they carved something in my shoulder then they're done with me, killing me wasn't in the plan, so what exactly are you protecting me from?"

"You don't need to be alone right now-"

"Fuck you!" I stormed inside, Scott following behind me. That was the most infuriating thing about arguing with Scott. He didn't lose his head. When I got into it with Stiles or Isaac and especially Derek we were ready to tear each others limbs off by the end of it. Scott may have raised his voice on occasion but he never seemed to get angry- not really.

I remember one time when we were twelve getting in an argument over something stupid, I called him every name but a child of God and when I paused for a breath he asked me very calmly as if he was tutoring me or something, "Are you finished now?"

I stormed up the stairs.

"I'm down here if you need me" Scott said heading to the living room. I slammed my door shut and found tweedle-dead and tweedle-deader (god I was twisted) sitting on my bed.

"Before you two start about how stupid I've been- can you just, not?" Erica had me wrapped in her arms in a second. Braeden laid a hand on my shoulder- I don't think she was comfortable with showing affection.

"You're not stupid Charlie" Erica whispered into my hair.

"I just- I just wanted to forget, I just wanted a few hours where I didn't have to remember that he's gone. Why does it still hurt so bad?" I broke down. "And why can't I see him, why can't I tell him I love him again? He wasn't supposed to die. I don't- I'm alone. He's the only person who never left me- the only one who loved me- and he's gone, and I didn't get to say good-bye."

SCOTT PERSPECTIVE.

he was upstairs and in her room as soon as he heard the words. He knew the Braeden girl and probably Erica were there but he couldn't see them. Charlie hadn't even noticed she was so- broken. It was like everything she had been running away from the night before had come crashing down on top of her. he enveloped her in a hung and she held on like someone clinging to a life preserve. "You're not alone." he promised.

"It hurts. God, Scott it hurts so bad I don't I don't know how much longer I can keep going, keep breathing. It's not fair. He wasn't supposed to die- I still need him, I'll always need him! How am I supposed to go on? I try to stay busy so it doesn't hurt, I try not to think about it and then I forget for a little while and when I remember it's so much worse. He'sthe only person who never left me, never broke his promise. I know I'm not the only one of us that's loss someone- lost a parent but he was the only one I had- and he was so good! You know I think sometimes he'd go over the top with the father-daughter bonding things just to make sure I never felt like I wasn't loved. And when we got to school and they started planning the mother daughter stuff, he always planned our vacations that week- somewhere really cool and different so I never had to feel left out because what we were doing was so much better. Who's going to do that for me now?" She asked tears running down her cheeks. "He didn't want to be a deputy, he did that for me. He was in school, he worked two jobs and took night classes when I was little. He wanted to be a teacher- he wanted to be a writer but he was going to teach too. But then Mom took off so he quit, got a loan from my grandpa and Aunt Meredith and my Grandma Acton- and Paige I guess. They took turns watching me while he did the police academy because it was faster and the pay was better. He gave up his dream because of me and I didn't- I didn't tell him anything about what was going on and now he's dead. And it doesn't matter that I can see ghosts now because he's still not here- it feels like I lost him all over again."

"You're not alone." He repeated.

He wasn't sure how long they had been like that, sitting in the floor in that awkward embrace. Stiles and his Dad were in the doorway and when he went to let go of Charlie he found that she had fallen asleep. He nodded his head towards her, and Stiles seemed to understand walking over and helping him to maneuver her so that he could place her on the bed. He followed Stiles out of her room, John closed the door behind them.

"She alright?" He asked Scott, not even bothering with the typical parent questions of "what were you two doing?" John, Melissa and even Steve when he had been alive were used to seeing one of the other's children in their homes. He didn't know how many times his mother had found out after the fact that he had stayed at one Stilinski's or the others.

"Yeah, I think she will be. Everything kind of hit her at once today." Scott said, looking at Stiles who seemed to get the message.

CHARLIE PERSPECTIVE.

When I woke up Isaac was sitting on my bed.

"I come in peace" He promised hands held out in surrender, before digging into the pocket. "You forgot this." He handed me my cell phone. I stared down at the piece of plastic and back up at him, why couldn't he just go?'

"Look Charlie. I know I screwed up but please don't give up on me. I only did what I did to protect you- just like you were doing when you tried to make me leave. It's our first instinct to push the other out of harms way-"

"What if it isn't some instinctual need to protect one another though?" I asked. Staring down at my lap and my phone. "Wh- what if what we're really doing is taking our chance to runaway guilt free and we just don't know it? We have so much baggage- so much history, what if this is the only way our mind knows to free us so it just helps us by making us believe we're doing it for one another when we're really just trying to help ourselves."

"No. You don't believe that!"

"It's the only thing that makes sense! We should no by now neither of us will ever be safe- so why do you think we keep doing it-"

"We love each other. I love you, you love me. We've both had pretty fucked up lives pushing people away is how we cope- better we leave them before they leave us! Maybe you're right maybe it is more about running away but not because we don't care, because the truth is we care too much and that scares us. I'm done running."

"I'm done playing games. I can't do this anymore Isaac, this back and forth, it's too much-"

"Charlie there's not going to be a back and forth this time I promise-"

"I know, because there isn't going to be a this time. I mean it Isaac, I'm done, we're done."

"Charlie please, I promise-"

"You promised me a lot last time." I said, it was time I let go. I grabbed the note and handed it to him. "I think it's time I give this back-"

"No. Charlie please, I love you-"

"Well I don't love you!" I kept my heart beat steady, his eyes narrowed.

"You're lying."

"I'm not."

"Prove it. Kiss me. Kiss me and then look me in the eyes and tell me you don't feel something-"

"Isaac that's stupid, I'm not doing that." I protested. Isaac smiled.

"I've lost your trust and I get that but I'm going to win it back, I'm going to win you back-"

"Did you not just listen to a word I said. I just told you I don't love you-"

"You lied."

"I did not! You heard my heartbeat."

"I did, and you failed my test?"

"What, what test?"

"I asked you to prove it." Isaac said smugly.

"And I said no!" I reminded him. "Did you miss that part? Are do you live I some fantasy world where you think that that was some sort of come on?"

"I live in your world Charlie, and I know that the only challenges I've ever seen Charlie Stilinksi walk away from are the ones she knows she can't win." He told me, I opened my mouth to argue but nothing came out.

"I've hurt you but I'm going to make things right, if it takes the rest of our lives to do it. I was your first love Charlie and I'm going to be your last." He told me before climbing out the window.

SCOTT PERSPECTIVE

Stiles and Scott were in the next room, Scott was listening to Charlie's heartbeat very carefully ready for any sign of trouble. Stiles had the baby monitor pressed to his ear. He heard Isaac climb out of the window.

"You should have let me shove his ass out of the window" Stiles complained. Scott couldn't help but laughing. Stiles and Isaac had moved into a semi-civil relationship until he found out that Charlie and Isaac had slept together, now he was back to number two on Stiles Shit list right behind Jackson.

_**AN: So it's short but I wanted to leave you guys with something and I thought a fluff and feels medley might do... sorry to the Isaac shippers if that wasn't enough but he's got an uphill battle ahead of him.**_


	23. Chapter 23: If it Kills me (re-worked)

CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE: IF IT KILLS ME

"_Well all I really wanna do is love you A kind much closer than friends use But I still can't say it after all we've been through And all I really want from you is to feel me As the feeling inside keeps building And I will find a way to you if it kills me If it kills me" - Jason Mraz "If it Kills me"_

I walked into Stiles room without saying a word. Stiles was hastily hiding some sort of walkie-talkie and they both looked guilty. I didn't have time for that though. I went over to Stiles closet where we hid our training stuff and pulled up the loose floorboard.

"Charlie, a-are you okay?" Stiles asked hesitantly. I didn't answer, I kept digging until I found the jar I was looking for and walked out, the boys followed.

"What are you doing?" Stiles asked watching me as I unscrewed the lid and sprinkled the mountain ash over my window-sill.

"Locking my window."

"Ookay-wanna tell me what's going on, because that is actuallly not a lock-"

"No but it's a barrier and that's good enough for me." Both boys stared at me. "What is it so wrong to want to make sure Isaac can't just come and go as he pleases" This wasn't about Isaac. I was still beyond mad with him- with all of them but him especially. But Isaac's little Romeo move had presented a much more terrifying problem; if Isaac could get in so could one of those Alpha people and whoever attacked me- I was done playing the victim, it was time to get proactive- I just couldn't tell the boys that, because that would mean I would have to admit I was worried which would mean I'd be left out of the loop again.

"Charlie-"

"You're not saving him Scott. I'm done. Stiles where'd you put our wolfsbane-"

"YOU KEEP IT IN THE HOUSE?" Scott asked.

"Jesus Scott we keep it under lock and key, we're not going to poison you with it-"

"Yet anyways" Stiles shot me a glare before continuing. "Why do you need it?"

"protection-"

"What are you going to do?"

"Nothing! I just wanted to have some on me just in case." I say.

"In case of what-"

"Psychotic werewolves that dream of being tattoo artists?" I asked sarcastically. Stiles stared at me and I stare back.

"Top of the chest of drawers" He said defeated. Scott looked at the two of us in disbelief.

"Thank You"

ISAAC PERSPECTIVE.

"Okay, you're not allowed to speak anymore without adult supervision" Boyd told Isaac. He and Cora had been up for a little over an hour. Isaac and Boyd had went to Isaac's room to give the siblings some time alone. Boyd would have to go home that night but Derek had to come up with a cover story first. Isaac had been catching Boyd up on what had happened- they both had avoided talking about his captivity, or Erica. Isaac had just finished telling the other Beta about his visit to Charlie earlier in the day.

"It wasn't that bad was it?"

"Depends, were you aiming for crazy stalker guy, because if you were I'd say, no, it wasn't that bad-"

"Oh god! No wonder she didn't say anything, I thought I was being romantic it didn't sound creepy in my head!"

"Well next time just remember that if the saying can be used just as easily in a horror movie as a romance one- you probably shouldn't use it."

"Okay I know it was lame but it wasn't slasher movie bad-"

"You said, and I quote, "I was your first love and I'm going to be your last" Do I really have to spell it out for you?"

"So the wording might have been a little off-" Boyd stared at me. "Okay more than a little"

"So, what's your plan?" Boyd asked after a bit.

"What?"

"You're big romantic gesture-"

"Uh-"

"Seriously?"

"That was the big romantic gesture" Isaac moaned. Boyd face-palmed.

"So" he sighed staring at his pack-mate in disbelief. "You're telling me that your big romantic gesture was to tell her you were going to perform some big romantic gesture-"

"I- I haven't really thought it out all the way."

"Clearly" Isaac glared at him. "Look, you've told her you love her, have you ever told her why- do you even know why? Boyd had apparently lost all faith in Isaac.

"Of course I know why, because she's Charlie"

"Okay, I'm going to have to wait for the whole family reunion thing until tomorrow, we're gonna be up all night"

CHARLIE PERSPECTIVE.

"_You're not really planning on giving him another chance to fuck up again are you Mary?" Rollin asked me we were sitting facing one another criss-cross-apple-sauce on one of the beds in the on call room at Twin Meadows._

"_Did you put that on my shoulder?" I asked ignoring his question._

"_It's your dream, you tell me." I glared at him. "Come on Mary, why don't we try and answer this Little Lamb's way. Kiss me and tell me if I did." _

_I opened my mouth to retort but suddenly lips were on mine and my hand was wrapping into a curly head- but it wasn't Rollin's. My heart felt like it was going to explode, I had been wanting this so badly for so long- wanting him. This was why I had said no earlier, because he was right- completely right, and I couldn't put myself in that- in this position again, it hurt too much._

_I melted into him enjoying the embrace I couldn't have for real but suddenly it was cold and wet. His arms not only felt alien, they felt... predatory. I opened my eyes and it wasn't Isaac's blue eyes or Rollin's green staring back at me. _

"_Did you miss me?" I screamed and Matt laughed pinning me down. But it wasn't the Matt I remembered in life, this one was literally a reanimated corpse, gray, bloated, with glassy eyes and decaying flesh._

"_So what happened did you finally get a clue about Lahey or did he wise up and run when he had the chance?" He whispered in my ears. I tried to fight him but I couldn't get him off of me._

"_LET ME GO!" I screamed again. "Please let me go!"_

"_And why would I do that, I think it's time for payback."_

"_GET OFF OF ME!" I was thrashing against him, trying everything I could but nothing worked. I tried kneeing him but he had my legs locked._

"_PLEASE STOP!"_

"Charlie! Wake up, you're fine, you're safe" I knew that voice, it was my Dad! "You're safe" He repeated again. I stopped thrashing and his grip around me loosened. I opened my eyes but it wasn't my Dad, but Uncle John. He wrapped me in a hug.

"You're okay" He promised. Stiles and Scott were further down the bed holding my legs so I couldn't hurt them or me. I guess Scott had decided to stay the night.

"He-he was here-he-" I broke off.

"Who- who was here?" Uncle John asked moving my hair out of my face.

"He was here" I couldn't say his name. "He was dead but he was-"

"He's not coming back Charlie, you're safe" Uncle John said pulling me to his chest. He kissed the top of my head and rocked me like my Dad used to.

When Uncle John left. Stiles looked at me for a second like he was considering something before disappearing. Scott took a seat beside me.

"You had a dream about the precinct?" He asked quietly. I shook my head, leaning my head into his shoulder- I needed to know someone was there.

Stiles reappeared with two sleeping bags.

"What happened?" Stiles asked me.

"He was- I was-" I took a deep breath. "I was in the on-call room with Rollin- I asked him if he put that thing on my shoulder but he didn't say, and then Rollin turned into Isaac and we- and then he turned into Matt, but not Matt, he- he looked like a rotting corpse and-" How was I supposed to make them take me seriously if I kept doing this. "I'm being stupid you guys go back to bed."

"Do you think maybe you really saw him?" Scott asked me. God I hoped not.

"No. It was a bad dream that's all. I'm sorry I woke you guys now go back to bed."

"No can do" Stiles said. I glared at him. "Caulbearer's see into the beyond- if it was real we need to know. You can argue with us about it after we talk to Deaton."

"Bu-"

"Go to bed Charlie" Stiles said interrupting me. Scott shrugged before climbing into one of the sleeping bags.

ISAAC PERSPECTIVE.

"This had better be important." He heard Lydia huff on the phone.

"It is. I'm trying to win back Charlie-"

"Its two in the morning Lahey!" Lydia complained.

"I'm sorry- I just- I need your help-"

"Okay, call me back during normal business hours-"

"Please!"

"What!" Lydia demanded.

"I have some notes I'm going to start slipping her and I need to get them to her without her knowing. I want her to just kind of stumble on them."

"You have my attention. What exactly is on the notes?"

"Reasons"

"Seriously Lahey, you wake me up at this ungodly hour and that's the explanation I get!"

"Sorry. It's Boyd's idea-"

"You found him how is he?"

"Better."

"And Erica?"

Isaac shook his head but then realized she couldn't see the motion through the phone. "Sh-she uh" He felt himself breaking. "She didn't ma- she's gone" He said finally he heard Lydia suck in a breath.

"Isaac I'm so sorry."

"It's okay" It wasn't okay, Erica was sixteen no one was supposed to die at sixteen, it wasn't fair.

"So what do you mean by reasons" God he loved Lydia sometimes- when he wasn't terrified of her that is.

"Oh yeah uh-" he cleared his throat. "Boyd said I should tell her why I loved her so I was going to hide notes for her to find with my reasons on them."

"That's surprisingly good Lahey. How long is this operation going to take?"

"Until she takes me back."

"So indefinitely."

CHARLIE PERSPECTIVE

"Why the hell were you at Lahey's" Danny demanded, he, Lydia and I were sitting at the food court. Danny had filled Lydia in about my drunk dialing him- something I only had a vague memory of, and then him calling me the next day only to get Isaac on the phone.

"I already told you I don't know. Apparently Scott and Stiles found me in the tree-house and took me to Isaac's because his guardian isn't very parental-" that was putting it lightly. Lydia laughed at it and Danny seemed confused- poor Danny.

"So what happened?" He demanded.

"Nothing- I mean I woke up in his bed with him-"

"WHAT?" The other two demanded.

"NOTHING HAPPENED!" I said a little too loudly. The other patrons were staring at me funny. "And I mean I kneed him in the balls when I woke up anyways so..." Danny winced in sympathy.

"So. You're done with Lahey?" Danny asked.

"Yep."

"What about Rollin?" Lydia chimed in.

"What about Rollin?"

The two stared at me. "You- the sober queen got drunk off her ass with him, do you really expect us to believe nothing is going on there?"

"He kissed me-"

"WHAT?"

"How was it?" Danny demanded.

"Okay, I got sick right afterwards." I admitted. "He tried to kiss me later but I dodged it."

"Why?" Danny asked. "What was wrong, was the timing bad or do you just not like him-"

"I don't" Lydia said bluntly, Danny and I turned to look at her.

"What, he's fake- I don't like fake people" She defended.

"He's not fake he's-" Danny said he paused thinking of the right word. "Theatrical"

"Which is a polite way of saying... he's fake." Lydia countered.

"Where to next?" I asked wanting to change the subject.

"Miguel, you're hair needs some serious therapy-"

"I don't want to sit in a salon all day" Danny complained.

"Me neither" Lydia shot me a glare.

"You won't be in a salon all day Danny, Charlie is going to give me her bank card and you and I are going to get her school wardrobe."

"Why because I'm gay?" Danny asked.

"No." Lydia huffed. "Because you are one of those rare people with taste and an appreciation for female aesthetics without having the annoying habit of wanting to have sex with them-"

"Which is basically a fancy way of saying, I'm gay-"

"So you see my point now?" Lydia smirked referring back to their earlier conversation.

Miguel was happy to see me- not necessarily my hair. "Well we certainly have are work cut out for us, but this time it's your choice. What would you like me to do to your hair today Charlie?" I thought about it, both Isaac and Rollin loved my hair.

"Cut it off-"

"Okay maybe it's not your choice." Miguel said.

"But I want-"

"Nice try, Lydia filled me in on your break-up. I'm sorry but the first cardinal rule of hair is that we do not trim our feelings. If you want me to cut it off in three months will talk but you really don't have the face or hair texture to pull off short hair... sorry" At least he was honest.

"I don't know then. I don't want to straighten it again. I want to keep my curls." They made me think of my Dad.

"Alright, how about we trim it- add a few layers to give it some body and I show you how to _properly_ care for curly hair. Rule number one, No brushing ever. Get rid of your brush at home. From now on you use a pick- brushes cause frizz..."

I was flipping through a magazine when I found it. I'm not sure how it got there or when but I knew that chicken scratch anywhere.

_Charlie (flip me over)_ I did as instructed. _I love you because you're so damn stubborn!_

"You okay?" Miguel asked. "You look overheated."

"Yeah, no, I'm fine. Do you have a trash can anywhere?"


	24. Chapter 24: Little Lion Man

CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR: LITTLE LION MAN

"_You're not as brave as you were at the start Rate yourself and rake yourself Take all the courage you have left And waste it on fixing all the problems that you made in your own head"- Mumford and Sons "Little Lion Man"_

Stiles was waiting for me when I got home. We were going to Deaton's, Scott was already there since he had a shift that night.

We explained my dream to Deaton, he suggested natural herbs to help me sleep better but wasn't concerned about the dream otherwise. It was disturbing yes, but not uncommon given the trauma I went through the past year and had probably been triggered by some reminder earlier that day or week.

My shoulder concerned him more. He praised Scott for his work and warned me and Stiles to be more cautious of our surroundings. Stiles had asked if I had been targeted because of my "abilities", Deaton couldn't say for certain but he didn't think so. Apparently their leader was a bit of a collector when it came to supernatural talents, if he knew of it, I wouldn't have still been here. Which was another thing he warned us about no one outside of the three of us- and Derek and Isaac thanks to Stiles and Scott's big mouths, could know. Stiles headed home after that, I stayed. There was something else I had to do.

I was trying to make diluted wolfsbane water but I was shitty with measurements and I had no clue what the consistency was of the one Deaton had given me last time. While we were out at the mall, I had stopped in the dollar store and grabbed a few water guns- they seemed a bit more practical than the spray-bottle (though not nearly as ironic). I bought a pocket knife too (actually I had no ID and pocket knife purchases apparently require a legal adult so I paid a guy to buy it for me) I was planning on soaking the blade in the diluted water- it was always good to have a back-up plan right?

Deaton and Scott weren't exactly thrilled with my plan but they went along with it so while I followed Deaton's instructions and made my weapons, Scott and Deaton did actual veterinary work.

SCOTT PERSPECTIVE.

They were finishing up on their last patient of the night. Scott was glad, Stiles thought someone was going around making human sacrifices and as far fetched as it sounded to Scott he didn't want to take a chance of being out too late. He thought about calling Allison and warning her but decided against it- she'd just tell him what she always did "I can take care of myself". He was a little worried telling Charlie had been a mistake- not that they had much of a choice, the girl seemed to get more paranoid- Stiles said she was in a state of hyper-vigilance. Scott felt she was at risk of becoming a danger to herself and others.

"Alright, well we'll just check the stool sample for parasites, but my guess is that he probably just ate something he shouldn't have." Deaton told the owner as Scott handed the dog over.

"Got a cool name" Scott said reading the dog tag, _Bullet_.

"He's got two brothers at home named Beretta and trigger. Military family." The owner explained. Bullet had rolled over exposing his belly so that Scott could rub it. "Looks like he knows who the Alpha is"

Scott and Deaton both looked up at that. It wasn't that strange of a word choice but when you were a teenage werewolf everything seemed to have a hidden meaning.

"Found something" Scott said testing the stool, Deaton walked over.

"Rinse it off" Deaton said handing him the water bottle.

"What is it?" He asked handing the specimen over to his boss.

"Definitely poisonous." Deaton observed "For the dog- actually for you as well."

"Wolfsbane?"

"Mistletoe" The vet seemed confused.

Charlie had walked out of the office shortly after wards with her "werewolf-pepper-spray" Deaton helped her place it in a container so that there was no chance of it accidentally touching Scott.

Scott was cleaning up when he heard barking outside. He looked up and the other two stared at him concerned.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be back in a second." He told them walking out the door. Bullet came running up to him whimpering, his owner's vehicle was still there but the owner was missing.

CHARLIE PERSPECTIVE.

"This is not going to end well." I groaned into the phone. I could almost hear Danny roll his eyes.

"It'll be fine. Coach loves winning more than anything in the world- except "Independence Day" and you being on the team will help. You've gotten pretty good, and what better way to assert yourself then by actually stepping forward as a player and not just sitting on the sidelines?"

"Danny is this my pep-talk or yours from seventh grade?"

"You're not chickening out Charlie. Tryouts are this morning and Lydia and I bought you a lucky suit-"

"You mean you spent my money on a work-out outfit which is redundant since the point of exercise is to get sweaty and gross-"

"Just wear the damn thing- oh, she said to make sure you wear the dress underneath it-"

"Dress?"

"Yeah she said that your secret was out you had great legs and this year was going to be all about sticking it to the man- her words not mine."

"Sticking what exactly?"

"I don't know it's Lydia. Just get ready, are you going with Stiles?"

"No. I hadn't told them I was going out for the team I figured I'd surprise them. I'm just going to take my bike-"

"I'll swing by and get you. Can you be ready in twenty minutes?"

"I'll be waiting in 5."

"See you then."

SCOTT PERSPECTIVE.

"I looked everywhere it's like he just walked away. He left his car his dog-" Scott looked up at Stiles.

"Okay- was he like- could he have been a virgin maybe? Did he look like a virgin? Was he virginal?"

Sometimes Scott couldn't believe Stiles. "No. Definitely not, Deaton makes me have sex with all of his clients, it's a new policy" Stiles glared at him. Scott started laughing but Stiles failed to see the humor. "I don't know if he was a virgin and why are you talking like he's already dead, he's just missing."

"Missing and presumed dead because he was probably a virgin Scott! And you know who else is a virgin? Me! I'm a virgin okay and you know what that means? It means that my lack of sexual experience is now literally a threat to my life okay! I need to have sex like right now! I need to have sex, someone needs to sex me like today! Someone needs to sex me right now!" He slammed his locker closed.

"Alright I'll do it" Danny said suddenly causing Stiles to scream.

"What?" Stiles asked confused.

"Come to my place at nine, plan to stay that night- I like to cuddle" Danny smirked.

Scott and Stiles looked at each other, Danny was one of those people you could never tell when they were kidding.

"That was so sweet are you kidding?" Stiles asked him.

"Yes. I'm kidding" Danny said rolling his eyes and walking off.

"You know you don't toy with a guy's emotions like that Danny it's not attractive!" Stiles called after him.

ISAAC PERSPECTIVE.

It felt weird being back in school after being gone for so long. The cardigan- at least he thought that's what it was called, it was comfortable at least but he was worried about the hazing that was bound to come from it. Lydia called that morning and told him exactly what he had to wear- she had promised it would be worth it.

"Mr. Lahey happy to have you back. Not happy that you're late." Coach was another person who hadn't exactly been pleased with him since the Charlie break-up.

"Sorry Coach."

"I'll remind you all that cross-country is not optional for lacrosse players. I don't need you turning into a bunch of fat asses in the off season... so, work on that." Isaac rolled his eyes as he took his shirt off then he froze. She was here. He nearly tore the shirt in his effort to yank it over his head to see her. Her hair was pulled up, and she had tight fitting capris on with tennis shoes, and a snug fitting red shirt underneath a just as snug fitting jacket.

"Mouth's open Lahey" Danny commented. Isaac closed it, he wasn't sure if she'd noticed him, she was standing outside of the entry way shuffling her feet nervously.

"Uh Coach can- can I talk to you a second?"

CHARLIE PERSPECTIVE.

"What are you doing in that get up Stilinksi, all you have to do is record the times I'm not making you run with them."

"Yeah-uh- about that. Coach I can't keep the stats for the Lacrosse team-"

"You're right not without this." He held out a bright pink whistle. Two things popped into my mind, Coach really does not understand me very well, and this was definitely going to end badly.

"No coach- I- uh I can't keep stats for you because I want to go out for the team." He busted out laughing until he realized I wasn't.

"You're serious?"

I nodded. "Danny's been working with me and I think I-I'm actually pretty decent- and I know you have problems getting girls to sign up so I thought this might be good for-"

"No. You're more valuable as my personal assistant-"

"Stats keeper"

"Whatever!"

"Coach. Look it's just for the season-"

"Nope" Coach was acting like a two year old.

"You can get another assistant- you know one that actually knows what they're doing"

"Like who?" Think Charlie!

"JARED! He already covers sports on the paper, so it'll sort of be extra research for him. And I'll come back during Lacrosse and you can give me my Stats-keeper whistle thing then-"

"No! This whistle is for people who understand that being a personal assistant-"

"Stat's keeper"

"Is a year long commitment not just during America's favorite past-time"

"Baseball?"

"Get on the field Stilinski before I make you run su-exhaustion runs!" Coach bellowed. So much for parting amicably.

I saw the boys getting in place, they all had questioning looks but I said nothing I got in position beside Danny and Greenberg's flavor of the month- after discover the beauty of freshmen with low self-esteem, Greenberg had become quite the Casanova... we couldn't figure it out but Coach was convinced he was a vampire.

Coach handed me the pink whistle. "When you don't make the team" He grinned. I could have shoved the thing down his throat!

"He's in denial, you've got this Charlie." Danny told me. I nodded. I noticed Isaac had stiffened when Rollin's step brothers had approached and he was still on the ground a few seconds afterwards but I couldn't focus on that. I had a point to prove.

SCOTT PERSPECTIVE.

"Pace yourselves COME ON" Coach was yelling. Scott could smell the fear and rage on Isaac.

"Isaac?"

"It's them" was all Isaac would say before he took off.

ISAAC PERSPECTIVE.

He followed them. He was going to kill them! They had killed the girl that saved him, they knew who hurt Charlie, they had almost killed him, and he was going to make damn sure they couldn't hurt anyone else.

He heard Scott calling for him but he didn't answer he raced past the other runners. He hadn't even noticed Charlie until he heard her call "Isaac". He had to get to them!

He came to a stop down the road, no one was around, he couldn't have out run them that fast could he? He felt something collide against him. It had been a trap!

The twins shoved him down the hill. They had him by the arms keeping him trapped. He was going to die and all because he had been stupid enough to chase after them!

"I have to say, I like your girl's new tattoo- Rollin did good-" Isaac tried to fling them off but they just laughed.

"Ethan" the other twin asked. "I always forget, how many bones in the human body?" They had Isaac by the neck forcing him to look at them.

"I don't know, lets count" Ethan growled. The twin reared back but before he could do anything Scott's fist collided with his face sending him sprawling to the ground.

"That's one" Scott said. The other twin growled and Isaac jumped up ready for a fight. All of the boys had wolfed out ready to attack until they heard the scream.

CHARLIE PERSPECTIVE

"What the hell is Lahey's problem?" Danny asked.

"I-I don't know" I watched Scott take off after him and fought the urge to follow. There was no way I could catch them anyways.

"MARY!" Oh God not now! I picked up the pace passing Danny and the girl, I could hear Finstock from the golf cart where he had been following us.

"STILINSKI I SAID PACE YOURSELF!"

"MARY PLEASE!" I looked over my shoulder Rollin was right behind me and I was already going as hard as I could there was no way I could out run him.

"I don't won't to talk to you?"

"Is it because you and Little Lamb are back together."

"WHAT?"

"He called me on your phone- made a few idle threats, nothing I haven't faced before you should have heard what Tim's ex-girlfriend told me she planned on doing when she found me-"

"He threatened you?"

"I may have accidentally mentioned our kiss- or attempt at one- I thought I was talking to you!" He added quickly.

"Oh my god!"

"Is that why you're avoiding me because of the kiss?" He asked.

"I don't have time for this!" I focused on the road ahead of me trying my best to tune everything out, if I could beat all of the other girls to the finish Coach wouldn't have a choice but to let me join.

"It is isn't it?" Rollin demanded.

"Shut up" I kept running.

"Not until you tell me why you're avoiding me."

'"Did you put that- _thing _on my shoulder?" I turned my head to watch his reaction, it was only there for a millisecond, but I saw the look of guilt.

"Oh my god you did put it on there! They were right!" I pushed myself to run faster I had to get away from him.

"Wait, Charlie please let me explain." I ignored him and kept running. I was almost there, so close. I heard someone scream. I picked up the speed and broke through the crowd of students to see the guy from the clinic tied to a tree, dead.

_Now there's someone who understands the price of power._

I felt my knees go weak at the sound of the Voice, fear crippling me. Who could do something like that?

_You, if you applied yourself_

No. I couldn't do this, I didn't do this I- the world was spinning. I couldn't focus, I heard voices, Finstock telling people to get back, Stiles maybe asking if I were alright. I tried to back away from the body, from the crowd, but I tripped.

"I've got you Mary" Rollin actually looked geniunely concerned. I stared at the body tied to the tree- I didn't do that I had been at the clinic I had been- I couldn't remember, had I still been making the weapons? Was I talking to Deaton- I couldn't remember, but I hadn't done that, and I couldn't have done the others, this wasn't me.

_It could be._

"Get your hands off my cousin!" I heard Stiles.

"I'm trying to help her!" Rollin argued. Stiles had snatched me from his grip and I couldn't seem to communicate the words that they all needed to leave me alone because I was too busy freaking out about the fact that there was a FUCKING DEAD BODY over there and I couldn't remember what I was doing at the time of the murder.

"Hold your breath Charlie" Stiles told me, he was helping me onto the grass so I could sit. Rollin was watching me anxiously, I was watching the body.

I didn't do that, I couldn't have done that.

_You didn't do it._ The Voice agreed _But you could have- and you should have._

I relaxed. I was still terrified but at least I wasn't a murderer-

"I TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM HER" Isaac's eyes were flashing gold and Scott was holding him back.

Yet anyways.


	25. Chapter 25: Can't Stop

_**okay so I'm adding a third option to this dance choice. 20's, 40's, 50's or a masquerade (I blame onerepublic) anyways you have until the last chapter of "Motel California to vote. 40's is winning. **_

CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE: CAN'T STOP

"_No I never get used to silence But I don't hear, no, I don't hear, I don't hear you anymore. I know I had to look hard to find it Everything, everything, everything is gone."- Onerepublic "Can't Stop"_

SCOTT PERSPECTIVE

"Well Mary you certainly didn't disappoint, instead of a wolf in sheep's clothing, you have a lamb playing at being a wolf. He's gorgeous, maybe we can share?" Isaac had broke free and sucker punched him- okay so maybe Scott wasn't holding him back as hard as he could-he grabbed him back immediately.

"Feel better Little Lamb?" Rollin asked. Charlie was watching the display with a look of disgust.

"FUCK YOU"

"Yes please. Although I have to warn you, I never bottom."

Isaac lunged again and Scott was ready this time.

"You guys have fun together, you deserve each other" Charlie told the two before walking off. Isaac almost whined- seriously dude?

"Charlie wait-" She ignored him and kept walking.

Scott glared at the other wolf. "I suggest you leave. Before you piss us both off"

Rollin made a bowing motion. "You're wish is my command. Tell-"

"No. That's another thing, you stay away from her, because if I find out you went near her again, Isaac getting loose and sucker-punching you will be the least of your problems." Scott warned.

"Duly noted. I'd keep an eye out though, Mary is a- _fascinating_ girl. I'm sure she's attracted more than my attention by now." Rollin told them pointedly. "Let me know if you change your mind _Isaac_." Rollin winked at the boy who lunged again.

When Rollin walked off Stiles watched him warily. "Is it just me or does that guy sound like Peter on steroids?"

Isaac rolled his eyes and walked off as soon as he did Stiles whacked Scott upside his head.

"Ouch what was that for!"

"I can't believe you took his side over mine!"

"I didn't take his side I just said that he had a good point- which he did"

"How many times have I been right- Isaac's mad he's letting that cloud his judgments." Stiles argued.

"Look I don't know about the murders, all I know is I don't like the looks of the Alphas and that Rollin kid seriously concerns me." Scott admitted.

CHARLIE PERSPECTIVE.

It took a little bit longer to shower and change than it should have. I was shaking. There was someone like me- someone who was killing people for power and I had no clue what to do about it. I started to tell the boys but they would have stuck me in a plastic bubble, I wasn't sure how bad the panic attack and nightmare had set me back and I couldn't have anymore slip-ups.

I was quiet and Morrell noticed. When she asked me about it, I told her I had seen the body. I didn't elaborate more than that and she thankfully didn't ask. Isaac was apparently in English with us as well, which was just fucking great- made even more perfect by the fact that Lydia had me in an outfit that matched Isaac's like we were Barbie and Ken- which we probably were for her. He was already sitting down when I entered there was a desk between him and Stiles but I walked to the back and sat beside Henry.

"I take it by that Medusa stare you're giving off, the tall guy is the famous ex?" He asked.

"Yep."

"Anything I can do to help?" Henry asked. I sighed. This was going to get very old very fast.

"Nope." I opened my book and caught Isaac looking at me. I glared at him and he went back to his work. I flipped to the page we had left out on when I found another note. _Because you make fun of girls who watch sappy romance movies but I know for a fact you still cry when you watch "The Princess Bride"_

"FUCK YOU LAHEY!" Everyone was staring at me- shit! I really needed to work on my internal monologue.

"Miss Stilinski" Miss Blake was not happy with me.

"I don't suppose telling you that was a line from a piece of contemporary literature would help my case would it?"

"See me after class."

"Yeah I thought not." I sighed, Henry looked like he was about to die laughing.

"Nice try"

"I thought so."

"Hey "Fuck you Lahey" is an amazing quote from literature right behind "It is a truth universally acknowledged..." and "Malfoy you little Shit" I stared at him like he was some undiscovered species. Miss Blake had begun her lecture so I wrote it down instead.

_I'm sorry did I hear you right? Did you just quote "Pride and Prejudice" AND "A Very Potter Musical" in the same sentence?_

I passed him the note. He looked at me funny for a second before responding.

_Yes... Is that a bad thing?_

Is that a bad thing? _No! I just wasn't aware too many people- too many males, new both of those pieces._

I waited for Miss Blake to turn her back.

_Oh, yeah- my Aunt told me I could get tons of girls if I read Jane Austen- no luck so far. And what self-respecting Potterhead hasn't seen AVPM?_

_You're Aunt is a wise woman, you should listen to her! I tried to be Draco Malfoy one year for Halloween, my friends didn't get it..._

Henry watched Miss Blake's movements before sending the note my way.

_MARRY ME_

I laughed out loud and then had to pretend it was a weird coughing fit. The boys and Allison were all watching me skeptically, Lydia gave me a knowing smirk.

_Hey aren't you supposed to at least take me out to dinner first?_

He looked at me seriously, oh god, I always forget there's no way to add tone to your writing.

_That was a joke_ I sent it hastily over to him.

He smiled and wrote something else down. _I know... Nice outfit by the way- I like your Dean Winchester look better though._

I smirked _My plaid shirts were destroyed when Hurricane Lydia struck my room._

We kept on like that most of the period, "The Crucible" sat on my desk completely forgotten. I liked talking to Henry, he was funny and unassuming. There was no hidden agenda there, no supernatural side, just a really nice boy.

I almost forgot I had a meeting with Miss Blake but when I saw the boys all hovering outside the door I was suddenly glad.

"Do you care to explain that outburst earlier?"

"You know typical high school angst."

"Then I guess I'll have to give you typical high school detention. I'm sorry Charlie, but you can't-"

"I know. It was out of line. So what kind of detention are we talking about? Lunch or After School-"

"Free period- Mr. Harris has filled me in on your record from last year." Miss Blake admitted, of course he did. Slimy Snape wannabe!

"See you then." I told her. I opened the door and the three stooges nearly fell through the door.

"Really, eavesdropping?"

"We weren't eavesdropping we were waiting to escort you to physics, right guys?" Stiles gave them both pointed looks.

"Yeah" Scott agreed.

"Who was that kid you were talking to in class?" Scott and Stiles both looked at Isaac.

"Nice job, Lahey, way to exercise tact" Stiles said sarcastically.

"Why you planning on threatening to kill him too-"

"And that's our cue" Scott said as he walked inside of Harris' class and Stiles headed towards the office, they always knew when I was about to blow.

"That's not fair!" Isaac argued. "Rollin was a threat-"

"Right. Of course, you were all right before I mean at this point I should bow before your greatness-"

"Charlie-"

"No you're right, Matt was a threat, Rollin is a threat, anybody that has any interest in me must have some ulterior motive. What was yours Isaac?"

"Charlie don't do this, not here."

"No. I want to know, What do you want from me- because like you said anyone who wants to spend time with me must be out for something-"

"DON'T PUT WORDS IN MY MOUTH!" Isaac almost growled, taking a step towards me.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?" I demanded. I expected him to yell at me, I did not expect him to bring his lips crashing down on mine. It was full of emotions needy, desperate, angry. I had almost forgot I wasn't supposed to want to kiss him anymore- almost. My hand connected against his cheek.

"Don't do that!" I said straightening the stupid dress Lydia had put me in. "And stop sending me those notes, you're wasting your time-"

"Its my time to waste." Isaac countered. I started to head into Harris' class but Isaac grabbed me by the hand pulling me back to him.

"You're wonderful, you're perfect- I don't think people only hang out with you because they want something. I think- I think you're too kind sometimes. You open yourself up to people you really shouldn't and they take advantage of you." I looked away and he tilted my chin so that I was facing him again. "I'm not going to hurt that boy, I'm just being cautious, I want to protect you-"

"I never asked you to protect me." I said quietly, wasn't that the root of all of our troubles.

"You didn't but it doesn't change anything. As far as the notes go, I'm going to keep writing them and hiding them for you to find. Like I said, it's my time to waste and if it brings me back to you it doesn't matter if I waste my whole life writing them. I love you, and I'm going to earn your love back." He let go of my hand and walked into class. What was I supposed to do with that?

ISAAC PERSPECTIVE.

"Alright, since inertia is a subject of which you all know plenty." Mr. Harris droned on. Isaac was having a hard time concentrating. "Why don't we start with, Momentum" He underlined the word.

He had broke through- a little anyways, with Charlie- at least he thought. But the alphas still presented a dangerous threat to all of them and Isaac was convinced it was safer to eliminate them all sooner rather than later.

"They're here for a reason" Scott whispered. "Give me a chance to figure it out before you do anything, okay?"

Isaac glanced over where Charlie was sitting with Danny, they had already marked her, if it had been their teeth rather than their claws she'd be dead right now.

"Isaac" Scott pleaded.

"Danny?" Mr. Harris called. "What do we know about Momentum?"

"It's a product of mass and velocity" Danny began. Isaac tuned him out. He couldn't think about physic's right now. The alphas had already killed Erica and the girl that saved him at least, probably more than that- who would be next?

"Mr. Harris can I use the bathroom?" Isaac asked suddenly. He noticed Charlie trying to catch his eye but he ignored her. Mr. Harris made a motion with his hand and Isaac jumped up.

"I have to go to the bathroom too!" Scott announced.

"One at a time."

As soon as Isaac shut the door and turned away the twins were waiting.

SCOTT PERSPECTIVE.

"But I really have to go- like medical emergency have to go." Scott pleaded he had to do something fast before Isaac got himself killed.

"Mr. McCall, if you're bladder suddenly exploded and urine began to pour from every orifice, I would still respond one at a time." Mr. Harris said. "Is that enough hyperbole for you or would you like for me to come up with something more vivid?"

"No. No, that's pretty good." Scott looked over at Charlie, who had a look of defeat on her face.

"Mr. Harris I have to go to the bathroom-"

"Are you deaf Stilinski?"

"No, but I am on my period and I forgot to bring a pad or tampon or anything so unless you want a repeat of "Carrie" I suggest you make an exception."

The other students were laughing. Harris locked his jaw-

"We could always take it up with the school board I'm sure-"

"GO!" Harris yelled. Scott had to hand it to the girl, she had guts. Scott was still standing when she walked out the door. "I don't suppose you're on your period too Mr. McCall?"

"Why would that work?"

ISAAC PERSPECTIVE.

Charlie's timing was impeccable, and by impeccable- he meant awful. She came out the door just after Aiden slid Ethan in front of him.

"What the fuck's going on?" She demanded. About half a second later the rest of the class came filtering out.

"What is this, what's going on?" Harris demanded. Danny was kneeling beside Ethan.

"Are you alright?"

"He-he just came at me." Ethan accused, Isaac couldn't find his voice.

"Isaac what the hell did you do" Harris asked. Isaac smirked, of course, he was caught again. Charlie was glaring.

"I can't believe I just compared myself to fucking "Carrie" so you could-"

"What?" Harris had rounded on her. "Are you saying you lied about having your period?"

"I'm sorry. It's just you know how people talk, I just didn't want people to start assuming that-" Charlie had started going into some elaborate story but Harris cut her off.

"Detention, both of you."

"Sure, why not. I mean, Miss Blake already has me booked for my free period but I'm sure I could pencil you in."

"Make it lunch for the whole week Stilinski."

"Slimy bastard-"

"Two weeks!"

Everyone began filtering back inside. "Thanks a lot Lahey, now I have two detentions. Hope it was worth it" And just like that he was back to square one.

SCOTT PERSPECTIVE.

"Don't let it bother you, it's just lunch time detention and if all they want is to piss you off then don't give in" Scott told Isaac, he wasn't sure how much the beta actually heard. "They're just trying to get to you."

Isaac nodded over to where one twin was flirting with Lydia.

"It's not just me." Scott didn't like that, Lydia had suffered enough last year, the last thing she needed was to be used as a pawn in someone else's game again. Scott listened in.

"What about tonight?" The twin asked.

"No. Studying"

"I could help you."

"Do you have an IQ higher than 170?"

"Okay, you can help me" The twin pressed. Lydia scoffed. "Tonight then?"

Lydia patted his chest before walking off.

The twin smirked at Scott before leaving. He could almost feel the smirk on Isaac.

"What?"

"Now they're getting to you."


	26. Chapter 26: Breathe Again

CHAPTER TWENTY-SIX: BREATHE AGAIN

"_It hurts to be here I only wanted love from you It hurts to be here What am I gonna do? All I have, all I need, he's the air I would kill to breathe Holds my love in his hands, still I'm searching All I have, all I need, he's the air I would kill to breathe Holds my love in his hands, still I'm searching for something Out of breath, I am left hoping someday I'll breathe again I'll breathe again" - Sara Bareilles "Breathe Again"_

"I'll be needing that whistle back" Finstock said grudgingly when I stepped into economics, it was my last period before lunch, before detention and was thankfully Isaac free. I wasn't sure what to do about that, one second he was acting like Prince Charming, the next he was kicking the crap out of one of the twins- though it wasn't undeserved...

"I made the team?"

"Unfortunately."Finstock admitted. Danny had just walked through the door.

"I blame you for this!" Finstock said. Danny raised his eyebrows.

"What the hell was that about?"

"I made the team!" Danny picked me up and spun me around.

"Told you! Now if we could just keep you from running your mouth off with Harris we'd be good"

Yeah, if only.

Economics did not last as long as I wanted it too and before I knew it I was trudging back to Harris' class just in time to see the rest of the lunch time delinquents. In addition to Isaac and I, Allison had found herself in detention along with Jones' from the lacrosse team and Jen Thomilson, there were several underclassmen and a few seniors I didn't recognize either.

"The two of you will wash all of the boards on this hall." Harris was in heaven. "Re shelving the library-"

"No fair I called dibs!" Harris glared at me, I really should learn to stop poking him. What could I say it was like he was Snape and I was Harry and my favorite subject was "bother"

"I have a special assignment for you and your little gang, restocking the janitors closet" Harris smirked. Wait gang? I looked at the other two people left in the class room. Mother fucker! Isaac looked back and saw Allison behind him and me at the next table over.

"Oh, Mr. Harris, Does it have to be with her?" I was offended for a second, then I remembered there was another "her" in the equation, more specifically another "her" who had used him like a human pin cushion.

"Now that I know you prefer not to- yes, you have to be with her."

"Great" Isaac muttered.

"In that case can you pair me with those two all the time?" I asked smiling. Harris glared at me.

"Keep pushing it Stilinski and I'll have you a desk reserved in here all year-"

"Aww shucks Mr. Harris, if you missed me that bad all you had to do was say so- though I have to same I'm a bit shocked, aren't I a little old for you?"

ISAAC PERSPECTIVE

Allison opened the door to the supply closet. This was not good. Isaac was already on edge and tight spaces would not be a welcome addition at the moment. No one said anything for a few minutes. The girls didn't say a word.

"Are you okay?" Allison asked beginning to stack supplies on the shelf. He noticed Charlie had stopped unpacking, her body tensing, listening.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm just not a big fan of small spaces." Isaac admitted. Charlie didn't make a comment she headed to the door and pushed it further open putting the block against it to keep it from closing. It wasn't much but she was trying and that meant a lot to Isaac.

"Can I ask you a question?" Allison asked. Then looked over to where Charlie was standing.

"Do you have to?" Isaac asked annoyed. Charlie handed off the second box of cleaning supplies to the two without a word.

"I guess not." Allison sounded slightly put out. Charlie rolled her eyes. He'd never heard the girl go this long without talking- not awake anyways. "I'm going to ask you anyways- this stays in here" She told Charlie pointedly.

"Are you fucking serious right now?" Charlie demanded. Allison ignored her.

"Did you tell anyone that I was at the school the other night?"

"Was I supposed to?" Isaac asked confused.

"Someone should have told you what a psychotic bitch you are" Charlie muttered under her breath, Isaac was pretty sure he was the only one that heard that.

"It'd make me really happy if you didn't" Allison smiled at him. Charlie was in the corner pretending to organize a shelf.

"It'd make me really happy if you didn't" She mimicked- wait was she jealous?

"Yeah well, you being happy isn't a big priority of mine." He said it to Allison but his eyes caught the other brunette who seemed frozen for a second before going back to busy work- or rather pretending to do busy work. "Since you stabbed me... twenty times... with knives" He reminded the girl.

"They were actually Chinese-ring daggers, but"

"Oh" Isaac muttered

"Sorry."

"Was that- was that an apology?" Isaac joked. He could almost see Charlie rolling her eyes- he might be pushing things here but he had to admit it was nice seeing her be jealous for a change.

"Would you accept an apology-"

"I wouldn't" Charlie threw in.

"Good thing I didn't ask you then" Allison countered. Man, you would have thought Allison had stabbed Charlie the way they were going at it- then again if he didn't do something that might not be so far off from reality.

The door slammed shut suddenly and the lights dimmed. Isaac could already feel himself beginning to panic.

"It's okay Isaac it was probably the wind or something" Charlie promised her voice was softer than what it normally was. She went to open the door but it wouldn't budge.

"That-" Isaac moved past her jiggling the lock from the outside.

"No, no, no, no" Isaac kept repeating he couldn't take it, not today, not here.

"Maybe it locked from the outside." Allison suggested. Isaac rammed his shoulder against the door, nothing.

"There's something jammed against it."

CHARLIE PERSPECTIVE.

This was bad, very, very, bad.

"Okay. Isaac, step away from the door okay-" He was taking of his sweater.

"Okay, relax, Isaac relax." Allison said. At least she was trying to help. Isaac was leaning against the door frame.

"Isaac just close your eyes, pretend this is the tree-house"

"Come on, come on" I didn't know what to do.

"Isaac, Isaac" Allison was trying to get his attention.

"Would you shut up the noise is making it worse-"

"I'm just trying to help!"

"You can go help by getting out of the way!" I yelled. I didn't mean to be a bitch, but we had to think of something- I had to think of something, and I was running low on ideas to distract him with.

I put my hand on his shoulder. He started beating the door.

"Isaac, Isaac, ISAAC. Okay just relax" Allison was scared.

"I told you to let me handle it, too many voices is distracting." I snapped. I started to duck between his arms so I could get a hold of his face but Allison snatched me back.

"Are you crazy-"

"I have to distract him."

"COME ON"

"He'll kill you."

"No he won't he- he's having a flashback, he doesn't know where he is. If I can remind him, he'll be better-"

Isaac turned around, his eyes glowing and his canines elongated. Shit- this wasn't good.

"Isaac, don't-" Allison pleaded backing away.

"Isaac" I said trying to step up to him but Allison's inner hunter was kicking in now. Isaac was a werewolf and I was a defenseless human. She flung me behind her.

"Allison!"

"Don't" She warned. He had grabbed a hold of her wrists. "ISAAC"

I tried to pry them off but he flung me off too easily so I did the only logical thing I could think of, I jumped on his back and wrapped my hands around his neck squeezing as hard as I could.

He hadn't let go of Allison but he was backing into shelves trying to get me off I held on- surely one of the wolves- the good ones anyways, had heard that right? Isaac had managed to knock me to the ground and turned his attention back to Allison.

"Isaac, Isaac" She screamed. Suddenly the door was wrenched open and Isaac was being flung to the ground by Scott.

"ISAAC" He bellowed. The other boy calmed down at that.

Allison helped me up and we both walked out the door. Her wrists were sliced up pretty good. Scott held them out and inspected them.

"It's okay, I'm fine." Allison promised. I went over to where Isaac was but he held his hand out, I think he was afraid of himself at the moment.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that." He said looking from Allison to me.

"I'm okay" Allison reassured him. I sat down beside him anyways and grabbed a hold of his hand and squeezed it. So what if he was still on my shit list. He was still my Isaac.

"I'm so sorry" Isaac told Allison. I squeezed his hand again, tracing circles on top of it with my other hand.

"It's not his fault" Allison told Scott. I looked up at my best friend he looked pissed.

"I know." Scott said Isaac had his other hand in his hair, still upset at what he had done. It wasn't his fault. "I guess now we know they wanted to do more than get you angry, they want to get someone hurt." He looked back over at Allison.

"So are we going to do something?" Isaac asked looking up. I noticed he hadn't let go of my hand for a change.

"Yeah." Scott said. "I'm going to get them angry, really angry"

Erica is walking me to class. She said that Braeden was snooping at her old teacher's place but I think it has more to do with giving Erica space. She's on edge and I wonder if it's because Boyd is back. We turn the corner and head to "Nutrition and Wellness" which is the politically correct term for "Home Ec" now.

Boyd is sitting at one of the tables and Erica freezes. "I don't know if I can-"

"You'll be fine." I looked at her, she was biting her nails nervously and I noticed they don't look as dirty as usual. "I could tell him if-"

"No. It'll just make things harder for him." Erica said, she's watching Boyd with a look of longing and I couldn't imagine being separated from- being away from someone I loved like that.

"Okay. What do you want me to do?"

"Would you talk to him?" I look at her.

"Boyd never really felt like he had any friends outside of me anyways-"

"What about Isaac or Derek-"

"Derek isn't exactly mister warm and fuzzy and Isaac- well, it's not that they don't care about one another but Isaac's a bit like Scott when it comes to having a one track mind." I feel myself blushing. "I just- I want him to make friends, to feel like he has real friends." Erica sighs.

"I'll do my best." I promise. "I'm not exactly sure what to say though"

"Don't worry I'll walk you through it." She promises.

I nod, mentally preparing myself before heading over there and sitting across from Boyd.

"Charlie" He nods.

"Boyd"

"Something wrong?"

"Nope. Just thought I'd sit with you today..." It was awkward at first, Erica was feeding me information about bands and I was having a hard time keeping up- not that she was doing all that great of a job paying attention. She was staring at Boyd, her eyes never blinking, watching his every move, drinking in his every expression. When we exhausted bands I tried books remembering the one he had dropped off for me at the hospital. We dabbled in science fiction for a while before I strike gold with T.H. White. Come to find out, we're both huge King Arthur fans and considered White's "Once and Future King" series the best work out there.

At first I felt a little guilty. Erica wasn't familiar with the book and it felt like I was leaving her out but then I realized she was happier watching him, listening to him. I saw her reach out to touch him once, before pulling away, terrified. If Boyd felt the same as Erica then she was right. He'd never be able to recover from knowing she was there, right now I was worried Erica wouldn't recover being around Boyd. That was the problem though, it was so easy to fall for someone, but trusting them to catch you- to put your needs above their own, believe they felt the same that was a whole other issue. Like a boy who told you he loved you and was flirting with another girl a little over an hour later. Maybe I had it coming all I know was I wanted someone who looked at me like Erica looked at Boyd.

I felt bad when class was over and I had to leave Boyd, Erica was watching him, when I was out of his earshot I looked at her.

"Why don't you follow him a while, I'll be okay" I promised. Erica bites her lip before hugging me and taking off after Boyd, I didn't return it- I was already the town whack-job, there was no need to add fuel to the fire. I was almost back to Mrs Abernathy's Trig class when someone yanked me into a supply closet.

I felt a hand cover my mouth and when the light came on I saw Rollin.

"I'm not going to hurt you Mary I just want to talk." Rollin promised lifting his hand up. I stepped on his foot and pulled the water gun out aiming it so that it would hit him in the eye.

"That's a little juvenile don't you think" He asked staring at the gun.

"Maybe so but it's full of diluted wolfsbane and I'd LOVE to see what kind of damage it could do" He gulped.

"Mary. Just- let me explain."

"What? The fact that you used me like a white board or that you and your psychotic pack locked me and Allison in a closet with Isaac so he'd wolf out and try to kill us?"

Rollin looked generally shocked. "You weren't supposed to be a part of that."

"Well that's comforting" I muttered sarcastically. He reached out to touch me but I pushed the gun forward as a warning.

"As far as the other was concerned, I didn't have a choice. My pack is a lot more vicious than Derek's as you've discovered. They felt I was getting too attached- because I am getting too attached" He looked at me for a moment before continuing. "It was either I send Derek a message through you or they did- and trust me if it had been them you would have been in the hospital at the very least."

"So what, I'm supposed to forgive you- trust you, because you're message was the lesser of the two evils?"

"No. But I am hoping you might at least understand it was an absolutely necessary evil to protect you from further harm." I stared at him hard. I wasn't sure what to believe anymore. He sighed when I didn't lower my water gun. "Are you and your friends planning on getting even with the twins?"

"What's it to you?" I asked defensively. Rollin reached down and handed me a bag with what looked like some sort of vehicle parts.

"This might help."

"Why are you doing this?"

"I'm hoping it might lay a foundation for me to earn your trust back" Rollin said seriously before grinning. "Well that and like I said, they're pretentious bastards." And with that he walked out the door.

I slipped into Trig a little late- maybe more than a little. Unfortunately, this was one of my classes with Isaac and he had maneuvered it so that the only seat open was at the table with him. I slid onto the stool wordlessly.

"You smell like him" Isaac whispered. He seemed hurt. I rolled my eyes- sure so he could flirt with the girl that carved him up like a turkey last year but I wasn't allowed to get temporarily kidnapped and then hold my captor hostage for information- not that I was planning on telling him or anyone else that of course.

"Never mind that, I've got a way to piss off the twins" I whispered. Isaac's face lit up. His hand went to cover mine but I slipped it away. "Think you're stealthy enough to text Allison and Scott to meet us in the parking lot in between class?" Isaac rolled his eyes.

"Werewolf remember?" He scoffed.

"Whatever you say- last time I checked you were louder than a cat with a bell on" I retorted. He smirked at me, and I felt my heart increase- this was dangerous territory I was treading in.


	27. Chapter 27: Dreaming

CHAPTER TWENTY-SEVEN: DREAMING

"_The world is in your palm now So take a breath and calm down Cause you have been selected, you've been selected A few will ever find out And if you don't see why, well..." - Smallpools "Dreaming"_

SCOTT PERSPECTIVE.

Scott waited in the parking lot with Allison. It was awkward to put it lightly, they haven't exactly been alone together in a long time- four months, 6 days, 2 hours and 23 minutes actually. Allison smiled at him and he had to fight the urge to just grab her and kiss her. Isaac and Charlie had better hurry up. As if they could hear them the two come rushing out of the front doors.

"Okay so what's the plan?" Scott asked when the two came near enough. Charlie smirks at him and hands him a bag.

"This" He looked inside to see spare parts Allison and Isaac are leaning over his shoulder to get a better look.

"I don't get it" Scott said finally. Charlie huffed.

"Who do the twins remind you of?"

"Satan, Voldemort, evil incarnate" Isaac begins to name off every villain he can think of Charlie rolled her eyes at him.

"I meant mannerisms. The way they dress, how they present themselves-"

"My answer's the same." Isaac said. Charlie glared at him.

Scott thought for a second. "Jackson?"

"Exactly." Charlie smiled at him.

"That's not fair. Jackson is nothing like them" Allison said glaring at her. "He took the wrap for you I can't believe-"

"Hold your horses princess I wasn't implying he was evil- that was GQ over there" Charlie said nodding to Isaac. "But you have to admit, There's something very Jackass about those two, and what was the fastest way to piss him off?"

"His car" Allison said catching on.

"Exactly." Charlie grinned.

"So what are we supposed to do? Showing them some random parts isn't going to piss them off if we haven't touched the cars." Isaac pointed out. Charlie glared at him. "Not that wasn't a good idea." He added hastily.

"No your right it's not enough incentive." Charlie bit her lip thinking. "Too bad nobody knows how to hot wire a Ducati-"

"Actually, I-uh, I might know how to" Allison admitted sheepishly- god he loved that woman.

"Great so we have two people to taunt them and get their blood boiling and two to actually commit larceny" Scott said.

"If we're going to do it, we need to do it now. Charlie and me have next period with them." Scott said.

"Okay so you two get them good and pissed, Allison's hot-wiring a bike, what the hell am I supposed to do?" Isaac asked. Charlie looked thoughtful for a second.

"Stand there and look pretty?"

Now Isaac was glaring though there was a hint of a smile there. God, Scott wished the two would just make-out already the emotional roller-coaster they were putting everyone on was giving him a head-ache.

"You're driving the bike" Allison told him.

"Great. Well, I hope this works-"

"If it doesn't it was all Scott!" Charlie put him in. Now he was glaring, he should know better by now when it came to the blame game, the Stilinksis sold you down the river faster than you could blink.

ISAAC PERSPECTIVE.

"Okay operation double-Hulk is a go-" Isaac stared down at Charlie, what was it with her and code names. Scott had gone off to the side with Allison so that they could have their typical "I want you to be safe"/"I can protect myself" argument. God, he wished they just make out already the tension they were giving off were giving him a headache.

"Jealous Lahey?" Charlie asked following his gaze over to the "not couple"

"Nope. Are you?" He asked her pointedly. She looked down scuffing her heel against the pavement.

"Try not to die, yeah?" She said finally.

"It's not my first time on a motorcycle Charlie." He reminded her. She scoffed looking up at him.

"Yeah cause your last trip ended so well-" Isaac reached out and pulled her hair behind her ear.

"I'll be fine Stilinksi." He promised. He wanted to kiss her but she took a step back. She might be warming up but she still didn't trust him entirely- that had to be earned. Scott and Allison both walked back over.

"Ready?" Scott asked. Isaac and Charlie nodded before Allison went to stand beside Isaac and Charlie and Scott started to walk back inside.

"Hey McCall?" Scott and Charlie paused at the door.

"Watch out for my girl" Scott grinned at him and Charlie almost ran inside the door. Baby steps. He turned to Allison.

"Alright hunter-girl, let's get this show on the road."

Isaac was playing look out while Allison did her magic with the bobby-pin.

"How long is this going to take?" He asked. Everyone seemed suspicious at the moment the girl smirked. Standing up, clearly finished as the engine came to life.

"Pull back with your left hand, kick down to put in gear, brake, throttle" She guided his hands to each one as she did this. "Try not to crash" He smiled at her what was with these girls lack of faith in his driving abilities?

"Yeah, been there done that" He joked. Allison moved back to get a picture of him.

CHARLIE PERSPECTIVE.

Scott showed me a picture of Mister Cocky on the bike... show off. I looked over at him, PSAT was going to get very interesting today.

"Ready to get this show on the road?" I grinned.

"Thought you'd never ask." Scott smiled back. I had tried to text Stiles and let him in on operation double Hulk but he said he was busy with a break through so the three musketeers dropped down to the dynamic duo.

"Think you can do it?" Scott whispered. I rolled my eyes.

"Please Scotty-boy you should know better than anyone what an expert I am in pissing people off- I'm sure Harris could give you a recommendation if you don't though.

"No I remember." We sat as close as we could get to the twins.

"Alright class I know this is the second to last class of the day, I know you're all dying to get out of here, trust me. I'm dying to get out of here too" Miss Blake rambled.

Scott smiled at the boys and pulled out- something. I leaned over his desk (I was sitting directly in front of him.

"Shiny" The twins both leaned up in their seats.

"That looks kind of important" Scott commented before reaching back into his bag of goodies.

"I have no idea what this thing does" Scott admitted.

"Let me see?" He handed me the object and I gave it back. "It's probably just a spare"

I didn't hear anything but I was guessing by the three werewolves expressions that they had.

"Wait Aiden don't!" Ethan called after his twin. Aiden took off running.

I trailed after Scott and the rest of the class, Allison catching us shortly. Isaac had sauntered over to us, his trade mark smirk on his face.

"Good enough for you Stilinski" He whispered. I rolled my eyes.

"Show off."

Miss Blake was livid. "You've got to be kidding me!" She yelled at a confused Aiden. "You realize this is going to result in a suspension." I looked at the crowd around us, Rollin was across from me. He did a little bow and I nodded. Well whether I could trust him or not, at least I'd managed to get us a little bit of revenge first. The twins were glaring daggers. I started to give them a little wave but Isaac grabbed my hand.

"Let's not push it" He whispered.

PETER PERSPECTIVE.

Peter had his work cut out for him. June was little more than a shell of a human at this point. The Voice she had described to him had robbed her of her sanity and every shred of humanity she had. At this point she was nothing but a vessel for bitterness and regret. She wanted Charlotte's blood- something he had promised though he wasn't sure he'd deliver on. The girl could be an asset or a threat to him, the real question was, was June more valuable than her daughter?

"I have to go back, if I'm gone any longer Derek will suspect somethings off. You need to move back in with your mother-"

"Absolutely not!"

"Do you want the girl dead?" Peter asked her. She didn't say anything. "I realize it's hard for you, but in order for us to get close enough to touch her, we have to have her trust. That's going to take a lot of acting on your part. This is not a quick fix. We'll have to undo the damage you've done and make your mother and John believe you care before we'll be able to get anywhere near the girl. Can you do this?"

"If I do, you'll make sure she dies?"

"I'll rip her throat out myself." Peter smiled.

ISAAC PERSPECTIVE.

"Yeah, yeah, I wish I could have seen their faces" Isaac admitted as he and Scott headed down the stairs. Scott had a free period and Isaac's class had been cancelled. "Did they look seriously pissed?"

"Yeah." Scott laughed. The twins were waiting for them. "Kind of like that"

The twins started to take their shirts off and Scott looked over at Isaac as if to ask "What the fuck?" That was a good question, one he was nearly positive Charlie would have felt the need to vocalize and yet another reason he was glad the girl was currently sitting in detention.

The twins did their creepy body morphing trick and Scott's mouth dropped open. Isaac forgot for a second the shorter boy hadn't seen it before.

Maybe it was an adrenaline rush or the fact that these two bastards had the nerve to wolf out in a school full of innocent bystanders but Isaac was pissed. He threw his bag on the ground and rolled up his sleeves. "We can take them"

"ARE YOU KIDDING?" Scott asked grabbing him by the sweater as they both took off running. "ISAAC"

The super wolf grabbed the two by their neck collars before knocking them together and throwing them on the ground. Isaac heard clacking against stone and looked behind him to see a blind man walking forward guided by Rollin.

The twins de-morphed and the man removed the tip from the walking stick to reveal a blade. Isaac looked over to Scott. The man slashed both boys cheeks. Scott winced at the display, Isaac was used to it. He noticed Rollin looked extremely pleased.

"I would enjoy this why I can Rollin, don't think I don't know about your hand in today's proceedings." The boy paled. All of the boys followed him without a word or protest.

"Who the hell was that?" He seemed vaguely familiar to Isaac.

"Deucalion" Scott told him.

CHARLIE PERSPECTIVE.

I sat in my desk waiting for Miss Blake to tell me what she wanted me to do but she seemed distracted.

"Miss Blake?" I finally asked she jumped.

"Charlie what are you still doing here?"

"Detention?"

"Oh- I completely forgot! I'm having an off day-"

"Happens to the best of us." I told her. She smiled.

"Listen why don't we call your outburst a fluke and as long as I don't hear anything else about Mr. Lahey in class we'll call it even."

"Sounds good" I grabbed my bags and headed out the door. I dialed Stiles.

"Hey can you take me to the clinic?" I asked jumping right to it.

"No but I'm sure Deaton can he's already here?"

"What? Why?"

"Just meet us in Harris' class would you?"

"Yeah, no problem." I put my phone up. Rollin was walking with a blind guy somewhere. I started to wave but he shook his head.

"Now Rollin don't be rude. Introduce me to your friend." The man demanded. How the fuck did he know. I looked at Rollin confused who shot me a warning glance.

"Duke, this is M- Charlotte Stilinksi, Charlotte this is Duke he's-"

"I'm his guardian" "Duke" finished.

"Nice to meet you." I said, "So uh- what brings you to- uh- school?"

"I'm having to deal with two of my other charges disciplinary problems, perhaps you know them. Their twins, Ethan and Aiden" There was an accusation there. This man knew exactly who I was.

"I- I've heard of them." I admitted.

"Yes, very _talented _young men. Unfortunately they've allowed a little rivalry to take away their focus-"

"That's too bad. I better get going my cousin is waiting for me." I said getting as far away from that man as possible!


	28. Chapter 28: Oh, Calamity

CHAPTER TWENTY-EIGHT: OH, CALAMITY

"_Now all I do is sit, count the miles from you to me, Oh Calamity. We get older by the hour. Watch the changes from afar. Keep forgetting to remember, where we've been is who we are."- All Time Low "Oh, Calamity"_

CHARLIE PERSPECTIVE.

I was halfway to Harris' class when I heard it, crying- no, more like screaming and the voice sounded familiar. I took off after the sound, I was close to the boiler room though before I heard actual voices.

"Please! Please, don't do this I have a wife- a family" The person was begging. I texted Scott. _I think someone's hurt head to the boiler room._

"Don't you get it, I'm doing this _for_ your family" The other person sneered I knew that voice? How did I know it? I moved in closer and the aggressors back stiffened, they had heard me!

"So glad you could join us Charlie" There was some contorting as the person shrunk before my eyes and when they turned around I saw myself. My doppelganger lunged at me injecting me with something and then everything went black.

ISAAC PERSPECTIVE

Scott and Isaac were almost to Harris' class to meet up with Stiles and see what he and the others had found when his phone went off.

_I think someones hurt head to the boiler room_. "It's Charlie" Scott told Isaac handing the phone over for him to read.

"Which means she's probably there too." Isaac sighed.

"Most likely." Scott agreed. "I'll text Stiles tell him we'll meet them at the clinic." Isaac nodded already taking off for the boiler room.

Both boys entered the room fully wolfed out and ready for anything. What they found was a completely empty room and Charlie asleep on the floor.

"I'll look around make sure we haven't missed anything." Scott offered.

"I'll go wake up sleeping beauty." Isaac said. What was going on with his girl?

"Charlie" He called. She didn't move, he shook her by the shoulder a little.

"Come on Charlie, wake up." Nothing. "Charlie this isn't funny anymore- it wasn't funny to begin with" He said, anxiety building inside of him. She was breathing, he knew that, and her heart sounded normal but-

She sucked in a breath like a diver coming up for air.

She looked around terrified. "No, no, no!" She jumped up Isaac following her worried she might fall.

"Charlie what's going on?"

"Did you catch them?"

"Catch who?"

"The- The music teacher he was here! I- someone was torturing them. They were right here!" She went over to one of the support beams. Isaac followed catching Scott's attention. The two sniffed around the area trying to catch a hint of something, anything but it was just wood.

"No one was here."

"They had to be I saw them, he was pleading for his life and then they heard me and when they turned around they- it was me!" She was shaking. Isaac wrapped his arms around her rocking her.

"It's okay. It was probably just a dream-" She pulled away from him, she looked like he had just stabbed her.

"You don't believe me, either one of you-" She looked over at Scott. Scott hung his head.

"We still don't know what all of your powers are, maybe this is a vision-"

"Then how did I end up here!" She demanded. Isaac was at a loss.

"We'll talk to Deaton about it." Scott promised.

CHARLIE PERSEPECTIVE

Deaton had no answers. Like the boys he didn't think I had actually saw anything- though as Lydia and Stiles pointed out the music teacher was missing so I had called that right. From the look on Deaton's face when I described the assailant- or more specifically that they transformed into me, I had a feeling he knew more than he was telling.

"Has this happened before?" Deaton asked me concerned.

"You mean, have I watched some psycho turn into me and try and off a teacher? Not awake no." Isaac was watching me like I was a bomb about to go off, maybe I was.

"We'll monitor it for now." Deaton promised. "In the mean time I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask the two of you to leave." He told Stiles and Isaac.

"Scott, do you think you can handle watching the office for a little while. Charlie and I have training to get to." Scott nodded.

"Doc, can I have a word with Charlie for a second." Isaac asked suddenly. Deaton nodded and Isaac led me out of the room.

We stood there for a while, he said nothing just pushed his fingers through his hair nervously, it reminded me of a conversation we had had the year before...

_I started to walk off but he grabbed my hand. "Wait, there's something else I need to tell you." _

_I looked up at him and he stared at the ground. I waited a minute, two minutes._

"_Wow Isaac as riveting as this conversation has been I really need to-"_

"_oliveyou" he mumbled kicking his feet. I stared at him._

"_What?" I asked leaning in closer so I could hear him._

"_Damn it this was easier when you were asleep!" Isaac exclaimed._

"_What was easier when I was asleep?" Isaac took a deep breath. He started playing with my fingers and I still couldn't get him to look me in the eyes._

"_Isaac?" _

"_I" he inhaled. "Love you" he exhaled. The butterflies had committed mutiny, now I was finding it hard to look at him, my face went red._

I couldn't do this. I started to walk back inside but Isaac grabbed my hand.

"Isaac" I warned.

"I believe you." I stared at him.

"Is this some sort of trick?" He shook his head.

"No trick. I was confused earlier- but if you say that's how it happened, that's how it happened." Isaac was staring at me intently and I found I couldn't meet his gaze.

"Thank you." I said. "I better head back inside" Isaac nodded.

"Yeah, I should probably head back to Derek's" He let go of my hand and I headed back to Deaton.

"How much has Braeden told you about what's going on?"

"About as much as you have." I said. Braeden and Erica had appeared beside me, Braeden seemed to have cleaned up a little too- or at least her clothes weren't bloody anymore despite her throat being slashed. I'd have to ask them about it later.

Deaton gave me a look.

"I know you know more about what happened today-"

"I suspect and you should know by now, suspicions are not the same as knowing."

"But you don't think it was a vision do you." I said, it wasn't a question. Deaton sighed.

"No. It seems as though the alphas are not the only threat in Beacon Hills- which is another reason you need to stay hidden"

"Tell her something she doesn't know Doc" Erica said.

"Yeah I gathered that." I said.

"Have you had any new displays?"

"Nope. No new dead people and so far healing is the only thing that's happened."

"Any side-effects?"

"No." Both girls were glaring at me.

"You dirty rotten liar" Erica said. "Do you realize how stupid you're being?"

"Charlie you have to tell him, you can't expect him to train you if you don't tell him your limits"

"Why do you ask?" I said when the girls finally shut up.

"Trying to narrow some possibilities down- are you sure you haven't had any incidents?"

"No sir."

"What about the Voice?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary, just it's usual doom and gloom." I shrugged. Deaton nodded.

"Has Braeden explained Emissaries to you?"

"No. But E- somebody called her one-"

"You can tell Deaton about me Charlie, I just don't want the rest to know."

"They're both here right now, Erica and Braeden" I told him. He smiled.

"Hello girls, glad your here, this training should help you as well." He told them quickly before turning his attention to me. "Emissaries are druids- we help to guide the pack. Braeden was meant to guide the newest alpha in Beacon hills but in light of her demise, that responsibility has been passed down to you-"

"How am I supposed to "guide" Derek. He treats me like a kid and he's too much of a stubborn ass to listen to anyone in the first place."

"I didn't say Derek Charlie."

"Derek's the only "new" alpha. If it's not him who is it?"

"You'll have to figure that out yourself."

"That's not fair I suck at figuring things out! It took me half of the movie before I figured out that one chick was blind in the village"

"I really wouldn't mention that in public" Erica warned, I glared at her.

"I have faith in you" Deaton smiled.

"You know the answer Charlie think" Braeden urged. I stared at her. She wanted to tell me so bad but we both knew she couldn't. I felt bad the girl had saved Isaac and died trying to warn-

"It's Scott isn't it?" Braeden, Erica, and Deaton were all beaming.

"It is but you can't mention it to him. This is something Scott will have to discover on his own-"

"I don't- is he going to kill one of the alphas?"

"No. Scott is a special kind of alpha, let's leave it at that for now." Deaton said.

"So what's on the agenda for training today Doc?"

"I was thinking we'd work on your healing powers, see if we can concentrate it better."

"Great."

ISAAC PERSPECTIVE.

This wasn't happening. "I don't get it" Isaac said to Derek. He kept his back turned. "Did something happen?"

"It's just not going to work with both of you here" Derek said still refusing to look him in the eye. "I've got Cora now it's too much. I need you out tonight"

Isaac scoffed. Was he serious right now? "Where am I supposed to go?"

"Somewhere else."

"Is this about Charlie, you promised me when we got Boyd back you wouldn't stop me-"

"It's not about Charlie"

"Then what? Did I do something wrong?"

"You're doing something now by not leaving" Derek said finally turning to face his beta, Isaac knew better Derek had pulled the same shit when he banished Charlie.

"Oh come on-" Isaac said.

"Get out."

"Derek please" Where could he go- he had no one.

"Get out!"

"Come on"

"GO" He threw his glass at him. How could he do that? He knew the hell Isaac had lived through with his father, Derek had promised him safety when he joined his pack and now- now Isaac felt like the scared boy he was before the bite. He grabbed his bag and took off heading to the same person he always did.

SCOTT PERSPECTIVE.

"Mind if I wait out the storm here?" Scott asked as the two hopped off of his bike and headed inside. Charlie seemed a little shaky walking but that wasn't uncommon after being on the bike.

"No. Scott, I'm going to make you drive home in that monsoon." Charlie said sarcastically handing him his helmet back. "Sheesh. Do you know the terrifying things your mother would do to me if I let you out in that?"

Scott had an idea.

"I'm gonna grab a shower real quick if that's okay, Stiles might be home soon- he's baby-sitting Lydia- or cock-blocking I'm not sure which term is more accurate."

"Does she know then?"

"About the twins? Yes, does that phase her? Not in the slightest, she dated Jackass on and off for two years remember. That girl can handle anything."

"If you say so- speaking of Alphas did Rollin give you those parts?"

"Maybe."

"I don't trust him Char."

"Neither do I but it worked didn't it and besides according to him he got backed into a corner, if he hadn't put that mark on me someone else might have."

"Do you believe that?"

"I'm not sure but- I think he tried to shield me from one of them earlier- their leader? Duke or whatever. He came to pick the twins up and Rollin tried to get me to leave-"

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"In light of everything going on it didn't seem like a big deal."

"Jesus Charlie! And you wonder why we try to keep you under lock and key-"

"Alright, alright. Full disclosure from now on." She promised holding out her pinky. He locked it with his. "That means you to buddy"

"Spit on it?"

"Maybe later, I think Uncle John would kill us if we spit on the floor."

"Deal. I'll be back in a Jiff."

She started to head up the stairs but her knees buckled and Scott had to run to catch her.

"CHARLIE?"

"I'm fine j-just a little low blood sugar probably. I mean I don't think I ate anything today what with detention and all." He wasn't sure he believed her but her heartbeat was steady and she had just promised not to keep anything from him anymore so he dropped it.

"Mind helping a girl up the stairs?" She joked. He picked her up without a word and carried her up.

"I wanted to grab Stiles laptop anyways"

"Be very careful- that boy is one disturbed individual- and would you remind him to clear his browser history?"

"Sure thing." Scott promised as they parted at the stairwell, him walking to Stiles room her to the bathroom.

When he opened the door he found a soaking wet Isaac pacing.

"What the fuck man?"

"I- Derek kicked me out I didn't know where- Charlie always-"

"This is Stiles room."

"I know, I tried her window. I couldn't get in-"

"Mountain Ash" Scott said before launching into the explanation.

"She did it to keep me out? Is she really that-"

"No. She said it was you but honestly I think she's terrified and she doesn't think she can tell us because she thinks we'll start keeping things from her again." Scott told him, Isaac sighed in relief. "That doesn't mean you haven't done some serious damage with your disappearing act."

"I know. But I promise I did that because I thought I was protecting her-"

"I get that, really I do, but Charlie doesn't handle leaving well. Stiles, her uncle, Me and You, we're the only family she has left and when you walked away- when we stopped telling her things she felt like that was just more people who didn't want her. I know you're trying to win her back and I wish you all the luck in the world, but as her friend, as her brother for all intents and purposes anyways. Tread carefully, I don't think she could handle you leaving twice."

"I won't."

"Why did Derek kick you out?"

"I-I don't know he wouldn't tell me he said he didn't need me with Cora around, I don't know" Isaac gripped his hair in his hands.

"Okay I was thinking maybe me and you could go head to head in an all out ultimate Risk battle until Stiles gets here, what do-" Charlie stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the tall boy sitting on the bed.

"Isaac? What- what are you?"


	29. Chapter 29: Distance

_**AN: So I know that Stile's mother's name is actually "Claudia" but I had named her Meredith in the first story before we knew so for the sake of consistency, I'm sticking with Meredith.**_

CHAPTER TWENTY-NINE: DISTANCE

"_And I keep waiting for you to take me. You keep waiting to save what we have. So I will make sure to keep my distance Say, "I love you," when you're not listening And how long can we keep this up, up, up?" - Christina Perri, "Distance"_

CHARLIE PERSPECTIVE.

I'm going to murder Derek there's no way around it. Isaac told me not to worry about it, he's been acting panicky like he used to when I suggested telling my dad. I calm down so he will, but I still don't understand how Derek could do that- he cares about Isaac, I know he does.

It's times like this though that I'm convinced Scott is the greatest person on the planet. I'm not exactly sure how it's possible, but I fully believe if anyone could become an alpha without killing someone, Scott can. Poor Isaac has been freaking out trying to figure out where he's going to live, his father's house wasn't paid off yet so it was property of the Bank (not that he would want to go back to that hell hole in the first place). My house- my old house had no electricity, and lets face it there was no way Uncle John was letting me keep Isaac.

"You can stay with me" Scott had offered quietly. Isaac stared at him in disbelief.

"What?" Isaac asked as though he didn't fully trust what he had heard.

"You can stay with me. Mom and I have an extra room, she won't mind and besides with the Alphas running around it's not safe for any of us to be alone." Scott said logically I surprised all of us by flinging my arms around him and kissing him on the cheek.

"Your the best Scotty-boy! Now get out of my room"

"This isn't your room" Scott protested. I gave him "the look"

"Fine Why don't I go to your room" He suggested sarcastically He walked out the door and I heard the sci-fy channel blaring obnoxiously loud in the next few seconds, got to love Scott that kid definitely knew how to take a hint.

"Are you okay?" I asked the boy in front of me holding his face in my hands checking for any scrapes or bruises.

"I'm a werewolf now remember, I don't get bruises." He told me, his hands were holding mine.

"I know that" I had actually forgotten it for a second. "But are you okay? I mean..." I trailed off. This had to remind him of his father. Yet another reason to have a come to Jesus with old sourwolf.

"I don't know." He admitted I stared down at him and he up at me. Without a second thought our lips came together for the second time that day, it was like we were magnets or something always being pulled to one another. It's electric and all I can think about is how much I've missed this, missed him. Somehow I found myself straddling his lap my hands moving from his face to his chest when suddenly the contact was gone.

"We can't do this" He said breathlessly. He's holding my hands in his, Looking down at the ground, anywhere but at me and I remember we're not together. He left and I still love him, but I'm afraid because one kiss can do that to me and as hard as this damn roller-coaster we've been on the past week or so is, it's nothing compared to the hell of Twin Meadows. I didn't wind up there because of Isaac but I couldn't promise I wouldn't end up back there because of him and that terrifies me. He's hesitant and I'm afraid because it doesn't matter that he's writing notes and I'm ignoring them, he's the one who moved on, he broke our bond and I'm holding the pieces.

"You don't-" I start to ask but he cuts me off. Staring at me finally, letting go of my hands to hold my face.

"No I do. Trust me, I really, really do. But you- you're not ready, you feel sorry for me because of what happened-"

"Isa-"

"It's okay Charlie. You're upset for me, you care about me, but I still haven't earned your trust back and if I let you do that, I don't deserve it. When we- when we do that again, I want it to be because you realize you love me, and that I have never stopped loving you." He kissed my cheek gently removing me from his lap. "I'll see if Scott's ready, we should probably get out of here before your uncle gets back."He walked out the door and I'm sitting on Stiles bed completely confused about how I'm supposed to think or feel on the subject. Erica apparently doesn't have that problem. She squeezes my hand comfortingly before smirking.

"I knew I raised a gentleman"

ISAAC PERSPECTIVE.

Isaac knew he had done the right thing, or rather his brain and heart knew but the organ a bit further south- well it was pissed. Scott had offered him a ride but Isaac declined, they were faster on foot and he needed time to run and clear his head- plus he was pretty sure riding behind Scott on his bike at the moment would add a very uncomfortable element to their friendship.

Charlie aside though, Isaac was still in shock. He knew Derek well enough to know that tonight was not his alpha's typical behavior- at least he had thought. Something must have happened. Something he wasn't telling the rest of them, Isaac just hoped he knew what he was doing.

Scott reintroduced Isaac to his Mom, Mrs. McCall seemed to take having another teen age werewolf living under her roof surprisingly well.

"Looks like I need to make another trip to the grocery store." She smiled.

"I'll get a job Mrs. McCall, I'll pay for my food and what-"

"Isaac that was a joke. You're welcome here for as long as you like." She says placing a hand on his shoulder to reassure him. It might be one of the only times someone who isn't a person he knows well has done it without him feeling the urge to fight or flinch. He has a good feeling about Mrs. McCall.

Scott is beaming. When he shows Isaac to the guest room- his room, Scott can't seem to help himself from asking.

"Is she the coolest Mom ever or what?" Isaac can't help but agree. He doesn't know many Moms. His Mom died when he was about 8 and as much as he hates it, he can't really recall more than a few hazy memories. Allison's mother had tried to kill him- indirectly but still. Charlie's Mom he met once and he wished he hadn't- he wished she hadn't. He'd seen Stiles mom once at a school recital or something, he hadn't gone over and introduced himself though. Charlie had told him all about Meredith Stilinski and how scared she was they were going to lose her, Isaac had been afraid. Mrs. McCall definitely had the monopoly on "best mom ever" from Isaac's experience.

"I'll take you tomorrow to get your things-"

"I'd rather not." Isaac might believe something was going on with his alpha but it still didn't mean he wasn't hurt by his actions, Derek knew exactly what he was doing when he threw that glass at him.

"I'll swing by and get them-"

"Scott you don't have to-"

"I know I don't have to but you can't alternate between sweats and what you're wearing forever and besides you're like freakishly tall, my clothes aren't going to fit you."

"Okay" Isaac gave in, he wasn't used to people caring- well not people who weren't Charlie or his pack- his old pack anyways. Maybe it was because he was in a new pack- Derek had told Scott he had his own pack, maybe Isaac could belong to it.

"Oh and uh- thanks for earlier." Isaac was confused.

"What?"

"I swear I wasn't trying to listen in but a TV only drowns out so much" Scott said hastily.

"You heard me and Charlie" It wasn't a question.

"Yeah- anyways though, I thought that was really- really cool of you."

"I know I screwed up but I meant what I said I would never hurt her. As much as I want it to be different, she's not ready yet, I can smell it on her, she's afraid-"

"She's always afraid anymore."

"Yeah but she used to feel safe with me, I'm going to have to prove to her that she is still." Isaac sighed.

"Can I ask you something personal?"

"Shoot"

"The bond, when you broke it did you ever feel a disconnect or anything?"

"No- I mean, I couldn't actually sense her and how she was when she was away anymore, and it almost felt like loosing a limb or something but it never changed how I felt about her."

"That's what I thought."

"What about you?"

"The same."

"What do you think it means?"

"No clue" Scott admitted.

CHARLIE PERSPECTIVE.

I snuck out early the next morning, I hadn't rode my bike in forever and before I made Finstock's morning practice I had to make a pit-stop.

I bang on the door like nobodies business until a teenage girl- Cora I think they said her name was flings it open.

I walk past her without a word- I think she was a little to shocked by my intrusion to actually stop me.

"DEREK! Get your alpha ass out here right now before I come in your room and drag you out!"

"Who the hell are you?" The girl demanded.

"Charlie Stilinski." I told her before turning my attention. "Oh, what's the matter your bad enough to throw glasses like Isaac but your afraid to face one little human-"

"You're the Isaac kid's girlfriend aren't you?"

"y-no, that's not relative now." I said frustrated. "DEREK HALE GET YOUR FUCKING COWARD SELF DOWN HERE BEFORE I MAKE YOU!"

"Derek's not here" I stared at the girl. She was definitely a Hale, same annoying mannerisms and self-satisfied smirk.

"Then why did you let me keep screaming at him?"

"There's nothing on television." Seriously. "Derek did your boyfriend a favor."

"Right because everyone knows how throwing a fucking glass is a real sign of affection!"

"Look Derek doesn't want anybody to know-"

"Of course he doesn't" Cora was throwing me a Hale glare.

"Jesus your just as annoying as the last time we met-"

"You were unconscious the last time we met- wait a minute-"

"Do you want to know what's going on or what?"

"Fine. Spill"

"The Alphas want Derek but in order for him to join he has to lose his old pack" I stared at her the wheels in my brain slowly beginning to turn- they didn't get much of a work out.

"So by kicking Isaac out of the pack-"

"He's no longer a piece of baggage to be dealt with."

"But what about you and Boyd?"

"I think he's hoping to protect us on a technicality. Boyd left the pack before he was captured so you could argue he's an omega, and I'm his sister but that doesn't necessarily mean I'm his beta."

"And Derek didn't see the need to share this information with Isaac?"

"Would Isaac have willingly left if he knew the stakes?"

I thought about it. "No, definitely not."

"So how do we get him to pull his head out of his ass?"

"That's my brother you're talking about" She said quirking an eyebrow. "His was born with his head in his ass."

"I like you Hale." I told her. "When did we meet the first time?"

"Derek brought me for a play-date which was really an excuse to occupy you while he and your aunt made out-"

"I take it we didn't get along?"

"Well you talked too much but we actually got along great while we were trying to sabotage the two of them- it's when we got caught and you threw me under the bus that we had issues."

"Yeah- uh, sorry about that- hazards of working with a Stilinski." I shrugged. "How do I not remember that?"

"Peter did a good job-"

"WHAT?"

SCOTT PERSPECTIVE.

"Alright we have our first meet this Saturday, and I expect you all to kill the other team! No prisoners! We're starting out on enemy soil and I want us to send a message to Lincoln, every other school, and the scheduling committee that seems bound and determined to give us the shittiest schedule ever that they can take our home games, kidnap our mascot, give us 5 away meets back to back, but they won't stop us. WE SHALL PREVAIL! They can never take our Freedom!" Coach told the team. He could hear Charlie whispering to Danny.

"Five bucks Coach had a Netflix weekend"

"You're own. Coach doesn't even know how to work Netflix- he probably has all of those movies on tapes still." Danny whispered back. The twins were somewhere nearby, Lydia wasn't the only one who had caught their attention and Charlie absolutely refused to leave Danny alone with them. He had a feeling she was also avoiding Isaac. Every time he had tried to talk to her she had found some excuse to leave. Isaac was right, Charlie was afraid, not of Isaac but of how she felt- he wondered if that's why Allison had been distant too.


	30. Chapter 30: The Scientist

CHAPTER THIRTY: THE SCIENTIST

"_Tell me you love me, come back and haunt me. Oh and I rush to the start. Running in circles, chasing our tails, coming back as we are. Nobody said it was easy, it's such a shame for us to part. Nobody said it was easy, nobody said it would be so hard..." -Coldplay "The Scientist"_

CHARLIE PERSPECTIVE.

Life sucks. I know at this point I should feel grateful that I have a life at all but it sucks, it really, really sucks. Apparently Derek's idiotic plans to save people have existed long before he became an alpha asshole. Dad told me I had hit my head hard a few months after Paige had died and had a bad concussion and got my memories screwed up, That was sort of true, according to Cora, what really happened though was Derek felt sorry for me about Paige and contracted his older sister and creepy-ass uncle to help me. His sister volunteered to babysit giving a bogus name to Dad, Creepy-ass uncle Peter came over and used me as a test dummy to alter my memories (because apparently Derek's mother was a woman of good sense and refused) only since it was his first time he bumbled the job so I got some of my memories of Mom and Paige twisted and so Peter's idea for a cover story was to knock me out of a tree. At least it means that Derek cares- on a side note I'm pretty sure Derek's next "save Charlie" plan will result in my death.

It's been three days since Derek kicked Isaac out- since I almost jumped his bones, and I've been avoiding the boy like the plague. I talked to Morrell about it yesterday, she suggested I talk to Isaac since there are obviously still feelings there and he clearly cares about me enough to not take advantage of the situation, but I didn't like that suggestion so I ignored it.

I've got avoiding Isaac down to a science for the most part. In English I sit with Henry and keep my eyes focused on the page ahead of me like my life depends on it- poor Ms. Blake I think she thinks I'm finally taking school seriously. Chemistry is spent with Danny where we had a non-verbal agreement not to mention Isaac or Ethan because that was unfortunately likely to become a thing. For Lunch I sat with Boyd who let me follow the Stilinski code of ignoring problems until they go away- I didn't have lunch detention since Harris was missing. Trig was tricky, it didn't matter how much I tried to bribe people, how early I got there, the only seat available was beside him and it was killing me.

Today wasn't shaping out to be any better. Aiden was back at school so not only did I have to watch out for Danny, but now I had to keep an eye out for Lydia too.

"Pace your self Stilinksi two" Coach said because both Stiles and I were keeping close to Danny.

"I am!" I hollered back. I'm pretty sure Ethan fantasized about ways to murder me because when it came to cock-blocking, I was a pro, and there was no way in hell I was letting that alpha hurt Danny.

We rounded a corner and Taylor- Greenberg's current girlfriend went down like a sack of potatoes. Danny rushed over to her and I yelled for Finstock.

Danny and Ethan helped her sit up, Coach was beside her in a second with a bottle of water. "You alright?" He asked her handing me the bottle without a word. I opened it and held it to her.

"Any annoying bites?" Coach asked. We all stared at him, then he did something that reached levels of Finstock that I've never seen before.

"Coach what the hell are you doing?" I asked as he inspected Taylor's neck. Ethan and Danny exchanged a glance. Aiden looked pretty confused too and I saw Stiles in my peripheral explaining what happened to Isaac and Scott who just came up. Rollin was leaning against a tree smirking.

"What does it look like? I'm checking for bite marks" Wait what?

Greenberg chose that moment to come lumbering up completely out of breath.

"Taylor, what's wrong?" He started to move towards the girl but Finstock threw his hand out.

"You've done enough! Go before I make you" He spat before turning back to Taylor, Greenberg shot me a questioning look before heading to the locker room. "Has he coerced you, hypnotized you, offered you immortality?"

Oh my god, Finstock actually believes Greenberg is a vampire. Taylor is confused.

"Blink once for yes."

"Coach are you implying that Mike is-" Danny asked Coach glared at him.

"I'm not implying anything Danny, I'm telling you." Poor Mike. "How else do you explain his sudden luck with the ladies-"

"Mike's a nice guy" Danny argued.

"Not to mention Hollywood has set an extremely unrealistic standard of beauty-" I muttered.

"Well stop standing around one you help the lady to the golf cart!" Coch yelled. Rollin picked the girl up bridal style and carried her to the seat, flirting the whole way there and suddenly Taylor's face isn't just red from the heat, I rolled my eyes.

Coach is about to head back to the cart and I decided this was just too good of an opportunity.

"Just out of curiosity Coach, what's your take on werewolves?" I'm pretty sure everyone except Danny, Taylor and Finstock is glaring daggers at me.

"Werewolves? Don't be ridiculous Stilinksi werewolves are about as real as Greenberg's chance at starting!" Only Coach Finstock could believe Greenberg was a vampire and think Werewolves being real was ridiculous despite the fact that he had five now on the team.

He took off with Taylor and I realized about half a second too late that Ethan and Danny had disappeared, great.

"Seriously?" Scott demanded.

"It had to be asked" I argued.

"Valid question if you ask me" Rollin added.

"Good thing no one did" Isaac shot back.

"You could have exposed us all" Aiden was glaring.

"Dude you guys purposefully locked two humans in a closet with a claustrophobic werewolf and then turned into a mighty-morphing-werewolf-ranger in the hallway... I'm pretty sure asking Finstock his stance on werewolves isn't going to out you guys." Stiles told him. Aiden shoots a death-glare his way before taking off- Stiles had been watching Lydia like I had Danny.

"At the risk of over staying my welcome" Rollin made a bow and kissed my hand, Scott had Isaac by the collar. "See you in gym Mary darling." He smirked before taking off.

"I really don't like that guy." Stiles muttered.

ISAAC PERSPECTIVE.

"Maybe it was a mistake." Isaac said to Scott leaning his head against the tiled wall. "What if she just felt more rejected I mean- you've seen her she won't say a word to me and she acts like a rabbit caught in a trap every time I try to talk to her-"

"It wasn't a mistake." Isaac opened his eyes a bit shocked because it wasn't Scott that answered him but Stiles. "Look. I'm still kind of hating you on principle at the moment. But Scott told me what you did- or didn't do the other night"

Isaac glared at Scott who looked at the floor sheepishly, it was a miracle the whole town didn't know about werewolves, that kid couldn't keep a secret to save his life.

"Anyways, I guess what I'm getting at is that if my little cousin has to be with someone, I hope it's you- though I've still got the pamphlets for the Sisters of the Sacred Heart-"

"You guys aren't even catholic-" Scott started

"Details, the most important thing is Nuns don't have sex." Stiles countered. "Unfortunately, Charlie seems to be hung up on the same insignificant detail Scott is so until she changes her mind, you seem to be the best alternative."

CHARLIE PERSPECTIVE

_Because when I look at you I forget to breathe. _I stared down at the note already feeling a blush creeping onto my cheeks- I found this one in my pocket when I was changing back into my street clothes after gym class. I was on my way to English and this was my 5th time reading the note- okay maybe it was closer to twenty.

"He's just going to break your heart" I looked over to see Rollin reading the note over my shoulder. I pocketed it quickly.

"What?"

"Little Lamb. He's only going to break your heart... again." Rollin said as if he was commenting on the weather sticking his hands in his pockets. I glared at him.

"And why is that exactly?"

"Because the two of you are suffering from that pesky emotionally transmitted disease many relationships fall prey to, love."

"So you think because we love each other he's obviously going to hurt me?" I quirked an eyebrow.

"Oh no, Mary, I don't think, I know. You see someone in love seeks to put the other above ourselves, to keep them safe. Isaac left to protect you with no regards to your emotional well-being because what did that matter so long as you were out of harms way? Now that the danger is averted he wants you by his side but what happens when the next crisis comes?" He stroked my cheek. "Will he keep you by his side or lock you away again? Face it, love is your undoing, you need only look to your parents-" I slapped him.

I stepped inside of English only long enough to tell Ms. Blake I wasn't feeling well and headed to the clinic. I couldn't miss school, if I was absent then I'd miss the meet Saturday but I couldn't deal with that right now, with any of it.

What if I was becoming my mother, slowly loosing my sanity to the point that I destroyed everyone around me. When she left I think it was to protect us but she had wrecked me and my father, Whitney had been the first woman I'd ever seen him really open up to- the first person really outside of our family and the McCall's- not that he really cared for Scott's dad but he loved Scott and Melissa.

_Everything has a cost dear even love._

"Shut up" I whispered.

"Are you okay?" I turned to see Allison walking towards me.

"I'm fine."

"You're crying."

"Your a bitch- are we done stating the obvious?"

"Look I'm sorry about last year I don't know what else you want me to say but your little victim act is getting really old really fast-"

"Excuse me, my victim act, have you looked in a mirror lately?"

"My mother died-"

"Yeah and she was trying to kill Scott but you don't hear him playing the whole woe is me card do you?"

"What about you? You want to blame Derek and Isaac for leaving you but can you really blame them? Every time you get involved you manage to get hurt."

"And every time you show up someone else does" I shot back.

"I told you I made mistakes. I thought Derek killed my mother! I was going after her killer!"

"Don't you dare use that excuse. Boyd and Erica had NOTHING to do with that apart from being his betas- Isaac had nothing to do with that and you were just as ready to kill them- just as ready to kill Scott-" She slapped me and I hurled myself at her. It was not graceful and nothing like the self-defense lessons Scott had tried to teach me or the fights that we watched on Supernatural, no all training had been forgotten on both our parts and we had reverted back to girl fighting which was a lot of scratching and hair pulling and much more underhanded and dirty than what we'd been taught.

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK!" She screamed using my hair like reigns.

"Why it's true! Admit it, you would have killed Scott the second he got between you and Derek-"

"NO! I love- I loved Scott I wouldn't hurt him!" I was scratching at her face to get her off of me.

"Then why the fuck are you teasing him now-"

"Teasing him! You're the one teasing him, him and Isaac!"

"What the fuck are you smoking." We had stopped mid fight.

"You and Scott, you're- and you've been stringing Isaac along." She heaved we were both trying to catch our breath. Fighting really takes a lot out of you.

"I don't do incest Argent. Scott is my brother, that's it. What about you though and Isaac?"

"I was- I was trying to make up for last year, I know he and Scott are friends, I didn't think our relationship would be a very strong one if everyone still hated me. Besides I like Isaac- as a friend, we have a lot in common."

"Well this is awkward. Sorry I called you a bitch" I offered lamely.

"Sorry I thought you had something going on with Scott." Allison said. I looked at her, her hair was an absolute mess and there were shallow scratches on her face- I probably looked about ten times worse because let's face it, I might be training now but there is no way I could beat the hunter in a fight- girl or otherwise.

Isaac and Scott came skidding down the hallway at that moment.

"What the hell we heard fighting and- are you two okay?" Scott asked taking in our appearance.

We looked at the boys and busted out laughing. At least for a little while I'd forgotten why I was upset.

"Yeah- uh, just comparing notes?" Allison said giving me a sideways glance before the two of us broke out again. The boys looked at one another confused.

"Sorry again." Allison said as she walked me to the office. The boys following behind.

"Eh, it had to happen sooner or later, better here where there aren't any arrows or guns or other sharp pointy things." It was weird, it was like all of this tension, and anger and resentment I'd felt for the girl had completely disappeared now that we'd both gotten everything off our chest.

I decided I would talk to Morrell about my fears.

SCOTT PERSPECTIVE.

Scott had decided girls were one subject he would never understand. When he and Isaac had found Allison and Charlie they had very clearly been fighting but now they were acting like best friends. Scott didn't know what to make of it.

Isaac had suggested they walk them back to class but Charlie said she had to speak to Morrell, though she refused to look at him now that she had settled down. Allison linked her arm with Charlie's and the two took off without a word to the boys. Scott shrugged at Isaac and the two fell in step behind.

"I think one of us should stay and wait for you-"

"That's ridiculous, I'll be fine."

"I'll do it" Isaac offered.

"I'd rather you didn't." Charlie had said a little guilty. "Scott I'll be fine. They're not going to do anything here and besides we've got Economics together next period if I don't show up you can sound the alarm then-"

"Charlie-"

"Let her be. She can take care of herself." Allison put in.

"Fine but if you're even a minute late-"

"You can call in the Calvary" Charlie rolled her eyes. So Charlie and Allison were back to being friends- or at least civil. Scott wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a catastrophe waiting to happen.

PETER PERSPECTIVE.

"I still don't understand why you want the mother involved. But the seed has been planted." Rollin's voice came through the phone.

"You'd be surprised what a mother's affection will make a person do- especially one who's gone so long without it. What about the boy?"

"She seemed to be caving but I think I've sufficiently squelched it."

"I hope so. The less support she has the easier to control she'll be."


	31. Chapter 31: Damn Regrets

_**AN: Sorry if the next few chapters are a little confusing, they're done in real time and flashbacks like the episode ( I couldn't come up with a better way)**_

CHAPTER THIRTY-ONE: DAMN REGRET

"_Damn regret, I'll try to forget. Don't worry about me 'cause I'm refined. Cast my line to see what's behind. Did you think you'd persuade me to let you go?"- Redjumpsuit Apparatus "Damn Regret"_

CHARLIE PERSPECTIVE

Coach blew his whistle, "Back to your seat" he yelled at Greenberg who had been trying to sit with Taylor. Coach had banned him from being near any of the girls, because "The last thing I need is a bunch of damn sparkly vampires on my team!"

"Looks like rain" Rollin commented casually he had managed to grab the seat beside me and Coach wouldn't let me move because the bus had started moving. I still couldn't believe he was alive, let alone on the school bus, I couldn't believe we all were- well not all. I got up and moved past him ignoring Coach's yelling and sat across from Scott and Stiles where most of the luggage was being kept. I didn't want to be anywhere near him right now- ever.

"I don't think you should have come" Scott told as I tried to get situated, I'd really overdone it the night before. In the distance I heard the thunder rumble and I fought the urge to flinch. I don't know why, they didn't use to bother me but lately thunderstorms had me almost in a panic attack, its like they were some sort of foreshadowing of what was to come. I leaned my head back.

"You're one to talk."

ISAAC PERSPECTIVE.

Isaac was fidgeting, it was bad enough being stuck on a bus full of people after last night anyways but now he had to deal with the two people he wanted to murder. Boyd looked ready to kill.

"Stop thinking about it man" He advised.

"What you're not thinking about it too?" Boyd turned to him.

"Looks like rain" He heard Rollin say to Charlie and saw the girl get up and move- at least she was finally away from the creep.

"Alright, we'll both stop thinking about it"

"I can't" Boyd said.

"Yeah, well there's nothing you can do about it." There was nothing any of them could do now.

"You sure about that?" Boyd asked. Isaac knew what he was talking about but he also knew the risk.

"Everything okay?" He heard Danny ask the Alpha. Despite Charlie's best efforts Danny couldn't seem to stay away from the werewolf and they were all worried the boy was going to become another casualty in this messed up war.

"Yeah, why?"

"Checked your phone three times in the last five minutes" Danny pointed out.

"Waiting for a message?"

"Anything important?"

"No."

SCOTT PERSPECTIVE.

Scott couldn't sleep, every time he closed his eyes his mind kept replaying the scene from last night.

"Hey Scott, Scotty. You with me?" Stiles was snapping his fingers to grab his attention. He looked at him.

"Yeah sorry. What, whats the word?"

"Anachronism"

"Something that exists out of it's normal time."

"Nice. Okay, next word incongruous" Stiles said moving the page on the ipad.

"Um- can you use it in a sentence?" Scott was having trouble focusing the alpha wound still hadn't healed yet.

"Yes. Yes I can. It's completely incongruous that we're sitting on a bus right now on our way to some stupid cross country meet after what just happened incongruous."

"Out of place, ridiculous, absurd."

"Perfect" Stiles gave him a thumbs up.

"Okay, next word, Darach." Scott looked at his best friend, he'd noticed Charlie had opened her eyes and was staring at Stiles too. "Darach, it's a noun." He looked at Scott.

"We have to talk about it sometime okay and we're going to be stuck on this thing for like 5 hours so why not?"

"Ethan and Rollin are on the bus" Charlie pointed out.

"Don't tell me you think their behind the sacrifices." Stiles asked her pointedly.

"N-no." There was something going on with Charlie. "But that doesn't mean they're not allies, or that talking about it with them in earshot won't give them an advantage."

"She's right" Scott said. His side was killing him. Stiles stared at him in disbelief for a second before continuing.

"Next word, intransigent."

"Stubborn, obstinate-" They hit a bump and Scott felt like someone was ripping his side all over again.

"Oh buddy, are you okay?" Scott didn't say anything. Charlie had leaned over to check on him.

"We shouldn't have come." Stiles said. "I knew it we shouldn't have come."

"We ha-had to." Scott told him. "There's safety in numbers."

"Yeah, well there's also death in numbers okay, it's called a massacre." Stiles huffed annoyed, before going on to list all of the synonyms associated with the word.

"Alright that's it, I'm telling Coach to pull over." Stiles said.

"No-no-no. I'm alright."

"Well you don't look alright. Just let me see it." Scott moved to stop him.

"I'm okay." He promised neither cousin looked convinced.

"Just let me see it, okay?" Scott nodded and lifted his shirt. Charlie sucked in a breath.

"Oh god Scott." She whispered.

"Aw dude-"

"I know it looks bad but it's because they're from an alpha." Scott explained. "It'll take longer to heal."

"How come Boyd and Isaac are fine?" Stiles pointed out.

"Stiles trade places with me real quick" Charlie asked. Stiles complied.

"Scott let me see it again" Charlie said trying to lift his shirt up he held her back.

"I'm fine Charlie."

"You're not fine let me help-"

"No. I can heal myself." Scott didn't want Charlie using her powers, not here around two alphas, not when he had a sneaky suspicion that there was something going on with her she wasn't sharing when she used them.

Charlie looked over at Stiles helplessly who shrugged switching places with her again.

They sat in silence for a bit. Scott leaned his head against the window.

"I can't believe he's dead, I can't believe Derek is dead."

CHARLIE PERSPECTIVE.

_You guys still behind us?_ I sent the text to Lydia and got the snarky reply

_If we were any closer we'd be mounting you. Allison's freaking out. _That's understandable considering what happened last night. I thought about the events that had led to us being there in the first place.

"_They're planning something" I looked up to see Allison sitting in front of me. _

"_That's great but I really need to study, I'm already failing Trig and we're only two weeks in-"_

"_They're going after the alphas without us."_

"_How do you-"_

"_Scott dropped by." She didn't elaborate so I glared at her._

"_And that spells secret plan because?"_

"_He asked me not to get involved"_

"_Which might as well be the McCall battle cry. Okay I get it." I slammed my text book shut. "Like I'm ever going to use math in real life anyways. What are we going to do?"_

"_Well, I was actually thinking you could help me find out where we were going to meet so __**I**__ could do something."_

_I glared at her. "Nice try Argent your not keeping me out of this-"_

"_It's not safe this is a combat situation you haven't been properly trained-"_

"_Deaton's trained me all summer and besides, I've been studying under the two best hunters in the history of ever." Allison raised her eyebrows._

"_Ask Stiles if you don't believe me."_

"_Fine, but you'll have to watch your own back."_

"_Fair enough."_

I had went in so confident, I never thought any of us would be hurt, I never imagined Derek would be dead.

SCOTT PERSPECTIVE.

Scott wondered if Derek was right, maybe if he hadn't been so naive, so willing to trust that Deucalion might be willing to see reason if maybe things would have ended differently. But he knew the answer, everything played out exactly how the alpha had wanted, the others had walked just as easily into the trap laid for them as Scott did.

"Two of you back in your seats!" Coach blew the whistle and Taylor and Greenberg reluctantly went back to their places. "Jared, again, car sick every time- how do you even get on the bus?"

Jared groaned in response.

"Look at me- No don't look at me, look at the horizon." Coach yelled. "Keep your eyes, keep your eyes on the horizon."

"MCALL! Not you too- and Stilinski two- oh wait I think she's just asleep- is she still breathing? Who the hell sleeps on a bus?"

"No Coach I'm good." Scott listened to her heartbeat, it was normal and her breathing was steady. "Charlie's fine too."

"Scott your bleeding again- and don't tell me that it's just taking longer to heal, okay because I'm pretty sure that still bleeding means not healing like at all. Why don't I wake Charlie up she can solve this-"

"Not on the bus, not around those two. Besides I don't think it's safe for her to use at all-"

"What do you mean."

"Not now, he's listening... they both are."

"Are they going to do something?"

"Not in front of this many people." Scott breathed out.

"Okay, well what about the two ticking time bombs sitting right near him?"

"No they won't." Scott hoped.

"Not here." Scott groaned in pain.

"Okay well what if they do are you going to stop them?" Scott nodded.

"If I have to."

"_There one floor above them in the penthouse" Derek had said as they looked over the layout of the apartment building. "Right above Allison."_

"_So kill them first? That's the plan?"_

"_They won't even see it coming" Boyd had told him._

"_Why does the plan always involve murder? Just once can someone come up with something that doesn't involve killing everyone?"_

"_You never get tired of being so blandly moral do you?" Peter said looking him over. "Not that I disagree with him." Peter told Scott quickly. _

"_I do." Cora spoke up. "Why do we need this kid?"_

"_This "kid" helped save your life." Derek reminded her before turning to Scott. "And you know that we can't just sit back and wait for them to make the first move."_

"_You can't beat a pack of alphas" Scott argued_

"_That's why we're going after Deucalion." Cora told him. "Just him."_

"_You cut off the head of a snake and the body dies" Boyd reasoned. _

"_Only this isn't a snake. It's a hydra, and like Scott says they're all alphas" It was surreal being on the same side as Peter._

"_Deucalion's still the leader" Derek pointed out. _

"_Well let's hope so, because you know what happened when Hercules cut off one of the heads of the hydra?"_

"_Two more grew back in it's place." Scott answered._

"_Someone's been doing their summer reading."_

CHARLIE PERSPECTIVE.

My eyes were closed, but that didn't seem to matter. I could still hear there voices filtering in.

"You have to tell them what's going on, look at you." Erica said.

"I'm fine, I was up most of the night what do you expect-" It was a conversation inside of my head, Deaton had showed us how to carry one on without making me seem like I was coo-coo for cocoa-puffs.

"You know as well as we do this has nothing to do with being up all night. It's draining you and if you're not careful-" Braeden had started

"What was I supposed to do? I couldn't let him die- isn't it bad enough we lost Derek? I couldn't-"

"We're not blaming you for saving Isaac, but you have to tell them what's going on. Whatever power you have it's draining you and I'm worried it may kill you."

_Not if you pay your dues _The voice whispered. _You came so close last night, think how easy it was, the rush of power you felt. You could save them, all of them if you would just try._

"If I tell them, then I won't be allowed to use them which means the next time someone gets hurt they might die." I ended the conversation. Over the last two days I had done things I couldn't imagine all to protect my friends, my pack.

"_So I tried to ask Scott but he won't tell me or Stiles where they are." I told Allison, we were holed up in her car away from prying werewolf ears._

"_I couldn't get anything from anyone either." Allison sighed._

"_There has to be a way to find it though, I mean have you tried Boyd or Derek's sister? You said she got along with you pretty well-"_

"_Both a bust. Mr. Alpha has banned any of them from mentioning the location- I even tried Peter."_

"_What about Isaac."_

"_Isaac doesn't know." I looked down at my hands, I still hadn't spoken to the boy despite the increasing number of notes. I couldn't, Rollin was right love was an undoing._

"_Have you asked him?" Allison asked me pointedly._

"_No. But he's not pack anymore, Derek wouldn't have told him-"_

"_Scott might have." Allison said._

"_Fine you ask him. I tried Lydia and Danny just in case but the twins never bring them home. There's-" I stopped mid sentence Allison looked at me curiously. "I think I might have a way of finding out." I told her._

"_How?" I was already getting out of the car._

"_Rollin."_

_It didn't take me two minutes to find him. I grabbed him by the arm and had drug him to the boiler room._

"_You're a little eager Mary."_

"_Where are you guys staying?"_

"_Why? Want to come over and play?"_

"_Cut the shit! You owe me-"_

"_If I recall I repaid that debt. I'd be more than willing to negotiate a new exchange" I fought the urge to scream._

"_And what exactly would this exchange be."_

"_Something trivial really, I tell you our location, you give me a kiss-"_

"_What?"_

"_Nothing dirty just a harmless, sober little kiss."_

"_Why?" _

"_I find you fascinating and I would like to see if I can make your pulse race like Little Lamb's."_

"_Alright" I moved forward, what did it matter if it got me and Allison the location?_

"_Oh no. Not here, I'll decide the when and where. The one thing you have to remember is this transaction stays between us, you tell anyone about it, and I'll keep our location to myself." I bit my lip._

"_Deal."_

I hadn't realized then I was setting myself up. I opened my eyes, my head was swimming with regret too much to really sleep- that and Finstock's constant whistle blowing. I let my eyes flit to the curly brown hair a little further ahead. He'd never forgive me.

ISAAC PERSPECTIVE.

Boyd was about to lose it and Isaac wasn't very far behind him. Derek was dead and neither boy knew what to do and what's worse two of the people responsible were sitting close enough that they could rip them a part- one of them Isaac could shred to pieces for a very different reason.

_Isaac had been trying to convince Lydia to stay away from Aiden. "What part of psycho werewolf alpha are you not getting?" He had asked exasperated. _

"_Please, Jackson was more of a challenge than him __**before**__ he turned into the kanima" Lydia said brushing him off._

"_He's using you."_

"_And I'm using him" Lydia countered._

"_Lydia they kidnapped Boyd, Cora, and Erica, killed Erica, killed the girl who saved me, and tried to kill me!"_

"_And you and your little pack tried to kill me last year, get over it." Lydia said slamming her locker shut. They both looked up to see, Charlie in a lip lock with Rollin._

"_Looks like there's someone else you should be focusing on persuading." Lydia smiled. Isaac ignored her walking over to the two and shoving the other werewolf away from her._

"_KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF OF HER" He was going to kill the boy, right then, right there. He felt someone put their hand on his shoulder._

"_Isaac stop" Charlie. "He- he didn't kiss me, I kissed him"_

"_What?" Isaac looked at her. He focused on her heart beat._

"_I kissed him." Steady, she wasn't lying._

"_Why?"_

"_Does it matter?" She had a sad smile on her face. "Let me go." she whispered before walking off into the crowd._

It hadn't made sense then and it didn't today, especially considering what she had done the night before.


	32. Chapter 32: I never told you

CHAPTER THIRTY-TWO: I NEVER TOLD YOU

"_I see your blue eyes every time I close mine. You make it hard to see where I belong to when I'm not around you, it's like I'm not with me. But I never told you what I should have said. No I never told you, I just held it in." Colbie Callat "I Never Told You"_

CHARLIE PERSPECTIVE.

"_Why would you do that! He's-"_

"_Heartbroken, that was the idea" Rollin rolled his eyes. "I take it there were no goosebumps then-" I threw one of the nearest objects I could find at him, he dodged it easily._

"_I hate you!"_

"_Hasn't anyone told you Mary, everything comes with a price, for you it was Isaac." Rollin said slightly annoyed. "I did you a favor! He's going to get you killed, they all are. I know what you are Charlie, I could help you-"_

"_You still haven't fulfilled your end of the bargain." I said. I wanted to get out of there as far away from him as possible. _

"_Our current place of residence is in the penthouse- I believe your friend Allison knows it, it's in the same apartment building as her own home. I meant what I said Charlie, I want to help you."_

Scott wasn't looking any better. I looked over where the alphas were sitting. We had to do something!

The bus suddenly skidded to a stop.

ISAAC PERSPECTIVE.

"There's a jack-knife tractor a few miles ahead, could miss the meet." Isaac commented looking up the information on his phone. "Boyd? Boyd!" The boy's eyes were flashing Isaac wasn't sure what to do.

"Woah Scott, where are you going?" Stiles was asking his best friend. Scott must have sensed it too.

"Boyd, he's going to do something" Scott whispered.

"Are you sure you need to be moving though?" Charlie sounded worried.

"I'm fine" The omega had told both cousins, Stiles had been trying to get him to sit down.

"Okay- what- How do you know?" Stiles demanded.

"Look at his hands" Scott said. Isaac had noticed the claws sticking out, this couldn't be good.

_When he had seen Charlie and Allison up above them he'd lost it momentarily. Rollin had taken advantage of it and had grabbed him from behind, his claws cutting into Isaac's head as he held him in place, lifting his head up to force him to look at the girl- she hadn't noticed them yet she was shooting something out of what looked to be a super-soaker at the twins making the two separate._

"_She's little spit-fire isn't she?" Rollin whispered. "Fiesty, passionate, haven't made it quite that far yet but I can't wait to see how she looks writhing beneath me-" Isaac had managed to break away, making a swipe at the other boys waist with his claws._

"_What's the matter Little Lamb, I thought you would have liked that image? You had to have seen it at least a few times- or were you too focused on the fact that you finally had someone besides your hand for company?" Isaac made a move to hit him again but Rollin grabbed him by the throat._

"_Get one last look while you can, you're never going to see her again" Isaac looked up just in time to see an arrow come from no where and bury itself in Rollin's skull. His body dropped to the floor, Isaac looked up to thank Allison but she was no where near the scene, Charlie was standing there shaking, looking from her hand down to the body. _

PETER PERSPECTIVE.

It made no sense! Unless an alpha was killed by another living wolf, the power would result to the next of kin in born wolves. But Derek was supposedly dead and neither he nor Cora seemed to have moved up to the alpha status. The girl was looking around the remnants of the battle clearly heartbroken. When he walked up she stood clearly startled.

He held a reassuring hand up. "It's just me, your uncle. Uncle Peter."

"Uncle Peter who killed sister Laura" Cora corrected. He had forgot the girl had always been the more cynical of the three children- manipulating her would be much harder than Derek.

"Not my finest hour no." Peter admitted "But I'm hardly the only dysfunctional family member, did Derek mention that he killed me too? Slashed my throat ear to ear."

"So that means I should trust you?"

"Actually I'm wondering if I can trust you."

"You've known me for seventeen years" Cora said.

"I knew you for eleven, leaving the last six unaccounted for, and I'm not particularly fond of things unaccounted."

"What are you doing here?" Cora demanded.

"Same as you. Wondering where the bodies went. Wondering if they were carried out or maybe if one of them managed to find enough strength to push himself up off of the floor and walk out. Leaving the two of us standing here to answer the all important question"

"Which one" Cora breathed out.

SCOTT PERSPECTIVE.

"_I don't know what else to do" Scott admitted to Deaton. "Do I keep trying to get them to listen to me? Do I tell Derek that he's going to get them all killed? How do you save someone who doesn't want to be saved? How do I stop them?"_

"_Don't stop them" Deaton told him. "Lead them"_

That's what Scott was going to do, whether it worked or not.

He grabbed a hold of Boyd's hand.

"LET GO" Boyd seethed.

"You got a plan?" Scott asked the larger wolf. "Tell me your brilliant plan and I'll let go."

"What are you going to do? Kill them? Right here? And then what? What are you going to do after that?"

"I don't care!"

Boyd made a move to get up but Isaac caught a hold of him.

"Boyd" He hissed.

"I do." Scott told him.

"Woah, woah, you're still hurt" Isaac said noticing the red on Scott's shirt despite his best efforts to hide it.

"I'm fine" Scott told him before turning his attention back to Boyd. "Give me a chance to figure something out, something that doesn't have to end with someone else dying."

"Okay" Boyd said finally.

ISAAC PERSPECTIVE

This was all fucked up. Boyd was calm for the moment, but Isaac was pretty sure Scott might be bleeding out and he had no idea how to help him- if they were stopped maybe Charlie could heal him but right now it was too risky.

He glanced back where the three were sitting, Charlie had been looking at him but had turned her attention to Scott as soon as he caught her gaze. He glanced over at the rest, Danny and Ethan were still carrying on a conversation- Isaac didn't like that, Danny was a nice guy he didn't deserve to get hurt. Rollin was spread out in the seat as if he didn't have a care in the world. It didn't make any sense! How was he alive and Derek was dead? Isaac had saw the arrow embedded in his head there was no way he should be breathing.

CHARLIE PERSPECTIVE.

"Crisis averted?" Stiles asked as Scott came back, I had made Stiles trade spots with me already, we were going to fix him whether he wanted it or not.

"Yep." Scott said sliding in beside me.

"Good. Cause we got another problem" Stiles said motioning to Danny and Ethan. "Ethan keeps checking hos phone like every five minutes, it's like he's waiting on something like a message or a signal of some kind. I don't know, something evil though I can tell, I have a very perceptive eye for evil- you know that" I rolled my eyes- though in Stiles defense he called it about 90 percent of the time.

"I don't like him sitting with Danny" Scott said.

"Yeah neither do I, I'm gonna see what he's waiting for" Stiles said pulling out his phone. Me and Scott both looked over at him.

"What are you doing?" Scott asked.

"I'm gonna ask" Stiles said shooting off a text. The two started a text war and when Stiles finally broke Danny down to ask Ethan seemed to know exactly who to blame. We all ducked.

"Well that wasn't very subtle" Stiles commented. Danny sent a response our way.

"Ennis?" Scott was confused.

"So does that mean uh-"

"He's not dead" What were the alphas eating, first Rollin showed up for the bus like nothing happened- like I didn't lodge an arrow in his brain the night before, and now Ennis who had fallen from the same height as Derek was alive.

"Not yet" Stiles said, the text had said he might not make it through the night.

While Scott was busy watching the proceedings I grabbed a hold of his shirt and lifted it.

"Charlie what the hell?" Scott asked glaring at me. I ignored him and placed my hand over his wound. I felt some of the pull and pulled my hand away, nothing. I tried again, focusing everything I had like Deaton had showed me, I was starting to feel lightheaded and then-

"Charlie your nose!" I lifted my hand up, their was liquid leaking from my nose. I went to wipe it and saw blood. I looked down at his wound but it was still there, I didn't get it.

"What the hell is going on with you?" Stiles demanded passing me a tissue.

"Nothing, it's allergies" I told him holding the tissue to my nose.

"Bull shit. What aren't you telling us?" Stiles asked. Scott looked over at me, there was a look of hurt on his face.

"You made a promise, we made a promise, full disclosure-"

"You didn't tell me and Stiles what you were planning" I countered.

"I didn't lie or try to hide it either Charlie. These powers, the healing and the moving things-"

"You can move things?" Stiles asked shocked.

"We found out last night." I told him.

"That's not important right now though, whatever she can do it's hurting her." Scott said looking at Stiles.

_It doesn't have to._

"That's why you've been so beat after training, why you passed out the first time-"

"Scott-"

"No. That's what it is isn't it? That's why you didn't even try to heal Derek last night." I looked away.

_The alphas had scattered Peter had taken Cora home and Boyd had left all that remained was the four of them._

"_Should we move him?" Allison asked staring at Derek's lifeless body. I couldn't breathe, me and Derek had been at each others throats lately- most of the time, but I cared about him. We were the last thing the other had to Paige, he was a pain in my ass but he was my friend._

"_We can't not now, there's no way to get him out of here without being seen" I had said. Isaac was staring at me._

"_You could heal him." He said quietly, it was the first time he had spoken to me since he had seen me and Rollin kiss. I had been thinking the same thing but I was already struggling to hide the fact that I could barely walk from the rest of them. The room was spinning, I was sure I was going to pass out at any second. I didn't have enough energy left to save him, not even if I killed myself in the process._

"_It's too late he's gone" I whispered. I felt my throat catch. Scott said nothing he just stood back and watched, I wished I knew what was going on in his head._

"_You could try" Isaac pleaded. I wanted to tell him that I couldn't because I had unconsciously chosen who I was saving that night and I was looking right at him, but if I did that, there would be no chance to save anyone else and I had a feeling this was far from over._

_I shook my head. "YOU OWE IT TO HIM!" He yelled. I had tears falling down now. I knew he was upset, Derek was the first semblance of a family Isaac had had in a long time. I wanted so badly to heal Derek, not just for Isaac, but for me, for all of us. _

"_Isaac I'm so sorry-" I started reaching out to hug him._

"_Don't touch me! If you were sorry you'd try to help him!" He stomped off._

"_He doesn't mean it" Allison told me. "He's upset, he'll come around." She broke down and Scott wrapped her in his arms, it was the first time I'd seen either look truly at peace in a long time, they belonged together._

"Why didn't you tell us?" Scott asked. I blinked my eyes a few times there were dots in my line of vision.

"It's too good of a gift to pass up. We've already lost people, I thought maybe it would help us from losing more, but I knew if you guys knew, there was no way you'd let me use them-"

"Charlie you're killing yourself." Stiles whispered.

_You know how to solve that problem._

"I think I know what might be going on with- with our _other_ situation. But it will have to wait till we're alone." If they knew about the side-effects then they should know about the other.

"Okay, we've got bigger fish to fry now anyways" Stiles said giving Scott a sideways glance.

ISAAC PERSPECTIVE.

Isaac had been listening in on their conversation. He could have punched something, she wasn't refusing to save Derek, she couldn't, because of him. He had been so upset last night and she had just seemed like she was purposefully going against him on everything before then, avoiding him, kissing Rollin, telling him to move on and then she killed- at least he had thought Rollin was dead at the time, to save him and then she wouldn't try to help Derek he had lost it.

He glanced back at the three, Stiles looked worried. Scott was grimacing- his side must not have healed. Charlie was holding a bloody tissue to her nose, her face was as white as a sheet and he felt his stomach turn.

What had it cost her to save him? Isaac was afraid to think of how bad off she had been. He was afraid to think how weak it had made her, how close she might have come to- How did he fix it? Or could he, she hadn't lied when she said she had kissed Rollin, but it still didn't seem quite right to him. Before the bite he could read her like a book, now he relied to much on his heightened senses. He tried to replay the scene in his head. She had stopped him from killing the bastard, she told him she had kissed him- she hadn't lied but when he asked why she avoided the question, something she used to always do when she didn't want to lie but couldn't give an honest answer. He was missing something, something important.

SCOTT PERSPECTIVE.

"Jared I'm warning you, I'm an empathetic vomiter, you throw up, I'm gonna throw right back up on you and it will be profoundly disgusting." Coach told Jared, Scott felt bad for the kid.

"Please don't talk about throwing up, it's not good." The boy pleaded.

"I might throw up on you just to make a point Jared!" Coach threatened.

"It's not good" Jared shook his head. "It's not good."

"Now the rest of you don't think we're going to miss this meet because of a slight traffic jam, a minor tornado warning, Jared. We are gonna make this thing. NOTHING IS GONNA STOP US- Stilinksi one put your hand down."

"You know there's like a food exit about half-a-mile up, I don't know if we stop and then maybe traffic-"

"We're not gonna stop"

"Okay, but if we sto-"

"STILINSKI!" He blew his whistle. "SHUT IT! Seriously, it's a little bus! Stop asking me questions!"

"I hate him" Stiles mumbled.

"Well that was a bust" Charlie sighed.

"Why don't you try, you're his favorite-"

"Not anymore. I'm the reason Jared's the personal assistant-"

"Stats keeper-"

"Whatever, I'm the reason he's here, and I decided to be an athlete instead of his right hand girl, I'm right at the bottom with Greenberg right now."

"Did you call Deaton?" Stiles asked.

"I keep getting his voicemail"

"That's it I'm calling Lydia and Allison" Stiles said pulling out his phone.

"How are they gonna help? They're back in Beacon Hills." Scott asked confused.

"They're not they've been following us for hours...pathetic"

"How did you-"Charlie started to ask.

"Please, you're not very discreet when you text" Stiles said raising his eyebrows at her.

Scott could hear Lydia on the other end of the line "Hey Stiles- yeah we're just about to walk into a movie-uh you know the popcorn and the-"

"I know you guys are right behind us put me on speaker" Stiles said cutting her off.

"y-okay"

"Okay look, Scott's still hurt."

"What do you mean still? He's not healing?" Allison asked.

"No he's not healing I think he's actually getting worse. The blood's turning like a black color" Stiles said.

"Whats wrong with him?" Lydia asked.

"Wh- Do I have a PHD in Lycanthropy how am I supposed to know that?"

"What about Charlie did you get her to try?" Allison asked.

"What can Charlotte do?"

"Not now" Allison said to the girl.

"All she managed to do was give herself a nosebleed, it didn't work."

"We need to get him off the bus" Allison said.

"Uh and take him where? A hospital?" Lydia asked.

"If he's dying yes. Stiles there's a rest area about a mile up, tell the coach to pull over."

"Yeah, I've been trying."

"Well reason with him"

"REASON WITH HIM! Have you met this guy?"

"Just try something!"

CHARLIE PERSPECTIVE.

"Coach it's five minutes for a bathroom break okay? We've been on the bus for like three hours-"

Coach blew his whistle. So he was two again, great.

"It's sixty miles to the next rest stop afte-"

Whistle. Stiles was in over his head.

"Being cooped up for hours is not good-"

Whistle.

"You know our bladders aren't exactly-"

Whistle.

"hmm."

Whistle.

"Coach-"

Whistle.

"This is full-"

Whistle.

"Kay you shouldn't-"

Whistle.

"hm-"

Whistle.

"Please-"

Whistle.

"Let-"

Whistle. Whistle. Whistle.

"LET ME TALK!"

Whistle.

"I'm-"

"Ha ha" Whistle.

"Every time-"

Whistle.

"I-"

Longest whistle yet. "GET BACK TO YOUR SEAT STILINSKI"

"OKAY!"

"Coach"

"Aw Jesus don't start-"

"We need to pull over-"

Whistle. "I don't want to hear it Stilinski-two"

"But I'm on my-"

. WHISTLE. "No. You used that excuse last week and I looked it up on webMD, That's not how that works."

Well it was worth a shot.

"Jared keep your eyes on the horizon" I saw Stiles stop on his way to us, a mad glint in his eye as he went to sit beside Jared, this would not end well.


	33. Chapter 33: Demons

_**Sorry it's short, Motel California is next.**_

CHAPTER THIRTY-THREE: DEMONS

"_I wanna hide the truth, I wanna shelter you. But with the beast inside there's no where we can hide. No matter what we breed we're still all made of greed, this is my kingdom come, this is my kingdom come." -Imagine Dragons "Demons"_

SCOTT PERSPECTIVE.

It was times like these Scott regretted having super senses, Stiles managed to convince Coach to pull over at the rest stop, all it took was getting Jared to paint the bus with vomit.

"Alright buddy, let's get you out of here" Charlie said going to help him up, but sitting right back down.

"You alright?"

"I'm fine. Sorry, I can't help- not right now anyways." She was frustrated.

He got up by himself, Stiles helped him off as soon as he got to him, Charlie following behind. Allison and Lydia ran up to meet them. The four managed to get him to the men's room. Allison stared at his bloodied torso horrified.

"God Scott! Why didn't you tell us"

"Sorry" he replied sheepishly. He looked up at her, if he'd had the strength now seemed like a perfect time to tell her he loved her, kiss her, hold her, but "sorry" seemed to be the only thing he could make himself say.

"Okay, just give me a second to think" She said softly, she cupped his cheek and he wanted to fall into it. She stood up and turned to the others. "This shouldn't be happening."

"Should we call an ambulance?" Stiles asked running a hand through his hair.

"What if it's too late, what if they can't help him?" She turned to Charlie. "You're sure you can't heal him?"

"It didn't work before, maybe I wasn't focusing though I could try-"

"NO" Stiles said. "You tried. You focused, you gave yourself a nosebleed for Christ's sake and your still wiped out from it. It didn't work the only thing you trying will accomplish is hurting you-"

"I could talk to Rollin maybe-"

"Rollin who you turned into a shish-kabob last night? Yeah that's a great idea-"

"He said he knew what I was-"

"He was bluffing."

"WE HAVE TO DO SOMETHING"

"No" The all turned to Scott, he was struggling to breathe now. "I don't- don't want you anywhere ne-near h-him."

"I need to-"

"No. Scott's right" Allison looked over at him and he new how heavy that decision had to be- he wasn't sure he could do the same if the situation was reversed.

CHARLIE PERSPECTIVE

"He's not healing Allison! What if he knows what's wrong" I persisted. Surely Scott was worth the risk. We could deal with the repercussions later.

"Maybe it's psychological" Lydia suggested it was the first time the girl had spoken.

"What- you mean like psychosomatic?" Stiles asked. That would explain why neither of us could heal it. I looked over at Scott, I think he had lost consciousness.

"He's stopping himself from healing" Allison mused.

"Somatoformic. It's a physical illness from a psychogenic cause." Lydia explained, we stared at her blankly. "It's all in his head."

"Because of Derek. He's not healing because he feels guilty about Derek." Stiles said.

_I was shocked when I got pulled into an empty class room and even more stunned when I saw Derek Hale scowling before me._

"_What do you want?"_

"_I want you to stay out of this Alpha business-"_

"_Or what? You're gonna have your stalker of an uncle screw with my memories again?" I demanded, the nerve of that-_

"_Charlie, I'm asking you as a favor. They're going to kill you." Derek didn't look like he was constipated anymore so much as he did concerned._

"_Do you really have that little of faith in me? I've been training! Look I get why you kicked Isaac out but I'm human, I'm not pack-"_

"_Exactly you're human."_

"_I can help!"_

"_Charlie this isn't like last year, the alphas- they pose a threat to you. You asked me about Paige. You want to know what happened?"_

"_Derek you don't-" I had somewhat pieced together from the fractured information Dad had told me what had happened but I was afraid if I heard it, heard him actually say it, it might change everything._

"_No. I need to. You need to understand why you need to stay out of this. I loved her, in all honesty she may have been the only girl I've ever loved. I was afraid of what would happen with us- she didn't know my secret, I was worried she wouldn't accept me. I- I asked an alpha in town to give her the bite- I thought maybe it would make things better. We could be together completely, there'd be no danger of hurting her, or someone else hurting her. She'd be strong, like me-"_

"_Derek" I pleaded. He ignored me, he wouldn't look at me and I saw claws digging into one of the desks._

"_She came to the school looking for me, the alpha bit her instead. I changed my mind, I tried to save her but it was too late. The bite didn't take I- I don't- it doesn't make sense she was young, healthy, it should have- but it didn't and she was in so much pain, in the end there was only one thing I could do." He looked up at me. "You can't be around the alphas because one bite is all it would take to kill you and if you value any of your friends or family's feelings, you won't put them through that."_

"_I'm sorry about Paige" I found myself saying, my voice felt raw. I was afraid I was going to hate Derek after hearing it but I understood where he had come from. I remembered enough to know Derek would have never intentionally hurt Paige for anything. But I also knew as much as I wanted to be like my aunt that Paige and I were nothing alike. "But I'm not Paige" I walked out the door._

I should have tried last night. Isaac had been right, I owed it to Derek to try but I was too convinced it was too late. I was too afraid for myself- Paige wouldn't have given it a second thought.

They had decided to stitch Scott up hoping that might possible make his body start the healing process. I stepped outside with the other two. Boyd and Isaac were waiting outside of the door.

"I-is he?" Isaac asked me. I couldn't look at him. I looked at Boyd instead.

"He's not let-letting himself heal. Um, Allison is going to stitch up the wound so maybe it'll make his body do the rest." I went to sit down, Boyd followed suit. The two of us had grown pretty close this past week.

Isaac stood watching us like he wasn't sure what to do. I started fidgeting with my hands and Boyd grabbed one, squeezing it comfortingly. I noticed Erica was holding my other hand but she was staring at Boyd instead of me, I wondered if she could feel his touch through mine.

"Got say Charlie, that was pretty badass, a super-soaker full of diluted wolfsbane" Boyd smiled at me trying to take my attention away from the fact that my friend might be dying in the bathroom. "Did you pick that up from the Winchesters?" I had recently got Boyd on the Supernatural train but he was only in season 1 right now.

"Nope. That was from the genius that is Kevin Tran, Advanced placement- you'll meet him later" I promised.

"Please don't turn my boyfriend into a nerd" Erica begged. I fought the urge to look over at her.

"Boyfriend?" I managed to keep the conversation in my head.

"Oh god, shut up" She moaned.

"You're words not mine."

"_Don't forget to vote for what decade you want for the "Throw-Back" Dance" Jen Thomilson had reminded everyone in the cafeteria. We were in line._

"_Oh god, what kind of idiots thought a "throw-back" dance was a good idea in the middle of all this shit?" I asked. Danny and Lydia were glaring at me. "Sorry I forget you guys are on the activities committee" I held my hands up in defense._

"_It could be a nice distraction besides with the themes we picked there's no way to go wrong." Lydia said._

"_And those would be?"_

"_20's-" Danny started._

"_Great Gatsby and Mobsters need I say more?" Lydia interjected._

"_40's-"_

"_Men in uniform- who doesn't love that-"_

"_Are you going to let me get a word in at all?" Danny demanded._

"_Sorry, go on." Lydia apologized._

"_50's-"_

"_GREASERS- Okay, I'm done" _

"_I know what I want" I jumped slightly as I headed to Boyd and I's table. Lydia and Danny were sitting with the twins and I couldn't trust my mouth, Erica was walking beside me._

"_What do you mean?"_

"_The favor you owe me, I know what I want."_

"_And that would be?"_

"_Get Boyd to that Dance, any means necessary"_

"_I don't-"_

"_Boyd has gone to one school event and that was a lacrosse game, I want him to get involved, be a teenager, live as much as he can."_

"_Lydia I don't-"_

"_Just try" She pleaded I looked at her and then at my friend sitting across from me. _

"_Hey uh, Boyd? I was wondering..."_

ISAAC PERSPECTIVE.

Isaac kept his eyes on Charlie, Boyd had managed to get her thoughts off of Scott, something he figured Lydia was helping Stiles with at the moment. Isaac kept his mouth shut, the last thing he wanted to do was cause a problem. Boyd got her started on that show she liked and it wasn't long before she was explaining the Kevin guy to Boyd. He was glad they were friends, Boyd needed someone he could talk to and Charlie needed someone she felt like she could trust.

"Packs all here huh?" Isaac tensed when he heard the voice, it was soft, probably too low for Danny who was standing next to the owner to hear it but Isaac could and so could Boyd.

"McCall seemed a little worse for wear, hope he's okay, it'd be awful if some kind of accident happened."

"Isaac? Boyd? What's going on." Charlie looked at him worried, he looked down and saw his claws had extended. Boyd's eyes were flashing.

"Maybe you should let your little human join- I mean you've got an opening now right?" Boyd had let go of Charlie.

"Guys. I don't know what's going on but whatever it is, just calm down okay- there's two of them- there's no way they're stupid enough to take on six of us even if three are humans."

"She's right." Ethan conceded. "Then again, we could just bite her and see how much like her family-" Isaac took off tackling the other boy where he stood and began pummeling him. He could hear people screaming at him, Danny, Coach, even Charlie. To stop but he didn't care. It was Ethan's fault Derek was dead, Scott was hurt because of the boy's pack, and he had just threatened Charlie, he was going to kill the boy.

"ISAAC" The voice shot straight to him like it did the other day in detention, like Derek's had when he tried to kill Charlie and Stiles his first full moon. He looked up to see Scott. He was alive, a weight lifted off of his chest, they weren't going to lose him, maybe they still had a chance.

When the bus reloaded Coach sent him to the back, away from Ethan and Danny not that it mattered. Boyd sat beside him again in Scott and Stiles old spots while Charlie sat across with the extra luggage. Scott, Stiles, Lydia and Allison sat in the seats directly in front of them. They were a pack, packs stuck together.

He looked over and saw Charlie fidgeting with her hands again. Without saying a word he reached over and held one. She looked down and felt her heart rate increase but she didn't comment, didn't look at him, she just laced her fingers in his.


	34. Chapter 34: Bottom of the River

CHAPTER THIRTY-FOUR: BOTTOM OF THE RIVER

"_The wolves will chase you by the pale moonlight (Drunk and driven by a devil's hunger) Drive your son like a railroad spike (Into the water, let it pull him under) Don't you lift him, let him drown alive (The good Lord speaks like a rolling thunder) Let that fever make the water rise (And let the river run dry)" -Delta Rae "Bottom of the River"_

ISAAC PERSPECTIVE.

Isaac's shoulder was killing him, Charlie had fallen asleep holding his hand and he hadn't wanted to wake her up so he spent the duration of her nap with his arm leaned across the aisle. When she did wake up, she noticed his hand and then the angle he was sitting at. She let go quickly.

"Sorry" She mumbled.

"Don't be." He told her pointedly he tried to get her to look at him but she kept staring at her lap, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"Where are we?" She asked, trying to fill the silence.

"Uh-"

"No clue but judging by the lack of sunlight I'd say we're probably not making the meet-" Stiles started, leaning over the seat to look at his cousin.

"I HEARD THAT STILINKSI!" Coach bellowed.

Isaac fought the urge to ask Stiles to butt out already. Stiles was finally somewhat okay with him and he didn't want to push it. What he wanted was to talk to Charlie- really talk to her and get to the bottom of what was going on but now wasn't the time or place. Ethan and Rollin were no doubt listening to everything being said and besides, what needed to be said didn't need to be shared with anyone besides the two of them.

"Are you okay?" He asked her after a beat. Boyd and the others had the good manners to pretend they were busy doing other things.

"I'm fine." She wasn't fine they both knew it. He reached over to grab her hand. "Isaac, I said I'm fine. You don't have to hold my hand- you don't have to protect me." She sounded frustrated but he wasn't sure if it was towards him or herself. He took her hand again in his.

"I know. Maybe I need you to hold mine." Their eyes met for a moment and then-

"Maybe you should take notes McCall" Lydia said casually earning a glare from Scott, Allison and Isaac, Charlie pulled her hand away.

CHARLIE PERSPECTIVE.

My knee gave way as I started to walk down the aisle. Isaac grabbed me by the waist and steadied me.

"Woah, you okay?"

"My knee's still asleep I guess" I said, getting out of his grasp quickly. I didn't know what to do. I don't know what to think about myself anymore, I don't know myself anymore. I lodged an arrow in someone's skull last night and that bothered me. It doesn't matter that Rollin's walking around being a pain in the ass in general I tried to kill him last night- if it wasn't for him being super-supernatural I would have. I honestly don't know what scares me more, the fact that I tried to kill someone last night or the fact that I would do it again in a heartbeat if it meant saving Isaac.

_Don't forget trading physical favors for what you want. You're reminding me more and more of your mother._

I felt sick to my stomach. I stepped off the bus and looked up at the sign "Glen Capri" only it looked worse than the Bates Motel.

"I've seen worse" I heard Scott say. Stiles whipped his hand around at to look at him.

"Where have you seen worse?"

"How am I still tired?"

"Uh- you tried to be Wonder Woman, that's how." Stiles said sarcastically. He was still pissed I hadn't told them about the side-effects, I got it, I mean, if the situation was reversed I'd be pissed with him too.

Coach blew his whistle. "Alright listen up. The meets been pushed back till tomorrow- apparently Lincoln's a bunch of pansy asses that go crying to their mommy because of a little tornado warning-" Stiles and I exchanged a glance, Lincoln was even lower than Greenberg in Coach's book. "Whatever. This was the closest motel with the most vacancies and least amount of good judgment when it comes to accepting a bunch of degenerates like yourselves." He raised a hand holding the keys. 'You'll be pairing up, choose wisely." Danny was one of the first ones to grab a key, Ethan following close behind- I didn't like that.

"And I'll have no sexual perversions perpetuated by you little deviants you got that? So keep your filthy little hands to your filthy little selves- Greenberg where do you think your going? You're bunking with me." Poor Mike!

Coach turned to the rest of us as people began dwindling.

"Looks like one of you lucked out and gets to have a room to their selves." He handed me the key, I might be in the dog house but I was still the favorite. "If the rest of you don't mind, I have to go resign myself to a sleepless night of making sure Greenberg doesn't feed on any of the team- or at least our starters. I'm doing a room check in 20 so say your good-nights."

"You going to be okay alone?" Boyd asked me.

I rolled my eyes, "this isn't psycho, I'll be fine-"

"No but there's two psychotic werewolves staying here-" Scott started.

"Let's face it, as much as I hate it Ethan is probably going to be too preoccupied having sex with Danny- because the idiot won't listen to me when I tell him the patented Stilinski-Evil radar is going off like crazy on that guy. And as far as the other one goes, if you're that worried I'll make a mountain ash barrier in the room so they can't get in-"

"What happens if something else attacks you? We won't be able to get in" Isaac asked.

"Maybe you should bunk with us- I don't like this place." Lydia said eyeing the place warily. That gives me a pause because Lydia doesn't worry, and she isn't making some smart ass comment like "You seem pretty eager to climb in her room Lahey, why don't you play guard dog?" This was annoying me though. I mean, I get that I fucked up with not telling them about the side-effects but I was not some damn damsel in distress.

"Look, I'm tired, I have a room to myself and all I want to do is go to sleep so you guys figure out whatever the hell you want to do because Coach is doing a room check soon and I for one intend to be in mine." I told them walking off. I had made it to the door when I heard him.

"Hey Charlie" I turned to look at Isaac jogging towards me and fought the urge to lean my head against the door in exhaustion- I'd never hear the end of it then.

"What do you want Isaac?"

"You left your bag" He held up the duffel bag.

"Oh" I grabbed it and tried to ignore how heavy it felt. It would be better I just needed to sleep it off, gain some of the energy back. "Thanks"

"Look can we talk?" He asked me seriously. I couldn't look at him, I couldn't tell him what was going on because the voice was right I was acting more and more like my mother and even if we weren't together how did I justify that kiss to him?

"Isaac I'm tired-"

"I know, I just- I need some answers" He pleaded.

"Later." I was afraid. What if I was slowly becoming my mother? What would Isaac do? What would I do to him?

"You promise?" It might mean loosing you. I looked down and he lifted my chin up so that I was looking at him. "Charlie?"

"I promise." I said finally. "Can I go to bed now?" Isaac nodded letting go of me. I turned to unlock my door before he pulled me to him, this time in a hug- I hadn't been hugged by the boy in I don't know how long and I felt myself melt into him.

"I love you Charlie-girl- you know that don't you?" He whispered into my hair. I wanted to but I was terrified he was about to change his mind after I told him what was going on so I said nothing, I just tightened my grip and buried my face in his chest.

SCOTT PERSPECTIVE.

"I've got six" Stiles told him. They were finally having the "Darach discussion" the one Scott had been avoiding because he had his own theory about it's identity and he wasn't sure he wanted to tell Stiles, he wasn't sure he wanted to tell anyone.

"six?"

"Well it was twelve originally- okay technically ten, I had Derek on there twice" Of course he did.

"So who's number one, Harris?"

"Just because he's missing doesn't mean he's dead" Stiles pointed out. When in doubt blame Harris seemed to be the Stilinksi motto.

"So if he's not dead our chemistry teacher is out secretly committing human sacrifices?" Scott quirked an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I guess it just sounded way better in my head" Stiles sighed.

"Well, what if it was somebody at school? Like Matt? I mean we didn't know he was killing people-"

"Uh excuse me? I'm sorry what? Yes we did! I called that from day one actually." Scott stared at him was he really going to claim that sarcastic comment he made out of annoyance as calling it?

"Yeah but we never seriously thought it was Matt." Scott countered.

"I was serious!" Stiles said pointing to himself. "I was quite serious actually, dead serious. No one listened to me."

"Who are the others?" Scott said choosing to drop the subject of Stiles and lucky guesses.

"Well since you mentioned the possibility of someone in school, that Henry kid in English." Scott looked at him.

"What you don't think it was a little too coincidental that the kid just happened to show up the same day the Alfred Hitchcock scene played out in English?"

"Charlie says he's cool, she trusts him-"

"Yeah well Charlie also said Matt was harmless and Rollin couldn't possibly be an alpha. I love her to death, but Isaac had a point, she tends to attract psychos. Speaking of which, Rollin's another possibility."

"He's with the alphas"

"Yeah but there's something else going on I mean correct me if I'm wrong, but an arrow in the head should be a kill shot even for werewolves right?"

"Yeah, but maybe it's something with their pack I mean Ennis is still alive- or was when Danny texted you on the bus." Scott countered.

"Alright so we need more research on him I get it, next is Cora, Derek's sister. I mean no one really knows anything about her and come on she's Derek's sister- that screams guilty!"

"You've got a serious problem dude you know that right?"

"Okay then there's your boss?"

"Deaton?"

"Yeah, Deaton. I don't really like the whole Obi-Won thing he has going on you know, it freaks me out." Stiles was speaking Greek again- or more specifically, geek and Scott didn't understand a word of it.

"Oh my god! Have you still not seen Star Wars? How is it you've managed to watch "Sharknado", "Ghost Shark", and that weird Zombie Sheep movie where they killed the sheep by lighting them on fire with their own farts and you still haven't seen the greatest contribution to film?" Stiles demanded.

"I swear if we make it back alive I'll watch the movie" Scott promised. Stiles eye twitched

"Movies, Scott, movies, as in six- though the prequels are no where near as good as-"

"Six?" Stiles glare at him.

"Fine I'll watch the movies, happy?"

"It just makes me crazy that you've been my best friend this long and still haven't seen them."

"Who's your last suspect?" Scott asked.

"Lydia." Scott stared at him. "I mean she was completely controlled by Peter and had no idea so..." He trailed off. Scott and he both fell against their beds simultaneously. Scott had wondered the same thing, though in all honesty Lydia wasn't his only friend that had made the list. He was beginning to wonder if Charlie might be connected to all of this, I mean she had said that she thought she knew something, maybe she knew who the killer was maybe she- but he wouldn't finish that sentence, Charlie was no killer.

CHARLIE PERSPECTIVE.

"_What the hell are you doing?" Isaac demanded grabbing the woman by wrist and pulling her to the side of the street. He looked older, maybe as old as my Dad but it was hard to tell really, his face was still smooth._

"_What does it look like I'm doing, I'm working" The woman responded, her voice was hoarse. She was thin, almost emaciated and I couldn't figure out what he was doing with her. I caught a look at her face and saw the hazel eyes like mine, Oh my god! Isaac grabbed her arm and held it out to inspect it, their were track marks up and down the veins._

"_You're using again!" He accused but it didn't sound like Isaac anymore, this time it was my own father._

"_Don't sound so surprised." The eyes changed from hazel to blue, I was watching my parents._

"_What about us June? What about Charlie? She needs you, your her mother-"_

"_What she needs is a weight tied around her neck and to be dropped in the bottom of the ocean- don't you get it Steve? She destroyed us, she destroyed me, and she's going to destroy you-"_

"_NO! This!" He held her arm up to her forcing her to look at her own wrecked skin. "This is what destroyed you, what destroyed all of us. That little girl- OUR little girl, she saved us. Don't you remember what how you felt when you found out we were having a girl- how excited you were? You and Paige you had it all planned out, her whole life planned out." Dad was pleading._

"_Yes and then instead of a little girl I had a monster, who has now successfully killed my sister-"_

_The scene changed, now instead of watching my parents arguing over me, I saw Matt hovering over me._

"_If I had known all it would take to get you to cooperate was a little incentive, I might have kept your Dad and Whitney around longer." He stroked my cheek. "I wonder what you would have been willing to do for their lives" He moved to placing kisses on my neck. I struggled against him._

"_Stop!" I screamed. He ignored me using his body to pin me down._

"_NO!" I fought against him. "ISAAC!"_

"_He's not going to help you, who would face it Stilinski, you're nothing but a slut no matter how much you pretend otherwise." I kept fighting, this had to stop this had to._

I woke up covered in sweat. It was just a dream, Matt was Dead he couldn't hurt me. I repeated it to myself over and over like Morrell had taught me. I wished Braeden and Erica had been there but I hadn't seen them since the bus which was weird, they didn't usually stay gone this long.

I headed to the bathroom and turned on the shower. I needed to think. Something was going on, was off, I still felt exhausted which didn't make sense, usually the fatigue from using had worn off by now. Maybe I used too close together? I felt like I was burning up so I turned the water to cold and stepped in. Something wasn't fitting.

"After seeing you like this, I have to say I wish your bathroom had had a window-" I spun around grabbing the shower curtain to cover myself. I screamed, this couldn't be happening!

"You- your supposed to be-"

"Dead? Funny thing about living in the supernatural world Charlie- nothing seems to stay dead for long" Matt smiled back at me, staring at me with those horrible glassy eyes.


	35. Chapter 35: Chances Are

CHAPTER THIRTY-FIVE: CHANCES ARE

_"Don't get me wrong I'd never say never 'Cause though love can change the weather No act of God can pull me away from you"- Five for Fighting "Chances Are"_

ISAAC PERSPECTIVE.

Isaac flipped through the TV aimlessly trying to find something to distract himself. He felt like he did before a full moon which made no sense because there wasn't one for another few weeks at least. Right now he was having to fight with his wolf to keep from going over to Charlie's room and reclaiming her as his so Rollin and everyone else would know who she belonged to. He couldn't do that though, if he did, any trust he had gained with he would be lost. So there he sat searching for any stupid re-rerun that would take his mind off of leaving. He hit 201 and gave up- it would figure this crappy place would have TV's and no channels to watch.

He heard something outside the room and he tensed, there were still two enemy wolves out. "Boyd?" He asked cautiously.

"_Hand me the 7/16 wrench" Isaac froze in fear. This couldn't be happening, he couldn't be here, he was dead! "What the hell? This is a 9/16 you moron! Do you know what the difference between a seven and a nine dumb-ass?"_

"Do you know what the difference between a seven and a nine?" Isaac repeated. "It's a stripped bolt"

"_A stripped bolt?" Al Lahey demanded._

"I'm sorry- I didn't- what do you want me to do?" He asked lowering his head trying to become invisible, escape his father's notice, his father's wrath.

"_I want you to shut up!"_

"I want you to shut up!" Isaac repeated. "Shut up, shut up!"

Isaac began to panic, shut up led to trips to the basement, trips to the- "What do you want me to do? I can't fix this now?" He begged breathing was becoming a chore. "I can't fix it, I can't fix it"

"_I can't even keep it closed" Al said disgusted. "Grab the chains"_

"W-what?" No. Anything but that. His heart was beating like crazy he couldn't he- "Grab the chains, get in, I said GET IN"

"_Are you not hearing me son? I said get in the damn freezer!"_

Isaac was fighting to breathe, panic had taken over and he couldn't think, couldn't try and runaway even-

"_Get in!"_

His father's voice sent him cowering against the bed. He clutched a pillow over his face trying to calm himself, It's just a dream, it's just a dream, it's just- he lowered the pillow and found himself in _the_ deep freezer- the same one that he and Erica had taken and burned months ago. He screamed for help fought against the top but no one heard, nothing changed, he was back for good, he was going to die there!

SCOTT PERSPECTIVE.

Scott was panicking he had found his self in Lydia and Allison's room with only a vague idea of how he had gotten there and what he had done. Allison had seemed terrified and given that she was in the shower when he had snapped out of whatever trance he was in, he was horrified at what he might have done, might have said to scare her. What was going on with him? All he ever seemed to accomplish was terrorizing his friends and getting people killed.

CHARLIE PERSPECTIVE.

"You're not real, you're not real, you're not real" I kept chanting over and over from where I sat curled into a ball in the corner as far as I could get from Matt's reanimated corpse.

"I'm sorry is this look scaring you? I could change, how about someone a bit more friendly?" I looked up and saw his body change into Henry. "Better? But you're nude so maybe we should get someone a bit more appropriate" This time Isaac was staring down at me.

"STOP THAT!"

"Whats wrong Mary I thought you liked me?" Isaac was morphing into Rollin.

"You're not real" I kept repeating.

"I'm as real as you want me to be kid" I looked up to see the chameleon had transformed into my father. I lunged at it trying to punch it but it disappeared and my fist hit the tub.

SCOTT PERSPECTIVE.

That was it! He had to do something. He had just watched Deucalion slash his mother's throat- Thank God it had been an illusion but how long before something like that happened in real life. Allison said his eyes were red, which meant Deucalion would be after him before long Scott had no pack, just family, but would that stop Deucalion from forcing him to kill them all? Would Isaac be first because he was a wolf? Or would Deucalion start with the humans going after Lydia, his mother and the Stilinski's and then make him move on to murdering the only girl he's ever loved before making him turn on his fellow wolves.

The only way to ensure everyone's lives was to end his own. It wasn't even a choice when he walked down to the bus and grabbed the gasoline can and the flare. If Peter Hale had taught him anything it was that even werewolves were susceptible to the pain of fire.

CHARLIE PERSPECTIVE.

I had forced myself to get out of the shower and get changed. I was tired, I was stressed, I had imagined it. My knuckles were bruised but no worse for wear really. This motel was starting to freak me out, I just needed to get some fresh air. I walked to the door and opened it but when I went to step out I found myself walking into the room from the bathroom door- that wasn't possible.

"Sorry Charlie- can't have you spoiling my fun tonight, we'll play later though- I promise" The chameleon switched from Miss Blake, to Henry, to Rollin, to Scott, to Stiles, to Lydia this time. I tried to catch them but they disappeared again. I had to do something! I kept trying the door, but the same trick kept happening. I beat on the door, yelled, screamed, tried everything I could to break out of the room but nothing happened. I broke the window and tried to crawl out, shredding my hands in the process and getting cut up when I crawled through but I was crawling out of the mirror back into the room!

ISAAC PERSPECTIVE.

"Dammit Stiles what the hell!" Isaac demanded, nursing the arm Stiles had just burned with a road flare.

"Sorry, necessary evil. Something's going on with the place and everyone with a little furry problem has been trying to off themselves." Stiles said before turning to Lydia "That reminds me, text Ethan and tell him to try heat on Peter Jr."

"What?"

"Long story. Look we've got to get to Scott now-"

"Where's Scott?" Boyd asked.

"We don't know but Allison was looking for him and if someone doesn't get to him in time- Have you got a hold of Charlie yet? I know she's tired but we could really use an extra pair of hands." Stiles asked annoyed.

"You haven't heard from her-"

"No but she was exhausted she probably- she's not in danger I mean she's not a werewolf, Scott is, we have to find Scott, Charlie's probably asleep she-" Stiles was beginning to panic trying to convince himself more so than the them. Isaac couldn't imagine being in his shoes, Scott and Charlie were the closest things to siblings the boy had, believing they were both in danger meant asking him to choose one over the other.

"You guys go look for Scott, me and Boyd will get Charlie. She's probably asleep" Isaac tried to reassure him. Stiles gave him a grateful smile before he and Lydia took off.

"You think she's asleep?" Boyd asked.

"I don't know but I don't want to take any chances." Isaac said walking to the door, Boyd followed him.

"Yeah, me either."

CHARLIE PERSPECTIVE.

"LET ME OUT!" I screamed!

"Aw why? I thought we were having so much fun!" The chameleon whined, patting my cheek it was Isaac again. I took a swing at it and it disappeared reappearing as Peter

"You'll have to do better than that Charlotte" He smirked.

I lunged again and hit the wall.

"CHARLIE?" I could hear Isaac's voice but I didn't trust it, I'd heard it so much tonight already.

Isaac was smirking at me again in the mirror. "LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"That's it Boyd help me break the door" I heard the Isaac voice say. I turned around and saw the door swing open. Somehow the chameleon had managed to become both Isaac and Boyd.

"Charlie?" The Boyd one asked cautiously.

"LEAVE ME ALONE"

"Charlie it's us" Fake Isaac said he reached out to touch me but I knocked his hand away.

"STOP IT!"

"Charlie" The not-Isaac had grabbed me and was pinning me down. "It's us, we real"

"Please stop it" I was crying now, I didn't care how weak it made me.

"Isaac get her in the shower?" Boyd said walking into the bathroom.

"Why?"

"Heat."

SCOTT PERSPECTIVE.

"Scott" He could hear someone calling him. He looked over to see Lydia, Allison, and Stiles. He hated they would have to watch him do this, but they would understand eventually, it was for the best.

"There's no hope" He told them, he needed them to understand, this was to save them.

"What are you talking about Scott?" Allison was crying, he hated that she was crying. But he hated her in danger even more. "There's always hope."

"Not for me, not for Derek."

"Derek wasn't your fault Scott" Allison tried to tell him, but she didn't know, she didn't see him make the swipe at Ennis that sent him and Derek hurtling over the edge- Derek wouldn't have been fighting Ennis at all if Scott could have handled himself.

"Every time I try to fight back, things just keep getting worse, people keep getting hurt, getting killed." Scott told them trying to show them why this was necessary.

"Scott listen to me alright?" he turned to face Stiles. "This isn't you talking, this is someone inside your head okay? Now-"

"But what if it isn't?" Scott asked him. "What if it is just me? What if doing this is the best thing I could do for everyone else?"

The three were speechless.

"It all started that night, the night I got bitten. Do you remember the way it was before? You and me, we were- we were nothing, we weren't popular, we weren't good at Lacrosse, we weren't important." Scott was crying now, he just wanted to make everything better, save them. "Maybe I should just be no one again. No one at all."

"Scott just listen to me okay?" Stiles sounded desperate now. "You're not no one okay? You're someone, you're- you're my best friend okay, and I need you. I need you, I'll always need you, you're my brother Scott." Stiles was crying now. Scott looked at him dumbfounded, after everything he had put him through this past year he still saw Scott as his brother. Stiles took a shaky step towards him.

"So if you're going to do this" Stiles said, taking another step carefully inching towards his friend. "You're going to have to take me with you." Stiles stepped into the gasoline puddle gently grabbing the flare from his hands before flinging it out of the way. They were safe! The two hugged for a second forgetting about whether the manly show of affection was cool or not because they were alive and that meant they still had time to figure the rest out.

"NO!" Scott turned just in time to see Lydia flying at him tackling them to the ground. Just as the gasoline puddle was lit on fire.

ISAAC PERSPECTIVE.

"I think it's hot enough now" Boyd said touching his hand to the running water. Charlie was still thrashing between the two lost in some sort of nightmare.

"Please just leave me alone" She begged.

"Sorry Charlie-girl it'll be over soon" He promised he stretched out her arm into the scalding hot water. She yelped and blinked a few times, he and Boyd watched her closely.

"I-Isaac? Boyd?" She seemed confused.

"Right here" Boyd told her.

"What- I don't-"

"It's the motel." Isaac said.

"Where are the others?"

"They went to get Scott" Boyd said, she looked at the two worried. "I'm sure he's fine." They heard something that sounded almost like an explosion and the three ran out the room, he noticed Charlie was a little hesitant at the entry way like she wasn't sure she'd be able to leave, but he didn't ask, he just held out his hand and she took it quickly following behind him and Boyd. They looked over to the bus and saw Scott and the gang quickly trying to put the fire out.

"What the hell happened?" Boyd asked as the three walked up on the scene.

"Slight complication but we're good." Stiles said. Isaac and Charlie exchanged a glance, slight?

Stiles and Scott took one look at Charlie and pulled her in for a hug. "You're alive" Stiles exclaimed holding his cousin at arms length before pulling her back to the two.

"So are you two- wait why do you both reek of gasoline?" Isaac smiled at the three, it used to bother him how close they were but now he realized the three were family, closer than siblings and he was glad she had them- glad they all had each other.

"Anybody else think we should all sleep on the bus- just to make sure no one goes on a suicidal kick again?" Lydia piped up. They all agreed, traveling as a pack- a group- no a pack, because that was exactly what they were, maybe they didn't have an alpha, maybe they weren't all wolves but they were definitely pack, to each room to collect belongings.

They stopped in Stiles and Scott so the two could shower and Boyd could change into dry clothes. Allison suggested why they waited that everyone share what they experienced in the hopes of piecing together what had happened. The reasoning was sound, Isaac couldn't argue with that he just really didn't want to relive his nightmare- no one else seemed too keen for that matter either.

They were pack though and Isaac trusted pack so he went first, describing hearing his father and then feeling as though he was actually inside of the freezer. Charlie was watching him closely.

When Scott came out of the bathroom he told them about going to Allison in a daze but not remembering the specifics and then seeing Deucalion kill his mother and deciding to end his own life to protect the rest. Isaac had a new found respect for the boy, suicide hadn't crossed his mind- mainly because he relived the horrors of his past every night. But for Scott to consider that not to end his pain or torture but to save the others, Isaac felt sure Scott was not only a good friend to have but one he would willingly trust with his life.

Boyd's hell seemed almost worse to Isaac than his own. He couldn't imagine the weight of losing one's sibling and never having closure to what happened, let alone feel responsible. Charlie squeezed his hand and Lydia told him it wasn't his fault (Isaac would have been shocked by her saying that two months ago, but now he realized that far from being a cold-hearted bitch, Lydia was deeply compassionate- when it came to her friends at least).

Charlie and Lydia's stories probably gave them all the most pause. Charlie described seeing Matt's corpse and then a myriad of other people all taunting her, and then trapping her inside of the room so that she couldn't help. Considering there was no broken glass in her room and no cuts on her they weren't sure whether it was a vision or if it really happened but they were all positive she had spoken to the Darach and that terrified Isaac. Lydia described hearing all of the past murders and suicides being played out and then seeing the withered face in the flames.

After that the pack wasted no time in getting out of the room and on to the bus.

CHARLIE PERSPECTIVE.

I was afraid to fall asleep so I watched them. Stiles was sprawled out snoring softly. Boyd had his feet up and his head leaned against the wall trying to get comfortable, Lydia had curled into a tiny ball laying on her side, like she was trying to disappear, Scott and Allison were both laying with their heads facing the aisle- facing each other. Neither one would admit it but they were both too afraid to let the other out of their sight for too long. Isaac was- where was Isaac.

"You should try and get some sleep" He whispered sliding into the seat next to me.

"I can't" I told him.

"Are you scared?"

I nodded, bringing my knees up to my chest and resting my chin on them.

"You want to talk about it?" He asked looking down at me.

"I'm afraid you won't like me very much if I tell you" I admitted.

"Charlie nothing will ever-"

"I think I'm becoming my mom." I blurted, he stared at me confused so I continued. "The other day when I- when I kissed Rollin. It was the price of knowing where the alphas lived, he didn't tell me where he was going to kiss me and I had to promise not to say anything or he wouldn't give up the location. I didn't know it was going to be in front of you, but I didn't fess up even though I knew it hurt you because it would mean not getting what I wanted."

"Charlie you did that though to help us-" I shook my head I could feel tears beginning to well up.

"I did it to prove myself. I wanted to prove I was strong and I failed at that even. I'm sorry, I should have told you... I should have tried to save Derek! I didn't because I was too worried about myself because I'm-"

"You're not selfish Charlie, you are one of the most selfless people I know, you've been risking your life- which was a very bad idea I just want to point out, in the hopes of helping someone else by not telling us about what was happening when you tried to use your powers. You let me yell at you and didn't say a word, if anyone should be worried about the other not liking them it's-" I pulled him into a kiss. It was hesitant at first, we were both terrified the other might pull away at any second I think. But gradually, when we realized the other wasn't leaving, we let our feelings take control, only breaking to breathe.

"God I've missed that" Isaac whispered breathlessly before pulling me back to him, his hands cupping my face.

"From now on, no secrets" I told him. "We operate full disclosure" His lips moved to my neck.

"Absolutely" He agreed, coming back to reclaim my lips, it was like a dam had broke between the two of us, everything we had been wanting to do, say, feel for the other seemed to be flowing out now. It was hard to think.

"And no leaving to save the other person- it doesn't work anyways" I managed to get out. Isaac grabbed me and pulled me onto his lap.

"You're never getting rid of me again Stilinski" He smirked tightening his grip to reiterate his point.

"Isaac, I'm serious. You can't leave again, I can't- if there's a chance you think you may we need to stop because I-"

"Hey" He was cupping my face again, making me look him in the eye. "I will swear on anything you want Charlie, I will NEVER leave you again, no matter what." I moved my hands to cup his face leaning in to kiss him. For a minute it seemed like we were the only two people in the world- or at least on the bus, and then I saw someone stomping down the aisle.

"Hey, congratulations! I'm so glad you guys are back together and all that shit and that you saved my cousin or whatever but there are FIVE other people on this bus and if you guys seriously try to have sex right now, I will reconsider my revenge theory that included your balls hanging from my rear-view mirror Lahey." Stiles said grumpily. Me and Isaac smiled sheepishly at one another, I hadn't noticed until then that his hands had made it under my shirt. I heard Scott and the rest giggling.

"We should probably press pause for the night and try to go to sleep before this gets really awkward-"

"TOO LATE" Scott yelled. I rolled my eyes. Isaac got himself situated in the seat and as comfortable as he could before I tried. I wound up leaning my head against his chest. He wrapped his arms around me, placing a kiss on my forehead and I fell asleep listening to his heart beat, it was probably the best night of sleep I've got in months.


	36. Chapter 36: We are Golden

_**AN: hope you guys don't mind but I could really use a break from all the angst so I may make the time gap between Motel California and Currents a few weeks (probably 2) instead of a few days. Besides, it would make it slightly less creepy if you could actually see Derek and Jennifer's relationship develop from a one night stand into what they're supposed to have in currents. Thank you Atlafan1286 for finding a song for this chapter, if you guys ever have any ideas for songs or anything let me know... The dance is going to be full of different songs so I'd love any ideas you might have floating around.**_

CHAPTER THIRTY-SIX: WE ARE GOLDEN

_"We are golden yes we are. Hear the thunder see the stars. We are golden for all to see, we are golden, believe, believe." - Epic Pop "We are Golden"_

SCOTT PERSPECTIVE

Waking up to Coach Finstock was not very high on Scott's list of favorite ways to be woken up. Coach was glaring at them. "I don't wanna know" Scott noticed his eyes moved back to the seat Charlie and Isaac were occupying, they were thankfully still clothed but they were more or less a tangle of limbs. "I really don't want to know, but in case you all missed the announcement, the meets been canceled. Alright pack it in pack it in!" Coach hollered at the rest of the group.

Ethan came and sat down beside Scott, Rollin leaning against the seat.

"I don't know what happened last night but I'm pretty sure you saved my life." Ethan said.

"Actually I'm the one who saved your life" Stiles said leaning over the seat. "But you know it's just- just a minor detail"

"You didn't save mine" Rollin scoffed.

"Uh- yeah I did. Who do you think told your little pack mate to use heat?"

"You guys sent a text message with me possibly dying-"

"Dude we don't like you- and even if I did I was a little busy with three other werewolves at the moment, we checked to make sure you were alright."

"Right "Is the asshole still breathing" very concerned there" Rollin rolled his eyes.

Ethan ignored them. "I'm going to give you something" He told Scott. "We're pretty sure Derek's alive, but he killed one of ours which means one of two things he joins our pack-"

"And kills one of his own" Rollin said. Scott's eyes flitted to Boyd and Isaac both listening in to every word- he couldn't let that happen.

"Or Kali goes after him and we kill him." Ethan finished. "That's the way it works"

"You know your little code of ethics is seriously barbaric just- FYI" Stiles told their retreating backs, Ethan slid in next to Danny and Rollin occupied the seat behind them.

Stiles

sat beside him. "Wow so sourwolf is still alive?" He was trying to sound sarcastic but Scott could hear the hope in his voice.

"Looks that way." Scott couldn't help hoping either.

Coach was blowing his

"Coach can I borrow that?" Lydia asked suddenly grabbing his whistle. She blew into her hand no sound came out but purple powder now coated her palm.

"Wolfsbane."

"So every time the coach blew his whistle on the bus Scott, Boyd, and Isaac..." Stiles trailed off.

"And Ethan and Rollin"

"We all inhaled it" Stiles grabbed the whistle and flung it out the window ignoring Coach's screaming.

"Do you think that's what was wrong with Charlie?" Allison asked. "I mean, Isaac and Boyd said they had to use heat to jolt her out of it to."

"But she's not a werewolf, and she uses the diluted stuff all the time-" Scott argued.

"Yeah but maybe it's this is a different strand like the kind Lydia used that made us all hallucinate, or maybe since she was weak her body was more susceptible to it?"

"Gerard poisoned her with some last year remember?" Allison added.

"What do you think we should do?" He hadn't noticed until then that the three humans were looking at him.

"Stop talking about it for now- just in case the others are listening, we'll go to Deaton's, I'll see if I can get Isaac or Boyd one to get a hold of one of the Hales, if Derek's alive he'll need to hear this too. Lydia do you have something you could save that powder in? Deaton will want to look at it."

"I think I've got an empty bag in my purse" Allison said, the girl was a boy-scout- always prepared.

ISAAC PERSPECTIVE.

"So he's alive?" Charlie asked leaning over him to talk to Boyd, Isaac had his arm wrapped around her, neither seemed willing to let the other out of their grasp. Isaac couldn't believe she was his again.

"That's what Ethan told Scott." Boyd answered, apart from rolling his eyes at the two occasionally Boyd hadn't really seemed to annoyed with the couple- Stiles was a different story, one Isaac was hopefully not going to have to deal with once they got off of the bus.

"We should go to his place as soon as we get home-"

"We're going to Deaton's first, I'm calling Cora at the next rest stop and having her pass the information on." Boyd said.

"He's alive" She looked at Isaac, her eyes were light, hopeful, Isaac couldn't help letting it rub off on him. Derek was his alpha, the reason he had any sort of power, control, next to Charlie he was the most important person in his life, being kicked out hadn't changed that.

"He's alive" Isaac agreed. She kissed his cheek and leaned her head against his shoulder, he listened to her heartbeat as she dozed off, Derek was alive and so was she, and he couldn't be happier.

CHARLIE PERSPECTIVE.

"_FINALLY" I jumped a little, Erica's voice was jarring. She was sitting beside Boyd but he wasn't moving, come to think of it no one on the bus was moving. Braeden was sitting directly in front of me. _

"_We learned a new trick." Braeden explained. "We're in a dream, thought it might be more private"_

"_Okay? Where were you guys what the hell happened?"_

"_Remember when you couldn't see us when you got drunk?" Braeden asked. _

"_Don't remind me"_

"_Well it's something similar to that. The alcohol dulled your senses and your abilities-"_

"_So whatever happened last night kept me from seeing you guys?"_

"_Pretty much" Erica said. I hadn't noticed before but both girls seemed different, Erica's hair was clean and it's old shiny self the gashes on both didn't look nearly as prominent as before._

"_What's going on with you guys why do you both look- not so dead?"_

_The girls exchanged a sad smile, "You'll find out soon enough." Braeden told me. "For now, you have to make sure you stay focused. Scott's coming closer and closer to his destiny with every passing day. Your his emissary, in order for this partnership to work there has to be absolute honesty on both sides- you learned a hard lesson hiding your side-effects. Don't make the same mistake twice. The same goes for Deaton, he can't train you if you don't tell him exactly what's going on."_

"_I know. Any more advice?"_

"_I'd buy some chap-stick when I get home, I don't think your lips are going to get a break for a while" Erica teased._

"_We're here if you need us" Braeden said ignoring Erica's comment._

I felt someone nudge my shoulder and looked up to see Isaac grinning down at me.

"Hey" I said sleepily.

"Hey" Isaac smiled back. "We're pulling over at the rest stop, you need to get out?"

"No I think I'll try and sleep a little longer." Isaac leaned back, pulling me to him.

"Sounds good"

"Isaac you don't have to stay on the bus because I am, are you sure you don't want to stretch get some fresh air, I know you're not a big fan of road trips and after last-" He kissed me.

"I've got a pretty good distraction right here."

"I know I've got a good show" We both turned, while everyone else was getting off the bus Rollin had managed to make his way back to us. Isaac tensed.

"God don't you have somewhere to be?" I asked annoyed.

"No thanks to you" Rollin said before turning to Isaac. "I just wanted to extend my congratulations. Clearly Mary has made her choice, although I have to say the arrow in the head was a bit over kill." He smirked at me. Isaac started to get up and I grabbed his shoulder.

"He's not worth it" I whispered.

"Listen to Mary, Little Lamb she's kissed me enough to know-" I decked him and Isaac was holding me back while a confused looking Greenberg and Taylor climbed on the bus, followed by Finstock who was yelling as usual.

"Enjoy the honeymoon phase kids" Rollin smiled before walking back to his seat, when he was sure I wasn't going to chase after him, Isaac loosened his grip.

"What happened to "he's not worth it?" Isaac teased.

"Oh shut it Lahey" I huffed. Isaac laughed kissing the side of my head.

ISAAC PERSPECTIVE.

Deaton wasn't happy when he found out Charlie had been keeping the side-effects from him- not that Isaac blamed him, nobody was really thrilled with her on that one. The non-psychotic- or rather less psychotic Hales showed up about halfway through Deaton's lecture (Deaton had asked they not bring Peter along- which turned out easier than they thought since he had apparently skulked off somewhere).

"I was dead one day and you already started having pack meetings without me?" They had all been so engrossed in the conversation no one had noticed them walk through the door. It wasn't surprising when the alpha was tackled by everyone but Lydia, Deaton, Allison and Cora.

Cora rolled her eyes. "Don't let him fool you, he wasn't that bad off considering I saw that teacher from the other night doing the walk of shame-"

"WHAT?" They all yelled.

"Who was the teacher from the other night?" Stiles, Lydia and Charlie asked.

"Miss Blake" Isaac answered, Isaac had to give it to him, as far as the teachers at Beacon Hills went Miss Blake was only second to Miss Morrell most teacher fantasies- not that he had any of those of course.

"Nice" Stiles held his fist out to Derek who rolled his eyes and ignored him.

The rest of the meeting was back on track after that- well as much as it could be with Stiles and Charlie feeling the need to make interjections. Deaton put a pause on Charlie's training and told her not to try using her powers again until they could do more research.

Charlie told them she thought the Darach might be like her and told them about what The Voice said about the sacrifices, Isaac pulled her closer to him as if he was shielding her from some invisible force. Deaton told them all to stick together until they had a better sense of what their enemy was planning.

"Where to lover boy" Charlie whispers grabbing him by the hand and leading him outside. Isaac, there's only so many places two teenagers without a car can go but Isaac has a few ideas and judging by the look on her face Charlie does to. He pulled her to him about to pick up where they left off when suddenly-

"Yo Lahey, we're gonna go play "Call of Duty" at Scott's, Boyd's coming and there'll be pizza" Stiles hollers.

"Dammit" Isaac curses, head touching Charlie's forehead. She laughs lightly.

"You should go. After last night you guys need some guy time besides, we have all the time in the world." She kisses him and it's a struggle to break away.

"You sure?"

"Go Lahey" Charlie laughs, rolling her eyes and heading over to Lydia's vehicle for a ride home.

"Alright Stilinski, I'm in"

CHARLIE PERSPECTIVE

I had just made it inside when I heard Uncle John on the phone.

"How did you get this number-" There was a pause while the other person responded. "Well you can hang that up right now. Do you honestly think I'd let her anywhere near you after-" Another pause. "No she's not. You gave up that right when you walked out the door." He threw the phone down clearly upset.

"Uncle John?" I asked walking into the kitchen he looked up at me, a troubled expression on his face.

"Shit kid, how much did you hear?"

"Was it June?" I asked. She was the only person I'd seen Uncle John really lose it with, I didn't know if he hated her more for walking out on me or Dad, maybe both.

"Yeah" He sighed.

"What did she want?"

"To talk to you." That wasn't entirely new, she got brazen once every few years and decided to tell me exactly what a disappointment I was. Dad or Mimzy usually caught the call before it got to me but it did happen on occasion.

"Why?"

"She's apparently working some step and trying to make amends-"

"What?"

"Look Kid, you don't owe her anything okay? She can find another way to "find clarity".

"I know" This was bizarre, the only time I had believed my mother to actually care about me was when I was younger and thanks to meddling werewolves confused Paige for her. "Stiles is over at Scott's for some Bro time, I think I'm going to lay down for a while-"

"Are you okay?" He asked concerned.

"Yeah, yeah I'm just tired, road trips make me sleepy you know that" I lied.

"Alright, don't dwell on this June thing okay?"He asked.

"okay"


End file.
